Every You & Every Me
by Rbc Bones
Summary: É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós! ::Completa::
1. Chapter 1

**Every You & Every Me**

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o primeiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

Capítulo UM

_ "… Keithy continuou olhando para o Agente Andy Lister. E por um instante ponderou o que faria a seguir. Haveria algo a ser feito? Haveria algo a ser dito? Aquilo já não era o suficiente?  
Ele lançou um olhar para ela e virou-se, levando a mão à maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a. E num impulso incontrolável, ela ergueu a mão e segurou o braço dele, fazendo-o encará-la._

"Eu amo você." – ela disse, e Andy soube imediatamente como fora difícil para ela admitir aquilo.

Fim

"Então...?"  
"Bones, isso está..." – ele suspirou – "...incrível!"  
"Sério? Digo, eu tenho que revisar algumas partes antes de mandar para a editora, mas..."  
"Eu falo sério. Esse final. Wow. Eu digo, se Keith Reichs falasse isso pra mim eu... wow... Bones."  
"Mas e o..."  
"O título também, Bones. E a história. 'The Prayer of the Bones' é provavelmente o melhor livro que você escreveu até hoje."  
"Você realmente leu os outros?"  
"Bom, eu tive que ler 'Bred in the Bone' antes de te conhecer para tentar te conhecer. Assim que Cullen me colocou como o Agente para trabalhar com o Jeffersonian, eu precisei saber melhor quem ia ser minha parceira. Então eu li o seu livro. Dizem que dá pra um conhecer melhor uma pessoa depois que lemos algo escrito por ela." – Brennan sorriu – "'Bones Free' eu não só li como investiguei. Ele se tornou meu livro de cabeceira, por mais de uma razão." – e dessa vez, foi Booth quem sorriu – "E bem, você me deixou ler este aqui primeiro." – ele orgulhou-se.  
"Depois de você ter insistido muito."  
"Bem, valeu à pena."

Booth colocou o script de "The Prayer of The Bones" de um lado e olhou para Bones. Ela parecia melhor do que da última vez que a vira, mas ainda assim, seu rosto ainda estava cansado.

"Você...uhm..." – ele começou.  
"Não, Booth. Pela milésima vez, eu não vou voltar para o Jeffersonian." – ela levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se para a cozinha – "Você aceita algo para beber?" – ela mudou de assunto, e pareceu formal demais por um instante. Booth limitou-se a um aceno negativo de cabeça.

Ela desapareceu na cozinha e Booth olhou ao redor. Suspirou, cansado e parecendo derrotado. Ele vinha tentando há quatro meses fazê-la voltar para o Jeffersonian. E ela se recusava.  
Ele olhou de um lado. O script do novo livro dela permanecia no local onde ele havia deixado. E do lado dele ele percebeu um amontoado de papéis que lhe chamou a atenção. O primeiro dizia, em letras quase gritantes:

_"Instituto Médico Legal  
Ilma. Dra. Brennan,_

É com prazer que viemos oferecer-lhe a vaga de chefe-geral do setor de Antropologia do nosso instituto. Aguardamos resposta."

E quase instintivamente, Booth apanhou os papéis, e passou os olhos rapidamente. Todos tinham a mesma informação. Proposta de emprego. Em diversos lugares dos EUA. A última folha, no entanto, fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Além da proposta de emprego, havia uma resposta. Com a letra dela.

_"Centro de Antropologia Criminal de Montreal_

É com grande prazer que aceito me juntar à equipe de Montreal. Posso começar o mais rápido possível."

A resposta era clara e direta. O lugar era Montreal. Canadá. Há milhares de quilômetros dali. Dele.

"Booth..." – a voz dela vacilou. Ele olhou para ela, ressentido.  
"Você vai para o Canadá?" – a pergunta era clara e direta. Ela desviou o olhar do dele.  
"Booth, eu..."  
"Você vai, não é?" – ela não reagiu quando ele se levantou e chegou tão rápido e tão perto dela. Brennan podia sentir a respiração dele e olhar dele tão intenso. Dessa vez um também um olhar tão triste – "Você pretendia me contar?"  
"Não é como se eu tivesse morrido e não tivesse te contado, Booth. Não faça um grande drama por isso." – ela disse e deu dois passos para trás. Ele riu, de um jeito irônico que ele raramente ria. Principalmente para ela.  
"Ok, eu já entendi. Isso é uma vingança, não é? Sweets não te contou que eu não tinha morrido, você não me conta que vai mudar sua vida inteira. Ou então..."  
"Não é isso, Booth."  
"Se não é isso, então é o que aconteceu há quatro meses, não é? Zack foi fraco, uma pessoa louca usou a lógica para colocá-lo numa trama de merda. Zack foi embora e agora você está sendo fraca."  
"Não é..." – ela parou antes de completar a frase.

Sim, era um pouco das duas coisas. Ela apenas não queria admitir.

"Você está sendo fraca, Temperance. E por mais que você diga que esse é o seu jeito de lidar com a situação, ainda assim você estará sendo fraca. Não é a mulher que eu conheci há três anos, não parece ser."

Ele se afastou, colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e retirou um envelope meio amassado do bolso.

"Quando eu vim aqui hoje, foi para te entregar isso. O Bureau está me mandando para a Inglaterra para investigar um caso de assassinato serial que já ocorreu aqui nos Estados Unidos há muitos anos, e agora está ocorrendo um parecido lá. Cullen me indicou como o Agente responsável e me deu a chance de escolher um parceiro. E eu pensei em você." – ele deixou o envelope junto com as propostas sobre a mesa. Deu mais alguns passos para trás e abriu a porta de saída – "Parabéns pelo livro, Bones. Ele é fantástico." – então ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Ela apanhou o envelope e abriu. Nele havia uma carta com o logo do FBI, chamando-a diretamente para se juntar a Booth nesse caso. E uma passagem para a Inglaterra a ser confirmada para dali a dois dias.

_"Agente Especial Seeley Booth e Dra. Temperance Brennan"_

Ela leu a primeira linha da folha. E então dobrou e colocou novamente no envelope, junto com a passagem, e deixou sobre a mesa.

_Sim, ela estava sendo fraca. Às vezes ela queria ser fraca._

x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o segundo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

Capítulo DOIS

_Mesmo de olhos fechados ela podia perceber a pouca claridade no quarto. Ela sabia que ainda era cedo, muito cedo, e por isso se recusou, por alguns instantes, abrir os olhos e se desfazer daquela sensação confortável na cama.  
Suas mãos espalmadas no peito dele, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele. Era quente e agradável e confortável._

Tum Tum

A palma de sua mão sentia claramente aquela batida. Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar dele sobre si. Ela não conteve o fino sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

Tum Tum Tum

Ele piscou algumas vezes pra ela. E ela percebeu que ele fechava os olhos e fazia um esforço enorme para abri-los novamente.

"Booth, olhe pra mim." – ela pediu. Ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

O coração dela falhou uma batida. De repente os olhos dele estavam tão escuros e tão vazios como ela nunca tinha visto.  
Ela sentiu a mão dele se entrelaçar à sua. Ele estava tão gelado agora.

Tum

"Booth, por favor, não..."

A palma de sua mão, no peito de Booth, estava manchada de sangue. E então ela estava desesperada, em pânico.

"Por favor... não..."

Ele fechava os olhos lentamente e, quando os abria, sempre encontrava os olhos dela focados nele.  
E de repente, ela não conseguiu mais olhar para ele. De repente não havia para onde olhar. De repente ele não abriu mais os olhos. E então ela fechou os dela, na tentativa de acreditar que aquilo não era real.

"Booth, por favor. NÃO!"

Sua voz saíra embargada, quase em pânico, chorosa. Seu peito arfava e ela sentia como se não conseguisse ar suficiente para respirar. Alguns segundos depois ela abriu os olhos.  
Havia pouca claridade no quarto, denunciando que a manhã estava chegando. Estava frio e ela puxou o edredom contra o corpo, olhando rapidamente a palma de sua mão. Não havia sangue. Também não havia nenhum Seeley Booth deitado ao seu lado.  
E então ela sentiu seu coração acelerar rapidamente. Sua respiração voltou a arfar. E ela sentiu novamente aquele pânico.

"Seeley..." – ela sussurrou, quase tão baixo que ela mal pôde ouvir a própria voz. Ela repetiu o nome dele mais algumas vezes, até se dar conta que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. De novo.

E quando ela conseguiu se acalmar e relaxar na cama, ela apenas se deu ao luxo de ficar ali mais algum tempo. Tentando não pensar em nada e em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Depois de um tempo, apenas deixou os pensamentos fluírem e então se levantou. Decidida.

x.x.x

Booth olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. E então, pela terceira vez a voz digital ecoou pelo aeroporto chamando pelos passageiros do vôo para a Inglaterra.

"Temperance Brennan já fez o check-in?" – o funcionário da empresa olhou-o desconfiado.  
"Nós não podemos liberar essa informação, senhor." – Booth deslizou a mão até seu distintivo e mostrou-o ao funcionário.  
"E agora vocês podem?" – Booth balançou o distintivo na frente do funcionário e sorriu.  
"Oras, Booth, pare de usar seu distintivo para benefício próprio." – ele ouviu a voz dela logo atrás de si e congelou por alguns segundos. E quando conseguiu olhar para trás e confirmar que era mesmo Temperance que estava ali, sorriu – "E não use esse seu sorriso charmoso comigo."

Ele não falou nada. Continuou sorrindo e olhando para ela enquanto ela fazia o check-in. E quando ela terminou, virou-se para ele, olhando-o séria.

"Nunca mais me chame de covarde!" – ela disse, batendo com a ponta do dedo no peito dele – "Eu não sou covarde." – Booth pegou as passagens e o bilhete dela e guardou-os junto com os seus, em seguida ofereceu-se para levar a nécessaire dela, o que ela prontamente deixou.  
"Se eu soubesse que te chamar de covarde te faria ser minha parceira novamente, eu teria feito isso há quatro meses." – ele comentou, e ela apenas olhou-o de esguelha.  
"A janela é minha." – ela disse, assim que entraram no avião e encontraram seus assentos na 1ª Classe. Ela agradeceu profundamente por serem apenas duas poltronas uma do lado da outra, ao invés de três ou quatro.  
"E o que mais você quiser, Bones." – ele colocou a nécessaire dela no bagageiro acima das poltronas e deu espaço para ela ficar na janela – "Você quer alguma coisa? Você sabe... 1ª Classe, nós temos de tudo." – ela acomodou-se e ele sentou-se do lado dela.

As poltronas eram grandes e confortáveis. E tinham até descanso para os pés. Booth pensou que ele próprio não teria problema nenhum em dormir a viagem inteira. No entanto, imediatamente soube, ao olhar para Bones, que ela não estava realmente confortável.

"Você..." – ele começou.  
"Jose Cuervo." – ela deixou de olhar para a janela e olhou para ele.  
"Ahn?"  
"Jose Cuervo." – ela repetiu – "Eu daria tudo por uma Jose Cuervo neste exato momento." – ele riu e imediatamente apertou o botão que chamava a aeromoça – "O que você está fazendo, Booth?" – ela perguntou, assim que o viu retirar o distintivo do FBI, deixando-o à mostra para quem quisesse ver, mas sem mostrá-lo diretamente.  
"Usando o distintivo para benefício próprio." – ele sorriu para ela. Novamente o sorriso charmoso.

A aeromoça chegou até Booth e ele falou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir levemente. Temperance olhava intrigada. Depois de quase um minuto, a mulher ergueu-se, acenou afirmativamente, e saiu logo depois de ouvir o Obrigado de Booth. Menos de cinco minutos depois, a mesma aeromoça retornou, trazendo, discretamente, uma bandeja com dois copinhos com duas doses de tequila, sal e limão.

"Normalmente não se pode beber no avião, Booth." – ela afirmou, recebendo o copo de tequila que ele lhe estendeu.  
"Você disse que faria tudo por uma tequila. Aí está ela."  
"Mas eu não fiz nada por ela, Booth. Você fez."  
"Acredite, Bones, quando chegar o momento, você fará." – Booth ergueu seu copo enquanto Brennan colocava um punhado de sal em sua própria mão e na mão dele – "A que vamos brindar? A nós?" – ela franziu o cenho.  
"A mim e a você." – ela falou.  
"De novo."

Eles bateram levemente os copinhos e depois viraram a tequila. Lamberam o sal de suas mãos e chuparam o limão. Depois se olharam. Ambos sorridentes. Um olhar profundo, que dizia bem mais do que os dois era capaz de falar naquele momento. Olhares que falavam tudo sobre ele e tudo sobre ela. Absolutamente.

"Então..." – ele começou, baixinho, sem desviar o olhar. Ela apertou os lábios, num daqueles sorrisos dela de confirmação e então passou a olhar para o copinho vazio em suas mãos.  
"Obrigada, Booth." – ele franziu o cenho.  
"Pelo quê?"  
"Por você não ter desistido de nós..." – ela voltou a olhar para ele e depois de mais uma troca de olhares, completou – "...da nossa parceria, da nossa amizade. Por todo esse tempo em que eu... estava lidando com a situação."  
"Eu nunca desistiria de você, Temperance." – ele falou e tocou o ombro dela, ao que ela tremeu involuntariamente.

Booth voltou a sua mão ao seu próprio colo, mas não deixou de olhar para ela. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Um silêncio cômodo, em que ambos ficavam presos aos seus próprios pensamentos. Um silêncio em que não era preciso falar nada e mesmo assim eles continuavam se entendendo. Como sempre.

x.x.x


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o terceiro  
Completa: Yes x No  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

Capítulo TRÊS

_ "Você está tensa." – ele sussurrou, enquanto seus lábios dele trilhavam um caminho de beijos pelo rosto dela, mas nunca chegando até a boca, e a mão deslizava até o ombro, fazendo com que a alça da blusa dela caísse pelo braço – "O que aconteceu hoje no Jeffersonian?"  
"Você pode me fazer relaxar?" – ela o instigou._

Booth colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e fizeram com que ela virasse de costas para ele.

"Eu não ouvi a resposta para a minha pergunta."- ele levou as mãos novamente aos ombros, massageando-os por um tempo. Ela riu e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando-a descansar no ombro dele.  
"O FBI me irrita." – ela disse e abriu os olhos, para encontrar os dele vidrados nela. Ela sorriu.  
"Te irrita quanto, Bones?"

As mãos de Booth desceram lentamente dos ombros até a cintura dela, e seus dedos brincaram com o limite da blusa de Brennan, tocando levemente a pele dela por baixo do tecido. Depois voltaram para as costas, ao que ela protestou audivelmente. Ele riu, e apenas deixou que suas mãos massageassem as costas dela enquanto seus lábios alcançavam a curva do pescoço.

"Você é linda, Bones, principalmente quando está nos meus braços." – ela gemeu ao som da voz baixa e sexy dele, dita tão perto de seu ouvido.

Ela quase não percebeu quando ele baixou as alças da blusa dela, fazendo o tecido largo cair logo aos seus pés. Apenas tremeu diante do toque tão suave e gentil em seus seios, e gemeu baixinho perto do ouvido dele.

"Como eu gostaria de ter te feito gemer assim antes... pra mim e só pra mim, Bones."

Ele levou uma de suas mãos para a calça dela, desabotoando-a e adentrando-a sobre o pano da calcinha.  
Brennan apoiou-se no corpo de Booth, sentindo que não conseguiria ficar de pé por muito mais tempo. Suas pernas tremiam, seu corpo queimava e seu coração parecia querer dar mais batidas por segundo do que era capaz de suportar.  
Ela mal podia controlar seus gemidos quando a mão dele que estava em seu seio subiu até seu pescoço e a outra conseguiu entrar sob a calcinha.

"Booth?" – ela suspirou, entre um gemido e outro.  
"É só pedir, Bones. É tudo o que você tem que fazer."  
"Booth?" – ele abriu os olhos e viu-a olhando para ele. Sua primeira reação foi se afastar, meio assustado.  
"Céus, Bones, você me assustou." – ele falou rápido, tentando voltar à posição normal na poltrona – "Alguma coisa errada?"  
"Eu não consigo dormir." – ele riu, diante da fala tão graciosa dela, mas percebeu um certo brilho de desespero nos olhos dela.  
"Quanto tempo passou desde que saímos de Washington?"  
"Quatro horas. E você apagou logo antes da segunda hora. Como você consegue?"  
"Eu tenho facilidade em dormir, Bones. Você já tentou algum relaxante ou algo do tipo?"  
"Não funcionam."  
"Contou carneirinhos?" – ele sugeriu.  
"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – ele riu, abertamente.  
"Céus, Bones, você nunca contou carneirinhos para dormir?"  
"Não tem lógica nenhuma nisso, Booth. Por que contar carneiros me ajudaria a dormir?"  
"Porque eles são fofinhos e bonitinhos e associados a coisinhas de dormir. E quando você conta, você acaba se cansando e dormindo." – ele explicou, como se explicasse a uma criança.  
"Isso não é cientificamente comprovado, é?"  
"Contar carneirinhos não precisa ser cientificamente comprovado, Bones. Apenas funciona."  
"Eu não vou contar carneiros." – Booth riu, mais uma vez, e dessa vez, tendo uma idéia, que parecia genial de certo ponto de vista, e totalmente insana de outro, principalmente do ponto de vista dele, que acabara de ter um sonho não muito correto com ela.  
"Ok, Bones, há algo que sempre funciona com o Parker." – ele disse, levantando-se da poltrona – "Levante-se." – ela franziu o cenho, mas levantou mesmo assim.

Booth colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e colocou-a no corredor entre as poltronas, então se sentou na poltrona da janela, que ela estava segundos antes. Ele levantou o braço que separava as duas poltronas, colocou uma das suas pernas sobre o assento que ele estava anteriormente e olhou para ela, chamando-a silenciosamente para se juntar a ele.

"Você está na minha poltrona, Booth. Eu gosto da janela. E você está ocupando basicamente as duas poltronas."  
"Você quer tentar dormir ou não, Bones? Você decide. Ainda temos umas 8 horas até chegarmos à Inglaterra. Você pretende ficar acordada até lá?" – ela suspirou derrotada e sentou-se na poltrona dele, meio que entre as pernas dele, mas ainda ocupando inteiramente apenas uma poltrona.  
"E agora?" – ele estendeu os braços e inclinou-se um pouco, apoiando-se na janela – "Você quer que eu fique nos seus braços?" – ele afirmou – "E de acordo com você isso vai me fazer dormir?"  
"Como um bebê. Vamos lá, Bones."  
"Como em um abraço de caras?" – ele ponderou por um momento. Não era exatamente aquilo que ele tinha em mente, mas era melhor não contrariar.  
"Se você quiser pensar desse modo, sim."  
"Mas não seria meio gay?" – ele riu, dessa vez audivelmente.  
"Céus, Bones, pare de racionalizar tudo e aceite a oferta, ok?" – ela deu de ombros e então apoiou as costas no peito de Booth.

O contato inicial pareceu um choque. Que foi ignorado por ambos. Booth passou a mão pela cintura dela e ela, quase inconscientemente, apoiou a sua própria mão sobre a mão dele. A outra mão de Booth apoiou-se na cabeça dela.

"Relaxe, Bones." – ele abaixou lentamente a cabeça dela, com a ajuda de sua mão, até que ela se apoiasse em seu peito.

Booth sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela, e não pôde conter o sorriso e os seus dedos, que inconscientemente passaram a se entrelaçar nos fios. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na parede do avião, enquanto gravava em sua mente o cheiro de erva doce dos cabelos dela.  
Brennan, por sua vez, sentiu o cheiro dele de colônia masculina, forte e penetrante. Ela nunca tinha sentido aquele cheiro tão ativo como sentia agora, que sua cabeça estava apoiada tão confortavelmente no peito dele. Ela tremeu involuntariamente diante da sensação, e foi quando ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, apoiando em sua barriga, e ela aceitou o gesto, mesmo sem perceber, ao colocar a sua mão sobre a dele.  
Ela ouvia claramente o coração dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Repetidas vezes, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir com isso, diante da reafirmação de que ele estava vivo. E continuava ali com ela. De algum modo.  
Não demorou muito tempo até que ela encontrasse, no ritmo lento e relaxado da respiração dele, a calma que ela precisava para adormecer, e então, a sua própria respiração acompanhou a dele.

x.x.x

Booth acreditava piamente naquela frase 'os olhos são a janela da alma'. Em seus sonhos, ele sempre prestava mais atenção aos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos, às vezes tão azuis como o céu limpo e claro, às vezes tão cinzas como uma tempestade, eram sempre penetrantes e verdadeiros. E ele acreditava que, olhando para aqueles olhos, ele poderia sempre saber o que ela queria, o que ela pensava, o que ela desejava. Aqueles olhos nunca mentiram para ele. Nunca mentiriam.  
Em poucos minutos ela adormeceu sobre o seu peito. A respiração dela estava tão calma e ela estava tão perfeitamente acomodada em seus braços, que tudo o que ele podia pensar é que ela pertencia aos braços dele, e os braços dele pertenciam a ela. Que eles se encaixavam perfeitamente.  
Ele sorriu. O pensamento era fascinante. O cheiro dela era viciante. O toque dela, tão inocente em sua mão, era mágico.

"Vocês querem um cobertor?" – a voz solícita retirou-o de seus pensamentos e ele olhou para a aeromoça à sua frente. Ele sorriu.  
"Seria ótimo, obrigado." – a mulher pegou um cobertor macio logo no compartimento acima das poltronas – "Você poderia, huh..." – a mulher afirmou, entendendo o que ele queria pedir, e então estendeu o coberto sobre o corpo de Brennan, cobrindo também as pernas dele – "Obrigado."  
"Se o senhor e sua esposa quiserem mais alguma coisa, estamos às ordens." – ela disse com um sorriso para ele.

_Esposa._ A palavra martelou em sua cabeça durante vários segundos, e ele tentou absorver algum significado dela. E então, quando foi tentar explicar à aeromoça que Temperance Brennan não era sua esposa, ela já tinha sumido de vista.  
Ele sorriu quietamente e deixou sua cabeça pender para o lado. Deu um longo suspiro, sentiu Brennan remexer-se em seus braços e acomodar-se ainda melhor sobre seu peito, e então, ele acompanhou-a no sono.

x.x.x

Ela acordou quando a voz mecânica soou no avião, indicando que estavam passando por uma turbulência. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ela não queria sair daquela posição tão confortável, até se dar conta de que estava apoiada ao peito de Booth. Mesmo assim não se mexeu. Seu segundo pensamento foi querer voltar a dormir, e continuar sentindo a respiração de Booth se adequar tão perfeitamente à sua.

"Em uma hora chegaremos à Inglaterra." – ela ouviu a voz dele dizer suavemente, enquanto a mão dele passeou pelos seus cabelos e parou na nuca dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e suspirar – "Você está com fome?" – ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou pra ele.  
"Como você sabia que eu estava acordada?" – ele deu de ombros.  
"Eu apenas soube. Então, você está com fome?"  
"Morrendo." – ela levantou-se e deixou que Booth se sentasse apenas numa cadeira – "Posso ter a minha janela de volta?" – eles trocaram de lugar e então, em alguns segundos, o carrinho de comida passou – "Podemos discutir o caso enquanto comemos?"  
"Não é isso que fazemos de melhor? Discutir o caso enquanto comemos." – ela sorriu para ele e afirmou.  
"Claro."

x.x.x


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o quarto.  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

**Receio que este capítulo tenha ficado um pouco forçado para segruir o plot da história que eu tenho na cabeça. Além disso, esse é um capítulo de três partes (eu chamo de Trilogia Angst). XD **

**Capítulo QUATRO - Breathe In, Breathe Out - Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

Capítulo QUATRO

_"Muitas pessoas." – ela pensou, sua mente meio desesperada – "Muitas pessoas."  
"Há uma multidão." – a voz disse – "E ela está indo em sua direção. P que você faz?"_

E a sua reação foi se encolher, no canto da parede, abraçada às próprias pernas, enquanto sua mente repetia a informação:

"Muitas pessoas."  
  
x.x.x

"Por que matar de medo é tão interessante para os psicopatas, Booth?"  
"Ahn?"  
"O Coveiro, o cara do Halloween, e agora este Doser... eles matam de medo. Veja bem, todo assassino, quando vai matar alguém, bem, esse alguém fica com medo. Mas matar de medo é pior, porque você imagina o seu pior medo, e isso desencadeia uma série de reações no seu corpo que acabam por causar um colapso. Por que isso é tão interessante pra eles?"  
"Eu não sei, Bones, talvez seja o sadismo."

Booth ajudou-a com as malas e levou o carrinho até a saída do aeroporto, onde pegaram um táxi até o hotel.

"Nós sabemos que droga o Doser usa para estimular alucinações e medo?"  
"De acordo com os resultados, são várias drogas, entre ecstasy e LSD, além de estímulos auditivos."  
"Ok, e quantas vítimas temos até agora?"  
"Quatro. Todas mulheres, e todas aleatórias."  
"Deve haver um padrão, Booth, sempre há um."

Booth pediu dois quartos conjugados, que haviam sido reservados em nome dele.

"Você não vai invadir o meu quarto no meio da noite, vai?" – ela perguntou, olhando para a porta aberta que ligava os dois quartos.  
"Só se for estritamente necessário. Então, não tranque, ok? Eu prometo bater antes de entrar, porque você sabe, é algo que pessoas fazem. Elas batem."  
"Você está se referindo ao seu banheiro e aquele capacete de cerveja, não é?" – ela perguntou com graça.  
"Nós podemos não relembrar isso?" – ela deu de ombros, jogando a sua mala em cima da cama.  
"Tudo bem, pra mim." – ela disse com um sorriso maroto – "Então, o que fazemos agora?" – Booth abriu a sua própria mala e retirou de lá dois aparelhos celulares idênticos.  
"Com números daqui."  
"E nós vamos precisar disso para...?"  
"Para caso nos separarmos. O meu número está gravado no seu celular. E agora nós vamos até onde estão os corpos."

x.x.x

"Oxford, sério Booth?" – ele deu de ombros.  
"Qual é, Bones. Eu não sei por que eles trouxeram os corpos para a universidade. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma jurisdição por aqui para poder impedir isso." – ela suspirou.  
"No mínimo já contaminaram as provas." – ela falou, séria. E Booth apenas riu.  
"Bones, eu tenho certeza que eles tomaram cuidado com as provas, ok? Deixaram lá, tudo direitinho para a melhor antropóloga forense que há..."  
"Eu sou a melhor antropóloga forense que há?" – ela perguntou curiosa.  
"Eu sempre achei que você era. Você não é?" – ela sorriu.  
"É, eu sou."

Brennan e Booth foram guiados por um homem que parecia muito ser um cientista, devido à roupa formal e especialmente o jaleco branco. E quando chegaram à sala onde supostamente estavam as provas, Brennan paralisou logo na porta.  
À sua frente, tudo o que ela pôde ver foi gente. Muitas delas, reunidas e amontoadas ao redor de quatro mesas.  
Booth ainda deu alguns passos à frente antes de notar que Brennan não estava mais ao seu lado. Então ele virou-se para ela e notou um olhar perdido nela.

"Bones, o que há com você?"  
"Tem muitas pessoas aqui, Booth."  
"Ok, e você está assim por que...?"  
"Porque tem muitas pessoas aqui." – ela disse, pausadamente – "Eu não posso... consigo trabalhar com muitas pessoas em cima de mim."  
"Nós podemos esperar essas pessoas saírem, então."  
"Eu tenho uma idéia melhor."

E foi então que ela fez. Colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou, o mais alto que pôde. Bem alto. E em questão de segundos, todas as cabeças da sala estavam viradas pra ela.

"Eu preciso de espaço para trabalhar, o que quer dizer, que eu preciso da sala vazia." – Booth não sabia se ria ou se ficava envergonhado pelo que ela acabara de dizer. Optou por sussurrar pra ela.  
"Bones, você está falando com ingleses."  
"Eu sei, mas são pessoas, não são? Antropologicamente falando, o que nos diferencia como pessoas são nossas culturas. Mas se ignorarmos nossas culturas, somos todos iguais."  
"E você ignorou a cultura deles?"  
"É o único jeito de fazê-los saírem de cima das minhas provas, não é mesmo?"  
"Você é uma mulher muito possessiva, Temperance Brennan."

x.x.x

"Então, Dra. Brennan?" – ela permaneceu olhando para o primeiro esqueleto, como fazia há quase uma hora.  
"Este era um homem. Por volta de 32 anos. E a morte é estimada em pouco mais de seis meses. As outras são mulheres, entre 28 e 35 anos. E estão mortas há cerca de um mês. Aquela..." – ela apontou para o quarto esqueleto – "...está morta há duas semanas."  
"E você pode dizer tudo isso apenas olhando o primeiro corpo? Este aqui não pode ser um homem."  
"Eu olhei todos os esqueletos, assim que entrei. E este aqui é homem. Você vê aqui, na junção entre sacro e íleo? Há uma camada de osso sintético, posto aí cirurgicamente para alargar o osso e deixar com um aspecto mais feminino. Originalmente, mulheres têm esse osso mais largo, para ajudar na reprodução. E ele, ou ela, tem algumas costelas a menos. Elas foram retiradas para deixar o tórax mais fino, para deixar também mais feminino. São cirurgias dolorosas. Me pergunto porque alguém se submeteria a elas."  
"O que mais você pode dizer, Dra. Brennan?"  
"Muito mais do que os seus cientistas, com certeza." – ela disse, sem perceber, e continuou analisando o esqueleto à sua frente.  
"Ela é sempre assim, egocêntrica?" – o cientista sussurrou para Booth.  
"Ela pode, não é mesmo?"  
"Os exames toxicológicos de todas as vítimas acusam drogas ilícitas, em doses letais. Em todos os corpos há, basicamente, as mesmas marcas. Osso frontal parcialmente esmagado, esterno quebrado, tíbia e fíbula deslocadas do fêmur. No entanto, o corpo masculino teve também o fêmur deslocado do acetábulo e íleo quebrado. Eu desconfio que a morte tenha se dado após o choque com o esterno, que ocorreu antes do osso frontal se quebrar. Acredito que tenha havido tentativa de estupro."  
"Ela pode dizer tudo isso só olhando para um monte de ossos?" – o cientista sussurrou ao ouvido de Booth.  
"Isso e muito mais."

E Brennan estava pronta para continuar dando informações quando um homem, aparentemente policial, entrou na sala.

"Dra. Temperance Brennan?" – ele perguntou e Brennan olhou-o curiosa – "As autoridades inglesas requerem sua presença em uma cena de crime. Está disponível no momento?"

x.x.x

Brennan e Booth se encaminharam para uma praça, bem próxima ao Big Ben. O corpo encontrado lá, dentro de um carro esporte, havia sido queimado. No entanto, mostrava-se com as mesmas escoriações dos outros quatro corpos que ela havia visto no começo.  
O carro em que a vítima fora encontrada ainda estava fumaçando por causa do fogo. Brennan se aproximou o máximo que pôde para analisar o corpo e não deixou que mais ninguém se aproximasse.

"Hei Bones, você está há muito tempo olhando o corpo... achou mais alguma coisa?" – ela olhou pra ele e sorriu.

Booth observou-a por alguns segundos. O sorriso dela estava meio torto e os olhos muito vermelhos.

"Há uma rachadura..." – ela disse, lentamente, e apontou para o esqueleto queimado dentro do carro – "...no crânio." – e então colocou o dedo sobre a rachadura no crânio.

Ele franziu o cenho e deu alguns passos para a frente, em direção a ela. E na mesma hora ela levantou-se e ergueu a mão, mandando-o se afastar.

"Não chega perto do meu esqueleto." – ela disse, num tom mandão.

Booth apenas olhou fundo nos olhos dela. As pupilas dela estavam tão grandes quanto bolas de gude, fazendo com que a parte azul do olho dela quase desaparecesse.

"Você está brilhando, Booth..." – ela comentou, e ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, tirando-a do caminho – "Hei, meu esqueleto! Não seu. Meu!" – ela brigou, tentando empurrá-lo, batendo nele.  
"Bones, fica quieta." – ele segurou os punhos dela com extrema facilidade – "Eu preciso confirmar uma coisa." – ele soltou os punhos dela e ela ficou quieta. Então ele curvou-se em direção ao carro.  
"Fica longe do meu esqueleto!"  
"Você está chapada, Bones." – ele constatou.  
"Mas nem por isso eu estou perto do seu esqueleto, Booth!" – ela rebateu, brigando, e ele riu.  
"E você não está falando coisa com coisa. Vamos, eu vou te tirar daqui."  
"Eu não vou." – ela bateu o pé no chão e cruzou os braços. Booth riu mais ainda.  
"Bones, você inalou fumaça de maconha durante horas desde que chegamos aqui. Você está chapada. Você não vai trabalhar assim."  
"Por acidente, não vale."  
"Você sabia que estava inalando fumaça de maconha?" – Booth perguntou, sério.  
"Claro que sabia." – ela disse, sorrindo orgulhosamente – "Mas eu não ia deixar isso impedir que eu fizesse meu trabalho."  
"Foi por isso que você não deixou ninguém se aproximar do carro?"  
"Ahan." – novamente o sorriso orgulhoso.  
"Bones, há quilos e quilos de maconha naquele carro, e só Deus sabe o que mais pode haver, você tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso? Você acabou de fazer uma sauna."  
"Oh, não faça disso um drama épico, Booth querido." – ela falou e deu tapinhas no rosto de Booth.  
"Ok, Temperance, você está definitivamente drogada. Estamos voltando pro hotel agora."

Booth, então, puxou Brennan pelo braço, que estava bastante relutante em ir. Ele deu algumas informações para um dos policiais que estava próximo e depois disse que ia levar a parceira de volta para o hotel, até que o efeito da droga passasse.

"Ninguém me chama de Temperance." – ela observou, enquanto era puxada por Booth até o táxi mais próximo. Sua voz soava lenta e pausada, e bastante divertida – "A não ser você. Eu gosto." – Booth riu – "Eu gosto de Bones também, é divertido."  
"Você nunca admitiria isso estando sóbria, huh?"  
"Provavelmente não mesmo. Mas eu não devo me lembrar disso depois..."  
"É, provavelmente não. Mas eu me lembrarei." – e então ela riu.

E foi então que ela passou um braço pela cintura de Booth e deixou que sua cabeça pousasse no ombro dele. Booth parou, surpreso com a reação dela, que até então estava sendo praticamente puxada contra a vontade para longe do esqueleto que ela considerava dela.

"Por que você não me contou que estava vivo, Booth? – ela perguntou, com a voz tão baixa que ele mal pôde escutar.  
"Você quer saber o que eu senti naquele dia, Bones?"  
"Você vai me contar?"  
"O que você quiser saber."  
"Eu sei que você só vai me contar isso porque eu não vou me lembrar amanhã. Mas você sabe, há um grande risco de eu lembrar."  
"Eu vou aceitar o risco, Temperance."

x.x.x

Booth sentia-se como se fosse contar uma história a uma criança. Olhou para Brennan mais uma vez. Ela estava deitada na cama, coberta com o edredom, olhando-o expectativa. Ele reparou que as pupilas dela estava definitivamente cobrindo toda a cor dos olhos dela. E o sorriso estava maior do que alguma vez ele já vira.  
Ele inspirou, profundamente. E segurou o ar por tanto tempo quanto pôde. E quando deixou que o ar escapasse, começou a sua história.

x.x.x


	5. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**_Ele precisava perdê-la para encontrá-la. Não fazia sentido nenhum, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia todo sentido do mundo. Agora fazia. _**

* * *

Título: Breathe In, Breathe Out  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Advertências: Smut/Angst/Fluffy - Se não gosta de nc17, não leia.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Esta é uma oneshot que faz parte da fanfic Every You & Every Me  
Resumo: _Ele precisava perdê-la para encontrá-la. Não fazia sentido nenhum, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia todo sentido do mundo. Agora fazia. _

* * *

**Breathe In Breathe Out  
Brennan & Booth  
Angst/Romance  
Smut  
Pós Wannabe in the Weeds**

Ele inspirou. Ele sabia que estava prendendo o ar. Era mais fácil daquele modo, menos dolorido. Respirar doía, mas o que doía mais era ver o brilho desesperado nos olhos dela.  
Queria falar alguma coisa, falar para ela que ele ficaria bem, que ele já tinha levado tiros mais perigosos que esses, que ela não precisava se preocupar. No entanto, era ela quem falava isso para ele.

_"Por favor, Booth, não..."_

"Por favor" o quê? Oh, a mente dele estava tão lerda. Por favor não morra? Talvez fosse isso. Ele piscou, cada vez mais lentamente.

_"Por favor, Booth, você vai superar isso..."_

Por favor. Ela não sabia que ela não precisava pedir por favor? Que se ele pudesse, ele viveria para ela? Por ela?  
Ele tentou não piscar. Estava cada vez mais difícil abrir novamente os olhos, e tudo o que ele queria era continuar olhando pra ela. E ela ainda falava alguma coisa, mas sua mente estava agora tão perturbada que ele não ouvia. Talvez olhar para ela bastasse.  
Havia um toque. A mão dela pressionada em seu peito lhe dava um certo conforto. Ele não queria que ela tirasse a mão dali, e sem perceber, segurou a mão dela. Era quente. Confortável.

_"Não, Booth... vamos lá..."_

Não o quê? Oh, era tão difícil raciocinar. Por isso ele não tentou mais. Ele apenas queria olhar para ela. Talvez ele pudesse conseguir alguma força a partir dali. Quem sabe manter-se de olhos abertos por mais algum tempo. Talvez sentir o toque dela em sua mão por mais alguns minutos.  
Quanto tempo havia passado? Horas? Para ele fazia tanto tempo que ela estava ali, parada e gritando, os olhos desesperados. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. A imagem dela congelou.  
O cabelo com um brilho vermelho tão lindo, os olhos tão azuis e intensos quanto diamantes. A boca dela ainda falava algo tão rápido e tão baixo que ele não conseguia saber o que era. Sua mente convenientemente deu um sorriso para ela. O sorriso que ele tanto gostava. Tanto amava.  
Ele tentou sorrir. Expirou. Finalmente deixara soltar o ar que prendera há tanto tempo. Piscou. E dessa vez, não conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos.

X.x.x

A pouca luz da manhã entrava pela janela e iluminava parte do corpo dele. Ela abrira os olhos já há alguns minutos, e não se cansava de olhar para Booth. Ele dormia calmamente, com um sorriso nos lábios, quase tímido. O sorriso, não ele. O braço dele estava apoiado na sua cintura, os corpos quase colados, as pernas entrelaçadas. Ela sorriu.  
E nunca, nunca se cansava de passar alguns minutos olhando, passando os dedos na face dele, decorando os contornos de seu rosto. A seu próprio modo, ela analisara a boa estrutura dele, que na linguagem de Temperance Brennan, significava basicamente, analisar os ossos de seu rosto. Era o que ela fazia.  
Quando ela deixava sua mão passear longamente pelo rosto dele, ela deslizava pelo pescoço e pelo braço. Dessa vez, a sensação de sentir a reação dele sob sua palma, era única. Mesmo dormindo, ele se arrepiava, às vezes murmurava algo, e não raras as vezes apertava sua cintura e trazia o corpo dela para mais próximo do dele. E então, ela podia sentir como, realmente, o corpo dele estava reagindo ao seu toque.

"Bom dia." – ela disse, num tom doce.

Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom. Nem nunca tinha sentido aquele toque. E céus, o corpo dela estava tão quente contra o seu que tudo o que ele queria era continuar de olhos fechados e não deixar o sonho acabar.  
Mas então ele sentiu novamente. Mãos leves e delicadas passeando pelas suas costas, subindo e descendo. Era tão real. Seus lábios foram envolvidos por outros lábios. Familiares, de uma forma bastante nostálgica.  
Abriu os olhos. E inspirou profundamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam em sua direção, como diamantes. Os lábios dela sorriam para ele, como da última vez que a vira.

"Se você segurar a sua respiração por muito mais tempo, vai acabar morrendo." – ela comentou, com graça – "Apesar de ser impossível uma pessoa morrer dessa forma. Segurando a própria respiração, eu digo." – e então riu, colocando novamente os lábios aos dele.

Ele expirou, e por instinto, abriu a boca, aceitando o beijo dela. Era um beijo tão profundo e tão tortuosamente lento que ele pôde sentir seu corpo inteiro vibrar. A língua dela tocava a sua com certa timidez, com certa precaução. No entanto, era tão intenso, que tudo o que ele pôde pensar foi que nunca um beijo o excitara tanto como aquele.  
E quando ela finalmente se afastou, voltou a olhar para ele. Ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida diante do olhar tão intenso e profundo que ela lhe lançara. Havia prazer no brilho azul. Desejo. Um desejo tal que ele nunca havia visto, nem nos olhos dela, nem nos olhos de mulher nenhuma.

"Como...?" – ele começou, mas parou ao olhar ao redor – "Onde nós estamos?" – ela riu, de uma forma tão graciosa que ele a acompanhou.  
"Em casa."

Ele deixou o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto. Casa? O que significava aquilo exatamente? A casa dele? A casa dela?  
E sem perceber, enquanto sua mente tentava absorver a última informação, suas mãos subiram lentamente pela lateral do corpo dela, e parou ao tocar o seio. Seus dedos tocaram levemente o mamilo dela, e logo depois ele deixou que sua mão envolvesse todo o seio.

"Oh, Booth..." – ela suspirou, longamente, e fez com que ele voltasse a sua atenção a ela.

Ele viu sua mão no seio dela, mas não tirou. Aquele toque. Tão familiar. Tão desejado. O que ele estava fazendo? O que estava acontecendo? Ele não queria saber. E quando se decidiu por deixar-se levar, percebeu que novamente havia prendido a respiração.

"As manhãs são nossos melhores momentos." – ela disse, com a voz tão baixa e tão sexy que por impulso ele deixou que sua mão apertasse levemente o seio dela. E então ela suspirou mais alto.

Ele deixou um longo e alto suspiro escapar quando sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua, fazendo com que ele apertasse mais o seu seio. E então ela tirou a mão dele e ele a olhou curioso. Ela sorriu para ele e virou-se de costas, encaixando seu corpo nos braços dele.  
O corpo dela se curvou de maneira tal que adequou-se perfeitamente ao formato do corpo dele. A nuca dela estava tão próxima aos seus lábios que ele se sentiu instigado a beijar aquele ponto como beijou a boca dela minutos antes. E então ela gemeu baixinho e tremeu.  
Oh, aquele som. Aquele pequeno som que ela deixara escapar provocara uma onda eletrizante em todo o corpo dele. Como podia? E tudo o que ele pôde pensar é que precisava ouvir aquele som novamente, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida.

"Geme pra mim, Temperance." – ele pediu.

Ao mesmo tempo em que envolveu novamente o seio dela com uma das mãos e a outra pousou em sua barriga, fazendo com que ela se posicionasse ainda mais perto dele. Ela gemeu novamente, de um modo mais audível, mais intenso. E ele sentiu o corpo dela arquear contra o seu, e o quadril dela estava contra o dele de uma forma prazerosamente dolorida. E aquilo o fez gemer também. Tão perto do ouvido dela que ela tremeu nos braços dele.  
Ele definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Como ela fora parar ao seu lado em uma cama, pedindo que ele fizesse amor com ela. Era tão surreal que o fazia pensar porque parecia tão real para ele. Ela era bastante real.  
De novo, sem perceber, ele tocou-a intimamente. Beijou a nuca dela enquanto sua mão entre as pernas dela se movia, e ele deixava que os seus dedos fizessem todo o trabalho, enquanto ele sentia seu próprio prazer ao ouvi-la gemer e colocar o quadril ainda mais contra o dele.  
Então ele sentiu o corpo dela se tensionar, e os gemidos ficaram ainda mais audíveis. Ele segurou-a contra o seu corpo e colocou a mão na perna dela, erguendo-a ligeiramente.  
Ela soltou um longo suspiro de protesto, mas quando entendeu a intenção dele, ela própria ajudou e posicionou a sua perna sobre a perna dele, dando mais espaço para que ele se unisse a ela.  
Lentamente. E ele pôde ouvir o gemido rouco e profundo dela. Como que se soubesse, ele parou por um instante, e deixou que ela se posicionasse da melhor maneira, ficando ainda mais próximo dele. Céus, aquela sensação, de estar dentro dela, tão íntima e profundamente, era a melhor sensação que ele já sentira na vida.  
Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. E ele soube que podia se mover quando sentiu a mão dela sobre a dele, encorajando-o. Pedindo, por apertões em seus dedos, que ele fosse mais rápido, ou mais devagar. Que ele continuasse.

"Você é o meu melhor momento, Temperance." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a apertar a mão dele em sua perna com ainda mais força – "Em qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar." – ele gemeu longamente – "Em qualquer posição." – completou, no mesmo instante em que começou a se mover mais rápido – "Você e todos os seus momentos. Quando me beija e me olha, quando geme pra mim." – o corpo dela estava tão tenso nos braços dele, que ele duvidava que ela fosse agüentar por muito mais tempo. Ele sorriu e beijou a nuca dela novamente, com mais força dessa vez, e então falou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela – "Os momentos em que você goza pra mim." – numa voz baixa, lenta e sexy.

O suficiente para que ela sentisse o orgasmo atingi-la como uma onda, que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Ela gemeu, audivelmente. De um modo tão profundo, tão necessário, que ele achou aquele o som mais belo e excitante que já ouvira. E ele não parou de se mover, na tentativa de prolongar o prazer dela ao máximo possível. O suficiente para ele próprio se juntar a ela e sentir seu corpo inteiro vibrar. E tremer com o dela.  
Quando finalmente o choque cessou, de ambos, eles pararam, mas mantiveram-se unidos e ele abraçado a ela. As respirações se acalmaram juntas e, depois de um tempo, tomaram um ritmo quase igual, satisfeitos.

"Está na hora de ir." – ela disse, baixinho, colocando o braço dele em volta dela.  
"Eu não quero ir."- ele abraçou-a com força, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela e beijando-a ali.  
"É preciso, Booth. Você precisa voltar."  
"Não pode ser depois? Não é justo me trazerem para cá, para você, e quererem que eu volte. Não é justo." – ele falou, em um tom triste.

Ela sorriu, e então se mexeu e, finalmente, se afastou dele, fazendo-o sair de dentro dela. Ele soltou um suspiro longo e frustrado, e sentiu que algo havia se perdido no instante em que deixou de sentir aquela intimidade tão próxima com ela. E então ela virou-se para ele e fitou o olhar dele. Sua mão pousou delicadamente no peito dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum_. Então ela sorriu.

"O mundo não é justo, Booth. Nós dois, mais do que ninguém, sabemos disso. Mas o importante é que nós tentamos fazer dele um lugar mais feliz."  
"Eu não quero perder você." – ela sorriu novamente e colou os lábios com os dele.  
"Você não vai me perder, Seeley Booth. Você vai me encontrar."

Ele colocou a mão sobre a mão dela em seu peito e fechou os olhos por um instante. Ele precisava perdê-la para encontrá-la. Não fazia sentido nenhum, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Agora fazia.  
Inspirou, profundamente, prendendo a respiração por alguns instantes. Olhou mais uma vez para ela. Os olhos brilhavam, como diamantes. Os lábios dela formavam o mais belo sorriso que ele já vira. Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça, e então ele fechou os olhos e expirou.

x.x.x

Ele expirou e inspirou novamente. Repetidas vezes. E finalmente se deu conta de que conseguia respirar. Não doía. E por isso, ele inspirou e expirou mais vezes.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade do ambiente fazendo-o resmungar. E quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram à luz, ele pôde ver vultos e, segundos depois, distingui-los. Cullen e Caroline.

"Para todos os efeitos você está morto pelos próximos sete dias." – Caroline falou, chamando a atenção dele.  
"Onde ficou o _'Hey, Booth, você está vivo. Que legal.'_? – ele perguntou, finalmente lembrando do que acontecera – "Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"  
"Quase seis horas. Sua morte foi declarada há duas horas, Agente Booth." – Cullen se pronunciou.  
"Vocês querem dizer que todo mundo pensa que eu morri?" – ele trincou os dentes, segurando a fúria.

E então, Caroline colocou um punhado de papéis sobre o colo dele. Ele olhou rapidamente. A primeira folha estava em branco, apenas continha a marca do FBI.

"Você deve colocar os nomes das pessoas para quem deseja contar que está vivo. O FBI avisará a eles e dará instruções para não entrarem em contato."

Caroline estendeu uma caneta para ele. Com um suspiro resignado, ele apanhou e colocou a ponta sobre o papel. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e escreveu o primeiro nome.

_"Dra. Temperance Brennan."_

**FIM de "Breathe In, Breathe Out"**

Música de inspiração  
Breathe In, Breathe Out


	6. Chapter 5

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é quinto  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

Capítulo CINCO

_ "Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long_

I don't have the time for a drink from the cup  
Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up"

x.x.x

Ela abriu os olhos e, inicialmente, viu tudo rodar. A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar próxima ao carro, analisando os restos queimados de uma vítima. _Maconha._ – ela pensou, de imediato.  
Quando conseguiu identificar, constatou que estava no seu quarto de hotel. Olhou ao redor, ainda sentindo as coisas rodarem, numa velocidade incrivelmente lenta, e acendeu um pequeno abajur na mesinha de cabeceira. Viu um vulto sentado numa cadeira bem próxima à cama.

"Booth?"

Ele se curvou lentamente e ela pôde ver, de um modo bastante torto e cambaleante, o cabelo castanho, os olhos escuros. Havia um sorriso, que ela não reconheceu de imediato, e achou que fosse fruto da sua imaginação ao pensar tê-lo visto com certa malícia.

"O que aconteceu? Como eu cheguei aqui?"

Ela o viu tirar um copo de água de lugar nenhum e oferecer a ela, que tomou prontamente, finalmente idealizando o quanto sua boca estava seca.

"Eu acho que o efeito da maconha ainda não passou... ainda vejo tudo muito... lento..."

Olhou para o copo em sua mão e colocou-o na mesinha de cabeceira, errando-a por alguns centímetros e deixando o copo cair no chão, quebrando-se com um estalo.

"A mesa estava muito... longe... eu não a alcancei..." – ela disse, ainda olhando para o copo – "O que está acontecendo, Booth?"

Ele sorriu, e ela novamente viu malícia naquele sorriso. Não era Booth, era? Não podia ser... mas a estrutura... era tão parecida... e ela estava tão transtornada agora...  
Ela ficou olhando para ele, tentando assimilar alguma coisa. Ele fazia movimentos lentos demais, que a deixavam tonta, e ela mal podia entender o que exatamente ele estava fazendo. Viu-o tirar uma caixinha do bolso e colocar numa das cabeceiras, depois viu-o se afastar, lentamente.  
Levantou-se. Novamente, sentiu o mundo girar, sentiu-se quente. Seu corpo se alternava num misto de euforia e lentidão exagerada. Era confuso.  
E foi então que ela ouviu um pequeno chiado e, em seguida, uma voz.

_"Olá, Dra. Brennan."_ – ela não conhecia a voz, definitivamente. Mas por algum motivo, paralisou quando percebeu que vinha da caixinha sobre a cabeceira. De alguma forma, sua mente taxou aquilo como fascinante – _"Sua mente está sob efeitos de alguns psicotrópicos, então, aproveite bem a nossa viagem. Talvez você chegue ao final dela. Talvez não."_

O que significava aquela vozinha irritante vinda da caixa? Algo em que ela deveria prestar atenção? Ela não sabia, mas soava ligeiramente engraçado. E mesmo sem perceber, sua mente atentou-se àquela voz.

_"Vamos lá, Dra. Brennan. Você não acha a sua vida deprimente? Estar sempre no meio de pessoas mortas, não ter nenhum contato físico realmente importante, ser solitária? E isso acontece desde quando? Na minha opinião, desde sempre." – ela estendeu a mão até a caixinha e tocou levemente – "Seus pais te abandonaram quando você era adolescente, seu irmão te abandonou. A minha opinião é que eles nunca te amaram. Você aprendeu a viver sozinha desde sempre, não é mesmo?"_  
"Para..." – ela falou, como em um pedido, tocando a caixinha novamente.  
_"É por isso que você tem medo de pessoas? Porque você acha que todas elas vão te abandonar e te machucar... como fizeram todas as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida." – a voz era maliciosa e Brennan retraiu o braço que estava estendido àquela caixinha – "Então, Tempe, veja esta situação comigo. Você se refugiou no mundo dos mortos, mas mesmo assim, atraiu pessoas que você pode considerar amigos. Angela. Wow... você acredita que uma mulher como ela pode ser amiga de alguém como você? Tão fria e tão distante tão auto suficiente. Não... Angela tem pena de você e acha que se não mostrar um mínimo de compaixão você vai fazer alguma besteira."_

Brennan tremeu. Sua cabeça rodou e absorveu as palavras. Sem perceber, deixou cair algumas lágrimas. O que estava acontecendo? Por que, de repente, ela se sentia tão frágil e desamparada e com tanta vontade de gritar e chorar? Ela encostou-se na parede, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, buscando um raciocínio lógico. Não havia nenhum. Estava tudo muito bagunçado.

_"Zack foi o primeiro a te trair, Tempe. E você disse que era tudo uma questão de lógica para a cabeça dele e que isso funcionou na hora pra você, não é mesmo? Mas você não engoliu a história e ficou tão magoada que por um momento quase desistiu de tudo. Desculpas idiotas que a sua mente inventa não valem por muito tempo, Dra. Brennan. Zack te traiu de uma maneira horrenda. Ele não foi o primeiro. Nem será o último."_  
"É mentira." – ela sussurrou – "Zack estava confuso..." – tentou se convencer – "...só isso... confuso..."  
_"Sabe quem é o pior de todos?" – a voz parou por alguns segundos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça – "Booth. É tão conveniente para ele se fazer de amigo e parceiro quando tudo o que ele pensa é em quando vai levar você para a cama. E então ele vai estragar tudo com você, toda essa parceria, e vai te trair. De novo."_  
"Ele não vai me trair... ele me prometeu..."  
_"Você realmente acha que ele queria que você soubesse que ele não estava morto? Se ele quisesse te avisar que estava vivo, ele teria ido até você. Quebrado protocolos. Mas ele não fez isso, fez? Ele deixou que você sofresse durante dias. O que você sentiu, Dra. Brennan?"_  
"Medo..." – ela sussurrou, baixinho, colocando os braços em volta de si, e quase como uma resposta, a caixinha continuou falando.  
_"Eu aposto que foi medo. De ficar sozinha. De perder a única pessoa para quem você se abriu tanto. De perder a pessoa com quem você tem uma relação tão íntima. E então, quando você soube que ele estava vivo, você sentiu ódio. E quis matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, não é mesmo? Por ele tê-la feito sofrer tanto."_

Seu coração agora batia tão rápido que ela sentia doer. E por um momento, pensou que pudesse ter um ataque, ou algo do tipo. Sua pele estava quente, o que deixava a sua mente ainda mais confusa. Aquelas palavras soavam tão verdadeiras que havia dentro dela, agora, um misto de medo e raiva e ódio e fúria. De novo, ela queria gritar. Queria fazer com que aquela voz parasse. Queria acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

_"Medo de pessoas. Esse é um medo real, Dra. Brennan. Em todos os sentidos. Medo de ser traída, abandonada. E sempre há muitas pessoas, Tempe. Sempre. Primeiro, apenas Angela, Zack, Booth e Hodgins estão ao seu lado. Tentando te fazer sentir-se melhor antes de feri-la e traí-la. Da pior maneira possível."_

Brennan olhou para o lado. Podia ver tão claramente Angela e Zack ao seu lado que era assustador. Eles a olhavam com um brilho de irritação, talvez repulsa. Sua mente não podia distinguir muito bem. Booth e Hodgins estavam logo à sua frente. Os mesmos olhares. Mas o olhar de Booth era acompanhado de um sorriso de escárnio.

_"E não são apenas eles, Tempe. São muitas pessoas ao seu redor. Que vão te machucar, de um jeito ou de outro."_

Ela olhou para um lado e outro. Havia mais pessoas. Cam. Russ. Seu pai. E tantas outras que ela mal podia saber quem eram.

"Muitas pessoas." – ela pensou, sua mente meio desesperada – "Muitas pessoas."  
_"Há uma multidão." – a voz disse – "E ela está indo em sua direção. O que você faz?"_

E a sua reação foi se encolher, no canto da parede, abraçada às próprias pernas, enquanto sua mente repetia a informação:

"Muitas pessoas."  
"Bones, você está bem?"

x.x.x

Booth olhou para o teto depois de se revirar durante alguns minutos na cama. Ele não conseguia dormir. E internamente, ele sabia que era pela preocupação com Bones. E com o que ele havia contado a ela. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela não se lembraria de nada pela manhã. Mas a pequena parte dele que acreditava que ela lembraria, não o deixava dormir.

_"E não são apenas eles, Tempe. São muitas pessoas ao seu redor. Que vão te machucar, de um jeito ou de outro."_

Havia uma voz do outro lado da porta que separava os quartos. Ele levantou-se e foi até lá, colocando o ouvido próximo à madeira. Não ouviu nada durante algum tempo.  
Ele bateu duas vezes na porta. Não houve resposta. E então, segundos depois, ele ouviu de novo, mais claramente:

_"Há uma multidão." – a voz disse – "E ela está indo em sua direção. O que você faz?"_

Então ele girou a maçaneta e entrou. Deu dois passos e olhou ao redor. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver Brennan encolhida no canto da parede, abraçada às pernas e com o rosto escondido. Ela sussurrava alguma coisa, ele não conseguia entender o que era.  
Ele se aproximou e abaixou-se diante dela, tocando-a, inadvertidamente, no ombro. Ela tremeu e se encolheu ainda mais.

"Muitas pessoas."  
"Bones, você está bem?"  
"Você vai me trair. Todos vão." – ela disse, com a voz chorosa.  
_"Todos eles falam ao mesmo tempo. Te acusam de coisas, te rebaixam. Te abandonam."_ – a voz soou novamente, e agora Booth pôde saber que era uma voz gravada, que vinha da caixinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Imediatamente ele a desligou, e então voltou novamente para Brennan.  
"Bones, olhe pra mim." – ele segurou os ombros dela.  
"E então você vai me abandonar." – ela forçou-o a parar de tocá-la – "É o que sempre acontece. Você vai me trair, Booth, do mesmo jeito que Zack fez, e vai me abandonar, como meus pais fizeram."  
"Bones, olhe pra mim." – ele pediu novamente, dessa vez, sem tocá-la.  
"E então eu estarei sozinha novamente."  
"Temperance!" – ele bradou, com a voz forte e relativamente alta, mas ainda assim, carregada de preocupação e carinho – "Olhe para mim!"

Dessa vez ela olhou. Ergueu a cabeça lentamente e fitou os olhos dele. Ela tentou se encostar mais ainda à parede e olhou para os lados e sobre a cabeça de Booth. Um olhar meio desesperado tomou conta de sua face e então ela encontrou novamente os olhos dele com os seus.

"Muitas pessoas, Booth. Tem muitas pessoas aqui." – ela tremeu, e abraçou-se ainda mais ao seu corpo.  
"Não tem ninguém aqui, Temperance." – ele falou, com o mesmo tom que usar segundos antes – "Só eu e você." – ela olhou novamente para os lados.  
"Não..."  
"Temperance, olhe para mim. Só para mim. Não olhe para eles, só para mim." – ela travou o seu olhar ao dele – "Essa é a minha garota." – ele tocou os ombros dela, e dessa vez ela deixou-se ser tocada – "Eu estou aqui, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela fechou os olhos e, então, abraçou-se a ele. Começou a tremer, sem perceber, e sentiu frio. Muito frio. Booth sentiu-a tremer em seus braços e apertou-a ainda mais contra o corpo. Deixou que seu rosto tocasse gentilmente a face dela e então ele sentiu a pele dela. Estava queimando.

"Você está ardendo em febre, Bones..." – ele sussurrou – "Está queimando." – ela tremeu ainda mais em seus braços e ele pensou que se ela tremesse mais, ela poderia ter uma síncope. Ou algo do tipo – "Bones" – ele fez um breve esforço para levantar-se, sem afrouxar o abraço – "Eu preciso esfriar você, antes que você piore, ok?"  
"Eu estou com frio, Booth..." – ela sussurrou contra o peito dele, encolhendo-se ainda mais contra o seu corpo.  
"Eu sei, querida, mas é preciso. Será rápido."

Booth andou com ela até o banheiro e entrou no box, ficando em pé com ela debaixo do chuveiro. Respirou fundo, apoiando o corpo dela com um só braço e então abriu lentamente a água.  
Ela apenas encolheu-se ainda mais quando sentiu a água morna em seu corpo. E tremeu um pouco mais quando a água esfriou.

"Está frio, Booth." – ela sussurrou e ele abriu mais a água, que agora já molhava inteiramente tanto ela como ele.  
"Shh. Eu sei. Eu estou com frio também, mas eu preciso esfriar você, ok?"

Lentamente, Booth escorregou pela parede, levando o corpo de Brennan consigo, apoiando-a sentada entre suas pernas enquanto ele apoiava suas costas na parede. Continuou abraçada a ela, e ela encolhida nos braços dele, ainda tremendo. A água ainda caía sobre ambos.

"Eu preciso que você converse comigo, Bones." – ele pediu, a voz carregada de preocupação.  
"Você não vai me deixar aqui, Booth?" – ele riu, ligeiramente. Ela parecia não saber exatamente o que falava, mas era bom que continuasse falando.  
"Nunca, Bones. Eu não vou sair de perto de você."  
"Obrigada."  
_"Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine. You taste so bitter and you taste so sweet. Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling. And I'd still be on my feet. I'd still be on my feet"_ – ele começou a cantar baixinho, sua voz quase se misturando ao barulho da água. E, para sua surpresa e total contentação, ele ouviu-a rir, e começar a cantar, no mesmo tom baixo que ele.  
_"Oh, I am a lonely painter. I live in a box of paints. I'm frightened by the devil. And I'm drawn to those ones that ain´t afraid. I remember that time you told me. 'Love is touching souls'. Well surely you touched mine. ´Cause part of you pours out of me. In these lines from time to time."_

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Sua pele certamente estava bem menos febril, embora ainda estivesse morna. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos dele, com um sorriso bastante agradável, embora seus lábios estivessem arroxeados e trêmulos.

"Joni Mitchel." – ela disse. Ele sorriu, fazendo um breve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.  
"Está pronta para sair? Já se sente melhor?"  
"Com frio."  
"Sua febre baixou. Você estava fervendo."  
"Me sinto melhor... acho."  
"De qualquer jeito, vamos ao hospital, ok?" – ela não respondeu, apenas encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos.  
"Eu estou bem, sério."  
"Você estava alucinando, Bones. Tem um gravador no seu quarto que apareceu sabe-se lá de onde. Você aspirou fumaça de maconha durante horas. Eu deveria ter te levado direto para o hospital mais cedo. Você não está bem."  
"Obrigada."  
"Por quê?"  
"Por ser mais teimoso que eu." – ele riu, e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, levantando-se com ela em seguida, e fechando a água.  
"Eu não sou mais teimoso que você." – ele fez uma breve pausa – "Mas sou mais forte." – e, com isso, ele levantou-se com ela no colo, fazendo-a apenas apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.  
"Eu chutaria o seu traseiro agora mesmo se eu não me sentisse tão..." – ela começou e terminou com um suspiro, e Booth achou que ela poderia ter dormido, mas depois que ela resmungou algo junto ao seu ombro, ele percebeu que ela estava só muito relaxada.  
"Você pode chutar meu traseiro depois, Bones."

x.x.x

Booth tinha certeza que os ingleses falavam outra língua. Em 30 minutos que chegara ao hospital com Brennan, ele conseguira distinguir oito palavras importantes: overdose, choque, observação, controle de temperatura, febre e ficar bem. Isso bastou para que ele formulasse sua própria teoria de que _Bones quase teve uma overdose e entrou em choque. Ficará sob observação, haverá um controle de temperatura para que ela não tenha mais febre. Ela vai ficar bem._  
Depois de mostrar seu distintivo, já que o médico alegou que apenas familiares e marido poderiam ficar com ela, ele obteve permissão para ficar com ela no quarto. Ele imaginou que se o distintivo não bastasse, talvez tivesse que mostrar a arma. Booth agradeceu internamente por não ter sido necessário.  
O quarto de hospital era bastante informal e frio demais para o gosto dele, e ele percebeu que ela quase parecia parte do quarto, por causa da palidez de sua pele. Ele tremeu quando pensou que ela parecia quase cadavérica. Mas sorriu em seguida quando ela mexeu-se e virou a cabeça na direção dele, abrindo os olhos e mostrando um sorriso amarelo, quase forçado para ele.

"Então..." – ele começou.  
"Odeio hospitais."

Parecia irônico, para ele, que ela estivesse num lugar onde as pessoas tentassem manter outras pessoas vivas quando, na verdade, uma das coisas que ela mais gostava eram pessoas mortas. Ou o que restava delas, pelo menos. Mas ele manteve o comentário apenas para si.

"Você está melhor?"  
"Pronta pra outra."  
"Nem brinque com isso, Bones."  
"Estou com frio. E não consigo dormir." – ela falou, honestamente – "Tudo ainda está rodando, e quando fecho os olhos... roda ainda mais. Vejo dois de você."  
"Um Seeley Booth não é o bastante para você, huh?" – ele aproximou-se da cama dela e tocou-lhe a face. Estava fria, como nunca ele havia sentido antes.  
"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth." – ele sorriu e olhou-a com uma intensidade que ela desconhecia.  
"O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Com o frio e o mundo rodando eu digo." – ela afastou-se para um lado da cama e olhou para ele.  
"Me faça dormir... como da outra vez." – ela pediu – "Por favor."

E ela não sabia mesmo que não precisava pedir por favor. Ele sorriu e deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, de frente para ela.

"Eu acho que isso é proibido no hospital. Eu deveria dormir no sofá." – ele comentou, olhando para ela.  
"Maconha é proibida na Inglaterra. Eu não ligo." – ela trouxe o edredom para cobrir os dois.  
"Olhe para mim, Bones." – ela enrolou, sem perceber, as suas pernas às dele, buscando calor e conforto – "Olhe para mim, Temperance." – ela colou os olhos aos dele – "Não olhe para os lados. Para mim. E o mundo vai parar de rodar."

Ela espalmou a mão no peito dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Sorriu, e imaginou que ele não tinha notado o sorriso dela. E ela não soube por que sorrira. Sua palma subia e descia de acordo com a respiração dele, e então a respiração dela estava ritmada com a dele. Não havia mais frio. Não havia tontura. Havia ele. Sempre ele.  
Sem perceber ela fechou os olhos lentamente e adormeceu, aninhando-se no peito dele, encolhendo-se para caber nos braços dele, virando de costas para se acomodar ao corpo dele.

x.x.x

Booth não perdia os detalhes dela. Nenhum. Ele gostava de observá-la, e fazia isso com tanta naturalidade que às vezes sequer percebia que estava fazendo com intensidade demais.  
Ele não deixara de notar o olhar dela quando ele quase mandou que ela olhasse para ele. _Diamantes_. Ou o sorriso, tão singelo e tão naturalmente dedicado a ele, que apareceu nos lábios dela quando ela espalmou a mão em seu peito. _O mais belo sorriso._  
Percebeu as pernas dela se enrolando às suas. Os pés gelados procurando calor. O movimento delicado do corpo dela, virando-se para acomodar as costas no peito dele. E ele próprio deixou-se acomodar pelo conforto e pelo calor e, sem perceber, com a mão em volta da cintura dela, a mão dela cobrindo a dele, adormeceu.

x.x.x

Música inicial:  
Bring On the Wonder

Música final:  
A Case of You

**N/Rbc: Gente, aqui acaba a Trilogia Angst. Foram três capítulos (4 - Breathe In Breathe Out - 5) que juntos fizeram uma parte da história de Every You & Every Me e foram, particularmente, dramáticos.  
Este capítulo era para ser ainda mais dramático, principalmente no final, com a Brennan no hospital. Mas resolvi que fluffy superava angst na situação.  
Estou pensando se devo continuar com o angst um pouquinho mais ou dar um pouco de felicidade para eles.  
O fato é que mais uns dois ou três capítulos o smut volta! E com tudo!! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é sexto  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

**Capítulo SEIS**

"_Antes do amanhecer a noite fica mais escura. Ela sabia disso. E perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira a noite escurecer, num nível quase assustador, antes de finalmente o sol aparecer no horizonte e clarear tudo._

_As cortinas tinham ficado abertas, e ela ficou olhando a noite escura lá fora. As estrelas ficaram ainda mais brilhantes no céu alguns minutos antes do sol despontar. Ficou mais frio naquela hora. E ela apenas encolheu-se mais nos braços dele._

_O que estava acontecendo? Aquele era mais um de seus sonhos, em que ela estava ao lado de Booth e minutos depois acordava sozinha? Seu corpo imediatamente respondeu que não. Não era possível que aquele fosse só mais um sonho. Ele estava mesmo ali, abraçado a ela, numa posição tão intima que a assustava. E o que a assustava ainda mais era o fato de ela querer ficar naquela posição. Querer que o mundo se acabasse e ainda assim, ela estivesse ali, nos braços dele. Segura. Confortável. Era assustador. E ela tremeu com o pensamento. E a reação dele foi apertá-la mais contra o seu próprio corpo, oferecendo mais conforto e calor._

_E então, ela se deu conta de que sequer sabia direito como fora parar ali no hospital, ou como Booth acabara dormindo com ela na cama. Ela se lembrava de ter entrado no chuveiro com Booth, com ele falando que precisava esfriá-la, e lembrava de alguém falando coisas ruins sobre ela... e então mais nada. _

"_Você não dormiu nada, Bones." – ela ouviu a voz dele tão perto de sua nuca que não pode conter o arrepio. _

"_O que aconteceu, Booth?"_

_Ela mexeu-se no abraço dele e encontrou os olhos de Booth. Estavam tão mais claros do que ela vira da última vez, num tom de castanho claro, tão brilhante e bonito que ela sorriu sem perceber._

_Booth levou a ponta dos dedos até o rosto dela e retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque. E abriu-os quase no mesmo instante ao sentir seu coração acelerado e novamente aquela sensação que a assustara minutos antes._

_Sua reação foi apanhar o pulso de Booth e retirar a mão dele de seu rosto. Ele a olhou. Os olhos dele não tinham perguntas ou mesmo estava confuso pela reação quase brusca dela, mas tinham alívio._

_Ele, então, levantou-se e desceu da cama, sem dizer nada. Apanhou o cobertor e cobriu-a. E, por último, levou seus lábios à testa dela._

"_Nós vamos voltar para Washington amanhã."_

**x.x.x**

Booth jogou a revista para o lado e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Olhou novamente para Brennan, ainda deitada na cama, ainda olhando vagamente para a janela aberta.

Alguns minutos atrás ele teria pensado que aquele tratamento de silêncio que ela estava lhe dando desde cedo era enlouquecedor. E que ouvi-la brigar com ele, como ela fizera antes do silêncio, era bem melhor. Mas depois de horas nisso, ele até podia dizer que já se acostumara à birra dela.

O fato era que ela não queria voltar para Washington antes de finalizar o caso em que estavam. E ele não estava disposto a arriscar a vida dela por causa disso, então, não estava preocupado se ela queria agir como criança ou não. Ele a levaria de volta. E esse era assunto encerrado para ele.

"Você deve receber alta pela manhã." – ele comentou. Ela não se mexeu ou parou de olhar a janela – "E então eu te levarei para casa. E de lá eu acho que... bom, então nós..." – ele suspirou pesadamente – "Nós..." – ela virou lentamente a cabeça para ele.

"Nós terminaremos." – ela completou, com a voz vaga, embora ele pudesse ver o olhar pesaroso dela, e ele pensou ter visto uma lágrima descer pelo rosto dela, mas não teve tempo de confirmar, pois ela voltou a olhar para a janela.

**x.x.x**

Agora que as coisas estavam mais claras, Brennan podia se lembrar da maconha do carro, e de Booth ao lado de sua cama no hotel contando algo para ela – que ela não se lembrava muito bem, mas tinha certeza que era sobre a ocasião em que ele tinha levado um tiro por ela – e então se lembrava de alguém do lado da sua cama oferecendo um copo de água – que de acordo com Booth, havia ecstasy e drogas alucinógenas -, a caixinha preta, Booth e ela no chuveiro. E então era isso.

Na manhã seguinte, Booth apareceu com uma pasta e entregou para ela, junto a uma caixinha preta. Eram os arquivos de todos as vítimas do Doser, incluindo ela, com tudo o que eles conseguiram encontrar. Infelizmente, não era o suficiente para descobrir quem ele era. Ela não ousou ouvir novamente o que a caixinha dizia.

"Nosso vôo sai às seis." – ele estendeu um ticket de avião para ela.

"Nós não precisamos realmente ir, Booth. Podemos terminar isso, você sabe."

"Não é tão simples, Bones. A partir do momento em que um caso te põe em risco, não vale mais à pena."

"Não vale mais à pena prender caras maus?" – ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Se sua vida estiver em risco? Definitivamente não." – ela sorriu para ele e fez um gesto com a cabeça, mas não disse nada a respeito.

"Então eu já posso sair daqui?"

"Você vai se comportar e prometer que não vai mais aspirar maconha por causa do trabalho?"

"Só se for um caso que realmente valha à pena." – ele estendeu a mão para ela, e ela apanhou. Ele pegou as malas que havia levado para o hospital e então foram embora.

**x.x.x**

Brennan não estava sendo a pessoa mais comunicável no momento. Booth percebeu isso logo que saíram do hospital e foram para o aeroporto. E então entraram no avião e ela ocupou a janela, abriu o laptop, acessou um documento e ficou lendo. Respondia às perguntas dele com vagos 'aham', 'ok', 'claro'. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele decidiu abrir uma dessas revistas de avião e folhear.

Ele colocou a revista novamente no bolsinho atrás do banco à frente dele e parou para olhar o laptop dela. Havia um titulo e um parágrafo na tela de word.

**Bones Faith**

**Andy estava em sua cama. A mão dele estava em sua cintura e a respiração dele estava tão próxima ao seu pescoço que ela mal conseguia pensar por causa dos arrepios. A verdade era que tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar para a escuridão da noite através da janela aberta e tentar não pensar em nada. Keithy Reichs estava, de fato, mais assustada do que estivera alguma vez em sua vida.**

"Novo livro, huh?" – ele comentou e ela o encarou – "O título é ótimo. Assim como o _The Prayer of the Bones._"

"Continuação imediata. Precisava de um título que se adequasse e completasse a história do anterior. Mas..."

"Você não consegue escrever neste não é?" – ela apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, confirmando a suposição dele.

"Eu tenho a história técnica na cabeça. Mas não o resto." – ela salvou o que tinha do documento e desligou o laptop – "Mas não vou pensar nisso agora." – ela guardou o laptop e descansou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e virar-se de costas para Booth para olhar a janelinha.

Booth levantou-se de sua poltrona e apanhou dois cobertores no compartimento de cima. Colocou gentilmente um dos cobertores sobre Bones e ficou com o outro. Sentou-se novamente e apenas virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela não se moveu durante muito tempo, e ele presumiu que ela estivesse dormindo, e antes que percebesse, acabou dormindo também.

"Booth?" – ele acordou com o primeiro chamado dela – "Chegamos." – ele piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo as palavras dela – "Você dormiu a viagem inteira. O que na verdade é bastante lógico se pensarmos que você não dormiu nada nesses últimos dois dias em que eu estive no hospital."

"Você conseguiu dormir?" – ele perguntou, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

"Não muito. Mas eu não estou com sono, na verdade."

Ele estava disposto a levá-la para casa de táxi, mesmo com as relutâncias dela de que era muito mais fácil ela pegar um táxi e ele outro, já que as casas deles eram em rumos contrários. Mas ele insistiu.

E então entraram no táxi, e ele percebeu que tudo o que ela fez foi apoiar-se na porta e virar para olhar o céu pela janela. De novo.

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao prédio dela, Booth pagou a corrida e saiu do carro. Deu a volta e abriu a porta de Brennan, apenas para se dar conta de que ela havia adormecido.

Ele passou os braços por baixo dela, para carregá-la, e o motorista ajudou-o com as malas. Brennan mexeu-se nos braços dele e apoiou a cabeça ao ombro de Booth. Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la e sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela. Erva doce. Céus, como ele amava aquele cheiro. Era sempre tão hipnotizante que ele perdia o foco por alguns segundos.

O porteiro do prédio estava com a chave do apartamento dela – para a própria sorte de Booth – e gentilmente abriu a porta para ele. Brennan suspirou longamente em seu pescoço e ele se arrepiou quando sentiu a respiração forte dela em seu pescoço.

"Você não facilita as coisas pra mim desse jeito, Bones." – ele sussurrou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela, e bem baixinho. A reação dela foi apoiar gentilmente a mão no peito dele. E foi a vez de ele suspirar longamente, enquanto andava pelo corredor até o quarto dela.

Abriu a porta com um empurrão e observou rapidamente o quarto. Chegou na cama e colocou Brennan delicadamente sobre o colchão, cobrindo-a com o edredom em seguida. Ela virou-se de lado, puxando o coberto mais para perto do corpo, e continuou dormindo.

Ele olhou-a por alguns segundos. De repente, sentiu um vazio ao se dar conta de que ela não estava mais em seus braços, e aquilo o incomodava. Balançou a cabeça, reprimindo alguns pensamentos, e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, deixando seu rosto no nível do rosto dela. Levou os lábios até a testa dela, beijando-a carinhosamente.

"Acho que é isso, mocinha." – os lábios ainda colados à testa dela, a voz num sussurro quase inaudível, os olhos fechados. Ele levantou-se e foi até a porta, parando por alguns segundos lá, suspirando repetidas vezes.

"Booth..." – ele ouviu e virou-se imediatamente. Mas ela continuava dormindo, e com outro movimento, virou-se para o outro lado. Ele sorriu suavemente e partiu, logo depois de escrever um rápido bilhete e deixar sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

**x.x.x**

Ela acordou num sobressalto. Sentiu-se desnorteada, imaginando onde estaria. E só quando sua visão se focalizou ela percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Olhou pela janela, o céu começava a escurecer. O relógio na mesinha de cabeceira acusava um pouco mais de seis da tarde. Ela ligou o abajur e notou um pedaço de papel grudado.

"_Café_?

_B."_

Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi sorrir. E levantar-se rapidamente, tomar um banho e trocar-se. Apanhou as chaves do carro e saiu. Decidida.

Cerca de meia hora depois ela estava aparada na porta da casa de Booth, tocando a campainha. Ele atendeu alguns minutos depois, e parou surpreso ao vê-la em sua porta, carregada com duas sacolas e um suporte com dois expressos.

"Thai?" – ela sorriu e ele estendeu os braços para pegar as sacolas de comida Thailandesa da mão dela.

"Não estava com sono então?" – ela olhou-o meio encabulada, enquanto apanhava pratos no armário.

"Obrigada." – ela disse, mais para si mesma do que para ele. E ele apenas sorriu ao ouvir.

Comeram em silêncio. Olhando-se e rindo eventualmente, aproveitando a cumplicidade silenciosa que havia sempre entre eles. Ela soltava alguns resmungos quando ele levava os hashis dele até o seu Pak Priu Wan, muito embora ela aproveitasse os momentos para pegar um pouco do Gaeng Garrieh Nuer dele, apenas para revidar, já que ela não comia carne, de fato.

"Eu achei que..." – ela começou, assim que terminaram de comer. Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. Os olhos dela brilhavam – "Achei que talvez você pudesse me pegar em casa amanhã." – falou rapidamente – "E me levar pro Jeffersonian." – ele sorriu, e soube que os seus olhos também estavam brilhando.

"Às oito?"

"Sete e meia." – ele fez uma cara estranha para ela, mas então afirmou com a cabeça.

**x.x.x**

**Pak Priu Wan – legumes variados, broto de bambu e tofu em molho agridoce. Prato vegetariano.**

**Gaeng Garrieh Nuer – filé mignon ao leite de côco e curry amarelo com batatas e cebola frita. Acompanha molho agridoce e saladinha.**

x.x.x


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é sétimo  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por Rebeca Maria**

**Capítulo SETE**

"_Chocolate_

_There is something in your eyes, dear_

_that I can't quite apprehend._

_Something just beneath_

_the superficiality that everyones sees,_

_just behind the charm of your chocolate eyes._

_A certain lack of defenses against me,_

_a certain sparkle in certain moments,_

_a certain look in some ocasions._

_Yes, dear, there's an unspeakable, untouchable touch_

_enough to keep me lingering when our eyes meet,_

_a sweetness still to be explained._

_Havia algo nos olhos dele. Estavam mais escuros que o normal, mais dilatados, mais brilhantes. E ela não conseguia parar de fitá-los. Estava hipnotizada, principalmente, por aquele brilho em especial. Brilho de desejo."_

**x.x.x**

Ela travou. Olhou para a estrutura do Jeffersonian, bem à frente dela, e parou antes de chegar à porta de entrada. Booth parou ao lado dela, colocando o braço sobre os ombros dela e fazendo um leve gesto para encorajá-la a continuar andando. E ela ainda ficou parada pela próxima meia hora. E ele não saiu do seu lado, nem falou nada, nem pressionou. Apenas ficou ali, como se fizesse parte da decoração dos jardins da instituição. Ela agradeceu internamente por isso, por ele lhe dar o tempo que ela precisava para entender que ela estava de volta ao lugar que ela pertencia.

Quando ela entrou, parecia tudo no mesmo lugar. Seu crachá de identificação ainda funcionava nas portas e nos alarmes, como se nunca tivesse sido desativado. Talvez nunca tivesse sido realmente. Recebeu os cumprimentos dos funcionários e dos seguranças como sempre recebera até a última vez que estivera ali, quatro meses antes.

Passou pela porta de Cam e ela apenas lhe deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e um sorriso encorajador. A Dra. Saroyan parecia satisfeita por ela estar de volta.

E então, ela olhou para Booth, ainda na sua cola. E quando conseguiu capturar o olhar dele com o seu, ele apenas sorriu e se afastou. Ele sabia que ela precisava fazer aquilo sozinha. E ele respeitava isso.

Ela parou algumas salas antes daquela que costumava ser a sua. Encostou-se ao batente e observou o Angelator ligado, mostrando duas projeções. Angela estava concentrada com o aparelhinho que controlava a máquina.

"Ela sente a sua falta." – era apenas um sussurro, e ela virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis e bastante expressivos de Hodgins – "Nós todos sentimos, Dra. Brennan." – Brennan sorriu e deu um rápido abraço nele, depois deu alguns passos para dentro da sala de Angela.

"Eu pensei em muitas coisas para dizer quando eu voltasse." – ela começou e imediatamente Angela olhou para ela – "Mas agora que eu estou aqui não me ocorre nada." – Angela deu um largo sorriso e andou rapidamente até a amiga, abraçando-a longamente.

"Que tal 'Desculpe por ter demorado tanto para perceber que eu estava sendo irracionalmente dramática a ponto de me afastar durante quatro meses de você'? Isso seria um bom começo."

"Ok, desculpe por ter sido dramática e me afastado tanto. Eu achei que precisasse de todo esse tempo para entender, mas a verdade é que... é que eu senti falta de tudo isso aqui."

"E isso é o máximo que vamos conseguir tirar de você, Brenn querida, quando tudo o que você quer dizer é que nos ama e não deveria ter nos abandonado." – Angela riu de novo, diante do sorriso tímido que apareceu nos lábios de Brennan – "E isso só prova que eu estou certa. Eu tenho tanto para te contar, querida."

Angela apanhou a mão de Brennan e saiu pela porta, passando por Hodgins e sussurrando um 'Eu disse que ela voltaria algum dia', e andando até o escritório dela. Elas passaram por Booth, na porta do escritório de Brennan e Angela parou e surpreendeu-o com um abraço.

"Obrigada, Booth." – e Booth percebeu, quando olhou para Angela, que ela estava chorando e sorrindo imensamente para ele – "Se eu já não amasse o Hodgins, eu te beijaria agradecendo por ter trazido a Brennan de volta." – Booth olhou para Hodgins, um pouco afastado do grupo, que sorriu discretamente para ele quando Angela deixou de abraçá-lo e entrou com Brennan no escritório.

"Ela estava chorando..." – Booth comentou quando viu Hodgins se aproximar.

"Não se preocupe, G-man." – ele disse, batendo com a mão no ombro dele – "Angela está um pouco sensível esses dias, e no momento só está agradecida por você ter trazido a Brennan de volta."

**x.x.x**

"É bom voltar, não é?" – Angela perguntou, vendo Brennan arrumar algumas coisas em cima da mesa.

"É como se eu nunca tivesse saído."

"Muita coisa mudou, sabe? Apesar de não parecer. Sem você e sem o Zack aqui, isso vira uma bagunça algumas vezes. A turma de antropologia de vez em quando dá uma ajuda, mas não é a mesma coisa. É um caos, na verdade." – Brennan suspirou.

"Eu não deveria ter saído. Foi um erro."

"Você precisava de um tempo, nós entendemos isso. E nós te amamos, e por isso demos esse tempo pra você. E eu te conheço há tempo demais para saber que por mais que demorasse, você voltaria para cá."

"Como você tem tanta certeza?"

"Porque você é a Dra. Temperance Brennan." – Brennan olhou intensamente para Angela. E então se deu conta de que aquilo era o que ela vinha repetindo para si mesma há quatro meses, e que só agora voltava a fazer algum sentido.

"Isso não fez sentido pra mim durante muito tempo, Ange... mas agora..."

"Brenn?" – Angela sentou-se na frente de Brennan e colocou o rosto entre as mãos – "Eu estou grávida."

**x.x.x**

Brennan parou por um momento e puxou o máximo de ar que seu pulmão agüentou. Sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e afundou o rosto entre as mãos.

Um mês e quinze dias. Esse era o tempo desde que saíra de seu mundinho particular e voltara para o Jeffersonian. Superficialmente as coisas estavam normais. Ela ainda conhecia o lugar como a palma de sua mão, ainda conhecia a maior parte dos empregados, ainda era respeitada como a Dra. Brennan, ainda era parceira de Booth e ainda tinha a melhor equipe forense dos Estados Unidos da América.

Mas então, nada parecia normal. Nem mesmo superficialmente. A maior diferença, entre todas e para sua própria surpresa, era a gravidez de Angela. Ela estava tão radiante e tão feliz como nunca. E Hodgins... céus, Brennan podia dizer, apenas por olhar nos olhos dele, que ele se sentia o homem mais feliz da face da Terra. Ela estava feliz por eles.

Outra diferença crucial, e dessa vez afetava diretamente o trabalho de Brennan, era a constante ausência de Cam do Instituto. Isso praticamente dobrava o trabalho dela, que já estava atarefada o suficiente com o trabalho acumulado de quatro meses, a eterna procura por um assistente em graduação que ocupasse o lugar de Zack e as idas a campo com Booth. A sobrecarga a esgotava, e ironicamente lhe tirava todo o sono, e então ela não conseguia dormir há vários dias. Não direito, pelo menos.

E então restava Matteo, seu novo... E ela definitivamente não sabia o que Matteo Antonelli, o advogado italiano do Jeffersonian que estava constantemente em sua cama há pouco mais de um mês, era em sua vida. Namorado? Eles eram adultos o suficiente para que essa palavra soasse estranha mesmo em seu conceito mais primitivo. E ela pensava em outros termos, mas nenhum deles se encaixava.

"Volete un caffè, bella?" – ela levantou a cabeça imediatamente ao ouvir o sotaque italiano de Matteo. Olhou para ele e sorriu, aceitando o café que ele havia trazido.

"Que horas são, Matteo?" – ela perguntou, observando enquanto ele dava a volta na mesa e parava atrás de sua cadeira.

"Tarde. Vou te levar para casa. Minha casa." – ele apanhou o sobretudo dela e colocou sobre os ombros de Brennan.

Ela levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, apanhando alguns papéis. Sentiu-o logo atrás de si, retirando os papéis da mão dela, colocando-os de volta na mesa e virando-a para que olhasse para ele.

"Amanhã é final de semana, bella." – ele disse, com o indicador no queixo dela, impedindo-a de desviar o olhar – "Que tal só por hoje você não levar trabalho pra casa?"

"Eu..."

"Você pode voltar amanhã, se quiser." – ela sorriu e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Matteo inclinou o rosto e fechou os olhos, aproximando-se de Brennan. Ela suspirou por um instante e então, de canto de olho e antes de fechar os olhos, viu Booth parar na porta de seu escritório, com um copo de café na mão. Mas ele desapareceu, assim que os lábios de Matteo encostaram-se aos dela.

**x.x.x**

"Vocês não podem continuar assim por muito mais tempo, sabe?" – ele virou-se e fitou os olhos de Angela.

"Assim como?"

"Fingindo que não está acontecendo nada." – ela colocou a mão no ombro de Booth e guiou-o até a sua sala – "_Limerence."_ – Booth franziu o cenho, sem saber do que Angela falava – "É um estado emocional involuntário, em que uma pessoa sente um profundo desejo romântico por outra. Eu gosto de associar ao amor."

Booth suspirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair no sofá. Angela sentou-se ao lado dele e então ele olhou para ela novamente.

"Não importa o que eu faça..." – ela levantou um dedo no ar, interrompendo-o.

"A cabeça da Brennan funciona de outra maneira, Booth. Você deveria saber disso a essa altura. Ela vê o que ela quer ver e como ela quer ver. É tudo muito lógico, muito racional. Você precisa mostrar peças e fatos para ela, e não mandar mensagens incompletas. Ela não entende isso. Mas ela vai entender se você falar pra ela."

"Falar o que, Angela?" – ela mais uma vez riu e bateu de levinho no rosto dele, repetidas vezes.

"O fato, Booth. O óbvio." – ela levantou-se e foi até a porta e parou ao ouvir a voz dele.

"E como se fala uma coisa dessas?" – ela sorriu, e Booth viu os olhos dela brilharem.

"Eu falei para o Jack que estava grávida enquanto fazia amor com ele." – Booth balançou a cabeça e sorriu – "Tente isso." – ela piscou um olho para ele, mesmo diante da expressão parcialmente chocada que ele tinha na face – "Buona notte, Booth. Ciao!" - Sorriu alto, e então deixou a sala.

Booth fechou o punho e bateu com força no braço do sofá. O que Angela tinha falado era a mais pura verdade. Brennan precisava de fatos. Mas o que ela tinha no momento era um italiano. _Maldito italiano!_ – ele pensou, irritado. Booth era um fato, não era?

**x.x.x**

"Eu acho que esqueci meu notebook no Jeffersonian." – ela comentou, enquanto Matteo apanhava a bolsa dela e o sobretudo e colocava sobre a mesa da sala.

"Amanhã você pega, bella."

Matteo colocou a mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Deixou que seus lábios tocassem levemente o rosto dela, enquanto sua outra mão subia e descia em seu braço e depois de um tempo encontrava o limite de sua camiseta, tocando-a com suavidade por baixo do tecido.

"Matteo..." – ela sussurrou, barrando a mão dele por alguns segundos. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela.

"Bella, bella..." – ele sussurrou, o sotaque italiano ainda mais evidente, enquanto a mão dele parou logo abaixo do seio dela.

_Oh_, aquilo era bom. Definitivamente. As mãos dele eram tão frias e sua pele estava tão quente que o contraste provocava um pequeno choque. Ela deixou-se levar pelas mãos dele em seus seios, por baixo da camisa, e se permitiu tocá-lo da mesma forma. Em pouco tempo, menos tempo do que ela achava suficiente para excitá-la da maneira certa, eles estavam na cama. Ele sobre ela. E então não havia mais a provocação e a sedução. De repente, não havia muito mais de alguma coisa.

Ela ouviu-o gemer algo, e sorrir. E soube que precisava gemer nessa hora também, algo mais alto e mais... acabado. Algo que denunciasse sua satisfação. Ele postou-se ao seu lado e olhou para ela. Brennan olhou de volta, sentindo-se parcialmente culpada pela sua reação.

O sexo não era sempre assim com Matteo. Ele podia ser maravilhoso às vezes. Mas ela não conseguia fazer muita coisa quando estava tão fisicamente exausta. Ou melhor, quando não era estimulada da maneira certa. E então ela não fazia nada. E ela agradeceu pelo fato de as mulheres serem tão maravilhosamente capazes de fingirem um orgasmo. Ou múltiplos.

Quando olhou novamente para Matteo, ele havia adormecido. Ela levantou-se vagarosamente da cama, percebendo que ainda estava de camisa, e suspirou. Era bastante cômodo para o homem não tirar a roupa inteira da mulher. Triste, na verdade.

Vestiu-se. Sussurrou um breve '_Vou para casa'_ perto do ouvido de Matteo e partiu. Apanhou um táxi, visto não ter ido de carro para o apartamento dele, e foi para o Jeffersonian. Por conta de sua insônia, ela decidiu passar para pegar o seu laptop. Talvez ela tirasse algum proveito de sua situação e escrevesse algo em seu novo livro. Além do mais, ela poderia voltar para casa em seu próprio carro, que estava na garagem do Instituto.

**x.x.x**

Seu laptop estava exatamente onde ela havia deixado. Ela apenas colocou na bolsa dele e colocou-a no ombro e, enquanto fazia isso, ouviu passos em direção ao escritório dela. Ficou atenta, e se virou imediatamente quando ouviu o último passo logo atrás de si.

Havia algo nos olhos dele. Estavam mais escuros que o normal, mais dilatados, mais brilhantes. E ela não conseguia parar de fitá-los. Estava hipnotizada, principalmente, por aquele brilho em especial. Brilho de desejo. Que a deixou extasiada.

"Booth, o quê...?" – ela gaguejou ao vê-lo se aproximar. O joelho dele bateu no dela e ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso charmoso.

"Acho que cochilei no sofá da Angela, e acordei com o barulho no seu escritório. Pensei ter visto você sair com o italiano."

"Eu saí..." – ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela e ela suspirou pesadamente, afastando-se ligeiramente dele – "...e voltei..." – céus, por que raios ela estava gaguejando?

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Dos olhos dela. E do rosto, e da boca. E ele quase podia sentir a respiração dela chocando contra o seu próprio rosto.

"Eu... tenho que ir..." – ela disse baixinho, quase num sussurro – "Você... uhm, está..." – ela não terminou a frase.

Booth suspirou fundo, ponderando seus pensamentos, tentando colocá-los em ordem. Então ele afastou-se dela e foi até a porta. Ela apanhou suas coisas e foi atrás, sem entender muito do que tinha acontecido.

Então ele parou e virou-se para ela. E chocou-se com o seu próprio movimento de impedi-la de sair. Ela encontrou os olhos dele e novamente viu aquele brilho. Aquele que a deixara confusa e extasiada minutos atrás.

"Booth..." – ela sussurrou tão baixo que duvidava que ele tivesse ouvido.

Booth não disse nada. Ele apenas deu um passo para frente, em direção a ela, fazendo-a recuar um passo para trás, batendo na parede. E então ele passou a mão ao redor da alça da bolsa do laptop, tirando-a do ombro dela e colocando-a no chão. E depois colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela, apoiadas na parede. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, deixando-os separados por apenas alguns centímetros. Agora ele podia sentir perfeitamente a respiração dela contra a sua. Em momento nenhum ele a tocou. Apenas encontrou os olhos dela e fixou-os com os seus.

"Você já pulou de um penhasco, Temperance?" – ela piscou algumas vezes, e buscou, por alguns segundos, a voz que não queria sair.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: O poema inicial - CHOCOLATE - foi escrito por Maíra Carvalho.**


	9. Limerence

_Capítulo dedicado à minha gêmea Raquel e ao meu parceiro Sly Master. Que me deram a inspiração e autorização necessária para que eu escrevesse isso. XD_

* * *

**Título: Every you & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: Este é o "sétimo e meio"**

**Completa: Não**

**Resumo: Sinopse: **_"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

_Limerence: é um estado cognitivo e emocional involuntário, no qual uma pessoa sente um intenso desejo romântico para com outra pessoa (limerent object). O termo foi cunhado em 1977, pela psicóloga norte-americana Dorothy Tennov. Na linguagem cotidiana é equivalente a "ter uma queda por alguém", embora Limerence possa durar meses, anos, ou até mesmo pelo resto da vida. Podendo variar de intensa alegria ou desespero extremo, tal estado depende da reciprocidade do objeto de Limerence (limerent object)._

* * *

**Capítulo 7,5  
Limerence**

**Brennan & Booth**

**Romance**

**Smut**

_Ela não se lembrava da última vez que acordara com tanta ressaca. Talvez tivesse sido ainda na faculdade, vários anos atrás, no dia em que conheceu Angela. Certamente a ressaca daquele dia, já tão distante, sequer se comparava à que ela estava tendo agora._

_Levantou a cabeça com dificuldade e se deu conta que tinha dormido no sofá. E que havia duas garrafas de Martini, vazias, esquecidas perto da mesa de centro, junto com seu celular e muitas folhas de papel espalhadas por perto. Martini, a bebida dos momentos depressivos._

_Sua cabeça estalou e ressoou, diversas vezes, como um sino. Alto e insistente. E ela teve vontade de gritar._

_Apanhou o celular. Assustou-se ao ver dezessete ligações não atendidas. Duas de Matteo. Seis de Booth. Nove de Angela. Assustou-se mais ainda ao constatar que era a madrugada de domingo e que ela havia dormido durante quase um dia inteiro._

_"Booth..." – ela sussurrou baixinho, e sentiu sua cabeça doer mais ainda._

_E de repente ela ouviu, em sua cabeça, num tom de voz arrastado e tão irresistivelmente sexy, 'Você já pulou de um penhasco, Temperance?'. Então ela lembrou-se de tudo. Da noite de sexta feira, das palavras. Do brilho dos olhos dele. E dos Martinis. E das folhas em que ela havia escrito as palavras dele, o momento entre eles. Tudo._

**x.x.x**

"Você já pulou de um penhasco, Temperance?" – ela piscou algumas vezes, e buscou, por alguns segundos, a voz que não queria sair.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa." – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Você já pulou de um penhasco?" – ele repetiu, dessa vez com a voz ligeiramente mais alta e imponente.

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e aproximou-se. Por um segundo, Brennan pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Mas ele apenas aproximou-se muito dos lábios dela, mas sem tocá-los com os seus. Ele continuava com os olhos fixos nos dela e depois de alguns segundos, sorriu. Um sorriso fino, de meio canto. Um sorriso malicioso. E ela segurou o fôlego quando ele desviou seus lábios e levou-os até bem próximo do ouvido dela. Ele inspirou profundamente, e sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela invadir suas narinas e inebriá-lo.

"Você me faz pular de um penhasco todos os dias, Temperance. Todos os dias." – ele falou, com a voz arrastada, no ouvido dela. Fazendo-a soltar o fôlego e inspirar novamente.

"Booth, não..." – ela fez uma breve tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

Ele falava num tom de voz arrastado, baixo, suave, e ao que a mente dela conseguiu se convencer: sexy. _Temperance_. Ele raramente a chamava pelo nome, a não ser quando o assunto era realmente sério. E ela não sabia, até ali, quão sério era aquele assunto que ele estava começando. Ela evitava saber.

"Booth..." – ele voltou a olhar para ela.

"Você me leva ao limite, me instiga, me irrita, me desafia, me enlouquece, me provoca, me fascina. Tudo ao mesmo tempo." – ele suspirou, e então fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando os abriu, Brennan pôde ver um brilho tão intenso nos olhos escuros dele, que ela se sentiu tímida – "Você me faz ter pensamentos que eu não deveria ter, e eu me culpo todos os dias por causa disso. E então eu enlouqueço, porque eles ainda estão lá. Você tem noção de como é perturbador ter esses pensamentos?" – ele parou por um instante e então levou sua boca até bem próximo do ouvido dela novamente – "Você tem noção, _Temperance_?" – ele frisou o nome dela. E então ela suspirou alto e tremeu ligeiramente.

"Para, Booth..." – ela pediu, tentando se convencer de que ela queria que ele parasse.

"Você pode me fazer parar, Bones. Se você quiser, você pode. E você sabe disso." – ele disse e parou por um segundo – "Você _quer_ que eu pare?"

Em sua mente, ela se perguntava o que ele estava fazendo. Mas bem no fundo, ela sabia o que era. E ela também se perguntava por que ela não o afastava e saía dali. Era o que ela queria fazer. Correr e sair dali. Mas de repente, quando ela tentou se mexer, ela não conseguiu. E não era porque Booth a estava segurando, porque na verdade, ele não estava sequer encostando nela. Ela estava paralisada.

E então, vendo que ela não fez nada para fazê-lo parar, ele continuou.

"Você imagina como é enlouquecedor pensar em você todos os dias, do modo como eu penso, e não poder te tocar?"

Os olhos dele estavam novamente fixos nos dela, ainda mais intensos. E então ela, sem perceber, passou a compartilhar dessa intensidade.

"Você quer imaginar comigo? Você quer saber o que eu penso todos os dias? Você quer pular do penhasco comigo dessa vez?" – ela limitou sua resposta a um aceno afirmativo e ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso charmoso – "Você quer saber como eu imagino te tocar, Temperance?"

A voz dele soou tão baixa e sexy que o coração dela acelerou e então ela não conseguiu mais olhar para ele. E ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

"Quero." – ela disse, antes que pudesse se conter, com a voz tão baixa quanto a dele, e ainda hesitante.

_Quero._ A mente dela repetiu. De onde ela tinha tirado aquela resposta? Por que raios ela deixara aquela resposta sair? Onde estava a racionalidade dela para tirá-la daquela situação? Onde estava a lógica de tudo aquilo? Havia uma linha imaginária entre eles, e por conta daquela resposta, eles haviam cruzado aquela linha.

"Você é sempre racional. Sempre busca uma explicação para tudo, até quando não há uma. Você busca fatos e provas. E eu quero e vou te dar isso agora." – ele pausou por um instante e levou novamente os lábios ao ouvido dela, bem próximo, mas sem tocá-la – "Você é a mulher mais forte e mais intensa que eu conheço. A mais curiosa, a mais irritante, a mais teimosa. Tudo em você me desafia. Tudo em você me deixa louco. E quando você fala... céus... a sua voz me deixa tão desnorteado... ela me tira do foco, e então não há mais nada, a não ser eu, você e minha mente. E os pequenos toques, Temperance... quando eu toco seu ombro... em momentos tão simples durante o dia, como para guiá-la para algum lugar..."

A mão de Booth pousou no ombro dela. Ela suspirou, tão logo sentiu a mão dele. O primeiro toque, não era nada de mais.

"Na minha mente eu levo meus dedos até a sua nuca. Você consegue sentir os meus dedos no seu pescoço? Arranhando, tocando..." – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e apenas acenou, afirmando.

A mão de Booth não se moveu um único centímetro no ombro dela. Mas na mente de Brennan, ela sentiu os dedos dele arranharem sua nuca, e ela se arrepiou e conteve o suspiro ao morder o lábio.

E ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa quando sentiu a respiração de Booth bem próxima ao pescoço dela. Ele soprava lentamente aquele ponto, e ela se perguntava como ele era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela, de saber onde exatamente fazer aquilo.

"Este é o seu ponto fraco, não é?" – ele sussurrou, baixinho, deixando que seus lábios apenas tocassem a curva do pescoço dela, bem próximo à nuca. O segundo toque, que a fez tremer, e que não durou tanto quanto ela queria. Em menos de dez segundos os lábios dele se tinham ido, e agora estavam novamente próximos ao seu ouvido – "Eu percebo que você sempre reage, de alguma forma, quando eu toco a sua nuca. Está vendo, Temperance, porque você me enlouquece? Eu sei coisas sobre você que você não imagina. _Narcisos_. _Margaridas_." – e então, com a mão que ainda estava apoiada na parede, Booth pegou a mão dela e fez com que ela apoiasse em seu peito, do lado esquerdo. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Ela sentiu, em sua palma, em um ritmo bastante acelerado – "_Júpiter_. _Patela_. São pequenas coisas que a gente vai descobrindo ao longo do tempo. Quando eu descobri que sua nuca era um ponto fraco, eu quis beijá-la como eu beijaria sua boca. E é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo agora com os meus lábios. Sente?" – novamente o aceno de cabeça, e dessa vez, Booth sentiu-a tremer ainda mais – "E não é um beijo como aquele do Natal. Aquilo não é nada em comparação a como eu estou beijando sua boca agora. Porque inicialmente o toque entre nossos lábios é tão leve e tão suave que nós apenas sentimos um pequeno choque. Mas não é o suficiente. Eu quero sentir o seu gosto, quero passar a minha língua sobre os seus lábios e senti-los se abrirem para mim, sem pressa, sem o pensamento de que aquele beijo é apenas para conseguir um trailer para passar o Natal. Eu quero que você pense em nada enquanto eu te beijo. Quero que você não consiga pensar em nada."

O coração dela estava acelerado. Mais acelerado do que ela imaginara ser possível. Sua mente estava presa às palavras dele e então ela quase podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus, e os dela se abrindo para ele. E as línguas se tocando. Quase.

"Mas não é apenas isso que eu estou fazendo. Eu não estou apenas te beijando. Minha mão que estava na sua nuca está descendo pelo seu corpo, apenas tocando levemente por onde passa, mas mesmo assim, você é capaz de sentir quando ela toca os pontos sensíveis de seu corpo não é mesmo? Você está imaginando tudo isso, não está?"

Booth olhou para a cabeça baixa dela. Ele ainda podia ver parte do rosto dela, e pôde ver quando ela deixou de morder o lábio inferior e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não falou nada.

Ela, por sua vez, deixou de lutar com sua mente. E então sentiu tão claramente o toque de Booth descendo pelo seu corpo, que precisou de muito autocontrole para não soltar um gemido. Mesmo que a mão de Booth continuasse em seu ombro, e a outra mão dele segurava a dela contra o seu peito.

"E então a minha mão está na sua cintura, bem próxima ao cós de sua calça. Mas eu não vou te dar isso ainda. Não agora. Porque antes eu quero tirar sua blusa. Desabotoá-la lentamente, primeiro o último botão, enquanto minha mão aproveita para tocar cada pedacinho de pele sua que vai se descobrindo. Eu quero que você anseie por isso, e que antecipe cada gesto meu. Quero que seu corpo reaja a esse simples movimento dos meus dedos de desabotoar todos os botões. Para eu poder botar as minhas mãos na sua pele, e senti-la como eu tanto quero. Como você quer." – ele pausou, e tudo o que podia ser ouvido na sala era a respiração levemente alterada de ambos – "Céus, Temperance... é tão bom sentir sua pele na minha mão, reagindo ao meu toque. E principalmente, é tão bom tocar você como eu sempre imaginei, subir minha mão e então tocar seus seios. Com a palma inteira, mas com gentileza, porque é isso que você merece. Você merece sentir cada toque meu, e enlouquecer comigo."

E dessa vez ela não se conteve. Ela deixou escapar aquele gemido solitário e baixinho, no momento em que sua mente sentiu o toque gentil de Booth em seus seios. Um toque que ela própria acreditava que existia.

"Uhmm... ouvir você gemer é tão melhor agora." – ele disse – "E é melhor ainda saber que sou eu que estou fazendo isso. Porque são as minhas mãos que estão nos seus seios, instigando você, te excitando. E eu nem tirei seu sutiã ainda. Mas não vai demorar muito até eu achar o fecho dele e abrir. E então não há nada que me impeça de tocar os seus seios inteiramente. Mas dessa vez não com as mãos. Eu quero sentir o gosto deles, por isso eu desço meus lábios até encontrá-los. Num beijo tão singelo, que poderia até ser inocente. Mas não há nada de inocente nisso. Não é inocente quando eu envolvo o seu seio com a minha boca." – Brennan já estava respirando aceleradamente há algum tempo, mas aquilo era sufocante. Sentir tão claramente a boca de Booth em seu seio era... maravilhoso, e fazia seu corpo reagir de uma forma tão intensa que ela não sabia ser possível. Ela gemeu novamente, dessa vez, um gemido um pouco mais longo e audível – "A sensação é boa, não é? Porque tudo o que eu mais quero é que seja boa pra você. Eu quero que você sinta minha respiração nos seus seios, e que seu corpo espere e reaja até que minha língua toque vagarosamente o seu mamilo. Eu sei que eles reagem, e apontam para mim, exigindo atenção." – novamente uma pausa – "Mas eu não quero ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. Não agora. Então minha boca deixa seus seios e desce pelo seu corpo, tão lentamente, que você precisa dizer que quer que eu continue para eu fazer o que eu realmente quero. Eu preciso que você diga, eu preciso ouvir de você. Você quer, Temperance?"

"Quero." – ela não hesitou dessa vez. Não havia porque hesitar. Não havia como voltar atrás. E ela não queria voltar atrás.

"Ouvir você pedindo é espetacular, você sabia? Porque isso só me faz ter certeza que eu posso abrir o botão da sua calça e fazê-la cair aos seus pés. E então eu paro para te olhar. Você é tão linda, Temperance Brennan. Você não sabe disso, não é mesmo? Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci, mais fascinante. E está parada diante de mim, só de calcinha. E minhas mãos voltam à sua cintura, e os meus dedos tocam levemente o limite da sua calcinha. O que você quer que eu faça? Você só precisa pedir."

"Eu quero que você me toque." – ela disse, novamente sem hesitar.

Aquilo era o tipo de coisa que ela fazia. Ela não tinha vergonha de falar sobre sexo, não tinha vergonha de pedir por algo. E era aquilo que ela queria no momento. E assim que ela disse, ela ouviu-o gemer baixinho bem perto de seu ouvido, e aquilo a fez tremer, pela terceira vez. Tremer em antecipação.

"Sua voz me fascina. E é melhor ainda quando você diz o que você quer assim, tão perto do meu ouvido. E é o que eu te dou. Eu deslizo tão vagarosamente os meus dedos para dentro da sua calcinha que você apenas se apóia no meu corpo. E céus... você está tão quente em meus dedos. Está sentindo?" – ele gemeu, repetidas vezes, baixinho. Gemidos tão profundos que ela desconhecia – "Seus gemidos me enlouquecem. Por isso eu deslizo um e dois dedos dentro de você. E sinto o seu corpo vibrar com esse meu gesto. Era o que você queria por agora não é? E é delicioso te ouvir gemer desse jeito, e sentir o seu corpo reagir de um modo tão fascinante ao que eu faço com ele. Mas então eu paro, e ouço você reclamar baixinho por causa disso, frustrada. Eu sei que não é apenas esse toque que você quer, não é mesmo? O que você quer?"

"Eu quero..." – ela começou e mordeu os lábios um instante, ponderando as palavras – "...que você faça sexo comigo." – ele riu.

"Não, Bones. Eu nunca faria sexo com você. Isso que eu estou fazendo com você não é sexo. E eu quero que você sinta isso comigo. Quando eu tiro toda a minha roupa e fico tão próximo de você, que você é capaz de me sentir como nunca sentiu."

De repente, os toques cessaram, todos de uma vez. O toque do ombro, a mão dele sobre a sua, a sua no peito dele. E não houve nada por quase trinta segundos. Em que ele não disse nada, e ela não se moveu. E então, ele colocou todo o seu corpo junto ao dela. E ela gemeu tão alto para ele que ele tremeu junto a ela. E ela sentiu todo o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela. O rosto dele no pescoço dela, o peito dele contra o seu. O quadril dele contra o dela. E ela pôde sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Excitado por ela. E aquilo a fez tremer e gemer no ouvido dele.

"O que você quer, Temperance?"

"Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim, Seeley."

_Seeley_. Pela primeira vez, desde que se conheciam, ela o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome. E ela havia dito com uma voz tão sexy e tão cheia de desejo e prazer que ele apenas enlouqueceu mais. E então ele gemeu rouca e profundamente no ouvido dela.

"Você não tem idéia de como eu esperei que você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome, Temperance. E você não tem idéia de como valeu à pena esperar. Mas você tem idéia de como é bom estar assim, junto de você, e então você imagina e sabe, como é bom estar sem roupa nenhuma assim com você. Poder deslizar as minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo enquanto eu lentamente te seguro e suspendo e faço você me sentir como você quer. Dentro de você. Mas de uma forma tão lenta e tão tortuosa que nós dois nos perguntamos como é possível tanta intensidade. Você sente isso, não sente? Porque eu estou sentindo você tremer nos meus braços e gemer no meu ouvido, e pedir por mais. Mais o quê?"

"Mais rápido..." – ela disse, rouca, entre um suspiro e outro.

Nem Booth nem Brennan se mexiam. Ele continuava colado ao corpo dela. Ela continuava imóvel e de olhos fechados. Eles continuavam completamente vestidos. As respirações de ambos estavam aceleradas e descompassadas, e agora, não raramente, gemiam e suspiravam no ouvido um do outro. Era intenso. Era bom e irrefutável. Era o maior passo que davam. Era um fato.

"É tão bom te sentir em meus braços... e te ouvir gemer cada vez mais no meu ouvido. Saber que sou eu que estou fazendo isso com você, e o melhor, saber que você quer. Geme, pra mim, Temperance." – ela gemeu – "Olhe pra mim, Temperance. Seus olhos me dizem tudo, sempre dizem." – ela continuou de olhos fechados, mas continuou com a sua respiração cada vez mais acelerada – "Olhe para mim, _agora!_"

Ela olhou. Fixou o seu olhar no dele, e viu os olhos dele tão escuros como nunca, tão cheios de prazer como jamais vira em homem nenhum. E ele viu os olhos dela brilharem, tanto e tão intensamente que ele mal podia ver a pupila dela, diante do brilho azulado tão lindo, como ele nunca tinha visto nela. Mas daquela vez, os olhos dela disseram mais do que em qualquer outro momento. E então, ela fechou-os novamente, antes que ele pudesse se perder completamente naquele brilho.

"É assim que seus olhos ficam quando você pula de um penhasco, Temperance?" – ele perguntou, afastando-se ligeiramente dela.

Brennan apoiou-se mais na parede, baixou a cabeça e continuou de olhos fechados. Deixou sua respiração se acalmar pelos minutos em que Booth se afastara dela, muito embora ela ainda pudesse sentir a respiração dele levemente, se normalizando como a sua.

"Se você quiser realmente pular de um penhasco comigo, eu posso te dizer o que eu realmente fiz com você aqui, Temperance."

Ela ouviu a voz dele e absorveu lentamente as palavras e o seu significado. _O importante é que elas tentam_. Ela lembrou, vagamente. E então, tudo, todos os toques, todos os pensamentos, todas as reações, todos os gemidos, tudo caiu sobre ela ao mesmo tempo. E o que ela conseguiu sentir foi raiva. E ela não soube por que. Então ela olhou para ele e afastou-o com as mãos.

"Seu filho da puta!" – ela disse, quase gritando – "Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso. NÃO TINHA!" – ela gritou as últimas palavras e apenas saiu correndo do escritório.

Booth viu-a sumir e então olhou para os lados. O laptop dela estava esquecido no chão, a pasta caída, a bolsa dela jogada de lado. Ele então correu até a garagem do Jeffersonian. E a única coisa que conseguiu ver quando chegou lá, foi o carro dela saindo da garagem.

"_Seeley Booth, seu idiota, você acabou de estragar tudo!"_

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: Porque Libertação continua sendo A melhor, baby! **


	10. Chapter 8

* * *

_Ao som de -**Michael Hedges: Aerial Boundaries**-_

* * *

Título: Every you & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o oitavo  
Completa: Não  
Resumo: Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me****  
****T. Brennan & S. Booth****  
****Bones FanFiction****  
****Por Rebeca Maria****  
**

**Capítulo OITO**

_"Você já pulou de um penhasco, Temperance? Você me faz pular de um penhasco todos os dias. Todos os dias. Você me leva ao limite, me instiga, me desafia, me enlouquece, me provoca, me fascina. Você me faz ter pensamentos que eu não deveria ter, e eu me culpo todos os dias por causa disso. E então eu enlouqueço, porque eles ainda estão lá. Você tem noção de como é perturbador ter esses pensamentos? Você tem noção, Temperance? Você pode me fazer parar, Bones. Se você quiser, você pode. E você sabe disso. Você quer que eu pare? Você imagina como é enlouquecedor pensar em você todos os dias e não poder te tocar? Você quer imaginar comigo, Temperance? Você quer saber o que eu penso todos os dias? Você quer pular do penhasco comigo dessa vez? Você quer saber como eu imagino te tocar?"_

_"Quero."_

"Eu nunca pulei de um penhasco." – ela constatou, de repente, sem tirar os olhos da pilha de ossos à sua frente. No entanto, fez com que Angela olhasse pra ela – "Você já pulou de um penhasco, Angie?" – Angela franziu o cenho – "Metaforicamente falando."

"Ow, querida... você quer dizer sexualmente falando." – a artista riu, e viu Brennan baixar a cabeça – "Bem, eu pulei a primeira vez com Kirk. Mas com Hodgins... ele me faz pular constantemente."

"Qual é a sensação?"

"Maravilhosa." – Angela deu a volta na mesa e fez Brennan olhar pra ela – "Você pretende pular de um penhasco com alguém, querida? Booth, talvez?" – à menção de Booth, Brennan saltou.

"Booth não tem nada a ver com isso, Angela. Absolutamente. Eu estava apenas pensando. As pessoas falam constantemente sobre pular de um penhasco... e eu não entendia muito bem."

"Então você andou pulando, huh?"

"Não exatamente."

"Então foi quase? Com quem? O italiano?"

"Não é ninguém, Angie. E eu nem sei se ainda estou com o Matteo. Eu apenas pensei sobre isso. E sobre meu nome..."

"Ok, eu me perdi aqui."

"Ninguém nunca me chama de Temperance. É sempre Dra. Brennan, Brennan, Brenn, Bones, Tempe... nem mesmo você me chama pelo nome..."

"Querida, quando você me pediu para te chamar de Temperance, logo quando ficamos amigas, eu disse que este era um nome forte e sexy demais que só soaria perfeito na boca de um homem. E sabe quem é o único homem que eu já ouvi te chamar de Temperance?" – Brennan olhou para a amiga – "O Booth." – e ela saltou de novo – "Céus, Brenn, o que é isso que você tem com o Booth? Eu não posso falar o nome dele que você parece que leva um choque."

"Não é nada, Angela, nós só... não é nada."

"Vocês andaram dormindo juntos? Não foi bom?"

Brennan pensou durante alguns segundos. No total, ela havia dado um beijo em Booth, dormido, e apenas dormido, com ele duas vezes, e tido uma experiência bastante singular com ele. Mas nunca, efetivamente, haviam tido uma relação sexual de verdade. Muito embora a experiência que compartilharam, cerca de duas semanas antes, tivesse sido bastante verdadeira e real para ela.

"Eu te falei em que condições eu dormi com o Booth, Angela. Você sabe como eu fico desesperada quando eu não consigo dormir, e bem, da outra vez eu não estava exatamente normal. Se eu não tivesse pedido pra ele dormir comigo, ele teria feito de qualquer jeito. Ele é o Booth, é o que ele faz."

"É... é o que ele faz." – Angela confirmou – "Então foi só isso?"

"Como assim, _só_ isso, Angela?"

"Você jura que nada mais aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

Ela olhou atentamente para a Angela. Os olhos da artista brilhavam de um jeito incomum e os lábios dela curvavam-se num sorriso bastante peculiar.

"Ó céus, você sabe." – Brennan constatou – "Você sabe do beijo." – Angela sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

"Agora estamos falando a mesma língua, querida!"

"Desde quando você sabe?"

"Desde sempre. Digamos que a Caroline deixou escapar... ou o Sweets... achei que você nunca ia me contar sobre isso."

"Eu não te contei, Angie. E de qualquer jeito, não foi nada. Foi só um beijo." – Angela deu dois tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

"Um beijo não é apenas um beijo, querida. Mas acho que você já sabe disso." – ela virou-se e andou alguns passos.

"O que mais você sabe, Angela?" – a artista parou, mas não olhou para trás.

"Eu sei muitas coisas, Brenn." – Angela disse, enquanto olhava algumas informações no computador, sem realmente prestar atenção nelas – "Então você vai sair de casa?" – ela comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Não exatamente." – Brennan disse, apanhando a tíbia cortada e incompleta e passando para Angela escaneá-la – "Vou empacotar algumas coisas enquanto terminam a reforma. Você sabe, eu reformei o meu banheiro enquanto estive fora, e foi uma bagunça. E agora que quero reformar a sala e o quarto, bem, eu não pretendo ficar lá de qualquer jeito. Estou pensando em ir para um hotel."

"Você pode ficar comigo e com Hodgins, se quiser. A casa dele é bem... uhm... você sabe. Muitos e muitos quartos." – Angela olhou para a amiga e sorriu – "E muita comida. Esse negócio de gravidez envolve muita comida, eu não imaginava o quanto. E envolve muito sexo também." – as duas riram – "E eu estou no meu terceiro mês e Hodgins já está começando a me perguntar quando vou parar de trabalhar. É meio irritante às vezes."

"E o que você faz quando ele te fala para parar?"

"Eu o agarro. É bem prático. E como eu disse, muito sexo." – Brennan riu e então, de repente, ouviu-se um barulho muito alto e as luzes do laboratório se apagaram por dez segundos e voltaram – "Isso foi um trovão?" – e então elas começaram a ouvir o barulho de chuva caindo no teto.

Brennan e Angela ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, cada uma trabalhando em um lado do laboratório. Até que Angela parou do lado da amiga e olhou para ela.

"Eu não vejo o Booth por aqui há mais de quinze dias." – Brennan tremeu levemente ao som do nome dele e olhou imediatamente para Angela – "Ninguém andou morrendo esses dias? Ele está com problemas? Você está com problemas?"

"Não é nada disso, Angela."

"Então quem sabe vocês estão com problemas?"

"Nós não temos problema nenhum, Angela. Na verdade, nós não temos nada."

"Então que sabe esse seja o..." – ela foi interrompida por um alto pigarro logo nas escadas que davam para o patamar do laboratório.

As duas olharam curiosas para o homem alto e loiro parado nas escadas. Ele tinha um porte austero, muito imponente e muito bonito. E estava vestido com terno e grava pretos, bastante formal. Ele retirou um distintivo do FBI e mostrou para elas.

"FBI, Agente especial Andrew Ryan. Eu fui designado para trabalhar com a Dra. Temperance Brennan. Nós temos um caso, duplo homicídio."

Brennan suspirou alto, prendendo o fôlego. Angela olhou da amiga para o agente do FBI. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo a ponto de outro agente aparecer para trabalhar com Brennan. Mas ela sabia que tinha acontecido algo grande. Uma briga, talvez? Sexo ruim? Não, Angela duvidava que Booth pudesse ser ruim de cama. Ela viu Brennan dar um passo para trás, enquanto as mãos dela se apertavam no bolso do jaleco azul.

"Ok" – ela interrompeu, descendo as escadas e parando na frente de Andrew – "Eu não sei como a Brennan tem sorte de trabalhar com tantos homens bonitos. Mas o fato é que..."

"...eu estou de saída." – ela foi interrompida por Brennan, que mais do que rápido girou nos calcanhares e saiu pela escada oposta.

"Ela está de saída." – Angela repetiu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele – "Você aceita um ménage à trois?"

**x.x.x**

Brennan correu até o seu escritório. Ela queria permanecer controlada, e por isso forçou-se a manter o foco. Precisava das chaves do carro, e do seu último manuscrito. Precisava gritar. Mas ela não faria esse último.

Chegou ao escritório e viu o manuscrito em cima da mesa, logo abaixo de uma pasta e alguns papéis. Olhou em volta. Não achou as chaves do carro. Não estavam no seu bolso. Pegou sua bolsa, não estavam lá, nem quando ela jogou tudo o que havia dentro dela em cima da mesa.

"Droga!" – ela bateu com a mão na mesa e baixou a cabeça. Suspirou repetidas vezes. _Foco!_

Apanhou o manuscrito, colocou dentro do jaleco, e saiu. A casa de Booth não era tão longe assim do Instituto. Então ela correu.

A chuva do lado de fora estava intensa. Mas ela não se importou. Ela precisava chegar a casa dele. Correu o mais rápido que pôde.

9 minutos. Foi o tempo que ela levou para chegar. Estava ensopada, dos pés à cabeça, os cabelos grudando em sua face. Sua respiração acelerada. Frio. Com alguma sorte, o manuscrito ainda estava legível.

Ela olhou para a porta. Havia luz saindo pela janela, e som de TV ligada. Virou a cabeça para o lado. Não havia mais nenhuma pedra ali, guardando nenhuma chave. Olhou para o lado oposto. Havia um jarro. Perfeito e óbvio.

Abriu a porta o mais rápido que pôde e entrou. Fechou a porta e deu mais alguns passos. Parou logo na entrada da sala e viu Booth no sofá.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela fixou o olhar com o dele. Ela usou os tempo em que permaneceram calados para analisá-lo. A postura dele era relaxada, quase desleixada. Ele segurava um copo de whisky, a calça preta social, as pernas apoiadas na mesinha de centro, as meias coloridas que ele tanto gostava. Que ela gostava. A camisa azul com as mangas dobradas, com os primeiros botões abertos. Os olhos escuros. A barba por fazer. Ela nunca o tinha visto desleixado daquela forma. E ela nunca o achara tão bonito como naquele momento.

Brennan jogou a chave em cima da mesinha de centro e depois retirou o manuscrito de dentro do jaleco. Estava bastante molhado, mas as páginas mais internas ainda eram parcialmente legíveis. Ela deu alguns passos para frente e jogou as folhas no peito dele.

"Você não tinha o direito." – ela falou, com a voz baixa, e Booth percebeu a profunda mágoa escondida por trás daquele tom – "Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. Não comigo."

Booth apanhou o manuscrito e colocou-o à frente dos olhos. As palavras dele estavam escritas ali, com a letra dela. Mas ele sabia que a mágoa era por outra razão, e não por causa daquele momento singular que tinham compartilhado.

Ele levantou-se e foi até ela, deixando as folhas jogadas no sofá. Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, mas ela se retraiu e se afastou. _Não!_ Foi o que ele ouviu sair da boca dela. O que era aquilo? Não me toque? Não me deixe? Não faça isso? Ele tentou de novo, puxando-a com mais força até que ela embatesse contra o corpo dele e ele pudesse abraçá-la e mantê-la presa em seus braços. Ela não se afastou. Não se debateu. Apenas afundou o rosto no ombro dele.

"Por que, Booth?" – a voz dela saiu embargada, abafada porque a boca dela estava pressionada contra o ombro dele.

"Por que o que, Bones?" – ele passava lentamente os dedos nas costas dela, e no cabelo.

"Por que você fez isso? O que você está fazendo com a minha cabeça?" – ela parou e ouviu-o suspirar longamente. Sentiu o coração dele acelerar algumas batidas e então sentiu um beijo dele no alto de sua cabeça – "O que você, Booth?"

"Eu quero beijar você, Temperance." – ele disse, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Ela nunca havia visto os olhos dele tão escuros como naquela hora – "Em todos os lugares."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: Smut a seguir.**

**_"Booth makes love for love__  
__& Brennan makes love for lust"_**


	11. Booth makes love for love

_**...and Brennan makes love for lust**_

* * *

Every You & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o oitavo e meio  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

_******Capítulo**** 8,5  
**_

_****__"Booth makes love for love  
& Brennan makes love for lust"_

**Brennan & Booth**

**Romance**

**Smut**

_Ela não conhecia esse lado dele. O lado passional, o lado irracional. O lado que o guiava e dizia que tudo o que importava era que ele deveria dar prazer a ela. _

_Ela não conhecia o Booth que dizia, no seu ouvido, 'Geme pra mim, Temperance.', enquanto a tocava com tanta intimidade que era quase impossível não fazer o que ele pedia. O que ele mandava._

_Ela não conhecia o Booth que falava com a voz rouca e baixa e que gemia com o simples toque dos dedos dela em seu peito. _

_Ela não conhecia aquele homem que a guiava e seduzia como a melhor das amantes, que falava com ela enquanto ela se perdia e o desejava ainda mais._

_Ela não conhecia o cara que fazia amor por amor com ela. Não conhecia o homem que a fazia querer fazer amor com ele. Por desejo. Por luxúria. Por prazer. Por perdição._

_E ela definitivamente não conhecia o seu parceiro. O mesmo parceiro que a acompanhava quase diariamente em seu trabalho e que estava agora deitado na cama com ela._

_Ela não conhecia Seeley Booth._

**x.x.x**

"Por que você fez isso? O que você está fazendo com a minha cabeça?" – ela parou e ouviu-o suspirar longamente. Sentiu o coração dele acelerar algumas batidas e então sentiu um beijo dele no alto de sua cabeça – "O que você quer, Booth?"

"Eu quero beijar você, Temperance." – ele disse, fazendo-a olhá-lo. Ela nunca havia visto os olhos dele tão escuros como naquela hora – "Em todos os lugares."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, antes de fechar os olhos e crispar os lábios num meio sorriso. Uma confirmação sem palavras. Era o que Booth precisava.

"Eu quero beijar seu rosto." – ele colocou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e deu um beijo suave na bochecha de Brennan – "Todos os dias, assim, por motivo nenhum. Talvez apenas para sentir que eu posso fazer isso." – ele virou o rosto dela levemente e levou sua boca até bem próximo do seu ouvido – "Quero falar no seu ouvido que posso arrepiar o seu corpo apenas com as minhas palavras." – ele encostou os lábios na orelha dela – "Não é mesmo?" – e então ele sentiu-a arrepiar-se sob sua palma – "Eu quero beijar sua boca." – ele colocou os lábios a centímetros de distância dos lábios dela – "Olhe para mim, Bones." – ela abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar escuro dele – "Eu quero beijar sua boca para senti-la abrir-se para mim, sentir que você quer tanto quanto eu. Sentir o seu gosto." – ele aproximou-se mais um centímetro, e ela quase pôde jurar que a boca dele estava colada à sua. Mas então, antes que ela pudesse retrucar, ele levou os lábios até o pescoço dela e beijou-a, com força, mas sem deixar marcas.

As mãos dele estavam agora na frente da camisa dela, desabotoando os dois primeiros botões. As mãos dela, sem ela perceber, seguiam para os ombros dele.

"Quero sentir seu corpo tremer quando meus lábios beijam seu pescoço. Seus ombros." – ele trilhou beijos até o ombro dela, à medida que afastava o tecido da camisa ligeiramente, mas sem tirá-la do corpo dela, mas fazendo com que o jaleco caísse no chão – "Quero que você sinta minhas mãos no seu corpo e antecipe as sensações."

Brennan suspirou longamente. Sua mente se forçava a pensar _'Faça-o parar. Faça-o parar. Há uma linha_'. Mas então, seu corpo traía seus pensamentos ao tremer com as palavras dele. E os lábios dele em sua pele faziam-na jogar os pensamentos para um canto escuro e substituí-los por mais suspiros.

Quando os lábios dele se afastaram de sua pele por mais de dez segundos ela resolveu abrir os olhos novamente. E encontrou-o olhando para ela, com aquele olhar escuro de profundo deleite. E mais do que isso: desejo.

"É sempre tudo sobre mim e tudo sobre você, Temperance." – ele falou, com a voz rouca e baixa. Sexy. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela – "Sempre!" – ele baixou os lábios e beijou levemente a curva do pescoço dela para depois voltar a olhar para ela, com a boca a centímetros de distância da de Brennan – "Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"

Ele fechou os olhos, e Brennan pôde parar por alguns segundos para olhar o rosto dele. Estava meio tenso, meio contorcido. Os músculos numa expectativa que ela podia ler apenas pela expressão dele.

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dele. Booth não abriu os olhos, mas virou levemente a face até que sua boca beijasse a palma da mão dela. Brennan passou a mão por todo o rosto dele. Sentindo a pele e a barba por fazer. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo nariz e pelos lábios de Booth, e sentiu-o prender a respiração. Então ela retraiu a mão por alguns segundos, em que ele permaneceu com a respiração presa e com os olhos fechados.

Então ela espalmou a mão sobre o peito dele, por cima da camisa, do lado esquerdo. _Tum. Tum. Tum. _Repetidas vezes. Muito rápido. Ela baixou a cabeça, olhou para a própria mão.

"Faça." – ela sussurrou, com a voz tão baixa que só quem estivesse tão perto dela, como Booth estava, ouviria. E então ela ouviu-o soltar a respiração.

E quando ele abriu os olhos e colocou o indicador no queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar para ele, Brennan viu o brilho mais fantástico e mais escuro possível nos olhos dele. Havia desejo. Um desejo puro, quase primal. E uma sombra ainda mais intensa, que ela não pôde identificar o que era.

Booth sorriu seu sorriso charmoso e Brennan, por alguns segundos, se derreteu. Ele não podia seduzi-la daquele modo com tanta facilidade, podia? Ele não podia ser capaz de fazer isso com um olhar e um sorriso. Simplesmente não podia.

Ela sentia seu corpo tremer apenas com o olhar dele. E havia a antecipação, de um próximo gesto, uma próxima palavra. Qualquer coisa. E quando ela não conseguiu mais esperar por isso, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e colou seus lábios nos de Booth.

Ela queria saber mais. Queria tocá-lo mais. Queria sentir a pele dele sob os seus dedos. Ela não sabia se estava flutuando ou se estava caindo. Sentia aquele friozinho peculiar no estômago, como se houvesse milhares de borboletas voando, suas pernas tremiam, seu coração acelerava mais a cada segundo, e ela tentava aprofundar o beijo, enquanto, inconscientemente, desabotoava a camisa de Booth.

Passou os dedos na barriga dele, sentindo os músculos se retraírem e ele rir e suspirar baixinho contra os seus lábios, enquanto as mãos dele agarravam-se à cintura e ao pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

E ela pôde passar as mãos ainda mais no corpo dele, tentando tirar a camisa, mas sem sucesso, e então levando os dedos ao cinto dele. E foi quando tudo, de repente, parou.

Booth manteve seu braço apertado contra a cintura dela, segurando-a perto de seu corpo, enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço dela e respirava forte. Brennan podia quase sentir as batidas do peito dele contra o seu.

"Isso está errado." – ele disse e ela estremeceu. De raiva. De medo. Errado? – "Eu não posso fazer isso com você, Temperance. Não desse jeito." – ele continuou, com a voz mais calma que a situação permitia. Sua mão, antes na cintura dela, começou a passear pelas costas de Brennan – "Vem."

Ele afastou-se e puxou-a pela mão, pelo corredor, até o quarto dele. Ele abriu a porta, entrou junto com ela e largou a mão dela. Imediatamente ele foi até a cama e puxou todos os lençóis de uma vez.

Brennan ficou na porta, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo. Booth parecia elétrico, excitado e, de algum modo, ligado no piloto automático. Até onde ela pôde ler a expressão do rosto dele, ela soube que ele tinha um objetivo. Ela viu-o jogar os lençóis da cama para dentro de um cesto e quase imediatamente pegou lençóis novos, vermelhos, e estendeu-os rapidamente sobre o colchão.

E então, esse era o tempo que ela tinha para pensar no que estava fazendo. Ir até a casa de Booth. Beijá-lo. Deixar-se ser seduzida. Isso estava errado, não estava? Eles não podiam botar tudo a perder quando havia tanto a perder. Ela tremeu quando sua cabeça se encheu de pensamentos que não deveriam estar lá.

"Você não vai pirar agora, Temperance!" – ela piscou algumas vezes e focou Booth logo à sua frente - "Eu não vou deixar você pirar agora."

Ela ia falar algo. Mas Booth não deixou. Ele fechou a porta do quarto e encostou Brennan nela e colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela. Separou seu corpo do dela e inclinou a cabeça, deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos dela. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela. Colou os lábios brevemente, para depois separá-los e deixá-los quase colados, como antes. Os olhos dela brilhavam.

Então ele colou novamente os lábios. O contato físico entre eles se resumia ao beijo. Lento, retraído. Um toque de lábios quase inocente. Até que ele passou a língua pelos lábios dela, fazendo-os abrirem-se para ele. Booth fechou os olhos tão logo a viu fechar os dela. E sentiu a língua dela encontrar a sua no toque mais suave possível. O mais lento. O toque que fez o coração dela bater tão rápido como o dele. Era o toque mais intenso que ela experimentara na vida. E era apenas um beijo.

Ele a estava provocando. Queria que ela suportasse apenas um beijo deles. Sem nenhum outro contato entre os corpos. Ele abriu ligeiramente mais a boca e aprofundou o beijo. E ele quase teve certeza de ter ouvido um suspiro longo dela, de alívio, e excitação.

As línguas se engalfinhavam mais ligeiramente agora. Buscavam-se. Tocavam-se. Retraíam-se. Para tocarem-se novamente. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremer, mesmo sem tocá-la. E ele sabia disso, porque o seu próprio corpo estava tremendo, implorando por algo mais físico.

**x.x.x**

"_Eu quero que você pense em nada enquanto eu te beijo. Quero que você não consiga pensar em nada."_

**x.x.x**

Então ele deixou que seus dedos tocassem a mão dela. Houve um choque de antecipação. Uma das mãos dele ainda estava na porta, do lado da cabeça dela, a outra, que descera e encontrara a mão dela, agora se movia pela camisa dela, desabotoando os botões que ele não desabotoara anteriormente. Ele estava com olhos fixos nos dela, os lábios ainda bastante próximos, o suficiente para deixá-los na expectativa de um próximo beijo.

Quando ele desabotoou toda a camisa, ele subiu a mão pelo corpo dela. O toque era leve, quase inexistente, com as pontas dos dedos, num ritmo lento, que passou pela barriga dela e por entre os seios, sem tocá-los realmente sobre o tecido do sutiã, mas Booth sentiu o corpo dela tremer ligeiramente quando ele passou os dedos naquele local específico. Então, suas mãos alcançaram o pescoço dela. Brennan fechou os olhos.

Ele deixou sua mão por baixo do colarinho da camisa, fazendo com que o tecido caísse pelos ombros dela e ficasse esquecido no chão.

A mão dele estava no ombro dela, e desceu lentamente pelas costas dela. Dessa vez, o toque pesado, com a mão inteira. Os olhos ainda vidrados um no outro.

Quando a mão de Booth chegou à cintura dela, ele deu um passo para trás, trazendo-a consigo e colando os corpos. A mão que antes estava na parede, pousou nas costas dela, segurando-a ainda mais perto.

Ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela, a mão dele tocou-a novamente. A pele dela era macia e fria, e ainda estava molhada por causa da chuva que ela tomara. Ela contraiu a barriga ao primeiro toque, mas deixou que ele subisse os dedos e tocasse o limite de seu sutiã. E antes que subissem um pouco mais, ele desviou e foi até o fecho do tecido, abrindo-o com agilidade.

**x.x.x**

"_Quero que você sinta minhas mãos no seu corpo e antecipe as sensações."_

**x.x.x**

"Você não tem idéia de como eu quero fazer isso há tanto tempo, Temperance. Mostrar que eu posso ser pra você muito mais do que um parceiro de trabalho. Mostrar como você é importante pra mim!" – ele disse isso no ouvido dela, enquanto gentilmente fazia com que o sutiã dela caísse no chão – "Eu quero poder tocar você e sentir como o seu corpo reage." – então ele alcançou a boca dela e beijou-a. Com suavidade, mas de uma forma mais profunda do que as outras vezes que a tinha beijado naquela noite.

As mãos dele flanquearam o corpo dela. Ela tremeu e suspirou profundamente entre um beijo e outro. Ele encostou-a na porta e deixou apenas um pequeno espaço entre eles.

Booth dedilhou as costas dela até chegar ao cós da calça. Guiou a sua mão até o botão da calça. A outra mão subiu pesadamente pela barriga de Brennan, e seus dedos apenas tocaram a curva de seus seios.

Ele parou de beijá-la e olhou-a. Ela estava com os olhos fechados. A expressão relaxada e expectativa como ele nunca tinha visto antes. E quando ela abriu os olhos ele viu o brilho que precisava ver para poder seguir em frente. Ele sorriu o sorriso charmoso.

Sem tirar os olhos dos dela, ele levou sua mão até que tocasse o seio de Brennan. Com a palma inteira, mas com gentileza. Um toque que poderia ser suave, se não estivesse tão carregado de desejo.

Brennan fechou os olhos quase que imediatamente e respirou profundamente diante do toque tão intenso e repentino. E não pôde evitar gemer. E quando ela olhou nos olhos de Booth novamente, ela viu o brilho de triunfo que havia neles. Triunfo, deleite e prazer. E algo que ela não pôde identificar, como da primeira vez que vira.

"Eu posso?"

Era uma pergunta. Fato. Mas Brennan sabia que ele não buscava, necessariamente, por uma resposta verbal. Ela sabia que ele podia ver a expressão dela e lê-la melhor do que ninguém. Ela tinha certeza que ele sabia que podia. E ele novamente sorriu para ela, dessa vez, fazendo-a crispar os lábios e sorrir ligeiramente.

Ele tocou os lábios dela, num beijo simples e rápido. Beijou o canto da boca de Brennan e desceu pelo pescoço, pelo colo, até encontrarem o seio direito. A língua dele era quente, e fez com que ambos os mamilos ficassem enrijecidos. Ela gemeu, novamente. Ele estava extasiado pelo som que ela fazia, pelos pequenos gestos involuntários do corpo dela diante de suas carícias.

Então ele parou o beijo e olhou intensamente para os seios dela. Os mamilos eram rosados e quase imploravam por um pouco mais de atenção. _Oh, perfeitos!_ Atenção que ele fez questão de dar ao beijá-los novamente. Deixou que sua língua sentisse o gosto deles, explorassem, enquanto ele atentava-se ao menos dos gestos dela, ao corpo trêmulo, aos pequenos suspiros e gemidos.

E enquanto uma das mãos dele envolvia um de seus seios e sua boca atentava-se a outro, a outra mão de Booth desabotoou a calça dela. Ele ergueu-se até encontrar o olhar dela e beijar sua boca novamente. Ele sentiu as mãos de Brennan nos botões de sua camisa e, segundos depois, viu o tecido no chão. Ela curvou a cabeça para beijá-la e colar o os seios dela no peito dele.

A sensação inicial pareceu um pequeno choque. De excitação. De desejo. E isso foi o suficiente para que ele colasse seu corpo inteiramente contra o dela contra a porta, e a fizesse sentir como ele estava de verdade. Por causa dela.

As mãos dele foram direto para a calça dela, que caiu ao chão com certa facilidade. Então ele tocou a lateral da calcinha dela. Parou o beijo e olhou para ela. O olhar intenso.

"Você me ensinou a ser seu parceiro." – ele disse, e os dedos dele brincaram com o limite da calcinha dela – "Me ensinou a ser seu amigo." – ele baixou o tecido fazendo com que deslizasse pelas pernas dela e ela respirou fundo – "Eu quero que você me ensine a ser seu amante." – então ele levou sua mão até entre as pernas dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a mão dele, mas não foi capaz de impedir o gemido. E ela, por instinto, abriu ligeiramente as pernas, dando mais espaço para ele.

Brennan sentiu a mão livre de Booth sobre a sua e olhou para ele, que sorria, extasiado pela reação dela, pelas reações do corpo dela. Booth guiou a mão dela até ficar sobre a sua, entre as pernas dela.

"Quero que me ajude a evoluir." – ele sussurrou e pressionou a mão entre as pernas dela, e ela, com a própria mão sobre a dele, pressionou ainda mais, e quando ele sentiu a pressão dela em sua mão, ele colou o corpo ao de Brennan – "Me ensine seu ritmo, Temperance."

Ela gemeu. Seu corpo tremeu junto ao dele. E a mão dela, sobre a dele, pressionou mais uma vez, e outra. E ela teve uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentir a mão de Booth entre as suas pernas, de um modo tão íntimo, tão prazeroso, e a mão dela guiando o ritmo era algo melhor do que ela poderia imaginar. E ela mal podia controlar os gemidos e suspiros. Era fantástico.

A mão livre de Booth apoiou-se nas costas dela, e ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço. Céus, aquele cheiro dela era fascinante. A sensação dela nos dedos dele era maravilhosa. Mas o que o deixava louco era a mão dela, guiando o ritmo para ele. Ora mais rápido, ora mais devagar. Ora tão frenético que ele precisava se controlar para que aquilo não terminasse cedo demais. E os sons que ela fazia. Os gemidos, os suspiros, o corpo dela tremendo junto ao seu, arrepiado. E quando o ritmo dela ficou rápido demais, ele sentiu o corpo de Brennan ficar tenso. Tenso demais.

"Deixa eu ver de novo." – ele disse. E ela, quase que imediatamente, abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar ao dele.

Era aquele brilho de novo. O brilho claro demais. O brilho fascinante que ele tinha visto daquela vez no escritório dela. O brilho mais lindo que ele já tinha visto nos olhos dela. E um sorriso, tão genuíno e relaxado que ele achava que deveria estar sempre no rosto dela. Sempre.

O corpo dela estava tão trêmulo junto ao dele que ela sentiu que se ele não a estivesse segurando ela poderia cair. Por isso, com a mão livre ela se apoiou ainda mais nele e respirou fundo, diversas vezes, num ritmo descompassado.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, quando ele não falou nada e apenas permaneceu olhando para ela. E quando ela formulou algo para falar –que nem mesmo ela sabia se fazia sentido ou não- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Não pense em nada agora, ok?"

Ele ainda não tinha tirado a mão dele. Ele não queria perder aquele toque ainda, não queria que ela perdesse. Ela tirou a mão de sobre a dele e abraçou-o, e foi a vez dela de afundar o rosto no pescoço dele.

"Você é linda, Temperance. Você não tem noção disso, não é mesmo?"

Booth pressionou entre as pernas de Brennan. Suave. Ela tremeu nos braços dele.

"Vem." – ele sussurrou, e finalmente tirou a mão que estava nela e abraçou, guiando-a até a cama dele.

Ele deitou-a na cama dele. E por um instante, um segundo apenas, ela se perguntou desde quando ela era o tipo de mulher que era guiada até uma cama, que era seduzida e que deixava o homem no controle da situação. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher. Então ela ouviu a voz de Booth, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

"Sou eu, Temperance. Ok?" – a voz suave e segura, o sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

Ele disse simplesmente, enquanto, com gentileza, curvou-se sobre o corpo dela e trilhou beijos da boca dela, passando por entre os seis e a barriga, até chegar entre as pernas dela, depositando um beijo prolongado naquele local.

Era um beijo íntimo, da mesma forma que ele beijara a boca dela minutos antes. Lento e tortuoso, exploratório, profundo. Ela gemeu longamente, incapaz de fazer seu corpo parar de tremer diante daquele gesto tão...

Ela não sequer conseguia pensar em algo que definisse aquele beijo dele em especial. Ela apenas tinha consciência de que se ele não parasse, ela não agüentaria por muito tempo, por mais que ela desejasse fazer aquela sensação durar para sempre.

"Seeley..." – ela chamou o nome dele, da forma que ela queria, pela primeira vez aquela noite e, alguns segundos depois, ele olhou para ela. E ele viu nos olhos dela um desejo implícito como ele nunca tinha visto nela, nem em nenhuma outra.

Booth retirou a roupa que lhe restava no corpo e deitou-se sobre Brennan. Em momento algum ele quebrou o contato visual entre eles. Ela posicionou-se sob ele e, em algum momento, sentiu como se não soubesse o que fazer ou como fazer, e sentiu-se um pouco estúpida e com medo por causa disso. Mas então, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, ela viu que ele sabia o que fazer, como fazer e dizia para ela que ela sabia também. E então o medo a abandonou.

Lentamente ele uniu-se a ela, atento a cada gesto de seu rosto, a cada gemido. E quando estava completamente dentro dela e parou por um momento, percebeu que ela sorria. Um sorriso genuíno. Um sorriso que o fez pensar que era aquele sorriso que ela tinha especialmente para ele. Aquele sorriso que ele buscava. Aquele sorriso especial que ele esperara que ela desse só para ele.

"Você é linda, Temperance." – ele repetiu e o corpo dela tremeu. O som de seu nome não soava tão bem na boca de ninguém como soava quando ele falava para ela – "Sempre foi." – ele arfou e, enquanto falava, moveu-se uma vez, com força.

Ele alcançou os lábios dela e beijou-a profundamente enquanto movia-se mais rápido dentro dela. Até o momento em que parou e olhou nos olhos dela. E, com um movimento mais lento, passou a um ritmo tortuoso, que fazia o corpo dela arfar e pedir que ele fosse mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que a conduzia ao clímax. Ele não se moveu mais rápido. A boca dele beijou levemente os lábios dela. E uma das mãos desceu até encontrar o clitóris dela. Um toque leve e único. Que fez seu corpo tremer violentamente, deixando-a com a sensação de que estava caindo de uma altura muito grande. Ela aprofundou o beijo e abafou os gemidos nos lábios dele, fincou as unhas nas costas de Booth e o fez juntar-se a ela naquela queda. Era prazeroso, vibrante e intenso.

Brennan acalmou o beijo e deixou que suas mãos apenas passeassem pelas costas de Booth. Seu corpo se acalmou, sua respiração desacelerou e acomodou-se ao ritmo da respiração dele.

Por um instante apenas, ela pensou novamente. Por um instante ela conseguiu pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido, conseguiu raciocinar e usar sua lógica. Então ela teve medo de novo, e sua reação foi fincar as unhas nas costas de Booth e olhar intensamente para ele.

Ele reconheceu aquele brilho. Ele conhecia cada brilho do olhar dela. O brilho de felicidade, alegria, tristeza, indiferença, prazer, medo. Todos.

"Hei, eu estou com medo também." – ele sussurrou, beijando a testa dela e tirando um fio de cabelo do rosto de Brennan – "Mas por enquanto, vamos nos segurar ao que de mais real nós temos, ok?"

Booth mexeu-se ligeiramente, apenas para acomodar-se mais ainda dentro dela. Sim, ele estava relaxado, e ela estava relaxada. E quando ela sentiu, realmente sentiu, que ele ainda estava dentro dela, que ela ainda podia senti-lo, que aquilo era real e parecia tão certo, o medo foi embora. De novo. E ela se segurou nele, abraçou-o, deixou que suas pernas o segurassem pela cintura. Ele não quis sair de dentro dela. Ela não o deixou sair.

Ela se sentia relaxada demais, dormente, quase anestesiada. Era a melhor sensação que ela tinha em muito tempo. Era a sensação mais real e verdadeira que achou ser capaz de sentir.

E Booth viu-a quase adormecer. Viu-a lutar consigo mesma para não fechar os olhos. Ela não queria fechar os olhos. E ele sabia que na cabeça dela, fechar os olhos significava perder o que ela estava sentindo agora.

Ela não queria perder o homem que estava com ela na cama. E a cabeça dela dizia que ela ia perdê-lo se ela fechasse os olhos. Ela sequer conhecia aquele homem que estava na cama com ela. Como homem.

"Durma, Bones." – ele sussurrou, enquanto acomodava-se do lado dela e a colocava em seus braços – "Durma. Eu não vou sair daqui. Ok?"

Ela moveu-se ligeiramente, ficando ainda mais próxima do corpo de Booth, sorrindo enquanto caía no sono. Entrelaçou as pernas nas dele.

"Eu não quero dormir." – ela teimou.

"Você quer sim." – ele sorriu – "E seus pés estão gelados."

"Eles são gelados, Seeley." – ela falou num sussurro, que só quem estivesse tão próximo como Booth estava, ouviria.

"Ok, Temperance."

"Ok, Seeley."

**x.x.x**


	12. Don't Go Away

* * *

**_Para este e para os próximos 4 capítulos, por favor, leia o título. Porque vai ter TUDO a ver com o capítulo em si, de diversas formas. É o refrão de uma música que eu amo. Alguém se arrisca a descobrir que música é?_**

* * *

Every You & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o nono  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

Capítulo 9

"Don't Go Away"

Brennan & Booth

Romance

**Smut**

* * *

******DON'T GO AWAY**

_Então aquilo era a sombra no olhar dele. Era por causa daquilo que os olhos dele não brilharam completamente para ela. Por causa daquilo ele tinha se afastado dela por quinze dias e mandado outro agente para ocupar o seu lugar._

_Por causa daquilo ele estava com tanta raiva._

_E então ele não era mais Seeley Booth._

_O parceiro o amigo ou o amante._

_Simplesmente não era._

**x.x.x**

Ela abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu à sua frente foi Booth, dormindo, respirando lentamente, com o braço em cima da cintura dela. E então ela fechou os olhos, imaginando que aquilo era um sonho. Poderia ser um sonho, como muitas vezes tivera antes. Acordava ao lado de Booth, até ele não estar mais lá.

Mas então havia a respiração dele em seu rosto. O arrepio que isso provocava. O toque da mão dele em sua pele. O tremor que isso dava. Havia a proximidade.

Brennan ergueu a mão e tocou levemente o rosto dele, apenas com a ponta dos dedos, para não acorda-lo. A barba dele estava um pouquinho maior essa manhã, mais rebelde. Dava-lhe um ar tão sexy que ela não imaginava ser possível, e ela pegou-se imaginando porque ele não usava a barba sempre daquele jeito.

Passou os dedos pelos lábios dele, e ouviu-o murmurar algo abafado, que nem mesmo eram palavras. Murmúrios desconexos. Dedilhou até chegar ao peito dele. Tum. Tum. Tum. Ela gostava de reafirmar aquelas batidas sempre que pudesse. Ela precisava reafirmar. E então ela parou os olhos naquela marquinha fina e clara, do lado direito do peito dele, e passou os dedos por cima da cicatriz que a bala deixara. A bala que ele levara por causa dela. A bala que o matara. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Ela respirou mais forte com esse pensamento, e retraiu a mão imediatamente. E de repente, ela lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha passado com aquele homem que estava do lado dela na cama. Tudo, especialmente os últimos eventos, que envolviam o tiro e a noite deles. A noite em que ela se entregara totalmente para ele.

Medo. Foi tudo o que ela sentiu quando deslizou para fora da cama e apanhou a primeira coisa que achou para se cobrir: a camisa azul de Booth.

x.x.x

Havia o cheiro dela. E ele quase podia sentir o toque dela em sua pele. Sua mente o lembrava muito bem disso. E ele sorriu, mesmo sem abrir os olhos. Mas o sorriso se desfez tão logo ele percebeu que ela não estava mais ali. E então ele abriu os olhos e constatou que estava realmente sozinho.

Seu coração acelerou. Ela tinha ido embora? Mesmo sem se despedir? Ele a tinha assustado a esse ponto? Ele tinha ferrado tudo? Então ele olhou ao redor e viu que parte da roupa dela ainda estava no chão. E ele procurou sua própria camisa e não achou, então se levantou e apenas vestiu a calça.

E quando pisou no corredor, sentiu o cheiro de café, vindo da cozinha. Parou encostado no batente da sala e pôde vê-la sentada na bancada da cozinha, com uma xícara de café nas mãos, a cabeça abaixada. Ela estava com usando a camisa dele. O cabelo estava solto nos ombros. E ele achou que ela nunca estivera tão linda. Era quase como se dissesse que ela era dele. E só dele.

Booth aproximou-se sem fazer barulho e parou a alguns centímetros dela. Brennan já tinha percebido a presença dele, mas não ergueu a cabeça até que ele fizesse isso, quando botou o indicador no queixo dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

Não disseram nada. Por vários segundos. Vários minutos. Não sorriram um para o outro. Não gritaram que era errado. Não disseram que havia arrependimento. Não fizeram nada por muito tempo.

Ela rodou a xícara entre uma mão e outra até esquecê-la na bancada, segundos depois, e ele deixou que sua própria mão descansasse na perna dela, e se aproximou mais, fazendo-a abrir as pernas e ele pudesse ficar tão próximo dela que seus rostos quase se tocavam. E mesmo assim, não disseram nada.

Booth passou a mão pela cintura dela, tentando traze-la ainda mais para perto, fazendo Brennan, instintivamente, abrir um pouco mais as pernas para que ele pudesse realmente colar o corpo dele com o dela. E então ele inclinou a cabeça e selou os lábios.

Um beijo lento. Profundo. Intenso. Era ainda mais lento do que o beijo que ele lhe dera na noite passado. Ainda mais profundo. E ainda era só um beijo. Que fez o coração dela disparar tão rápido que por um segundo ela pensou como era possível ele conseguir isso com tanta facilidade. E mesmo sem perceber, ela cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, prendendo-o no lugar, trazendo-o para mais perto, como se fosse possível trazê-lo mais para perto. E as duas mãos dela seguraram o rosto dele, mantendo-o ali, e ela beijou-o da mesma forma que ele. Ainda lento. Ainda torturante.

As mãos na cintura dela subiram até o primeiro botão da camisa. Booth deixou que o tecido caísse um pouco, dando acesso aos ombros dela. E então voltou as mãos para a cintura dela, enquanto parava de beijar a boca dela e descia pelo pescoço e pelos ombros. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir como ela o deixava com apenas um beijo. E então ele voltou com os lábios até a orelha dela.

"Você me deixa assim, Temperance. Sempre." – ele sussurrou.

Ela levou seus lábios até o pescoço dele. Como uma resposta. Beijou-o longamente, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local. Ao mesmo tempo em que a mão dele toca o joelho dela. E sobe, lentamente, pela parte interna da coxa de Brennan.

O beijo no pescoço dele cessou. O corpo dela tremeu com o toque da mão dele. E ela levou suas próprias mãos para a barriga dele, para o cós da calça dele. Booth fez a calcinha de Brennan deslizar pelas pernas dela, e voltou com as mãos para onde ele queria tocá-la. Para onde ele queria que ela o sentisse. Lentamente, para que ela antecipasse o momento.

Tocou-a com intimidade, mais do que na noite anterior. Tocou-a com uma segurança a mais, tocou-a sabendo o ritmo dela. O ritmo que ela o havia ensinado. O que a fazia suspirar, tremer e gemer. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Fazia-a fechar os olhos e então ele podia olhar para o rosto dela e ver cada expressão que ela fazia. Podia ver o rosto dela se contorcendo, e ela morder o lábio para se segurar para não deixar escapar um gemido. Ela ficava linda. Ele se deleitava ao ver que era ele que a deixava linda daquele jeito.

desabotoava o botão de sua calça.

Os lábios dele encontraram a orelha dela novamente. Booth mordeu o lóbulo e ela curvou a cabeça ligeiramente e gemeu, tão perto do ouvido dele, que ele tremeu.

"O nosso corpo nunca trai a gente, Bones." – ele falou, com a voz rouca.

A mão livre dele apanhou a mão dele e fez com que se juntasse à mão que a tocava tão intimamente. Mas dessa vez, ao contrário do que tinha sido na primeira vez. Ela a tocava e ele apenas cobriu a mão dela com a sua própria.

"Não se prive de uma coisa que o seu corpo quer." – ele continuou, pressionando a mão dela para que a tocasse com mais força, enquanto levava a mão livre para o seio dela, por cima da camisa, e ele sentia o coração acelerado de Brennan – "De uma coisa que você quer. Não há lógica nisso, não se preocupe em segui-la."

"Eu só..." – ela começou, com a voz falhada, cortada pelos gemidos – "A lógica é tudo o que eu conheço, Booth."

"Não, Bones." – ele falou, sério, e a mão dele sobre a dela pressionou ainda mais forte, mais rápido, fazendo-a gemer mais alto para ele. Fazendo-a tremer – "Você me conhece."

Booth beijou o pescoço dela. Sua mão livre desabotoou mais dois botões da camisa e então ele deslizou a mão para baixo do tecido e tocou o seio dela como ele queria. E a sua outra mão ainda continuou ditando o ritmo dela, com ela, por mais alguns segundos.

Ela estava desconexa. Ela sabia disso. O corpo dela traía sua mente de novo. As sensações que aquele homem provocava nela traíam toda a lógica que ela havia criado para si mesma ao longo dos anos. Com relação a ele.

Ela balbuciava o nome dele, chamava por ele. Gemia e suspirava. Tremia nos braços dele. Por causa dele. E a sensação era tão forte e tão intensa e tão única e verdadeira, que por aquele tempo em que ele a tocava daquela forma, como mulher e amante e não apenas como parceira, ela esquecia de toda a lógica que existia e finalmente se dava conta de que conhecia Seeley Booth.

Ela apenas não queria admitir que conhecia aquele homem que a acompanhava por três anos. Porque havia uma linha. Um limite. E não havia lógica nenhuma nisso.

"Diga." – ela pediu, abandonando toda a lógica que ainda estava em sua mente – "Por favor, Seeley, diga o que você me disse da primeira vez."

Booth sorriu. Pressionou a sua mão com força e diminuiu o ritmo da mão dela. Agora era um ritmo lento, torturante, como havia sido o beijo deles naquela manhã. Deixou sua mão espalmada no seio dela, imóvel. Trilhou beijos do colo dela até a orelha.

"Me mostre como seus olhos ficam quando você pula de um penhasco, Temperance. Como eles ficam quando você geme, quando você treme. Quando eu faço isso com você, quando eu sou seu amante, e não apenas parceiro." – ele aumentou consideravelmente o ritmo da mão dela – "Me mostre como eles ficam quando..." – ele sentiu o corpo dela se tencionar e ela tremeu ainda mais forte, suspirou e gemeu no ouvido dele – "...quando você goza pra mim."

Ele olhou para o rosto dela e viu tudo mudar. Os olhos dela se abriram e olharam para ele. Estavam num tom azul tão escuro e tão lindo e puro como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele podia perder-se naquele olhar como o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ela mordeu o lábio pelos primeiros segundos e quando se soltou, deixou um gemido rouco, baixo e profundo escapar. O corpo dela tremeu uma última vez. E ela relaxou.

Booth sorriu para ela enquanto levava as duas mãos para a cintura dela. E as mãos dela se posicionavam nos ombros dele logo após fazerem a calça e a cueca dele deslizarem até o chão.

"É sempre assim?" – ela perguntou, com a voz embargada e um sorriso no rosto. E Booth pôde perceber, no brilho do olhar dela, que pela primeira vez ela estava totalmente entregue a ele.

"Se você quiser que seja." – ele sussurrou, baixinho, logo antes de colar seus lábios aos dela.

O beijo não era como aquele primeiro dessa vez. Era um pouco mais rápido, um pouco mais entregue e natural. Ela deixou que as mãos dela passeassem pelo corpo de Booth, sentissem a pele dele como ela não tinha sentido na noite anterior. Deixou que tocassem o pescoço e os ombros dele, o peito, a barriga, o quadril. Enquanto as mãos dele abriam toda a camisa e ele tocasse os seios dela, os dois, com as duas mãos, ao mesmo tempo. E ela segurou o ar por alguns segundos, parou os toques e seu corpo tremeu ligeiramente sob a palma dele.

Ele não tirou a camisa do corpo dela. Para ele, ela estava divina. Naquele momento, tão entregue como ela estava, Temperance Brennan pertencia a ele, só a ele.

O toque das mãos dela era mais decidido, mais seguro. Porque ela queria tocar todas as partes do corpo dele. Queria conhecê-lo ainda mais. Conhecer a parte dele que o tornaria seu amante. Queria fazê-lo suspirar, gemer e tremer da mesma forma que ele fazia com ela. E ela percebeu, tão logo o tocou com mais força, que ele fez tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

"Faz isso de novo." – ela pediu, quando ele gemeu tão perto do ouvido dela, assim que ela o tocou na virilha.

"Céus, Temperance." – foi apenas um sussurro rouco e baixo, que apenas ela poderia ouvir. Um gemido e ele era dela também.

Então ela o tocou. Com a maior intimidade que podia. Envolveu-o com os dedos e viu-o fechar os olhos e prender um gemido.

"Não prenda, Seeley. Por favor, não prenda."

E ele gemeu o nome dela. Repetidas vezes, no mesmo ritmo em que ela movimentava a mão e olhava a expressão dele. Contorcida, quase severa, maravilhosa.

Booth segurou o punho dela a certo instante. Parou o ritmo dela. Suspirou longamente. Tocou os seios dela uma última vez e levou suas mãos à cintura dela.

"Olhos nos meus, Bones." – ele disse, novamente com a voz firme e segura.

Ela olhou-o intensamente e guiou-o até que ele pudesse ir sozinho, deslizar lentamente para dentro dela. O mais lentamente que o controle dele permitia. Apenas para que ele pudesse ver cada expressão que o rosto e o corpo dela faziam à medida que entrava completamente nela.

E por mais que ele quisesse seguir um ritmo tortuoso, apenas para gravar cada expressão do rosto dela, cada sensação que ele provocava no corpo dela, ele não podia. Ele não conseguia.

As mãos dela foram para o ombro dele e pressionaram ali. As pernas dela se apertaram ainda mais na cintura dele. E ele se sentiu instigado a aumentar o ritmo, a fazê-la gemer mais. Gemer para ele.

"É assim que você quer?"

Ela abraçou-o, fazendo-o ficar o mais perto possível do corpo inteiro dela. Sua boca alcançou o pescoço dele, dando beijos rápidos, deixando vários gemidos escaparem perto do ouvido dele. Ela tremeu e ele tremeu com ela.

"Você vai acabar comigo desse jeito, Bones."

As mãos dela desceram pelas costas de Booth, fazendo-o pressionar ainda mais forte contra ela. Ainda mais rápido. E depois as unhas dela passaram a fincar a pele dele, logo quando ele legou as mãos aos seios dela, provocando-a ainda mais. Tão insuportavelmente bom. Para ambos.

"Oh, Seeley!" - ela sussurrou e gemeu. E sentiu, novamente, o corpo ficar tenso, tremer em antecipação.

"Peça, Temperance. O que você quer que eu faça?" - ele falou, apressado, aumentando mais o ritmo, e depois trilhando um caminho de beijos da orelha dela até o pescoço.

"Eu quero..." - ela parou, suspirou profundamente, inclinou o pescoço para o lado, dando mais acesso à boca dele - "Eu quero que você faça isso comigo. Dessa vez." - então ela olhou para ele, colou a testa com a dele e fitou os olhos de Booth.

Estavam escuros e brilhantes. Mas ainda havia aquela pequena sombra que o impedia de brilhar totalmente para ela. Mas ainda assim, estavam profundos e ela facilmente se perdeu ali.

"Seeley..."

Um último gemido. Um último nome. Um último pedido. Um último tremor, que se misturou ao tremor do corpo dele e ao gemido dele e ao nome que ele pronunciou: _Temperance._ E então eles eram amantes, e parceiros. E se completavam, juntos.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos, quando ele ameaçou se afastar e ela segurou-o com as pernas e os braços em volta dele, impedindo-o de sair de dentro dela.

"Não vai..." - ela pediu, com a voz calma e quieta, enquanto ainda acalmava sua respiração.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." - ele disse, fazendo com que finalmente a camisa dele que ela usava saísse do corpo dela, voltando a abraçá-la em seguida, passando os dedos nas costas dela, beijando de leve seu pescoço.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos. Vários minutos. Novamente. O silêncio confortável que os acomodava e os fazia sentirem-se mais próximos um do outro do que em qualquer outro momento. Ela estava calma nos braços dele, sem pensar numa lógica qualquer que pudesse deixá-la com medo do que viria a seguir. Ela ainda o sentia dentro dela, e isso era o que bastava no momento. Booth estava feliz em vê-la e senti-la daquele modo, afastar os medos dela sempre fora seu maior objetivo. Protegê-la, abraçá-la. _Amá-la._

"Você sumiu..." - ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei."

"Por quê?"

"Parker vai embora." - ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele. E dessa vez, a sombra do olhar dele estava ainda mais visível - "Rebecca vai se mudar para a Irlanda. E mesmo se eu quisesse contestar, como pai eu não tenho muitos direitos sobre ele. E Rebecca é uma boa mãe, o que me limita ainda mais."

"Eu... sinto muito, Booth. Quando?"

"Hoje. Eu passei os últimos quinze dias com Parker. Ao menos isso, huh?" - ela sabia que ele estava sendo irônico na parte final. E ele abraçou-a ainda mais forte, afundando o rosto na pele dela.

"Você não vai se despedir dele?"

"Não. Eu já me despedi dele, ontem. E eu disse que não iria ao aeroporto."

"Por quê?"

"Porque dói, Bones. Dói muito. Parker não quer ir. Eu não quero que ele vá. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer."

"Booth." - ela empurrou-o ligeiramente, fazendo-o olhar para ela enquanto ela segurava o rosto dele entre as mãos - "Eu vou com você. Mas não deixe de ir ver o seu filho, ou depois vai doer ainda mais."

"De onde você tirou isso?"

"Um certo homem me disse. Quando eu estava disposta a não ir ver meu pai na cadeia e ele me convenceu do contrário."

"Inteligente."

"Muito."

Brennan olhou uma última vez para os olhos de Booth. A sombra ainda estava lá. Sombra de medo e raiva que não era mais ofuscada por um momento de perdição deles. E então, sem saber como, ela mandou a lógica que começava a se formar em sua mente, para um lugar escuro e esquecido. E agiu como ela precisava agir naquele momento. Para ele e por ele.

Beijou-o.

E sentiu o corpo dele tremer contra o seu. Várias vezes, por algum tempo. Antes que ele fosse embora. Antes que Seeley Booth ficasse com medo.

**x.x.x**

Booth estava com as mãos no bolso. Num deles ele segurava entre os dedos duas plaquinhas de metal. No outro ele segurava impacientemente uma moeda. Brennan estava ao lado dele, mantendo uma distância quase formal, sem tocá-lo, mas sem impedir que ele sentisse a presença dela. Eles pararam logo antes do portão de embarque e não demorou muito tempo até que ouvissem um grito alto de "Papai" ecoando no saguão e logo Parker estava abraçado a Booth.

Brennan ficou olhando enquanto Booth se abaixou e abraçou-se ao filho e logo depois pegou-o no colo e abraçou-o ainda mais forte. Ela podia ver claramente que ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Ela nunca o vira chorando. Parker, ao contrário, estava grudado ao pescoço do pai, chorando e dizendo que não queria ir. E tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era _"Não vá embora"_. E ela não soube porque, pois como várias vezes nas últimas horas, aquilo não tinha lógica nenhuma.

Ele se abaixou novamente e pôs Parker no chão e ficou de joelhos, da altura do filho. Então tirou do bolso duas plaquinhas de metal, que Brennan reconheceu na hora como sendo as dog tags de Booth da época do exército. Ele mostrou para Parker e pôs na mão do filho, e disse para ele guardar. Que ia querer as plaquinhas de volta, quando se vissem novamente. Breve. Booth frisou o _breve_. Por mais que pare ele próprio, era apenas uma mentira de consolação.

O anúncio do vôo soou alto. E Rebecca chamou por Parker. Brennan ouviu Booth falar para a mulher para cuidar bem dele. E Rebecca afirmou. Não houve sorrisos, nem mais palavras. Não deveria haver.

"Não vá embora." - foi a última coisa que Brennan ouviu Booth sussurrar durante um bom tempo.

**x.x.x**

Brennan dirigiu. Em silêncio. Booth tamborilou os dedos impacientemente na perna. A outra mão continuava no bolso, virando a moeda entre os dedos. Ela estacionou em frente ao prédio do FBI e os dois desceram e seguiram em silêncio até a sala de Sweets. Nenhum dos dois estava com humor para uma seção de psicologia pra cima deles, mas havia regras que os fazia comparecerem sempre ou eles teriam a parceria desfeita.

"Como vocês estão hoje?" - Sweets começou, com o seu sorriso e informalidade habituais - "Certo, pouco comunicativos." - ele continuou, quando nenhum dos dois falou - "Aconteceu alguma coisa importante?"

Booth estava rígido na poltrona. Sua face contorcida numa expressão de raiva e tristeza. Brennan não soube decifrar qual dos dois era mais evidente. Ele tinha tirado a mão do bolso, e Brennan viu uma moeda vermelha, de plástico, com algumas listras brancas. Ele rodava a moeda nos dedos com uma agilidade incrível. Ela conseguiu fitar o olhar dele por meros segundos, quando ele desviou, mantendo a postura ainda mais rígida.

"Ouvi dizer que Parker está se mudando para a Irlanda, Agente Booth." - e então Sweets tinha conseguido o que queria.

Booth e Brennan olharam para ele, com as expressões congeladas. A moeda parou de rolar. Booth ficou ainda mais na defensiva.

"Sweets..." - Brennan tentou, mas já era tarde. Aquele era um assunto que Booth não queria comentar. Nem com ela, nem com ninguém, por algum tempo.

Ele já estava de pé antes mesmo de ela pensar em alguma coisa que o acalmasse. Ele já estava com Sweets erguido pelo colarinho antes que ela pudesse alcançar o braço dele e impedi-lo. Ele já não era mais Seeley Booth a essa altura.

"Você é só um menino de 12 anos, Sweets. E não tem o direito de fazer esse tipo de coisa só para confirmar seus experimentos."

Havia uma raiva contida. E Brennan soube que aqueles era os últimos esforços de Booth para não perder o controle totalmente. Ele soltou Sweets. Virou. Lançou um último olhar para ela e saiu. A porta bateu com força e Brennan e Sweets ouviram o trinco do lado de fora cair no chão.

"Não vá embora, Booth." - ela pensou, e repetiu algumas vezes, esperando que a porta se abrisse e ele voltasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ele estava com raiva. E com medo. E triste.

E então ela o havia perdido.

**x.x.x**


	13. Say what you say

**...But say that you'll stay**

* * *

_E este é um capricho meu..._

**_Para este e para os próximos 3 capítulos, por favor, leia o título. Porque vai ter TUDO a ver com o capítulo em si, de diversas formas. É o refrão de uma música que eu amo. Alguém se arrisca a descobrir que música é?_**

* * *

Every You & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o décimo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

Capítulo 10

"Say what you say, but say that you'll stay"

Brennan & Booth

Romance

* * *

**SAY WHAT YOU SAY, BUT SAY THAT YOU'LL STAY**

_Vício (do latim "vitium", que significa "falha ou defeito") é uma tendência habitual para certo mal, sendo oposto à virtude._

_O vício é uma mistura de fenômenos que se relacionam ao sentimento de amor, à necessidade e ao prazer. A pessoa que tem vícios busca alívio para suas dores tentando compensá-las de alguma forma._

_O vicio é um hábito repetitivo buscando algum tipo de alivio a curto prazo. Tendo sempre consequências negativas e destrutivas a longo prazo._

_Sexo. Cigarro. Computadores. Trabalho. Tantos vícios. Mas ela só conseguia pensar em um: Jogos de azar._

_E era isso que o impedia de ficar._

**x.x.x**

"Você está bem, Brenn?" – Angela parou atrás de Brennan e observou-a com um fêmur nas mãos.

"Por que eu não estaria?"

"Você anda calada, nesses últimos dias."

"Estou focada no meu trabalho, Angie, só isso."

"Só isso?"

"É, o que mais poderia ser?"

"Eu não sei. Booth, talvez. Ele não aparece aqui há quase um mês."

"Booth não tem nada a ver com isso. Além do mais, ele deve estar lá enfrentando a depressão dele por Parker ter ido para a Irlanda."

"E você não sabe o que fazer."

Angela sentou-se na cadeira próxima à cadeira de Brennan e inclinou-se para ela, tirando o osso que estava em suas mãos e colocando na bancada e forçando a amiga a virar-se e olhá-la.

"Não é mesmo?" – Brennan respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e fitou a amiga.

"É. Eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo, e isso está me enlouquecendo. Eu sabia que eu não devia ter cruzado a linha com ele. Mas ele estava me provocando, e ele não me deixou enlouquecer por um tempo, mas agora... agora..."

"Brenn, do que você está falando?"

Brennan parou de falar e olhou para os lados. Então pegou a mão de Angela e puxou-a até o seu escritório. Parou um pouco, ficaram em silêncio.

"Booth e eu. Eu fui... ele falou coisas pra mim, Angie." – Brennan desviou o olhar da amiga e olhou diretamente para onde, quase um mês antes, Booth a tinha encostado na parede.

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Coisas. Coisas sexuais. Coisas do tipo que se diz a alguém com quem você quer ter uma relação sexual. Esse tipo de coisa."

"Booth disse que queria fazer sexo com você?"

"Não." – Brennan disse quase que imediatamente e Angela olhou-a confusa – "Ele disse que queria fazer amor comigo." – Angela abriu um largo sorriso – "Eu disse que queria fazer sexo com ele."

"Wow, Brennan! Booth disse mesmo isso? E você não o agarrou na hora?"

"Eu estava petrificada, Angela. Ele disse muita coisa. Ele me deixou..."

"Extasiada?"

"É um bom termo, sim."

"Foi por isso que ele desapareceu?"

"Da primeira vez, sim."

"Como assim da primeira vez? Eu não o vejo há séculos."

"Isso aconteceu há um mês. Quinze dias depois, quando apareceu aquele homem, do FBI, eu fiquei com raiva do Booth. Eu queria gritar com ele, bater nele por ter sumido e mandado outra pessoa para trabalhar comigo. Eu achei que..."

"Que ele tinha te abandonado?" – Angela completou e Brennan apenas afirmou levemente – "Querida, Booth é um cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Angela."

"O que eu quero dizer é que Booth é o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, e não vai te abandonar."

"Ele já está fazendo isso, Angie. Há quinze dias ele está fazendo isso." – Brennan respirou fundo de novo e sentou-se no sofá, afundando o rosto entre as mãos – "Eu fui na casa dele naquele dia. Estava chovendo, e eu fui mesmo assim. Entrei com a chave reserva e ele estava no sofá. E ele estava tão..."

"Lindo?"

"Triste." – Brennan consertou – "E sim, ele estava lindo. Booth é um homem muito bem estruturado, perfeitamente capaz de atrair as mulheres. Mas ele estava triste. Havia aquela sombra no olhar dele. Você sabe, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para ler outras pessoas. Não vivas, pelo menos. Mas eu consegui lê-lo naquele dia. E eu não soube na hora o que significava aquela sombra... no meio daquele brilho."

"E isso numa conversa de garotas seria...?"

"Eu falei coisas pra ele. Perguntei por que ele tinha feito aquilo, por que ele estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. Perguntei o que ele queria com aquilo."

"E ele?"

"Ele disse que queria me beijar." – ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Angela – "Em todos os lugares." – Angela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e Brennan continuou – "Depois disse: _É sempre tudo sobre mim e tudo sobre você, Temperance. Sempre! Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

"E você o agarrou e teve uma noite selvagem de amor com ele?"

"E eu pedi pra ele fazer isso. E ele fez. E nós passamos a noite juntos, e a manhã também, e foi quando ele me contou sobre Parker. E ele me manteve sã durante todo esse tempo. Ele não me permitiu perder a cabeça e ter medo, Angela. Ele conseguiu isso de mim e eu não consigo isso dele. E depois que falamos com Sweets... ele ficou com tanta raiva, Angie. Eu nunca vi Booth com tanta raiva, e tão assustado e com tanto medo."

"Foi bom?"

"Você está falando do sexo?" – Angela afirmou – "Foi diferente."

"Diferente bom?"

"Eu achava que sim. Enquanto ele estava comigo, eu achei que tinha sido uma das melhores coisas que eu já tinha feito, porque eu não sabia que uma relação sexual podia ser tão..."

"Maravilhosa?"

"...intensa, como foi com Booth. Mas depois que ele não estava mais comigo... eu não sei. Ele não me ouve, Angie. Não mais. Ele não fala comigo. Eu tentei, e ele estava com raiva. Disse que não queria conversar, que estava ocupado. Eu fui na casa dele e ele não estava, nunca estava. E eu encontrei isso na casa dele." – Brennan tirou do bolso uma pequena moeda de plástico, listrada de vermelho e branco.

"Isso não é de uma casa de jogos?" – Brennan confirmou – "Booth não..." – e ela confirmou novamente.

"E eu não... eu não sei o que fazer, Angie, para ele voltar. Eu não sei o que fazer para não perder a cabeça."

Angela estava séria. E ia começar a falar, mas uma batida na porta anunciou alguém. Uma mulher, em torno de seus 24 anos, óculos redondos e aparência meio maltrapilha, se não fosse pelo jaleco azul do Jeffersonian que a denunciava como funcionária.

"Dra. Brennan? O FBI está aqui, há um caso novo. E precisam que você encontre o Agente Especial Seeley Booth." – Brennan levantou-se.

"Eu não sei onde ele está."

"O FBI disse que você era a última opção deles."

"Diga para eles que vou tentar, e ligo para dar informações e saber o local para encontrá-los."

Brennan pegou a bolsa e a chave do carro e foi para a porta. Olhou para Angela e esperou que ela dissesse algo.

"Faça-o ouvir, Brenn. Ele te fez ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Faça o mesmo. Force-o a ouvir. Faça-o ficar, não importa o que ele diga, force-o a dizer que quer ficar."

"Eu já tentei de tudo, Angie. O que mais eu posso fazer?" – Angela levantou-se e foi até Brennan.

"Faça como eu faço. Use uma banheira." – ela finalizou com um sorriso e saiu do escritório.

**x.x.x**

Brennan parou na porta da casa de Booth. O carro dele estava lá e por um instante ela pensou que ele também estivesse. Procurou a chave reserva no local de sempre e entrou. E dessa vez, resolveu ficar com a chave da casa dele, caso ele resolvesse se afastar ainda mais dela.

A casa estava vazia, meio bagunçada. Ele não estava lá. Mas ele tinha deixado o distintivo, a arma e as chaves do carro na mesinha de centro. E ela teve uma idéia. Absurda. Mas ainda assim, uma idéia que seria perfeita se ela quisesse tirar Booth de onde ela tinha certeza que ele estava.

**x.x.x**

Ela estacionou em lugar proibido e desligou as sirenes. Sempre quis fazer isso. Desceu e entrou naquele lugar chamado _Always Poker_. Parou no balcão, apanhou a carteira e pegou uma foto de Booth que guardava ali.

"Você viu esse homem?"

O homem atrás do balcão olhou desconfiado para ela, carrancudo e não respondeu. Apenas virou as costas e voltou a mexer numas fichas de um lado. E Brennan pensou sobre como Booth falava nessas horas. Distintivo, arma, voz firme. Claro. _Você não deveria usar seu distintivo para benefício próprio, Booth._ Sua própria voz ecoou, lembrando-lhe de algo que ela tinha dito algum tempo atrás. Mas então, aquilo era para o bem de todos, não?

"Hei, parceiro." – ela disse, com a voz mais alta, apanhando o distintivo do FBI de Booth e mostrando rapidamente para o homem atrás do balcão, e acenando levemente para a arma em sua cintura, presa ao coldre de Booth – "Eu perguntei se você viu esse homem. Você não simplesmente ignora uma pergunta do FBI, não é mesmo?"

"Desculpe, eu não sabia..."

"Certo. O homem. Você o viu?"

"Ele tem vindo aqui todos os dias nos últimos quinze dias."

"Ele está aqui agora?"

"Sim, no caça-níqueis, lá no final."

"Você pode me emprestar dois seguranças por alguns minutos?"

"Ele é perigoso?"

"Capaz de grande violência, sim. Mas ele está desarmado. Garanto que vamos sair daqui e ninguém saberá o que aconteceu."

O homem fez um gesto para dois seguranças, que acompanharam Brennan até próximo ao caça-níqueis onde Booth estava. De costas ele parecia bem, apesar do cabelo meio bagunçado. De lado ela pôde ver o rosto dele meio contorcido, meio cansado, e a barba por fazer. E Booth estava tão absorto no seu joguinho que Brennan parou a alguns passos dele e ele não percebeu.

"Seeley Booth?" – ela bateu com a mão no ombro dele, do jeito que ele fazia quando abordava algum suspeito na rua. Ele olhou imediatamente para ela, mas não teve tempo de falar. Ela ergueu o distintivo na frente do rosto dele – "FBI, Agente Especial Temperance Brennan. Você pode me acompanhar, por favor?" – ela mostrou discretamente a arma para Booth e ele olhou meio estarrecido para ela.

"Bones, o que você está fazendo?" – ele sussurrou.

"Estou te levando sob custódia. Você pode se levantar e ir por bem, ou meus dois amigos aqui... uh... seguranças, não hesitarão em fazer você me acompanhar."

"E aí, espertalhão, vai acompanhar de boa a Agente Especial aqui, ou vai precisar da nossa ajuda?"

Booth levantou-se. O rosto contorcido, meio indignado. Apanhou as fichas que lhe restavam, muitas delas e ia colocar no bolso, quando Brennan disse, na voz mais séria que conseguiu, para ele deixar tudo sobre o balcão antes de saírem. E ele o fez, sem falar nada.

"O que foi isso, Bones?" – ele perguntou, tão logo eles saíram do cassino – "Você já pode me devolver minha arma e meu distintivo."

"Sabe, eu sempre quis fazer isso." – ela disse, ignorando o comentário dele.

"Ótimo, Bones, você estacionou em local proibido." – havia a raiva novamente, contida, quando ele viu o policial multando o carro dele.

"Hei!" – Brennan gritou e ergueu o distintivo para o policial – "FBI, Agente Especial Temperance Brennan. Missão federal. Você não pode multar esse carro."

"É claro que ele pode multar o carro, Bones." – Booth sussurrou.

"Mas ele não vai." – ela apontou, quando o policial rasgou a multa e jogou no lixo – "Viu? Federais não são multados." – ela deu a volta no carro, rumo ao assento do motorista, quando Booth a segurou pelo braço.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Dirigindo. Te levando de volta ao seu emprego, à sua vida, lembra? Assassinatos, homicídios, casos a resolver, criminosos a pegar."

"Bones, eu não..."

"Eu. Lembra de mim?" – ela disse, com a voz séria e magoada e ele ficou calado – "Ótimo. Entre no carro. Eu dirijo."

Booth entrou, ainda em silêncio. E viu Brennan tirar o coldre e a arma e devolver a ele, bem como o distintivo. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Brennan apanhou o celular, perguntou sobre um local, disse que estavam chegando. Levou o dedo ao botão da sirene e Booth parou-a.

"Você não pode fazer isso a não ser que seja uma emergência." – ela olhou rapidamente para ele, os olhos sérios, a expressão mais séria ainda e ainda magoada. E ela apenas apertou o botão da sirene, ligando-a.

"Eu poderia facilmente me acostumar com _Agente Especial Temperance Brennan_. Quem sabe, _Agente Especial Dra. Temperance Brennan._"

E foi a última coisa que falaram até chegar ao imenso descampado, fora da cidade, com uma floresta enorme bem ao fundo e vários furgões e carros da polícia e do FBI.

**x.x.x**

"Homem. Afro-descendente. Entre 1,90m e 2,00m. Entre 35 e 40 anos." – ela levantou-se e olhou rapidamente para os outros dois corpos ao lado – "Ambos homens. Brancos. Entre 1,85m e 1,95m. Por volta dos 25 anos. Mulher. Negra. Entre 1,55m e 1,60m. Por volta dos 45 anos. Todos mortos há pouco mais de uma semana. Vou precisar levar os restos para o Jeffersonian se vocês quiserem identidades e rostos."

"Não será preciso. Lincoln Garret." – o policial falou e jogou uma foto de um homem negro em cima do primeiro cadáver – "Gary e Fred Burrows" – lançou duas fotos praticamente iguais nos dois corpos seguintes – "Lilah Sucre." – e lançou a última foto no último corpo.

"Então, se vocês já sabiam quem eram, meu trabalho terminou."

"Precisávamos de uma confirmação. Os corpos foram achados parcialmente enterrados, 1km depois da entrada da floresta. Eles são criminosos, estavam sendo procurados pelo seqüestro da menina Forrest Willians, 5 anos. Dez dias atrás ela veio para cá com a babá e os dois cães. A babá é Lilah Sucre, de confiança. Trabalha com a família Willians há 25 anos. Praticamente criou os outros dois filhos, Barbara e George." – ele apontou o corpo correspondente – "Forrest não foi encontrada. Estamos enviando uma busca pela floresta." – Brennan virou-se para os corpos novamente e curvou-se.

"Você vê isso?" – ela apontou. Booth curvou-se.

"Um monte de carne em decomposição, coisa que eu não via há um mês. Saudades." – ele resmungou, irônico.

"Lincoln e Gary tem padrões semelhantes de marcas nos membros posteriores e anteriores. Fred tem essa marca em especial, no crânio, como se tivesse sido atingido por um pedaço de madeira ou algo do tipo. E menos marcas como a dos outros dois. Lilah tem a C1 fora do lugar, significa que sua cabeça foi torcida e ela morreu sem perceber."

"Caninos." – ela ouviu Booth falar e virou-se para ele.

"Como?"

"Caninos, Bones. As marcas." - Ela olhou para as marcas nos ossos de Gary e Lincoln.

"Você tem razão, Booth." – ela olhou curiosa para ele.

"Gorgonzola?" – ele falou, explicando como sabia das marcas.

"É Gormogon. Mas você tem razão. São caninos. O que sugere que os cães morderam esses homens."

"Os cães mataram eles?"

"Eu não posso dizer com certeza, mas se mataram para salvar a garota não deve ser levado em consideração, certo?"

"Provavelmente não, se a garota estiver a salvo, claro. Então temos que aproveitar o dia para procurá-la. Essa floresta de noite é impossível."

Booth começou a seguir os policiais e Brennan perguntou para ele se podia ir junto. Ele apenas fez um sinal positivo e disse para ela ficar por perto. Estavam dividindo todo o pessoal em duplas, para que houvesse pessoas o suficiente para vasculhar a floresta inteira, sem que ficassem sozinhos.

"Você acha que Forrest está aqui?" – ela perguntou, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Se ela estiver, nós vamos achá-la. A patrulha com os cães farejadores está a caminho, será bem mais fácil a partir daí."

"Mas o que você acha, Booth?" – ele parou e olhou para Brennan.

"Eu acho que ela está perdida no meio da floresta. Mas eu não acho que ela esteja com medo. Se ela estiver com os cães que fizeram aquilo com aqueles caras, ela está a salvo e protegida. É isso que eu acho." – ele desviou o olhar do dela e voltou a andar.

Brennan ficou alguns passos atrás, tentando absorver as informações que o ambiente lhe dava. A floresta era densa e um pouco escura. Linda, e um tanto assustadora. Vez ou outra ela ouvia um barulho de algum animal e então via um esquilo ou um coelho passando rápido por eles, assustados. Depois de mais alguns passos, ela parou e olhou atentamente. A carcaça de dois coelhos estava perto de uma árvore, bem como algumas mangas e maças parcialmente mordidas e apodrecidas.

"Hei Booth." – ela chamou e apontou.

"Vê? Os coelhos foram dilacerados. As frutas sugerem mordida humana, e pelo tamanho, com certeza é uma criança."

"Quer dizer que estamos perto?"

"As carcaças são relativamente velhas, uns 7 dias atrás, no mínimo. As frutas parecem mais novas, mas ainda assim, no mínimos um 3 dias. Se eles estiverem mudando de lugar, devem estar longe daqui. Há algum rio ou lagoa por perto?"

"Sim, a uns dois quilômetros, por quê?"

"Porque cães são caçadores por natureza. E tem um instinto de sobrevivência bastante apurado. Quando estão perdidos, sabem como voltar para casa, mas sempre respeitam os limites da matilha. Até onde sabemos, são dois cães e uma criança, e eles constituem a matilha e, naturalmente, a criança deve ser considerada o _mestre_ deles, já que eles a protegeram. Então eles devem estar caminhando de acordo com os limites dela. Como cães têm mais resistência, eles poderiam passar mais tempo sem beber água do que a Forrest. Mas se ela está com eles, eles não saem de perto de onde tem água."

Vários minutos depois eles chegaram numa clareira, onde havia um lago enorme. Olharam para um lado e não havia nada. Para o outro, para confirmação deles, alguns metros distante, eles viram uma criança e dois cães, um preto e um marrom, que assim que se deram conta dos intrusos, se puserem de pé, armados e com os dentes à mostra.

"Eles pensam que somos inimigos." – Booth falou.

"E então o que fazemos?"

"Eu não sei. Você quem estava falando sobre como os cães agem agora a pouco. E eu não sou o _dog whisperer_."

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth."

"Ok, apenas pense que se ele estivesse aqui, os cães seria nossos menores problemas."

"Mas ele não está, e se nos aproximarmos eles nos atacam."

"Provavelmente. Eles estão defendendo a Forrest." – eles ficaram em silêncio por meros segundos, os cães mantiveram-se armados e atentos – "Mas eu tenho uma idéia."

Booth segurou a mão de Brennan e deu dois passos. Os cães deram dois passos para trás e cercaram Forrest, um de cada lado. Mais dois passos, e agora eles podiam ouvir claramente os rosnados.

"Diga para eles ficarem, Forrest." – Booth falou com calma e se abaixou diante dos cães, puxando Brennan para fazer o mesmo – "Nós somos da polícia, viemos te levar para casa. Está tudo bem agora, ok?"

Forrest era pequena. Menor do que deveria para uma criança de 5 anos, o que acabava lhe dando um aspecto a mais de fragilidade. Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo, quase laranja, e algumas sardas nos rosto e os olhos extremamente azuis. Ela levantou os bracinhos e deu um passo para frente, tocando os dois cães, o labrador marrom e o pastor preto. Eles pararam de rosnar, mas ainda estavam armados.

"Aqueles homens queriam me machucar. Eles machucaram a Lilah. Ela me mandou correr e Legacy e Brad morderam eles e depois me acharam. Mas Lilah não veio. E eles ficaram comigo."

"Eles são bons cães, Forrest." – Brennan falou, com a voz suave – "Vamos, nós vamos te levar pra casa."

"Legacy e Brad também?"

"Também." – Brennan estendeu a mão e os dois cães cheiraram antes de Forrest segurar a mão dela.

Saíram da floresta quase uma hora depois. Com Forrest no colo de Booth, Brennan do lado e os dois cães à frente, vasculhando a área. Os dois foram deixar a garota em casa, escoltados por uma tropa de policiais.

"Vocês têm um canil?" – Forrest afirmou.

"A gente gosta um pouco de cachorro."

"De quantos estamos falando?"

"Muitos." – ela riu.

"Olha, Booth, filhotes."

Booth viu mais dois cães adultos correrem até eles quando eles desceram do carro, e mais uns 7 filhotes, entre labradores e pastores. Atrás, vinha um casal e mais dois adolescentes. Forrest correu até eles.

Brennan parecia maravilhada com os filhotes correndo de um lado para o outro, e um em especial, o maior deles, pulando em suas pernas, pedindo atençãernas, pedindo atençilhada com os filhotes correndo de uma lado para o outro, e um em especial, o maior deles, pulando em suas o.

"Esses filhotes estão à venda?" - ela perguntou, apanhando o filhote no colo.

"Estão sim. Mas vocês trouxeram nossa filha para casa, escolham o que quiserem."

"Bones, não era você que preferia porcos?" - Booth sussurrou.

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava de cães, Booth. E eu posso muito bem adotar um. Ele, pelo menos, vai ficar comigo quando eu pedir que fique. Ele vai ficar quando eu precisar que ele fique." - ela sorriu diante da falta de resposta dele e olhou para os donos - "Posso ficar com esse?" - o casal sorriu.

"Ótima escolha. O nome que demos a ele é Strong Faith, porque ele sempre foi o mais carinhoso e corajoso entre os outros filhotes. Quando ele crescer vai se tornar um excelente pastor. Você pode voltar em um mês e levá-lo para casa." - Brennan sorriu, parecendo uma criança - "Agente Booth? Quanto a Legacy e Brad... nós conhecemos a lei dos EUA, sobre cães que atacam e matam pessoas e nós..."

"Não se preocupe, Sra. Willians. Seus cães estão protegidos pela lei por protegerem sua filha. Eles foram corajosos e não atacaram a mando de ninguém, mas sim por instinto de proteção. Vocês têm sorte de tê-los por perto."

Booth entrou no carro. Mais uma vez, Brennan não o deixou dirigir. Seguiram em silêncio até a casa dele. Um silêncio, pela primeira vez, incômodo. Ela estacionou o carro na frente da casa dele e desceu. Entregou as chaves e foi em direção ao seu próprio carro. Viu Booth apanhar as chaves de casa e abrir a porta, sem olhar para ela, evitando olhar para ela.

"Booth?" - ela chamou e ele olhou.

Havia a sombra de tristeza e de raiva no olhar dele. E a sombra de mágoa no olhar dela. E havia um brilho em comum, nos olhos dos dois.

"Não..." - ela começou, brincando com a chave do carro.

"Eu não vou, Temperance."

"Ok, Seeley."

Ela acenou. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava de Seeley sem que estivessem fazendo qualquer coisa puramente sexual e instintiva. Brennan entrou no carro e partiu. Booth fechou a porta quando entrou e apagou as luzes de casa.

**x.x.x**

Eram quase dez horas da noite. E Brennan estava parada na porta de Booth há pelo menos trinta minutos. Em cerca de cinco horas ela tinha passado no hotel em que estava hospedada, em algumas lojas e em sua casa, que estava uma bagunça por causa da reforma. Depois disso ela parara na casa de Booth. Estava tudo escuro, o carro dele ainda estava lá. E ela sabia que ele estava lá.

Ela entrou e fez seu caminho até o quarto de Booth, acendo o menor número de luzes possível. Ela podia vê-lo na cama por causa da pouca luz que vinha do corredor. Abriu as cortinas do quarto e deixou o cômodo ainda mais claro, mas ainda assim, meio sombrio.

"Booth, acorda." - ela disse, com a voz suave, mas séria e firme - "Booth!" - ela apanhou o edredom que estava sobre ele e tirou-o, mostrando que ele estava nu.

"Bones, o que raios você está fazendo aqui?" - ele acordou sobressaltado e apanhou um travesseiro para se cobrir. Brennan riu.

"Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto, Booth. Levanta e vai se vestir."

"Só porque nós..." - ele começou, resmungando. Ela puxou o travesseiro da mão dele com força e agilidade, deixando-o à mostra de novo.

"Eu vi antes disso, Booth. Agora levanta e vai se vestir."

"Onde nós vamos? Algum outro caso?"

"Sair. Rápido."

Ele colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta e apanhou a jaqueta. O mais rápido que pôde. Encontrou-a na sala, sentada no sofá, tamborilando os dedos na perna, parecendo ou incomodada ou nervosa com alguma coisa.

"Você está bem?" - ele perguntou.

"Você está pronto?"

Saíram. Booth entrou no carro dela e ela dirigiu até o apartamento dela. Ele olhou-a curioso.

"Seu apartamento não estava em reforma?"

"Ainda está. Exceto um cômodo. Vem."

Eles não se tocaram. Não falaram mais que o necessário. Sequer se olhavam direito. Ela subiu as escadas e ele a seguiu. Ela abriu a porta do apartamento e acendeu as luzes e tudo o que Booth pôde ver foi um amontoado de poeira e latas de tinta e martelos e ferramentas espalhadas. Não havia móveis nem nada. Ela pulou alguns obstáculos até o corredor, até alcançar a última porta.

"Você não vem?"

Era um cômodo grande. Booth diria enorme. Muito bagunçado. Mas ele soube com certeza que era o quarto dele. Havia mais duas portas, uma aberta, meio quebrada. E outra extremamente nova, de madeira envelhecida e escura, com um pequeno painel do lado.

"Isso é um quarto do pânico, Bones?" - ela digitou seis números no painel e a porta se abriu.

Ele sabia que era um sistema de segurança. Ele sabia que ela relutara em colocar esse sistema em cada porta de seu apartamento. Ele sabia que não era um quarto do pânico.

Brennan deu um passo para frente e acendeu a luz do cômodo que acabara de abrir. Parou assim que entrou e virou-se para Booth. E ele se deu conta que não conhecia aquela expressão do rosto dela. Era a expressão mais séria que ele já tinha visto. Os olhos estreitos, a boca séria. Nenhum traço de um sorriso ou suavidade. E ele se deu conta que aquela Temperance Brennan era a Temperance mais forte que ele já vira. E provavelmente a mais bela.

Ela levou a mão ao casaco que vestia e desabotoou botão por botão, até que ele estivesse todo aberto e ela pudesse tirá-lo. Olhou atentamente para Booth.

"Somos eu e você, Booth. Como sempre tem sido. Tendo nossas conversas, matando o tempo, tentando resolver os mistérios de assassinatos. Tentando fazer do mundo um lugar melhor." - ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Booth apenas olhava - "Como anda sua vida, Booth? Eu venho tentando saber disso há alguns dias, mas tudo o que eu vejo é você indo embora, por mais que eu saiba que você procura uma razão, apenas uma, para não ir embora." - ela deu um passo pra trás, apagou a luz do cômodo e Booth deu dois passos para a frente, parando na porta do que ele viu ser um banheiro.

O banheiro mais bonito que ele já tinha visto na vida. Estava coberto por velas vermelhas, no chão, na pia. Uma banheira, enorme, branca, suspensa um degrau acima do chão. E havia o vinho em um suporte e duas taças. E pendurados no canto, dois roupões grossos, macios e negros.

"Então, se você não sabe se deve ficar, ou não quer falar sobre o que está pensando, por favor, respire. Fique. Porque eu realmente acho que não há nenhum outro lugar, que não esse, que deveríamos estar agora."

Ela estendeu a mão e olhou na expectativa para ele. Sorriu. Um sorriso fino, esperançoso, que a deixava quase inocente.

"Se você for embora agora, eu vou entender. Juro que vou. E se você ficar aqui, bem, eu tenho planos. Porque nós devemos estar aqui agora. Ficar aqui."

Os dedos de Brennan tocaram levemente a mão de Booth.

Ele não sorriu. Ele não falou.

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: A idéia do capítulo eu tenho há muito tempo. Para quem viu o epi 4.04, bom... eu tive que ajustar algumas partes para não ser cópia. Mas como eu disse, esse capítulo é um capricho meu. XD E eu AMO a Bones sendo sem noção!**

A título de curiosidade, as duas músicas abaixo inspiraram o capítulo. A primeira, do Bon Jovi, inspirou o final. A segunda, inspira os 5 capítulos, dos 2 que já estão escritos e postados.

Bon Jovi - You wanna make a memory

Oasis - Don't Go Away


	14. Forever and a day

**_...In the time of my life_**

* * *

**_Para este e para os próximos 2 capítulos, por favor, leia o título. Porque vai ter TUDO a ver com o capítulo em si, de diversas formas. É o refrão de uma música que eu amo. Alguém se arrisca a descobrir que música é?_**

* * *

_E este é da Grazi, que pediu por isso a fanfic inteira._

* * *

Every You & Every Me  
Autor: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: E este é o décimo primeiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

Capítulo 11

"Forever and a day, In the time of my life"

Brennan & Booth

Romance

* * *

**FOREVER AND A DAY, IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE**

_Vício (do latim "vitium", que significa "falha ou defeito") é uma tendência habitual para certo mal, sendo oposto à virtude.  
O vício é uma mistura de fenômenos que se relacionam ao sentimento de amor, à necessidade e ao prazer. A pessoa que tem vícios busca alívio para suas dores tentando compensá-las de alguma forma._

O vicio é um hábito repetitivo buscando algum tipo de alivio a curto prazo. Tendo sempre consequências negativas e destrutivas a longo prazo.

Ele sabia que era viciado. Viciado em trabalho. Viciado em jogos de azar. E havia um vício na vida dele que ele considerava o melhor entre todos. O único que não era prejudicial e, ao contrário, lhe dava vida, ânimo e não o deixava desistir. Ou ir embora.  
O vício por Temperance Brennan.

**x.x.x**

Temperance Brennan não era uma pessoa sutil na maioria das vezes. Ela era direta. Verdadeira. Sempre. No entanto, naquele momento, ao pedir para ele não ir embora, ela estava usando de toda a sua sutileza, de toda a sedução e, provavelmente, de toda a sua coragem.

Estender a mão. Chamá-lo. Preparar tudo isso para ele. Só para ele. E pensar que, na cabeça de Booth, bastava que ela dissesse "Fique comigo, Booth.", e ele ficaria, pelo resto da vida dele. Mas ela tinha feito mais. E ele sabia como tinha sido difícil para ela fazer tudo aquilo.

"Você não precisava ter feito tudo isso, Temperance." - ele disse, enlaçando os dedos aos dedos dela e trazendo-a para mais perto, colando sua testa com a dela e olhando-a profundamente - "Obrigado."

"Você não precisa ter fugido de mim, você poderia ter conversado comigo. Você não me deixou enlouquecer depois do que houve na sua casa, Booth. E tudo foi muito pra minha cabeça, ainda é muito. Ainda há conseqüências. Mas mesmo assim, você não me deixou pensar nisso e não me permitiu... surtar. Eu queria ter feito o mesmo por você, mas aí você foi embora. E você estava com raiva e com medo. E eu também estou com medo. Disso tudo. Porque eu não sei o que isso significa pra mim e pra você, não sei como vai influir no trabalho, e em todo o resto... e eu precisava achar um jeito que fizesse você me ouvir..."

Ela estava pensando demais. Estava falando rápido demais. Booth sorriu, levou a mão à cintura dela, puxando-a para que colasse seu corpo com o dela, e beijou-a. Calou-a. Seduziu-a. E aceitou a sedução dela.

O beijo que eles partilhavam era lento. Mais lento do que qualquer outro beijo. Era intenso e profundo. Desejado. O mais exploratório de todos. Que os fazia encaixar as bocas de tal forma que pudessem sentir tudo, aproveitar tudo. Provocar sensações, excitar, num ritmo tão torturante que fazia os corações deles acelerarem. Apenas com um beijo. A pele deles estava arrepiada. A dela principalmente, e Booth se deleitou ao sentir isso sob os seus dedos.

Booth tinha tido Brennan como amante três vezes. Exatas três vezes, em pouco mais de um mês. A primeira vez foi apenas palavras. Mas ali, ela se entregara para ele. A segunda vez ele mostrou para ela como ele a queria de verdade. Deixou claro que a queria como parceira, amiga e amante. A terceira tinha sido verdadeira. A mais verdadeira entre todas as verdades que eles já tinha dito um pro outro. Esta seria diferente. Esta seria a vez de ele se entregar para ela. E de fazer com que ela se entregasse também. Este era o limite. Que os dizia que quando passassem desse ponto, seria algo maior, algo melhor. Algo ainda mais verdadeiro.

Nas primeiras vezes, havia toda a sedução de um tirar a roupa do outro. De dizer coisas não ditas. De mostrar coisas escondidas. Dessa vez, tudo o que eles precisavam era se prenderem ao corpo um do outro. Às sensações, à presença. Ao conforto.

E sim. Ele tirou a roupa dela. E ela tirou a dele. Rápidos e ágeis. E quando as mãos dele tocaram a pele dela, foi como um choque. E um arrepio passou por todo o corpo dela. E então, houve a calmaria novamente. O beijo ainda estava lento. Os corpos nus, colados, mas não unidos, os toques mais fortes, mais decisivos.

O olhar dele era tão intenso que ela mal podia respirar. Ele olhava diretamente para os seus seios. Delicados, rosados, lindos...

"Perfeitos." – então ele tocou o seio esquerdo. As pontas dos dedos. Ele sentiu os mamilos dela se eriçarem ao menor toque. E novamente o som de satisfação escapou dos lábios dela. Ele olhou-a.

Booth gostava de dar-lhe todo esse prazer. Na verdade, ele se deleitava ao admirá-la, ao ouvi-la gemer, ao senti-la tremer sob sua palma. Todos os simples gestos que ela fazia, a menor das expressões, elevavam-no a um prazer imensurável.

Ele levou a mão para o fim das costas dela, fazendo pressão para que ela se aproximasse mais dele e sentisse quão excitado ele estava. E com a boca desceu pelo corpo dela e envolveu o seio dela, passando a língua delicadamente, fazendo-a soltar um gemido rouco. Depois ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela. Mordiscou e ouviu-a gemer novamente, enquanto voltava a acariciar o seio dela com a mão. Ele sabia que ela gostava das carícias, e dos beijos no pescoço.

"Prometa que não vai mais fazer aquele negócio com jogos de azar." - ela disse, numa voz séria, o mais séria que conseguiu diante das carícias de Booth.

"Eu prometo o que você quiser." - ele falou, no instante em que a ergueu, fazendo-a cruzar as pernas em sua cintura, e colocou-a contra a parede.

Ele não se encaixou nela. Ele prendeu-a contra a parede, segurando-a com uma mão enquanto a outra desceu até tocá-la entre as pernas. Ele a viu fechar os olhos no instante em que sua mão a tocou. Ele sorriu. Adorava ver como o corpo dela respondia aos seus toques. Adorava constatar que nunca, nenhuma mulher, respondia tão divinamente bem como Temperance Brennan.

Então ele parou o toque e apenas segurou-a contra a parede. A sua mão livre subiu pelo corpo dela, apenas roçando, mal tocando a pele dela, até que tocasse o rosto de Brennan. Então ele passou os olhos pelo rosto e pelo corpo dela. Admirou-a. Admirou aquela mulher por mais tempo que planejara. E céus, como ela estava linda. O corpo dela brilhava e refletia com as luzes vindas das velas. O corpo dela tremia sob sua palma ao menor dos toques. E então ela estava entregue a ele. Desejando-o mais naquele momento do que em qualquer outro.

Brennan abriu os olhos, e os olhos de Booth estavam, pela primeira vez desde que ultrapassaram a linha de parceiros, totalmente brilhantes. Não havia sombra. Não havia tristeza. Havia um fascínio e um desejo que a fizeram sorrir para ele. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, na barba por fazer e desceu até que o tocasse e o guiasse para se unir a ela.

"Devagar." - ela curvou-se e disse, num sussurro, ao pé do ouvido dele. E foi a vez de ele tremer - "Eu quero sentir tudo. E quero que você sinta tudo."

Booth afastou o rosto para poder olhar para Brennan. Ela estava de olhos abertos. A falta de luminosidade deixava os olhos dela escuros, mas a luz das velas conferiam o brilho azul que ainda estava lá. O brilho que o fascinava e o desnorteava. Que o fazia se perder.

Ele uniu-se a ela, de uma forma torturante, excruciante, sentindo-a apertar seus ombros cada vez que ele entrava mais. Olhou-a nos olhos, sorriu, sentiu o corpo dela tremer. Desafiou-a quando parou e voltou um pouco, quase saindo de dentro dela, vendo o rosto de Brennan se contorcer em um misto de prazer e frustração. E então voltou a se unir a ela, no mesmo ritmo lento. E então, para imenso prazer dele, antes que ele pudesse estar totalmente dentro dela, ele se deliciou quando ela o presenteou com um fechar de olhos, um gemido rouco e uma expressão fascinante.

Ele moveu-se duas ou três vezes, lentamente, observando as expressões involuntárias que o rosto dela fazia, ouvindo os sons graciosos emitidos por seus lábios. Até que seus próprios lábios emitiram sons que se juntaram aos de Brennan. Então ele moveu-se mais rápido. E pôde ouvir gemidos mais altos. Dela. E dele próprio.

"Você fica linda assim, Temperance. Você sempre deveria estar assim! Com essa expressão no rosto." - ele pressionou forte seu corpo contra o dela, ouvindo-a gemer bem perto de seu ouvido quando ela deixou a cabeça cair no ombro dele.

"Não seria estranho..." - ela começou, baixinho, pontuando cada palavra ou com um gemido, ou com um beijo na pele dele - "...eu estar sempre com uma expressão de sexo no rosto?" - ele riu abertamente, quando aumentou o ritmo dentro dela.

"Você é tão literal, Bones." - ele comentou - "Me fascina." - ele fez com que ela olhasse para ele e então ele a beijou, aumentando o ritmo em que se movia contra ela à medida que aprofundava e intensificava o beijo.

Os lábios de Booth encontraram a curva do pescoço dela e detiveram-se ali por alguns segundos, enquanto ele continuava a mover-se dentro dela. Os gemidos dela estavam, agora, mais altos e bem mais próximos de seu ouvido. Aquilo, definitivamente, o enlouquecia. Seu corpo tremia por saber que era ele que a estava fazendo gemer daquele jeito, que era por causa dele que o corpo dela tremia contra o seu.

"Nós vamos deslizar..." – ele falou, rapidamente, assim que sentiu sua perna tremer e o pensamento de que não conseguiria mantê-lo de pé lhe passou pela cabeça. Optou por deslizar com ela até o chão, tentando não se separar dela.

Então Booth viu-a rir. Gargalhar, de uma forma tão gostosa e contagiante como nunca tinha visto. E ele não pôde deixar de rir junto com ela. O corpo dela tremia contra o seu, fazendo o seu próprio se arrepiar. Eles não tinham se separado ainda, então ele apenas deitou-a no chão, ficando por cima dela, e voltou a se mover, lentamente.

E quando ele começou a se mover mais rápido, uma de suas mãos encontrou o seio dela, a outra foi guiada até o baixo ventre dela e, de alguma forma, os dedos de Booth tocaram o seu clitóris. Ele olhou atentamente a expressão contorcida do rosto dela.

Aquela expressão que ele sempre pararia para olhar, dali por diante, quando tocasse aquele ponto particularmente sensível de seu corpo enquanto estava unido a ela. Aquele ponto que a levava ao limiar, que a fazia gemer de uma maneira tão sexy e sensual que ele mal podia se conter.

Ele sabia que ela estava perto do orgasmo. Ele sabia disso porque o corpo dela começava a vibrar, as unhas dela fincavam em suas costas, as risadas cessavam, dando lugar a gemidos mais profundos e roucos. E ele próprio tentava se segurar o máximo possível para que ela pudesse chegar lá primeiro. Foco, Seeley!

Então ele ouviu-a. Aquele som que ele tanto gostava de ouvir, bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Aquela palavra.

"Seeley..." – o corpo dela vibrou intensamente sob o seu, e aquela intensidade foi o suficiente para ele próprio explodir, com um gemido mais alto, e fazer seu corpo vibrar também.

Booth deixou-se cair sobre ela durante alguns instantes. Enquanto o seu corpo e o dela se acalmavam e voltavam a respirar normalmente. Ele queria continuar sentindo o corpo ainda trêmulo dela contra o seu. Ele teve medo de perder a sensação da pele dela contra a sua, dos seios dela contra seu peito, do rosto dela tão próximo do seu. Ficou assim por mais alguns minutos. Booth levantou-se primeiro, apanhou a mão de Brennan, fazendo-a levantar-se também, colocou seu corpo ao dela e beijou-a.

"Vamos conversar." – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, depositando um beijo na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus seios e desciam um pouco mais.

"Eu não quero conversar..." – ela sussurrou de volta, soltando um gemido baixinho quando sentiu os dedos de Booth em sua virilha, provocando-a com uma facilidade que ela desconhecia.

Ele sorriu e enlaçou seus dedos nos dela, puxando-a rumo à banheira.

"Você quer realmente conversar?" – ela olhou de uma maneira curiosa e trilhou beijos de seus lábios até seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos alcançavam o corpo dele.

Booth barrou a mão de Brennan e, antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele apanhou-a no colo e entrou com ela na banheira. Ele sentou, de costas para a parede da banheira, e posicionou-a entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Os lábios dele encontraram sua nuca e ela se arrepiou.

"Ok." - ela falou em um tom decisivo - "Vamos conversar, sem provocações."

"E qual a graça disso?" - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordiscando sua orelha, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam levemente seus seios.

Ela segurou as mãos dele e fez com que elas descessem pelo seu corpo até as suas pernas, e então ela segurou as mãos dele ali. Barradas.

"Eu tenho uma condição psicológica" - ela começou, deixando-se descansar no peito dele, deixando sua cabeça no ombro de Booth - "chamada _Baixa Inibição Latente_. Fui diagnosticada aos 15 e é um dos motivos de eu não gostar de psicologia."

"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer, Bones." - ele falou, com certa graça e ela riu.

"E eu vou ignorar que essa fala é minha." - ela pressionou as mãos de Booth para que fizessem pressão em suas próprias pernas - "Mas isso quer dizer que eu vejo coisas que outras pessoas geralmente ignoram."

"É isso que te faz ser tão estranha?" - ele perguntou, com certa brincadeira.

"Não, é isso que me faz ser tão brilhante."

"Eu ainda não entendi."

"Veja... quando você olha para uma vela, o que você vê?"

"Uma vela."

"Eu vejo a estrutura, eu vejo a cera, eu vejo o pavio. E meu cérebro assimila tudo isso como partes diferentes de uma mesma coisa. Quando eu vejo um osso, eu vejo o osso em si, vejo a medula e as camadas e associo como partes a serem analisadas separadamente. Isso me faz ser meu cérebro mais aberto a estímulos externos. É o que me faz ser tão boa no que eu faço."

"Que tipo de estímulos? Todos eles?" - ele provocou, e cada vez tinha mais certeza que adorava provocá-la. Ele forçou as mãos um pouco mais para cima nas pernas dela, pela parte interna da coxa. Ela respirou fundo.

"Sua vez, Booth." - ele riu quando ela barrou a mão dele.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma condição psicológica e não odeio a psicologia." - ela riu.

"Me conte alguma coisa."

"Ok, Dra. Brennan." - ele suspirou e então levou os braços em volta da cintura dela, abraçando-a - "Quando eu tinha 17 anos, meu irmão, Jared, e eu, tivemos uma discussão. Nós estávamos voltando pra casa, no carro velho do meu pai. Ele estava dirigindo. Nós brigamos, Jared perdeu o controle do carro e atropelou uma garota. Jared quis fugir e eu disse que ele era um covarde e mandei-o parar o carro. Eu desci para ajudar a garota, chamar uma ambulância, qualquer coisa. Jared foi embora." - Booth respirou fundo novamente e afundo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Brennan - "Eu peguei a garota no colo e andei pela estrada durante uns dez minutos até encontrar alguém. Mas já era tarde demais e ela morreu... nos meus braços."

"Booth, eu..."

"Shh. Eu não terminei." - ele beijou o pescoço dela com suavidade e continuou - "Eu fiquei com muita raiva do Jared e discuti com ele, disse que ia contar para os nossos pais e repeti que ele era um covarde e que eu tinha nojo de ser irmão dele. Meu pai entrou no quarto perguntando porque eu estava com tanta raiva. E eu disse que eu tinha um irmão que era um monstro e que eu me recusava a ficar na mesma casa que ele. Dois dias depois eu me alistei no exército de artilharia. Se eu passasse no teste, eu seria treinado para ser um atirador de elite. Uma semana depois eu estava fora de casa. Um mês depois eu era considerado o melhor atirador jovem do batalhão. Mas foi nessa mesma época que eu me viciei em jogos de azar. Porque apenas o treinamento do exército não acabou com a minha raiva. Eu precisava de um alívio. E consegui isso nos cassinos." - Booth abraçou-a ainda mais forte contra o seu corpo e respirou fundo, dessa vez, contra a pele dela, sentindo o cheiro dela, arrepiando-a.

"Tudo bem, Booth." - ela falou com a voz calma - "Eu estou aqui, ok?" - ela pressionou seu próprio corpo contra o dele. A água se movimentou, arrepiando-os e ela virou o rosto para encontrar a boca dele e beijá-lo longamente - "Eu estou aqui."

"Alguns anos depois, antes de eu ser mandado para o Iraque, o meu General me chamou para uma reunião. Ele sabia do que acontecia comigo. Ele sabia que eu tinha esse vício por jogos. Mas ele também sabia que desde que eu entrara ali eu nunca tinha deixado de ser o melhor atirador de campo. Mas ele me disse que eu precisava parar, que precisava de mim totalmente focado para uma missão de resgate."

"Foi nessa missão que você foi feito refém e..."

"Exatamente. Mas ser torturado não é a pior parte da sua vida quando você tem tantos outros fantasmas piores." - ele finalizou, afundando novamente o rosto no pescoço de Brennan - "Quando Parker foi para a Irlanda, eu senti uma raiva ainda maior, porque era o meu filho que eu estava perdendo. Era ele que estava indo embora e eu não podia fazer nada... não posso fazer nada..."

"Eu sinto muito, Booth." - ela virou-se de lado e fitou os olhos dele e levou a mão ao peito dele - "De verdade."

"É justo você saber algo do meu passado negro quando eu sei mais sobre você do que você de mim, certo?"

"Quando eu estava no sistema de adoção, logo quando meus pais sumiram e Russ foi embora, eu estava prestes a fazer 16 anos. E me prometa que isso vai ficar entre nós."

"Eu prometo, seja lá o que for."

"Ótimo." - ela acomodou-se novamente apoiada no peito dele - "O sistema de adoção não oferece, recursos, você sabe. E quando completamos 16 anos já podemos trabalhar de acordo com as leis dos EUA. E podemos escolher trabalhar para o sistema ou um trabalho público. É quase como acontece em sistemas de presídios e liberdade condicional. Eu não trabalharia para o sistema, em hipótese alguma. Mas se eu quisesse algo que me sustentasse, eu precisaria falsificar documentos."

"Você falsificou documentos, Bones?"

"Identidade e diploma. Pouca coisa. E você prometeu que isso ficaria entre nós." - ele riu - "Eu virei uma diplomada em ortopedia, aos 18 anos. De acordo com os documentos, ao menos. E eu arranjei um bom emprego, que pagava bem, muito bem, para o que eu precisava. Foi quando eu comecei a juntar dinheiro para a faculdade e pagar aulas de artes marciais, se eu pretendesse sobreviver no sistema. Não é fácil. E você sabe, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para se manter longe de brigas se eu não gosto de alguma coisa. E eu não parava em nenhuma casa de adoção, e sempre voltava para o sistema. Até meu avô me encontrar. E bem, ele me ajudou com o resto."

"Quer dizer que você é uma falsificadora?"

"Fui. Uma vez. O meu diploma e o meu doutorado são reais, ok?"

"Ok, eu deixo essa passar." - Booth, então, colou os lábios na nuca de Brennan e beijou com força, quase como se beijasse a boca dela. Ela se arrepiou em seus braços e não conteve o gemido que escapou de sua boca - "Se você me der o que eu quero."

"E o que você quer?"

"Isso." - ele levou uma mão ao seio dela, apertando levemente - "E isso." - a outra mão escorregou até entre as pernas dela, pressionando forte. Ela gemeu novamente e cobriu a mão dele com a sua própria.

"Me prometa que este será o local para conversarmos. Assim, sem barreira nenhuma entre a gente, na água, pra limpar tudo o que tivermos que falar."

"São muitas promessas, Temperance."

"Apenas prometa, Seeley."

"Eu prometo, Bones, que aqui será sempre o nosso lugar." - ele beijou a curva do pescoço e o ombro dela - "Então vamos conversar, até eu conseguir o que eu quero. O que te excita?" - ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

"Suas mãos."

"Minhas mãos, huh?" - ele pressionou as duas mãos dele um pouco mais forte e deixou que um dos dedos dele deslizasse para dentro dela.

"Sua palavra preferida." - ela sussurrou, de uma forma rouca e baixa.

"Seeley. Booth. Seeley Booth." - ele disse, com certa descontração.

"Isso é egocêntrico da sua parte."

"Você não quer saber por quê?"

A água se movimentou quando Brennan flexionou o joelho, dando mais espaço para a mão de Booth entre suas pernas. Seu corpo se arrepiou e arqueou quando ela sentiu-o pressionar, uma e duas vezes.

"Oh...eu sei porque..." - ela disse pausadamente, sentido todo o seu corpo tremer. Por causa do toque. Por causa das palavras. Por causa das sensações. Por causa da água em seu corpo - "..._Seeley_." - ela gemeu o nome dele, arqueando ainda mais o corpo, suas pernas instintivamente dando mais espaço e liberdade para as mãos de Booth.

Ele colocou-a ainda mais contra o peito dele, os corpos quase inteiramente colados na banheira. A mão que estava no seio dela provocou um dos mamilos e depois o outro, alternadamente. A outra continuou entre suas pernas. Ela apenas sibilou outro '_Seeley_', que ele não poderia ter ouvido, mas aparentemente o corpo dele ouviu e reagiu no mesmo instante. Ela sentiu o pênis dele pulsar contra ela. Conseguiu sorrir.

Brennan não queria nunca que aquela sensação acabasse. O toque de Booth, tão íntimo em seu corpo. As palavras dele. Ela quase tinha esquecido, em quinze dias de ausência, como as palavras dele a excitavam de uma maneira tão peculiar.

Ela também tinha noção do efeito das palavras dela no corpo dele. Seeley! Ela sabia que o nome dele, dito de uma forma tão... dita daquela forma, o excitava. Ela sabia muitas coisas sobre ele. Muitas das quais ela quis esconder por muito tempo.

"O que estamos fazendo, Booth?" – ela sussurrou, e num momento apanhou as mãos de Booth, afastando-as ligeiramente de seu corpo, para que pudesse virar-se para ele.

"É importante?" – o corpo dela tremeu, e ela fechou os olhos. Ele sorriu.

"Muito." – foi o que ela disse, ainda de olhos fechados. Lá estava ele, o Booth gentil e romântico que ela só tinha visto poucas vezes, e que ela tivera tantas saudades – "Pra mim é importante." – ele levou seus lábios até a orelha dela. Sua mão voltou para aquele lugarzinho entre suas pernas e tocou-a levemente. Ela gemeu. Aquele som que ela fazia... ele gostava tanto daquele som.

"Isso, Temperance, é amor com paixão." – ele sussurrou, no mesmo momento em que colocou dois dedos nela. Outro gemido. Aquele som de novo. Seu corpo tremeu.

_Amor com paixão._

Brennan buscou os lábios de Booth com todo o desejo que pôde reunir. Era intenso, cheio de paixão. Ela, pela segunda vez, apanhou a mão dele e afastou-a de seu corpo. Ele olhou-a, curioso. Ela sorriu-lhe.

"Assim." – ela disse, ajeitando seu corpo sobre o dele e encaixando-se, devagar, mas não tanto quanto da primeira vez em que se encaixaram naquele dia. Dessa vez, ele gemeu.

"Oh céus." – ele olhou nos olhos dela. Brennan sorriu, seu rosto meio contorcido quando ele tocou seus mamilos – "Você é linda."

E sim, ele conhecia Brennan. Ele prestava atenção a cada detalhe dela. A cada reação. Ele queria conhecê-la mais. Queria saber o que mais poderia fazer apenas para arrancar um gemido dela, um tremor, uma palavra, uma sensação de prazer. Queria sempre ser aquele a dar isso para ela. Sensações boas. Momentos inesquecíveis.

Então ele parou por apenas um segundo. Ajeitou-a entre as pernas dele, e pressionou, forçando-a para baixo, parando quando percebeu que estava o mais fundo possível dentro dela. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se tensionar contra o seu, as unhas dela fincarem em seus ombros e aquele som. Aquele som quase inaudível que ela emitia quando ele tinha conseguido dar a ela algo mais que prazer, quando ele descobria alguma coisa nova. Aquele gemido baixinho, rouco, profundo e intenso. E então a água da banheira estava parcialmente agitada, batendo no corpo dela, e no dele, e deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados, provocando-os com um estímulo a mais.

"Faça isso de novo." - era uma ordem. E mesmo a voz falhada dela denunciava que era uma ordem.

Ele levou uma mão ao seio dela e fez o que ela tinha mandado. Com as mãos no quadril dela, forçou-a para cima, fazendo-o quase sair de dentro dela, e então pressionando e parando quando ele estava o mais profundo possível. E ele ouviu aquele som novamente, mas dessa vez, um pouco mais alto, um pouco mais prazeroso. O corpo dela tremeu contra o seu e ele gemeu no ouvido dela quando a sentiu ficar ainda mais tensa e sentiu que ele estava mais tenso também.

"Céus, Temperance..." - e antes que ela mandasse ele fazer de novo, ele fez.

Mas dessa vez, ele continuou tocando o seio dela e levou seus lábios ao pescoço de Brennan. Afastou-a e pressionou. Duas vezes seguidas, e parou, apenas para ouvir aquele som. E acompanhá-la com o seu próprio gemido.

"Oh, Seeley..." - ela segurou-o no lugar por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e então olhou pra ele.

Sua mão foi para o peito dele. O coração de Booth estava tão acelerado quanto o dela. E ele respirava com tanta força como ela. Ela sorriu para ele e recebeu um sorriso de volta. Havia uma cumplicidade mútua, um desejo idêntico, uma sensação que apenas esperava mais um movimento para fazê-los cair.

_"Ainda não, Seeley. Não sem ela."_ – ele forçou-se a pensar, ao sentir seu corpo vibrar um pouco mais forte. Ele podia sentir os dedos trêmulos dela nos ombros dele, a respiração ofegante, os gemidos mais pronunciados.

"Faça de novo." - ela mandou - "Comigo."

Booth sentiu seu corpo tremer e vibrar. Brennan buscou os lábios de Booth para um beijo. O mesmo beijo lento e tortuoso que eles gostavam de compartilhar. E durante o beijo, ele pressionou levemente a mão no seio dela, afastou-a. E pressionou o corpo inteiro dela contra o seu. Uma vez mais. Profundo, intenso. Ele sentiu Brennan parar o beijo por meros segundos e gemer profundamente quando o orgasmo a atingiu. O corpo dela tremeu tanto em seus braços que ele apertou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e apertados, e ela não os abriu pelos próximos segundos. E então, sentindo o corpo dela trêmulo contra o seu e ouvindo o gemido que ela deixara escapar, ele deixou-se tremer com ela. A cabeça dele pendeu para trás e ela pôde ouvir o gemido alto que escapou da boca dele.

"Temperance" – ele sussurrou, ela não abriu os olhos, apenas agarrou-se a ele – "Olha pra mim."

Então ela olhou. Havia um brilho distinto nos olhos dela. E também um pedido para ele não parar aquela sensação. Ele sorriu. E então fez com que, de uma vez e inesperadamente, suas mãos erguessem Brennan pelo quadril e descessem novamente, com força.

"Oh Seeley..."

Ele pôde sentir todo o corpo de Brennan vibrar novamente contra o seu. Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem mais intensamente. E um último gemido. Rouco. Alto. Aquela palavra. _Seeley_.

Booth nunca ia esquecer como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela tinha um orgasmo. Ou como o corpo dela reagia a tal sensação. Era absolutamente sensual.

Por vários minutos o corpo de Brennan tremeu contra o de Booth. E ela não tinha idéia do que poderia ser aquilo. Aqueles tremores de prazer e satisfação tão prolongados, aquela vontade de permanecer nos braços dele, aquela sensação de delírio, tão gostosa. Ela não tinha noção de como poderia ser bom e satisfatório estar com ele, de como poderia ser melhor estar com ele do que com qualquer outro homem.

"Eu nunca me senti assim." - ela sussurrou, com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele.

Ainda estavam encaixados, e Brennan o sentia relaxado dentro de si, e se sentia completa. E tinha medo daquela sensação ir embora. Seu corpo tremeu novamente e Booth a abraçou mais fortemente, passando os dedos nas costas dela, subindo e descendo, molhando a pele dela.

"Shh." - Booth, por um instante, preocupou-se com os tremores do corpo dela. Pois ela tremia, parava e segundos depois ela tremia ainda mais. Até não parar de tremer - "Pare de tremer, Bones." - ele pediu.

"Eu não consigo. Eu não..."

Ela sabia que não era motivo para se preocupar. Ela só não entendia porque os tremores não tinham parado. E sim, às vezes ela tremia quando o sexo era bom, as vezes ela tremia um pouco mais quando o cara lhe dava um orgasmo mais forte. Mas nunca, em toda a sua vida, os tremores tinham continuado, quase como se fossem uma extensão do orgasmo, exceto, claro, que não eram um. Nunca um homem lhe tinha causado tantos tremores e tanta plenitude. Mas ela queria parar de tremer, porque era muito para ela naquele dia, muita informação, muitas sensações, e quando tudo isso se juntava na mente dela, ela enlouquecia, e ficava com medo novamente.

"Por favor, Temperance." - havia um tom de desespero na voz dele, de profunda preocupação - "Pare de tremer."

"Faça, Seeley. Me faça parar de tremer."

Ele a abraçou com força e alcançou a boca dela. Beijou-a com suavidade, não com a intenção de excitá-la, mas sim de acalmá-la. Beijou-a devagar, mas não tão devagar. Era um beijo que dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, que tudo estava bem e que ele estava ali com ela, para fazê-la parar de tremer, para abraçá-la e ficar com ela. Um beijo que dizia que era ele, Seeley Booth, que estava com ela, e sempre estaria. Um beijo que a aquecia por dentro, confortava, e mandava todo o medo que ela pudesse ter para um canto escuro, quase esquecido. Era o beijo dele.

Ela parou de tremer e permaneceu abraçada a ele. Permaneceu unida a ele. E percebeu que ela gostava de ficar assim, em silêncio, aproveitando a sensação que tinha de tê-lo dentro de si, aproveitando os toques dele em sua pele. Toques suaves que acalmavam seu corpo. Junto com a água, agora calma, que apenas batia levemente no corpo deles, acalmando-os. Ela gostava daquela cumplicidade mútua e silenciosa que tinha com ele.

E nessa hora, na banheira, unida a ele, ela percebia que nunca tinha ficado dessa forma com nenhum outro homem. Nunca tinha aproveitado para tê-lo relaxado dentro de si, nunca se tinha deixado aproveitar as carícias no final, as sensações. E agora pensando, ela sabia que era com ele que ela tinha que fazer isso, porque era ele que ela queria sentir, eram as carícias dele que ela queria ter. Ela tremeu, uma última vez.

"Vamos sair da água. Está fria." - ele sussurrou, a voz embargada, rouca, mas profundamente satisfeita.

Ela levantou-se, contra a vontade, deixando o conforto que ele lhe dava quando estava dentro dela. E ele saiu primeiro da banheira, pegando os roupões e abrindo um para que ela vestisse. Ela vestiu, ficando de costas para ele, e ele aproveitou para abraçá-la.

"Eu não quero te assustar, Temperance." - ele sussurrou, com a voz decidida, no ouvido dela, e ela não disse nada - "Eu não estou te pedindo uma vida inteira ao meu lado. Ainda não. Eu estou te pedindo um dia." - ele suspirou, dando um beijo na nuca dela - "O para sempre vem depois."

Ela não falou nada. Ela não precisava falar nada. Ele sabia e ela sabia. Brennan enlaçou os dedos nos dedos de Booth e juntos apanharam as roupas caídas. Vestiram-se em silêncio. Saíram do apartamento em silêncio. Foram para o hotel dela em silêncio. O silêncio cômodo e cúmplice que tantas vezes eles compartilharam.

Arrumaram a cama, tiraram a roupa e foram para debaixo do edredom quente e confortável. Deitaram-se de frente um para o outro, e os dedos enlaçados era o único toque entre eles. Olharam-se por diversos minutos.

"Como está o Parker?" - ela perguntou, baixinho, depois de um tempo.

"Não está falando com a Rebecca, mas está bem. Ele diz que a Irlanda é chata e que ninguém lá sabe falar direito."

"Ele provavelmente deve estar estranhando o sotaque."

"Provavelmente." - ele sorriu um sorriso triste para ela - "Qual a sua palavra preferida, Bones?"

"Lógica." - ela respondeu prontamente.

"O seu som preferido?" - ela demorou alguns segundos, e então deixou que sua mão se separasse da mão de Booth e levou-a até o peito dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum_. Batidas calmas, baixas, mas que ainda assim, estavam lá. E ela não precisou responder com palavras.

"O seu?"

"A risada do Parker." - foi a vez de ele responder prontamente - "Mas tem outro que está mesmo empatado." - ele continuou, mas imediatamente emendou - "E o que você menos gosta?"

"Eu não tenho idéia." - eles riram juntos - "Tecnicamente falando, não há como eu saber o somo que eu menos gosto se eu não ouvi todos os sons do mundo."

"É uma boa resposta." - ela bocejou longamente e Booth achou-a graciosa - "Vem, vamos dormir." - ela não relutou em aninhar-se nos braços dele, sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Ela aceitou e relaxou.

Dormiram abraçados. Calmos e relaxados. Satisfeitos. A respiração dela estava acomodada à dele.

Algum tempo depois ela abriu os olhos e olhou para a janela, entreaberta. Ainda estava escuro lá fora. E Booth estava dormindo abraçada a ela. Minutos depois ela ouviu o aparelhinho sobre a mesa de cabeceira vibrar. Ela deslizou sorrateiramente para fora da cama e apanhou o seu celular. Olhou para Booth e ele continuava dormindo, então ela foi para o banheiro e atendeu.

"Rebecca?" - ela falou - "Obrigada por ligar."

A ligação não demorou muito. Ela desligou o celular e voltou para o quarto. Booth remexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

"O que houve? Já é de manhã?"

"Não, ainda está escuro. E frio." - ela deslizou para baixo do edredom - "Volte a dormir, Seeley." - ela beijou suavemente os lábios dele e aninhou-se em seus braços.

Brennan moveu os pés e trançou-os entre as pernas de Booth, fazendo os pés dele envolverem os seus. Os pés dela estavam gelados. E ele percebeu que poderia facilmente acostumar-se em esquentá-los, todos os dias, para o resto da vida dele, e mais um dia.

**x.x.x**


	15. Cause I need more time

**...Yes I need more time**

* * *

_**Para este e para o próximo capítulo, por favor, leia o título. Porque vai ter TUDO a ver com o capítulo em si, de diversas formas. É o refrão de uma música que eu amo. Alguém se arrisca a descobrir que música é?**_

* * *

Every You & Every Me

Autor: Rebeca Maria

Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.

Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.

Classificação: M/MA - Nc17

Capítulos: E este é o décimo segundo

Completa: Não

Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Cause I need more time, Yes I need more time"**

**Brennan & Booth**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**CAUSE I NEED MORE TIME, YES I NEED MORE TIME**

_Booth sempre dizia que precisava de mais tempo. Para tudo. Mais tempo para a hora do almoço, mais tempo para dormir, mais tempo para ficar com Parker, mais tempo para ficar com Brennan._

_Mais tempo._

_E quando ele pedia mais tempo a ela, ela lhe dava mais tempo._

_Porque ele precisava. E ela também._

**x.x.x**

A barba dele roçava em sua pele. Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso, quando ele provocava reações tão singulares com um ato tão simples. Ela adorava quando ele a acordava passando a barba em seu rosto e, antes que ela abrisse os olhos, ele a beijava, tão profundamente, que seu corpo respondia com um tremor.

Mas então, havia aquele jeito dele acordá-la. Passando a barba em seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e pelo colo. E então, a boca dele envolvia primeiro um, e depois o outro seio. E todo o seu corpo se arrepiava.

E depois a barba dele roçava tão suavemente enquanto ele descia ainda mais em seu corpo, contrastando tão bruscamente com as mãos deles, pesadas, seguindo a trilha de beijos que ele deixava ao longo do caminho, que ela arqueava o corpo e deixava que os gemidos baixinhos escapassem livremente de sua garganta. E tudo o que ela podia ouvir era a risadinha de deleite dele, enquanto descia ainda mais os lábios.

Então ele a torturava. Ele não daria aquilo tão facilmente para ela. Ele simplesmente se recusava a colocar a boca entre as pernas dela assim, tão rápido, quando ele podia provocá-la ao passar a barba por fazer na virilha dela, e então apenas passar a ponta de sua língua ali, sem efetivamente tocá-la, sem realmente dar a ela o prazer que ela tanto queria. Ele podia provocá-la até ela implorar por ele, implorar que ele lhe desse um orgasmo logo quando acordasse. E oh, como ele adorava aquilo.

Mas então, vinha a melhor parte. Para ele e para ela. A parte em que ela sentia a boca dele, com tanta intimidade, com tanto prazer. A parte em que ele sentia o gosto dela, o cheiro dela e a ouvir chamar por ele, sempre ele. Seeley.

Ele lambia, beijava. Provocava quando juntava, à sua língua, um ou dois dedos. Assoprava, ria. E voltava a fazer tudo de novo. E então a mão dela estava em seu cabelo, forçando-o a ficar no lugar, e para seu imenso prazer, ela abria mais as pernas e lhe dava mais espaço, e o presenteava com aquele som, aquele belo som que lhe dizia que ela estava perto, e que então ele não pararia até que ela chamasse por ele uma última vez.

Quando tudo mudava. Quando o corpo dela tremia. Quando o gemido saía abafado. Quando os dedos dela em seu cabelo relaxavam. E quando ele não podia ver, ainda assim ele sabia que os olhos dela estavam brilhando, estavam escuros, com o azul quase perdido. E então o sorriso. Calmo, singelo, manhoso no rosto dela. O sorriso que apenas ele via.

E então ele tinha certeza que fazer aquilo com ela, dar-lhe prazer, de qualquer forma que fosse, mas ainda mais com a sua boca tão intimamente nela, e fazê-la chamar por ele tão graciosamente, mas com tanta necessidade, era a melhor coisa do mundo.

"Boa noite, Bones." – ele dizia, sorridente, quando voltava a ficar do lado dela, encarando o olhar semi-cerrado e sonolento que ela ainda ostentava – "Eu fiz café-da-manhã para o nosso jantar, já que não tomamos café-da-manhã no horário certo. E você sabe, é a refeição mais importante do dia."

E ele já estava pronto para levantar quando ela o puxou para um beijo. Lento e profundo, que declarava, para ele, como ela estava se sentindo naquele domingo.

"Vem, vamos comer."

"Mas, Booth..."

"Shh, depois você me recompensa. Eu ainda estou te recompensando por toda aquela coisa da banheira."

"Isso foi há uma semana, Booth."

"Então você deve saber que eu ainda tenho muito o que te recompensar."

Booth levantou-se, usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, e jogou sua camisa social preta para que Brennan vestisse. Ela levantou-se, vestiu a camisa e uma calcinha e acompanhou Booth na mesa de café-da-manhã que ele havia preparado no quarto dele.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o testemunho de Olívia Walker." – Booth começou, passando uma xícara de café para Brennan, que apanhou sem tirar os olhos do jornal do dia.

"Falso." – ela disse – "Eu estava pensando em Josh Sanders, o que acha? Ele tem motivo e não tem álibi. E tem um testemunho totalmente inconsistente." – ela falou, passando o queijo para Booth e apanhando uma fatia de bacon e tirando um pedaço.

Booth parou para olhá-la. Ele sempre fazia isso, mas nos últimos dias era algo mais constante, mais detalhado. Ele observava como ela fazia gestos mecânicos sem perceber, e como ele próprio a acompanhava, passando o café e as torradas e o queijo de um lado a outro da mesa, sem que nenhum deles pedisse por isso.

Mas então havia algo que o deixava curioso. Ela estava comendo bacon, sempre duas ou três fatias médias. Pedira um dos pratos tailandeses não-vegetarianos duas noites atrás. Roubara uma mordida de seu sanduíche de carne na noite passada. E ela era vegetariana.

"Temperance?" – ele chamou-a e ela imediatamente olhou para ele – "Você está grávida?" – ela não falou nada, nem exibiu qualquer reação.

"Não." – ela falou, como se respondesse a uma pergunta qualquer, e voltou a morder o bacon e olhar o jornal.

"Ok."

"Eu uso anticoncepcional, você sabe. Por isso nunca nos preocupamos em usar camisinha."

"Se algum dia você estiver grávida, você promete que vai me contar?" – ela voltou a olhar diretamente para Booth.

"Eu não quero ter filhos, Booth, você também sabe disso. O que quer dizer que eu não vou estar grávida algum dia."

"Promete ou não?" – havia aquele olhar sincero de Booth. Sério e compenetrado, que sempre lhe arrancava a resposta que ele queria ouvir, que nem sempre ela queria dar, mas que a partir dali ela cumpriria com sua palavra.

"Prometo." – o olhar que nunca, nunca mentia. Ele levantou-se e se curvou para beijá-la.

"Obrigado."

Booth voltou a se sentar. Colocou um copo de leite de um lado, um copo de suco de outro. Entregou o queijo para Brennan assim que ela terminou o café e colocou o jornal de lado.

"Você vai mesmo adotar aquele cãozinho?" – Booth perguntou, enchendo a xícara de café de Brennan – "Aliás, você precisa reduzir a quantidade de café diária, ok?"

"Sim, para a sua primeira pergunta. Em uns vinte dias. E o nome dele será Doc. Doctor Bones Brennan. Doc." – Booth riu quando ela repetiu o nome, com um ar de uma criança que acabava de criar um nome legal para um bichinho de estimação – "E, para a sua informação, eu não tomo muito café por dia. Só o suficiente. Além do mais, caso você não tenha percebido, nossos relógios biológicos não estão exatamente certos, já que acordamos às sete da noite hoje. Eu preciso de café para ficar acordada durante o dia. E é cientificamente comprovado que café aguça a inteligência e a concentração."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ahan."

Brennan levantou-se, apanhou o copo de suco de Booth e tomou-o. Depois foi para o banheiro. Booth arrumou a mesa de um lado e foi em direção à cama, deitando-se e apanhando o jornal.

"Eu quero ter meu próprio apartamento." – ela disse, em voz alta, para que ele ouvisse do quarto.

"Você está morando num hotel, Bones. E você tem o seu próprio apartamento."

"E eu não vou dormir todos os dias com você, nem dois dias seguidos. Isso gera dependência. Talvez dias alternados. E eu não vou dormir com você hoje." – ela apareceu na porta do banheiro e olhou-o, enquanto ele lia despreocupadamente o New York Times – "E por enquanto, devemos ser discretos, para evitar perguntas e confusão com o Cullen."

"O que você quiser, Bones." – ele olhou pra ela, e não deixou de notar que ela ainda usava apenas a calcinha e a camisa social dele.

E Booth pensou que não havia nada mais sexy numa mulher do que ela estar vestida com apenas uma camisa social masculina. Pelo menos em Brennan, nada ficava mais sexy do que a camisa dele. Ela sorriu, alheia aos pensamentos dele, e voltou para o banheiro.

"E eu não vou te chamar de Seeley. Não sempre, pelo menos." – ela gritou novamente. Ele crispou os lábios, quase num sorriso.

"Parece justo para mim. Eu não pretendia te chamar de Temperance mesmo. Não sempre, pelo menos." – ele comentou.

"Nós podemos jantar juntos algumas vezes, aqui ou no hotel."

"Não sei se te passou despercebido, mas jantamos juntos praticamente todos os dias desde... desde três anos atrás. Nós apenas não dormimos juntos todos os dias, porque você não quer. Você me evita." – ele terminou com um tom solenemente dramático, ao que Brennan gargalhou no banheiro.

"Eu não te evito. Eu preservo a minha individualidade."

"Nós podíamos jantar em outros lugares. Um restaurante diferente, por exemplo. Ao invés do Dinner ou de pedirmos comida." – ele comentou e ouviu uma cançãozinha chata e baixa soar em algum lugar no quarto – "Ouvi falar de um restaurante japonês ótimo aqui perto." – ele largou o jornal e seguiu o som, até avistar um aparelhinho vibrante na gaveta do criado mudo – "O que acha?"

Booth pegou o aparelho, preto, leve e bonito, e olhou o visor. Ele não parava de cantar e vibrar, cada vez mais alto.

"O que você não entendeu sobre discrição?" – ela apareceu novamente na porta do banheiro e viu Booth com seu celular – "Você precisa abrir o flip para atender a ligação." – ela comentou vagamente, sem se mexer, esperando a reação dele.

"Eu sei disso. Mas por que eu atenderia uma ligação do Matteo Antonelli?"

Brennan deu alguns passos rápidos até alcançar o celular na mão de Booth e imediatamente atendeu, ao que ele levantou-se e se aproximou dela.

"_Bella_?" – ela suspirou.

"Olá, Matteo." – ela deu um tapa na mão de Booth, que pousou em sua cintura, e olhou feio pra ele. Ele não se intimidou.

"_Você está ocupada?"_

"Não exatamente."

"_Então você... uhm... está bem?"_ – ela riu, pouco mais alto do que devia, não pelo que Matteo falara, mas pela mão de Booth subindo pela sua barriga sob a camisa – _"Isso é um sim?"_

"Eu estou..." – ela parou por um momento, fechando a boca quando a mão de Booth envolveu seu seio – "...bem... muito bem..."

"Jantar às 8. Amanhã." – Booth sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela em seguida – "Comigo."

"_Eu esperava que sim. Então, eu esperava que nós pudéssemos conversar, sobre, uhm, nós." _

Enquanto uma mão de Booth ainda envolvia o seio dela, alternando entre um e outro, a outra desceu até a coxa. Ele passeou as pontas dos dedos pela parte interna, e apenas tocou levemente o tecido da calcinha e pousou no quadril. Então ele beijou longamente um ponto particularmente sensível na nuca dela.

"Mmmm... eu não..." – ela suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos e tentando recuperar seu autocontrole – "não há nada sobre nós para conversar... Matteo."

"_Mas, Bella..."_

"Matteo, esse é... hmm..." – a mão de Booth encontrou o elástico da calcinha dela e desceu um pouco mais, sob o tecido, tocando-a intimamente, enquanto a boca dele ainda beijava aquele ponto sensível em sua nuca. Ela gemeu. E com um esforço enorme, que ela não soube de onde tirou, colocou sua mão livre por cima da dele.

"Oh, você quer tanto isso, _Temperance_." – Booth sussurrou no ouvido dela – _"Tanto."_ – ele deu uma mordidinha rápida no pescoço dela, enquanto a mão em seu seio massageava lentamente, e ele continuava a carícia sob a calcinha dela, sob a pressão a mais da própria mão dela – "Continue falando com o Antonelli." – ele falou baixinho. Oh, Booth sabia como provocá-la – "Eu preciso de mais tempo."

"Nós nunca daríamos certo, Matteo, mas você..." – ela falou muito rápido e suspirou longamente em seguida.

"_Você tem certeza que está bem, Bella?"_ – Oh, ela estava bem. Muito bem.

"Ahan... mmm" – Booth deixou de tocar os seios dela e tirou sua mão de dentro de sua calcinha. Ela olhou-o em profundo protesto.

"_Você parece distraída."_ – ela ia responder algo, mas as mãos de Booth pousaram sem aviso em sua cintura e a guiaram até a cama, fazendo-a deitar. Ele ficou por cima dela um instante e beijou-a longamente – _"Você ainda está aí?"_ – Booth quebrou o beijo e ergueu-se.

"Ahan, claro Matteo. Eu não... estou distraída." – Booth desabotoou um a um os botões da camisa e abriu-a. E ela pôde ver um sorriso crispado nos lábios dele e as palavras se formando '_Continue falando. Mais tempo lembra?'_ – "Do que estávamos falando mesmo?" – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, na tentativa de suprimir o gemido quando sentiu a boca de Booth envolver seu seio e a língua explorar lentamente seu mamilo. Ela arfou.

"Sobre nós..."

"Nós não... uhmm..." – os lábios de Booth trilharam beijos até o limite da calcinha dela. Ela olhou-o, seus olhos implorando para que ele não fizesse aquilo. Seu corpo traindo sua mente ao tremer e vibrar, implorando que fosse tocado – "Eu sinto muito, mas não... Matteo..." – ela repetiu, sem ter condições para formular algo mais elaborado.

O lábio inferior de Brennan estava começando a doer. Mas ela não notou. Porque aquilo que Booth fazia com a boca e a língua, em um ponto tão sensível entre suas pernas, mandava sensações muito mais fortes para o seu corpo. Sua respiração estava tão acelerada que ela mal conseguia respirar, sua mente não raciocinava direito e tudo o que ela queria encontrar era aquele ponto em que não agüentaria mais e se deixaria cair. Ela queria suspirar, gemer e gritar, mas não podia. E isso, estranhamente, excitava-a ainda mais.

Sua mente lembrou-a, em um lapso, que ela tinha que conversar com Matteo. _Booth precisa de mais tempo_, ela pensou. E não parou para pensar que, naquele momento, ela passara a compactuar com algo tão perigoso, que ela lutara contra, por cinco segundos, no começo, quando tentara afastar a mão dele do corpo dela no início da ligação.

"Nós precisamos mesmo conversar, Matteo." – ela disse, arqueando o corpo quando sentiu a mão de Booth se juntar à boca dele, tocando levemente o seu clitóris. Aquilo era demais. Em todos os sentidos – "Você... sabe... sobre o quê... e... ahhh" – ela parou o gemido antes que se tornasse mais óbvio do que já era.

"_Claro, Bella. Eu tenho informações sobre isso também."_ - Brennan fechou os olhos e tentou recobrar a consciência quando Booth parou o beijo e o toque entre suas pernas e levantou-se. Aproveitou para falar.

"Que tipo de informações?" – seu corpo tremia, pedindo que Booth retornasse as carícias e ainda sentindo a lembrança das carícias de segundos antes – "Preciso de coisas concretas." – Brennan ouviu o barulho de zíper e abriu os olhos. Ela não acreditava no que Booth estava fazendo.

"_Informações que você vai gostar muito. Posso te passá-las num jantar, talvez, amanhã, às 8. Eu apanho você."_ – _Jantar às 8_, sua mente disse e estalou. Booth deitou-se por cima dela novamente, trilhando beijos pelos seios, colo, pescoço e terminando com um beijo lento e profundo em sua boca – _"O que você me diz, Bella? Poderemos conversar melhor sobre isso e sobre nós, o que acha? Eu estou com os documentos, só precisa de uma assinatura. E tudo estará certo para o próximo mês."_ – ela suspirou, sem ter como pensar, e internamente sorriu, radiante.

Booth afastou as pernas dela com as mãos, tocando-a levemente e subindo com a mão o mesmo caminho que sua boca fez da última vez. Então se postou entre as pernas dela, e a fez olhar para ele. _'Não feche os olhos. Olhe para mim._', os lábios dele sussurraram.

"Quarta, está ótimo. Por que eu..." – ela começou, e imediatamente mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sangrou. De novo, ela não sentiu. A sensação de Booth penetrando-a tão lentamente, porém com tanta intensidade, suprimiam qualquer dor que ela pudesse sentir no momento. E a sensação de olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele unia-se a ela, era única. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu ainda mais o seu corpo respondendo a ele. E quando ele estava inteiramente dentro dela, ele parou por um momento. Ela imaginou que ele fosse esperá-la falar – "...já tenho compromisso..." – e foi quando Booth mexeu-se brusca e repentinamente, com força, enviando uma última e intensa onda de prazer para todo o seu corpo, que se quebrou em um orgasmo forte e intenso. Instintivamente, ela fechou o flip do celular e então, como se não agüentasse mais, gemeu. Tão alto e tão profundamente como ela não sabia ser capaz – "...amanhã de noite." – ela terminou a frase, nem soube porque.

Brennan abraçou-se a Booth por alguns momentos. Suas unhas passeavam pelas suas costas, e ela podia senti-lo tremer sobre seu corpo. Ele ainda estava tenso. Isso ela sentia também. Com um movimento, ela girou com ele na cama e ficou por cima. Ainda unidos.

"Você tem idéia do que você acabou de fazer, _Seeley_?" – ela perguntou, seriamente.

"Vagamente." – ele crispou os lábios – "Eu te dei um orgasmo, isso é sempre bom."

"Enquanto eu falava com meu ex..." – intencionalmente, ela começou a movimentar-se, para cima e para baixo, lentamente, vendo a expressão de Booth mudar. Ela riu, extasiada – "Você tem idéia de como isso foi perigoso?"

"Ex?" – ele perguntou, entre um suspiro e outro. Ela aumentou o ritmo sobre ele, sentindo o corpo dele ainda mais tenso, e sua própria excitação aumentar rapidamente. De novo.

"Por muito pouco eu não perdi o autocontrole."

"Você perdeu, Temperance. Acredite em mim, você perdeu. Se o advogado não tiver percebido pelo tom da sua voz, porque você estava tão distraída, ele é realmente um imbecil tapado." – ela riu. Uma risada tão singela e leve que sempre fazia Booth tremer. Ela diminuiu o ritmo um pouco, mas agora subia e descia com mais força. Brennan viu a expressão de Booth se contorcer e o corpo dele ainda mais tenso.

"Espere por mim, Seeley." – ela sussurrou, e as mãos dele imediatamente alcançaram os seios delas – "Agora _eu_ preciso de mais tempo."

Booth viu-a subir e descer. Ele esperaria por ela. Ele vinha fazendo isso por muito tempo. Mas agora a espera era diferente. E ele tinha imenso prazer, no sentido literal da palavra, em esperá-la naquele momento. Booth tentou acompanhá-la no ritmo, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. Puxou-a para que alcançasse os lábios dela e sentisse os seios dela em seu peito. Beijou-a, profundamente.

"Ex?" – ele voltou a perguntar. Ele continuou seguindo o ritmo dela. Ela não parou de se mover. Por algum motivo, as palavras dele a excitavam, guiavam-na, novamente, para a beira de um penhasco. Ela queria pular.

"Eu nunca cheguei a terminar com ele de verdade." – ela disse, finalmente, e pulou. Pela segunda vez em alguns minutos, pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora, ela sentiu seu corpo vibrar violentamente. Booth acompanhou-a dessa vez, ao senti-la vibrar e ouvi-la gemer tão profundamente. Seu próprio corpo agora vibrava e, de alguma forma, prolongava o orgasmo dela.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre ele. Exausta. E pela primeira vez não reclamou quando ele girou o corpo, ficando por cima, e depois se levantou, saindo de dentro dela tão rápido. Ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o polegar dele passar levemente por seus lábios e sentiu-o se afastar. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, o lado que estava mais frio, e acomodou-se.

Estava exausta, e num estado extremamente relaxado. Apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e tentava manter-se, pelo menos, com os olhos semi-abertos. Viu quando ele saiu do banheiro, com um sorriso crispado nos lábios assim que se ajoelhou ao lado dela na cama.

"Hey, Bones, por que não ficamos juntos esta noite?"

"Mm, não..." – as palavras soaram automáticas – "Pare com isso." – ela bateu na mão dele, afastando-a, impedindo que ele continuasse a fazer cócegas em seu nariz com a ponta dos cabelos dela – "Eu tenho que terminar de examinar aqueles restos que chegaram ontem no Jeffersonian. E falar com o Matteo... eventualmente..."

"Claro, como se qualquer uma dessas coisas fosse acontecer esta noite, fim de domingo. Especialmente falar com o Matteo, que já acumulou cinco ligações no seu aparelhinho. Eu ouvi você marcando um jantar com o Antonelli?" – ele falou, olhando o visor do celular de Brennan – "Como se desliga isso?"

Apesar da vontade dela de ir embora naquele momento, apenas para provar a Booth que ele estava errado, seu corpo, principalmente suas pernas, não obedeciam à ordem de sua mente para moverem-se. Ela forçou-se a apanhar o celular da mão de Booth, desligou-o e o jogou para um lado.

"Tudo bem. Eu fico." – ela ergueu o indicador em frente ao rosto dele – "Mas só porque eu não consigo me mover." – ela ignorou a outra pergunta.

Os lábios de Booth se curvaram num sorriso fino, que declaravam muita satisfação própria.

"Porque eu te dei três orgasmos."

"Grande coisa. O corpo e a mente das mulheres suportam perfeitamente orgasmos múltiplos."

"É, mas você não os tem espontaneamente. Admita. Eu te dei três orgasmos." – rendendo-se à expressão dele, ela admitiu.

"Ok, isso você fez." – e o brilho o olhar dele, fez valer à pena.

"Yeah. Agora, role para o outro lado."

"Por quê?"

"Você está no meu lado da cama."

"Mas o outro lado está muito quente agora."

"Besteira. Minha cama, minhas regras. E você vai querer o lado mais quente da cama quando a noite estiver gelada mais tarde." – ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e ela, relutantemente, rolou para o lado.

"Talvez eu devesse apenas ir para o meu hotel."

"Oh, mais besteira, Bones." – ele deitou-se, acomodando o seu corpo ao dela – "Aqui" – ele estendeu para ela um par de meias listradas de vermelho e preto – "Coloque."

"Mas por quê?"

"Porque seus pés estão como dois cubos de gelo." – sorrindo, ela colocou seus pés entre as pernas de Booth. Ele protestou – "Céus, Bones! Coloque as meias, elas funcionam melhor do que a minha pele."

"Lembre-me porque eu tolero você, Booth." – Ela enroscou o pé ainda mais entre os pés dele. E ele levou a mão até o seio dela, apertando-o gentilmente.

"Isso ajuda?"

"Só um pouquinho."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: Música: "Rag Doll - Aerosmith" **


	16. Just to make things right

_**Para este e para todos os capítulos que tiverem título, por favor, leia o título. Porque vai ter TUDO a ver com o capítulo em si, de diversas formas. Para este é a última linha do refrão de uma música que eu amo. E termina aqui os cinco capítulos que fizeram parte de uma fase do relacionamento B/B.**_

* * *

Every You & Every Me

Autor: Rebeca Maria

Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.

Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.

Classificação: M/MA - Nc17

Capítulos: E este é o décimo terceiro

Completa: Não

Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 13**

**"**** Just To Make Things Right****"**

**Brennan & Booth**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT**

"_So don't go away_

_Say what say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day_

_In the time of my life_

_Cause I need more time_

_Yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

_(Oasis – Don't Go Away)"_

**x.x.x**

Os dedos gentis passeando pelas costas dela já quase podiam ser considerados uma rotina entre eles, fazendo-lhe carinho de uma forma tão sutil, que ela adormecia em alguns instantes no quarto escuro. E quando ela abria os olhos, mal podia ver o rosto dele, mas o brilho em seu olhar parecia-lhe confortante de algum modo, tão bom quanto o toque dele em sua pele.

Quando ela aceitava dormir na casa dele ou deixava que ele dormisse no hotel com ela, eles dormiam perto um do outro, abraçados. E ela pensava que podia facilmente se acostumar com o corpo dele tão próximo do seu, e que talvez pudesse dormir com ele mais vezes, e sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo, e a respiração em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar freqüentemente.

De vez em quando Brennan acordava no meio da noite e ficava olhando Booth dormir. Ela nunca olhava nenhum outro dormir. Booth tinha um sono calmo, tranqüilo, e sempre mantinha um sorriso ingênuo. Quando acordava ao lado de Booth, ela sentia vontade de apenas ficar ali, olhando-o, até que eventualmente ele acordasse. Ou, não raras vezes, ela o acordava com um beijo, um toque, da mesma forma que ele gostava de acordá-la, e então nem um nem outro voltava a dormir pela próxima hora.

Também, não raras as noites, principalmente no começo do segundo mês em que estavam juntos, ambos passavam noites e noites acordados. Brennan por não conseguir dormir por estar tão preocupada com o trabalho e assuntos importantes que Booth apenas sabia por cima. Booth não dormia por querer ficar acordado ao lado dela, ou muitas vezes, por não conseguir dormir enquanto pensava em Parker. Ficavam conversando. Amenidades que para os outros não importavam nada, mas para eles, bem, era o que eles tinham. Era o que Booth conseguia ter de Brennan por enquanto.

Foi numa dessas noites em claro que Brennan ouviu a história de Booth sobre ser um atirador e ter matado tantas pessoas no passado. E, àquela altura, já tantos anos depois da guerra, ainda assim a morte o acompanhava. Morte que ele via. Morte que, raras vezes, ele provocava. E ela imaginou que ele não tinha culpa do que acontecia com ele naquela época, e que até hoje, ele não a tinha. E Booth ouviu a história de Brennan sobre como o abandono dos pais e do irmão a afetou profundamente, e como ela conseguiu não ficar com mais raiva do que tinha por causa disso. E fora a primeira coisa realmente importante que ele ouvira sobre a vida dela. Brennan compartilhava histórias sobre o que ela lembrava de sua infância, e Booth contava sobre Parker. Histórias de criança. Raramente falavam de como o relacionamento deles estava ficando sério. Ou de como deixaram que todo mundo soubesse sobre isso. Era mais fácil desse modo, e estava funcionando.

E quando falavam, não ficavam muito tempo no assunto. Na maioria das vezes, quando não era um assunto sério, apenas trocavam perguntas sobre hábitos e curiosidades. Booth perguntou por que ela gostava tanto de lidar com ossos. Ela respondeu que era porque ossos não falavam a não ser que você perguntasse e procurasse respostas, ossos não mentiam, pessoas sim. E Brennan perguntou por que ele gostava tanto da época de Natal. Booth respondeu que o Menino Jesus tinha nascido nessa época e que era uma fase para perdões e reflexões, quando tudo podia acontecer, inclusive milagres. E por causa da neve. Brennan não sabia de nada do que ele estava falando, mas mesmo assim, achou interessante.

Muitas vezes, nessas mesmas noites de insônia, eles apenas olhavam um para o outro. Um silêncio confortável. O toque entre os dois resumido ao enlaçar de mãos. E então, ficavam presos aos próprios pensamentos. Até que um dos dois quebrasse o silêncio.

Geralmente Brennan se aproximava de Booth até que seus rostos estivessem a milímetros de distância e ela pudesse sentir a respiração dele contra a sua. E podia olhar nos olhos dele. E, segundos depois, ele juntava os seus lábios aos dela, suavemente roçando um no outro. Brennan fechava os olhos e só aí, ao ver os olhos dela se fechando, ele fechava os dele, e então as mãos dele acariciavam suas costas, abraçavam-na, colocavam-na mais perto.

E quando a língua dele tocava a sua, ela se lembrava do primeiro beijo que dera em Booth. O primeiro, tão distante, no seu escritório debaixo do visgo, quando inconscientemente ela tentou aproveitar cada segundo, explorando rapidamente a boca dele com sua própria língua. Mas agora, os beijos entre eles tinham conquistado lentamente o ritmo que era suposto encontrarem eventualmente. Pacientemente, exploravam a boca um do outro, tomando o tempo necessário para que aproveitassem cada segundo.

Eles se beijaram por vários minutos, nenhum dos dois querendo parar, até que, eventualmente, ambos parassem, arfando, buscando por um pouco de oxigênio. Booth beijou o canto da boca de Brennan, sua bochecha e o caminho até o seu pescoço, desejando cada pedacinho de pele que ele encontrava. E então, ele beijava a pele dela como beijava sua boca, lentamente, traçando círculos com sua língua e aprofundando o beijo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, vibrar contra ele. Ela deslizava suas mãos no peito dele, puxando entre os dedos o tecido da camisa de Booth quando ele intensificava seus carinhos num ponto particularmente sensível de seu pescoço. Ela sentia seu corpo esquentar, e as mãos de Booth livrarem-na do tecido desconfortável em seu corpo. Em ambos os corpos. E então ele colocava o corpo dela contra o seu. E novamente ela pensava que podia facilmente se acostumar àquela sensação tão gostosa de ter o seu corpo sob o dele, de sentir a boca dele em seu pescoço e as mãos nos seus seios enquanto ele, vagarosamente, se unia a ela. Ela podia se acostumar com o olhar intenso dele quando ele estava completamente dentro dela e parava, por um momento, antes de começar a se mover, num ritmo lento e tortuoso. E então ela ria para ele. Aquele sorriso que, ele dizia, era o sorriso que ela tinha especialmente para ele. E, não raras as vezes, ele parava de se mover e, sob constantes protestos dela, ele se separava dela, e trilhava beijos pelo corpo dela, deixando que sua boca desse a ela o alívio que seu corpo pedia. Oh, ele adorava beijá-la daquela forma tão íntima, enquanto podia sentir o cheiro dela, doce e tão envolvente e absolutamente sensual. E muitas vezes, o alívio dela era o seu próprio alívio. E ele imaginava de que forma aquilo era possível. Por que ela? Por que com ela? Mas então os pensamentos se dissipavam quando ela lhe dava um beijo dengoso e satisfeito, e o puxava para que então, permanecessem abraçados por apenas alguns minutos.

E por mais que ele não tenha pedido permissão para entrar na vida dela, ele também não tinha pedido permissão para se tornar seu amante –apenas pediu que ela o ensinasse a sê-lo-, e as pequenas escapadas diárias, sempre tão discretas, tinham se tornado tão recorrentes quanto um hábito. E por mais que ele quisesse estar ainda mais próximo dela, daquela Bones tão petulante mas tão incrivelmente sensual, ele sabia que não podia forçá-la. Não podia obrigá-la a querer dormir com ele todos os dias, ou simplesmente passar um fim de semana inteiro em sua casa. Ele não tinha esse direito. Ele ainda não tinha o direito de pedir uma vida com ela, enquanto ela ainda estava presa a uma vida atrás de um muro que ela própria criara ao longo dos anos. Por mais que ele quisesse fazer as coisas darem certo, ainda não era tempo.

"Você vai me contar como foi o jantar com o Antonelli?" – ele perguntou, gentilmente passando os dedos pela lateral do corpo dela enquanto fitava os olhos de Brennan. Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu falei com ele que nós não tínhamos mais uma relação íntima que envolvesse qualquer ato sexual. Ele entendeu, depois de uma hora dizendo que não importava se eu já tivesse outro, ele não ligava, e ainda me queria."

"Isso soa bastante típico. Não desistir. Eu acho nobre da parte dele." – Booth falou, com um tom irônico – "Mas eu tenho que concordar com ele. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, eu não desistiria facilmente de você." – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

"Você fala isso porque quer me manter na sua cama, Booth." – ele abriu a boca, indignado, mas fechou segundos depois.

"Ok, isso é parcialmente verdade. Você está metade certa, sobre eu querer te manter na minha cama."

"Ah é? E qual a outra metade da verdade?"

"Talvez um dia eu conte a você." – ele falou simplesmente e ela riu.

"Você não vai me contar, não é?"

"Um dia, Bones. Eu prometo." – ele envolveu-a com os braços, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo, beijando-a em seguida – "Nós podemos lidar com o caso Antonelli depois. Agora, conte-me sobre o seu novo apartamento."

"Está vazio. E não é novo, é reformado."

"Ahan. Só isso?"

"É isso o que você vai ter por enquanto."

"Nem uma visita casual para inaugurarmos ele? Ou mesmo para me mostrá-lo?"

"Nada disso. Você só vai vê-lo quando ele estiver pronto, do jeito que eu quero."

"Ok, enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui comigo?" – ele pareceu esperançoso.

"Sem dias seguidos e sem finais de semana, Booth. Eu estou acostumada a isso, e é isso que eu tenho." – ela soou séria, mais séria do que poderia prever.

"Sem pressões, Bones. Eu não vou insistir num assunto que você já deu por encerrado, ok? Eu só estou tentando fazer as coisas parecerem um pouco mais certas por aqui... entre nós." – ela riu e deixou que seus lábios encostassem nos dele.

"Nada disso é certo, Booth."

"Nós podemos fazer certo, se você quiser." – ele aproximou-se para um beijo, mas ela se afastou e ele a olhou curioso.

"Podemos tentar, em duas semanas, o que acha?" – ela levantou-se, puxou os lençóis e foi para o banheiro – "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. E você sabe que eu vou viajar hoje de noite."

"Nós não conversamos sobre isso ainda, Bones. Você sequer me disse para que tem que viajar por tanto tempo." – ele gritou para que ela ouvisse.

"Já disse, Booth, duas semanas. Marcamos um jantar para 15 de novembro quando eu chegar, que tal?"

Ele suspirou, desistindo da conversa por um tempo. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fitou o teto. Ao longo de pouco mais de dois meses, Booth percebeu que era mais difícil do que ele pensava fazer a Brennan se abrir com ele e deixar que ele entrasse em sua vida. Mas ele estava disposto a fazer a coisa certa desta vez, não é?

x.x.x

Booth sentou-se na mesa da parte de cima do Jeffersonian. Parecia desolado e sozinho. Não tinha nenhum caso a ser resolvido, e mesmo que tivesse, estaria no campo sozinho porque um dos milhares estudantes que agora tentava substituir a vaga de Zack se recusava a sair do laboratório. Mas mesmo assim, ele gostava de ir para o instituto apenas pelo hábito. Depois de um tempo, era meio estranho não estar lá enquanto pudesse.

Seu telefone tocou e ele olhou no visor. Rebecca. Atendeu prontamente.

"Seeley, pelo amor de Deus, converse com seu filho e diga para ele que não falar comigo não é o melhor modo de resolver nossos problemas."

"Eu odeio a Irlanda!!" – ele ouviu o filho gritar antes de falar com ele – "Oi, papai."

"Hei, parceiro, o que está havendo aí?"

"A Irlanda é chata. A escola é chata. O Bill é chato. Todo mundo é chato. Mamãe é chata. Quero voltar para Washington."

"Você vai voltar, amigão. Vai vir passar o Natal comigo."

"Não é isso. Eu quero morar aí. Nunca mais quero voltar para a Irlanda. Dane-se a Irlanda."

"Hei hei, Parker. O que eu te falei sobre os palavrões?"

"Desculpe."

"Falta pouco ok? Pouco mais de um mês e nós vamos passar duas semanas incríveis juntos. O que acha?"

"Você promete?"

"Eu te digo uma coisa. Teremos uma linda árvore de Natal, enorme e cheia de luzes. Muitos presentes. E sabe o que mais?"

"O que?"

"Neve."

"Você promete?"

"Eu prometo, Parks." – Booth suspirou profundamente – "Enquanto isso, dá uma trégua para a sua mãe, ok? Esse trabalho é muito importante para ela."

"Ok. Mas só para ela. Bill é chato."

"Ok, mas não seja mal criado com Bill."

"Tudo bem."

Booth riu por um momento, um sorriso triste, e desligou. Jogou o celular em cima da mesa e colocou o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando meio com raiva meio frustrado.

"Você não esconde que é o cavaleiro solitário, Booth." – ele ouviu a voz de Angela logo atrás de si e quando ergueu a cabeça, ela já estava sentada ao lado dele.

"Está tão na cara?"

"Bem, você fica vagando o dia todo pelo laboratório, olhando para o escritório da Brennan. E então fala com seu filho e fica aí, com cara de quem foi abandonado."

"Mas eu fui. Parker me deixou há alguns meses e agora Bonés inventa uma viagem qualquer e sem sentido nenhum por duas semanas. E se a semana que falta passar tão devagar como esta, eu vou enlouquecer."

"Eu sempre soube que você era louco pela Brenn." – Angela comentou, rindo.

"Eu sou, Angela. Sempre fui. Mas céus, ela é tão difícil às vezes. Ela faz coisas surpreendentes, coisas que eu pensei que ela nunca faria. Então eu me abro com ela, mas ela..."

"Ela não se abre com você?"

"Às vezes, poucas vezes. Eu não forço nada, eu não quero forçá-la a nada que ela não queira fazer. Mas se eu não souber o que se passa com ela, como eu vou poder fazer com que ela queira ficar comigo?"

"Booth, Brennan trouxe com ela uma bagagem, você sabe, eu não preciso dizer. E ela se prendeu em volta de toda essa bagagem e se fechou para o resto do mundo. Eu tento há mais de dez anos quebrar esse muro que ela fez, e tudo o que eu consegui foi um buraquinho para espiar o que se passa com ela. Você... não, você teve três anos e então há um buraco enorme, e basta que você abra mais um pouco e estenda a mão e a tire de lá." – Booth suspirou e Angela colocou a mão no ombro dele – "E Brennan faz coisas maravilhosas, sim, porque é o jeito de ela dizer que quer ficar com você, de dizer que ela se importa com você. Porque dizer isso, com palavras, é difícil demais para ela, e você sabe que se ao menos ela tentasse, soaria como um discurso sobre como espécies mamíferas evoluem a partir da proteção e cuidado com seus semelhantes." – Booth riu, abertamente.

"Isso soa bem típico da Bones." – ele olhou carinhosamente para Angela – "E você e o bebê?"

"Eu não sabia que era tão maravilhoso estar grávida."

"Posso?" – ele ergueu a mão, no sentido de tocar a barriga dela, pouco aparente, mas ainda assim estava lá. Ela afirmou e ele pousou delicadamente a mão na barriga de Angela – "A última vez que senti isso foi com Parker."

"Jack está radiante. Nunca o vi mais feliz."

"A paternidade muda as pessoas, Angela." – ela sorriu para ele, que ainda ostentava um semblante triste no rosto.

"Alguém mais sabe sobre você e Brenn?" – ele negou.

"Nós ainda achamos arriscado contar para alguém, para o FBI principalmente. E está bem desse jeito. Nós estamos bem."

"É bom ouvir isso. Mas vai melhorar, huh?"

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Angela." – a artista riu tão abertamente que ecoou.

"Sério, você está parecendo com a Brennan agora." – ela concluiu, levantou-se e desceu as escadas.

Booth permaneceu por mais uma hora sentado na mesa, preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que se decidiu por ir embora.

x.x.x

Ele estava com raiva. Os últimos dez dias tinham sido como inferno para ele. O Bureau o encarregara de mais trabalhos de escritório do que ele poderia prever, e definitivamente, ficar sentado atrás da mesa assinando papéis o dia inteiro, não era algo que ele gostava de fazer. E da última vez que foi a campo, naquele dia mesmo, tudo o que conseguia fazer era perder o alvo. E ficar com mais raiva ainda.

Além do mais, em dez dias ele tinha falado duas vezes com Parker, que estava absolutamente triste por estar na Irlanda, e com raiva também, porque aquele era um país chato, e ele não estava se entendendo com Rebecca.

E tinha falado duas vezes com Brennan. Ela estava em algum lugar no deserto. E era isso que ele sabia. Sempre telefonemas rápidos. Booth perguntava como ela estava, e ela respondia que estava bem. Mas havia aquele tom na voz dela, aquele tom estranho e mais baixo que dizia para Booth que ela não estava tão bem assim.

E tudo isso o deixava com mais raiva ainda. Porque ele não podia fazer nada a respeito, ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Agente Booth?" – ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o agente mais novo que estava apenas com a cabeça para dentro de seu escritório – "Dra. Brennan na linha dois."

Ele pegou imediatamente o telefone e colocou na linha indicada.

"Bones?" – ele falou.

"Booth?" – a voz dela estava trêmula, chorosa – "Eu... não sabia para quem mais ligar..."

"O que houve, Bones?" – e a dele tinha aquele tom preocupado que ele evitara usar nos últimos dias.

"Tinha todas aquelas crianças, Booth..." – silêncio, e Booth ouviu-a conter o choro, sem muito sucesso.

"Que crianças, Bones?"

"No buraco... eram ossos tão pequeninos, Booth... tantos deles, por todos os lados... eu... eu..."

"Bones, se acalme, ok? Me conte o que aconteceu."

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Booth." – ela gritou, sem raiva na voz, mas sim tristeza – "Eu não sou assim. Eu não choro porque encontro ossos de dezenas de anos enterrados num buraco. Eu não... eu não consegui ficar lá Booth, com todas aquelas crianças mortas... foi como se eu as tivesse vendo... eu não... eu..."

"Bones, querida, respire. Você não pode perder o controle desse jeito." – a voz dele saiu calma, carinhosa e reconfortante – "Por favor, meu bem..."

Bones continuou chorando do outro lado da linha, sem falar nada. Booth sabia que ela não estava conseguindo falar, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais desesperada. E ele sabia que a Brennan que ele conhecia não se assustaria tão facilmente com qualquer quantidade de ossos que visse, nem mesmo de crianças. Mas ela estava diferente, não é mesmo? Há algumas semanas ela estava diferente.

"Onde você está, Bones?"

"No hotel..." – ela falou baixinho – "...eu não... não consegui ficar lá, Booth..."

"Ok, Temperance, está tudo bem. Faça uma coisa por mim, ok?"

"Ok." – ele levantou-se e arrumou rapidamente uns papéis e pegou a chave do carro.

"Você tem uma banheira aí?" – ela apenas fez um som que confirmava a perguntava dele – "Encha de água quente, tire a roupa e entre. E converse comigo."

Passaram-se alguns minutos sem que nenhum dos dois falasse algo. Booth ouviu a respiração de Brennan, e os barulhos de choro que ela tentava abafar. Ouviu a torneira sendo ligada e a banheira se enchendo. Ouviu o zíper da calça dela se abrindo, e ele apenas pôde imaginá-la tirando toda a roupa e deslizando para dentro da banheira. E imediatamente se repudiou por isso, porque aquela não era a hora adequada para ele pensar nela daquele modo.

"Fale comigo, Temperance." – ele falou, numa voz rouca e carinhosa – "O que aconteceu que te deixou tão..."

"Eu não sei." – ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase – "Eu estava lá, Booth... até não querer mais estar... até não suportar ficar mais tempo lá... porque era... triste... e..." – e então ela começou a chorar de novo – "Eu não sou assim, Booth. Eu não sou fraca..."

"Não, Temperance, você não é fraca. Você só precisa se acalmar ok?"

"Quando eu fecho os olhos, Booth... as crianças estão lá..." – ela sussurrou – "O que está acontecendo comigo, Booth?"

"Eu não... eu não sei, Temperance. Mas vamos descobrir, ok?"

"Eu não quero ser fraca, Booth. Eu não quero olhar para um monte de ossos e sair correndo porque eu não consegui fazer o meu trabalho. Essa não sou eu... não sou eu..."

Céus, como Booth queria estar lá para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem. Que ela não era fraca e que, na verdade, ela era a mulher mais forte e corajosa que ele já conhecera. E... ele só queria estar lá para ela. Mas ele não podia fazer isso no momento. Ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser dizer para ela que ela ainda era a Dra. Temperance Brennan, que ela ainda sabia como fazer o trabalho dela, e que o que aconteceu não fazia dela menos do que isso.

"Obrigada, Booth." – ela sussurrou – "Eu não sabia com quem falar..."

"Você sempre pode falar comigo, Bones. Aliás, eu quero que você sempre fale comigo." – ele esperou uns segundos, e ela não falou nada – "Ok, Temperance?"

"Ok, Seeley."

"Você está melhor?"

"Estou, obrigada."

"Nos vemos no sábado então? Você me deve um jantar." – ela riu no telefone. A primeira risada que ele ouvia naquela ligação.

"Nos vemos no sábado, Booth."

Ela desligou o telefone primeiro. Booth sorriu calmamente antes de colocar o telefone no gancho e sair de seu escritório. A preocupação sobre o que podia ter acontecido com Brennan ainda estava lá, mas ele deixaria para perguntar sobre isso quando ela estivesse com ele, em três dias. E então, poderia fazer alguma coisa para acalmá-la.

**x.x.x**

"Você está me dizendo que a Brennan, aquela mulher tão workaholic e tão imparcial com o trabalho dela, não conseguiu ficar para identificar os ossos de crianças que morreram dezenas de anos atrás?" – Angela parecia, de alguma forma, incrédula.

"Ela me ligou chorando, Angela. E ela realmente parecia abalada." – Booth sentou-se na frente de Angela e afundo o rosto entre as mãos – "E ela não me disse exatamente o que houve, ela só disse que não conseguiu ficar lá... ela estava confusa, e eu não sabia o que fazer a não ser dizer coisas para ela, como tudo vai ficar bem, você ainda a Dra. Temperance Brennan..."

"Você fez o que podia, Booth. Quando ela chegar, vocês podem conversar sobre isso."

"Você tem alguma idéia do que possa estar acontecendo com ela, Angela?"

"G-man, se eu fosse chutar, eu diria que são hormônios. Mas isso é ela quem tem que dizer pra você, não eu." – ela parou por alguns segundos e Booth olhou curioso para ela – "Mas como eu disse, é só um chute. Eu duvido que seja realmente... talvez ela só esteja sensível."

"Bones não é sensível desse jeito, Angela, e nós dois sabemos disso." – ela riu.

"É, você está certo. Mas ouça, está tarde. Brennan te ligou ontem, a essa altura ela já deve estar melhor. Porque não vai pra casa, comer alguma coisa e descansar? Você parece um lixo. Há quanto tempo não dorme?" – Booth riu.

Ele apenas se levantou, acenou para Angela e saiu do Jeffersonian. Durante o dia inteiro sua cabeça estivera ocupada com a ligação de Brennan na noite anterior. Sobre como ela estaria agora. E ele ficou ainda mais preocupado quando tentou ligar o dia inteiro no celular dela, e ele estava desligado, ou caía na caixa postal. Talvez ele tenha deixado três ou quatro mensagens na caixa dela, esperando que ela ligasse para ele mais tarde. Mas já eram nove da noite, e então ele não estava mais esperando que isso acontecesse.

Estacionou o carro em frente à casa, desceu devagar, ainda preso em seus pensamentos. Pegou as chaves de casa. Parou na caixa de correio e havia apenas um envelope, grande, pardo. Era de Brennan. Rasgou a parte de cima do envelope enquanto de dirigia para a porta.

Parou, ao perceber a porta meio aberta. E arregalou os olhos quando viu duas dog tags presas em uma corrente, suspensas pelo trinco da porta. Pegou-as entre os dedos.

"_Seeley Booth_

_Army Soldier"_

"_Ranger Sniper_

_05A10985"_

E então seu coração acelerou, em mais batidas do que ele achava ser capaz de suportar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi Parker. Tinha acontecido algo com ele e o seqüestrador/assassino/ou o que seja tinha deixado as dog tags como um recado pra alertá-lo. Ele fechou o punho, com raiva.

"Bones, você não pode ser tão boa em Guitar Hero sem nunca ter jogado."

Booth ouviu duas risadas distintas vindas da sala, e só então reparou na música que estava tocando, e ele reconheceu como sendo _"Cliffs of Dover"_, a música preferida de Parker em Guitar Hero III.

"É impossível, Bones."

"Esse jogo é à base de lógica, Parker." – era a voz dela? – "Associação de cores e botões. Você só precisa ser rápido e apertar na hora certa. É fácil."

Booth deu alguns passos rápidos até a sala e parou no batente da porta. O que viu fez seu coração perder uma batida e ele segurou o fôlego.

A música era _Cliffs of Dover. _Nível _Hard._ Dois jogadores. Parker e Bones, sentados no chão, cada um com um controle, apertando botões de acordo com a música, uma caixa de pizza aberta entre eles e uma garrafa de coca-cola. Nenhum dos dois reparou que ele estava ali. E ele não conseguiu se fazer presente até que a música terminasse. Aquela cena era algo que ele nunca –NUNCA- pensaria ver, em toda a sua vida.

"Eu não sabia que você jogava videogame, Bones." – ele falou e Brennan e Parker olharam para ele ao mesmo tempo, com sorrisos no rosto.

Parker jogou o controle para o lado e correu para o pai, que abriu os braços, deixando cair o que estivesse em sua mão, e pegou o filho no colo, colocando-o para cima, fazendo-o rir.

"Estava com saudades, amigão." – Booth disse para Parker, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

"Bones disse que você ficaria feliz. Ela estava certa."

"Ela é uma mulher bastante inteligente, não é mesmo?" – ele falou, olhando de relance para Brennan, que agora estava de pé, ainda com o controle na mão.

"Ah sim, e sabe jogar Guitar Hero melhor do que você, pai."

"Ninguém joga melhor do que o seu pai, Parks. Ainda mais uma squint."

"Bones joga." – Parker desceu dos braços do pai – "E o que é uma squint?"

"Bones é uma squint."

Booth aproximou-se de Brennan e curvou o rosto até que seus lábios estivessem próximos ao ouvido dela.

"Você é maravilhosa, Temperance." – ele sussurrou e deu um beijo na orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, e depois se afastou – "Então, o que temos aqui?"

"Pizza, refrigerante e videogame." – Parker falou, apanhando o controle que deixara no chão.

"Então quer dizer que a Bones é melhor do que eu, huh?" – Parker entregou o controle para o pai – "Vamos ver, Brennan, o que você é capaz de fazer com Seeley Guitar Hero Booth!" – Parker caiu na gargalhada e sentou-se no chão, entre o pai e Brennan.

"Se eu ganhar de você eu serei Temperance Guitar Heroin Brennan?"

"Isso não vai acontecer, Brennan."

Booth nunca chamava Brennan de Brennan. Mas quando a coisa se tornava competitiva demais e estranha demais até para os padrões dela, o sobrenome até que caía bem. Soava perfeito para um competidor em potencial.

Mas a grande verdade era que Booth não esperava que Brennan ganhasse dele em um jogo de videogame. Ela nem sequer fazia o tipo que jogava videogame. Então, porque ela ganhara dele em todas as músicas que jogaram? E quando jogou com Parker, perdeu de propósito apenas para ver aquele sorriso perfeito que ele tinha. O mesmo sorriso que ele tinha. E ele perdera todas as partidas de Guitar Hero naquela noite. Mas ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo por estar ao lado das duas pessoas mais importantes na vida dele.

Três horas, duas caixas de pizza, outra garrafa de refrigerante e algumas músicas depois, Parker dormiu, com a cabeça no colo do pai e um sorriso no rosto.

"Ele está exausto." – Brennan falou – "Ontem pela manhã não conseguiu parar de falar sobre como seria fantástico voltar para Washington e morar com você e deixar a Irlanda chata de vez. Palavras dele." – Booth perdeu-se nas palavras dela e achou ter entendido errado.

"Morar comigo? O que você quer dizer com isso, Bones?" – ela riu e olhou para os lados. O envelope pardo estava esquecido no chão.

"Coloque o Parker na cama. Eu te espero no seu quarto, ok?"

Booth apanhou o filho no colo, com cuidado, e levou-o para o quarto dele. As coisas e os brinquedos de Parker estavam exatamente como ele tinha deixado. Colocou-o na cama, cobriu-o com o edredom, deu um beijo na testa do filho e apagou a luz do abajur. Quando estava na porta, Parker virou-se e abriu os olhos.

"Deixa as luzes do corredor acesas?" – ele pediu.

"Como sempre, amigão."

"Eu te amo, pai."

"Também te amo, Parks. É bom ter você de volta." – Booth deixou a porta parcialmente encostada e foi para o seu quarto.

Brennan o esperava sentada na cama, com o envelope pardo em cima do colchão à frente dela. Ele parou no batente e pela primeira vez naquela noite pôde olhar para ela como ele queria.

Olhar para o rosto dela e ler as expressões que ela fazia. Olhar para os olhos dela, e tentar decifrar cada brilho, cada sombra que ela escondia. Olhar para o sorriso dela e descobrir o que ela sentia.

A expressão dela estava cansada. O rosto dela estava pálido. Os olhos tinham um pequeno brilho, que era ofuscado por uma intensa sombra. O sorriso dela era sutil, como se os lábios dela não quisessem sorrir por ela, mas estivessem tentando mostrar um sorriso _por ele_.

"Você parece triste, Temperance." – ele falou, calmamente, se aproximando e sentando na beirada da cama, colocando a mão sobre a mão dela.

"Eu não estou." – ela disse, muito embora soasse como uma mentira – "Eu estou feliz por você, pelo Parker. E é isso que temos que discutir agora. Você e o Parker."

"Eu quero que você fique feliz por você, Bones."

"Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, Booth..."

"Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu..."

"Não, Booth." – ela disse, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria, retraindo a mão que Booth segurava – "Não hoje. Por hoje, será você e o Parker." – ela apanhou o envelope e passou-o para Booth – "Foi tudo idéia do Parker. Demorou para Rebecca aceitar, mas ela percebeu que Parker não estava se dando bem na Irlanda."

Booth apanhou os papéis que estavam dentro do envelope e passou os olhos rapidamente. Em resumo, eram papéis que concediam a guarda integral de Parker para Booth. A assinatura de Rebecca estava lá, bastava apenas a dele para que o documento se tornasse inteiramente legal.

"Ele me ligou um dia, e eu nem sei como ele sabia o número do meu celular..."

"Ele é muito bom em decorar números de telefone. E dei o seu número para ele, para casos de emergência, e caso ele não conseguisse falar comigo porque enfim, eu estou quase sempre com você."

"Parker disse que odiava a Irlanda e que ia fazer de tudo para voltar para cá. Porque estar na Irlanda era errado, e ele queria fazer as coisas certas de novo e ficar com você. Ele pediu minha ajuda, eu só lidei com a parte legal."

"Aquele jantar com o Antonelli..."

"Ele me entregou os papéis para Rebecca assinar."

"A viagem?"

"A trabalho." – ela assegurou – "E para apanhar o Parker."

"Você é maravilhosa, Temperance." – ele falou, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Booth aproximou-se e levou a mão à nuca dela, fazendo-a aproximar-se para que ela juntasse os lábios aos dele. E ela não soube porque, mas deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pelo seu rosto. Ele se afastou e olhou-a intensamente, secando a lágrima com o polegar.

"Por que você está chorando, Temperance?"

Ela ficou em silêncio, enquanto mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela não sabia. Mas ela ficou aliviada por Booth estar na frente dela e ela poder olhar para ele, e poder sentir o conforto e a segurança que apenas ele conseguia lhe proporcionar.

Ele apanhou a boca dela num beijo profundo, tão intenso a ponto de fazê-los perder o ar e ansiar por mais.

Com um beijo, um gesto, um olhar, uma carícia que fosse, lá estava o conforto. Através de cada carícia ele podia passar uma nova sensação para ela. E era isso que ele, agora, estava tentando passar para ela através de um beijo: conforto, segurança, e naquele beijo em especial, havia algo diferente, algo maior e mais intenso. Algo que ela não conhecia.

"Booth...?"

"Está tudo bem, Temperance." – ele sussurrou, curvando-se sobre o corpo dela e ficando por cima, fazendo-a deitar-se e ele se acomodasse sobre ela.

Beijaram-se por longos minutos. Sem mais toques, sem pressa. Era um beijo calmo, profundo e lento. Aquele beijo específico que gostavam de compartilhar.

Até que Booth não mediu mais beijos, não mediu carícias. E tudo o que ele queria fazer naquele momento era tirar a roupa dela, delicadamente, e tocá-la e fazê-la tremer sob seus dedos. Fazê-la gemer para ele, por ele, e mostrar para ela o quanto ele a queria naquele momento, o quanto ele a desejava e o quanto estava agradecido por tudo o que ela tinha feito para ele.

Ele queria tornar aquela noite sobre ela. Apenas ela. Queria que apenas ela sentisse, enquanto ele se deleitava com o rosto contorcido dela quando ele tocava os seios de Brennan e os envolvia com as mãos, ou com a boca. Queria ouvi-la gemer quando ele levava a mão até entre as pernas dela e deixava que dois dedos deslizassem para dentro dela, vagarosamente, provocando-a para que ela chegasse ao limite. Ele a faria chegar ao limite antes que estivesse dentro dela. Antes que ela pedisse por isso.

Porque ele precisava, mais do que tudo, que ela sentisse que era ela que importava para ele. Ele queria passar toda a confiança e segurança que ela tinha nele. Mais. Muito mais.

Ele queria senti-la ficar tensa em seus dedos, enquanto sua boca se ocupava em beijar a boca dela. Abafar os gemidos para que seu filho de seis anos, que dormia no quarto ao lado, não ouvisse. Mas Brennan gemia baixinho, ele sabia disso. Gemidos baixinhos e roucos, que apenas ele escutava. Gemidos apenas para ele.

Ela pediu "_Por favor"_. Ela implorou por alívio. Implorou que ele lhe desse aquele alívio que ela tanto precisava. E ele não recusou isso para ela. Naquela noite ele não recusaria nada, absolutamente nada, para Temperance Brennan.

Brennan abriu os olhos para ele. Ela sabia que ele gostava de ver os olhos dela quando ela tinha um orgasmo. E ele não precisou pedir dessa vez.

Booth sorriu, e deixou que suas mãos se afastassem do corpo de Brennan. Deixou que seu próprio corpo se levantasse e ele tirasse a roupa que tinha no corpo. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, ainda parcialmente distante, e fitou o olhar intenso dela.

E ela percebeu que o olhar dele era de pura felicidade.

"Faça amor comigo, Temperance."

Ela não falou nada. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Tudo o que ela consegui foi continuar olhando para ele, enquanto ele percebia que parte da sombra no olhar dela ia embora, dando lugar para o brilho que ele tanto gostava.

Booth fez questão de ser o mais lento possível ao penetrá-la. Queria vê-la olhar para ele, contorcer o rosto e, finalmente, fechar os olhos para ele, antes mesmo de ele estar totalmente dentro dela.

"Temperance?" – ele chamou, suavemente, deixando-se acomodar dentro dela. Ela abriu os olhos – "Feche os olhos." – ele pediu e ela o fez.

E ele não deixou que ela dissesse nada. Apenas abaixou o rosto e beijou-a profundamente, começando a se mover dentro dela.

"Você é linda." – e ele não soube se ele tinha dito aquilo ou apenas pensado.

"Seeley..." – ela disse, e ele soube que ela não o estava chamando. Estava apenas manifestando o que sentia quando ele se movimentava, ora mais rápido, ora mais devagar.

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para que tivesse uma visão melhor do rosto dela. Ela cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e fincou suas unhas em suas costas.

"Eu amo você, Temperance." – ele curvou-se e disse, no ouvido dela e sentiu o corpo dela tremer, as pernas dela se apertarem contra a cintura dele e as unhas dela fincarem suas costas ainda mais forte, tão logo ele se declarou para ela – "Você não precisa dizer nada" – ele se antecipou – "Nem pensar sobre isso agora. Nem considerar nada. Apenas... apenas saiba que eu também estou tentando fazer as coisas darem certo."

Booth aumentou o ritmo e sentiu-a ficar tensa sob o corpo dele. Ouviu-a gemer mais freqüentemente o nome dele. Ele movimentou-se mais rápido. E dessa vez, deixou-se levar com ela. Deixou-se sentir tudo o que ela provocava nele, tudo o que ela o fazia sentir. Ele levou uma mão a um dos seios dela, fazendo-a arquear o corpo. Tenso. Ele viu o rosto dela se contorcer, os lábios mal conseguiam gemer agora.

"Não segure, Temperance." – ele sussurrou – "Deixe-se levar."

E ela deixou. E então ela sentiu aquele choque gostoso, que tão rapidamente tomou o seu corpo, fazendo-o vibrar e tremer, enquanto ela gemia tão próximo do ouvido dele. Ela tentou parar os movimentos dele, mas ele se movimentou durante algum tempo, e o seu corpo apenas vibrou ainda mais forte. E aquela sensação era ainda melhor e mais intensa e mais duradoura. Ela pensou que seu corpo nunca pararia de tremer e que as ondas nunca iriam embora. Ela não queria que parasse. E ele prolongou o prazer dela o quanto ele pôde, até que ele próprio não conseguiu mais segurar e juntou-se a ela nessa sensação.

Ele girou o corpo na cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse por cima. Sem sair de dentro dela. Ela deixou-se cair sobre ele, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. E ela podia senti-lo tremer de vez em quando, por causa de sua respiração no pescoço de Booth.

Muitos minutos se passaram. E eles apenas continuaram naquela posição tão confortável. Ele sentia a respiração dela. Ela sentia os dedos dele em suas costas.

Ela queria dizer tantas coisas pra ele, queria verbalizar aquilo que ela vinha pensando durante tanto tempo. Dúvidas, medos, inseguranças. Acompanhados da vontade enorme de ficar e estar na companhia dele, de dormir com o corpo dele colado ao seu. Tantas coisas que ela apenas não podia dizer, não podia fazer.

"Você não vai ficar, não é?" – ele sussurrou, casualmente. Sua voz não estava carregada de ironia nem de esperança. Pela primeira vez, aquela era apenas uma pergunta.

"Não..." – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom que ele.

Mas não se moveram. Pelo que pareceu horas. E quando ele pensou que ela tinha adormecido sobre o corpo dele, e ele ainda dentro dela, ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça e, calma e vagarosamente, levantou-se.

Booth viu-a se vestir e depois parar de frente pra ele. Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou-a para mais perto. Olhou-a profundamente. Daquela vez ele não pediria, em palavras, para ela ficar, apesar de saber que seus olhos praticamente imploravam por isso.

"Shhh..." – ele passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela quando ela ameaçou falar algo. Beijou-a, tão docemente como nunca a tinha beijado antes.

E naquele momento, ele não buscou nada. Não pensou em quanto tempo havia esperado por ela, não pensou em quanto tempo ainda esperaria por ela. Não pensou em fazer as coisas certas, pois, internamente, ele sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Deixá-la ir naquele momento era a coisa certa. Haveria um para sempre, e mais um dia e outro dia. Algum dia. Talvez.

Ela parou na porta do quarto e olhou para ele. Sorriu. Aquele sorriso que Brennan tinha só para Booth. Aquele sorriso que dizia _"Eu não vou embora para sempre, Seeley_". E ele olhou para ela. Aquele olhar que dizia _"Eu te amo, Temperance"._

* * *

**N/Rbc:** _**Let's just pretend that everything is all right... and let's start the angst people!**_


	17. Into You Like a Shot

_Música do Capítulo_

_"Run - Snow Patrol"_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo quarto**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 14**

**Into You Like a Shot**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**INTO YOU LIKE A SHOT**

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

**x.x.x**

"Alguma coisa está te preocupando, Temperance, e você não quer me contar."

"Não é nada..." – ela enlaçou os dedos pelo tecido da camisa dele e puxou-o para um beijo, longo, demorado e profundo.

Rodou na cama, fazendo-o cair de costas e ficou por cima dele. Havia aquela urgência, aquela necessidade de tê-lo perto. O desejo de tocar a pele dele, de beijá-lo e sentir o gosto dele. E seus dedos trabalharam rápido enquanto tiravam a camisa de Booth e abriam o botão da calça dele.

Booth sentia os dedos dela tremerem ligeiramente, e ele riu com isso. Ela normalmente não ficava nervosa quando eles faziam sexo. Mas ele sabia que ela gostava de ficar no controle algumas vezes. Como aquela em questão: luzes acesas e ela por cima. Era como ela gostava.

Ela beijou o pescoço dele, o ombro, o peito. E trilhou beijos até a barriga dele, enquanto fazia com que a calça e a cueca dele deslizassem e parassem no chão.

"Oh, Temperance..." – ele falou, diante do olhar dela, um segundo antes de ela abaixar a cabeça e ele sentiu a língua dela nele.

Ora rápido. Ora lento. Ora parado. E tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era gemer o nome dela. Alto, rouco, necessário.

E então ele pediu para ela parar. E pediu por ela.

**x.x.x**

Havia algo estranho naquela noite. Algo que a impedia de dormir. Ela permaneceu deitada, sentindo o corpo de Booth bem perto do seu. Olhou a janela, ainda estava escuro, e o relógio da mesinha marcava quase cinco e meia.

Ela esgueirou-se para fora da cama, vestiu-se com a camisa de Booth e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto. Parou apoiada na pia e olhou seu reflexo no espelho.

Sua cabeça rodou e ela fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando manter um centro de equilíbrio para não cair. E ela sentiu-se enjoada. E com frio. Ela deslizou até o chão, sentando-se encostada na bancada da pia e abraçou-se aos joelhos, tentando conseguir algum conforto.

"Droga, Brennan." – ela pensou – "Como foi que você deixou isso acontecer. Estúpida. Você precisa falar alguma coisa, você prometeu."

Ela estava com raiva de si mesma. E se ela deixasse que essa raiva fosse embora, e deixasse por um momento que todo o seu controle fosse embora também, ela entraria em pânico.

Brennan levantou-se e voltou para o quarto. Puxou o edredom de cima do corpo de Booth e viu-o imediatamente se arrepiar. Ele abriu ligeiramente os olhos e sussurrou um breve "que horas são?" e ela apenas falou "cedo" e pegou a mão dele e puxou-o, fazendo-o levantar-se, guiando-o até o banheiro.

Beijou-o carinhosamente, de uma forma quase inocente. E ele a guiou até a bancada da pia, colocando-a sentada ali. E ela abriu a torneira. Molhou a mão e levou até o rosto de Booth. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque leve dela, enquanto instintivamente aproximava-se e encaixava-se entre as pernas dela. E ela pôde senti-lo ficar excitado gradualmente. Ele estava nu, e ela usava apenas a camisa dele.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

Ela passou os dedos pela face dele e desceu até o pescoço e até a nuca. Puxando-o para mais perto, para que os lábios dele encontrassem os dela. As mãos dele espalmaram as costas dela, mantendo-a o mais perto possível. E então ele percebeu que aquele beijo era diferente. E ela percebeu que aquele beijo era ainda mais significativo.

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou-a olhando para ele. O azul brilhava, e ainda havia aquela sombra que tanto o preocupava.

"Temper..." – ele começou e ela o calou colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

"Não... eu prometo que conto tudo no jantar, ok?" – ela deu um selinho nele e olhou para o lado – "Ali." – para a banheira bem ao lado deles – "Ok?"

Ele sentiu os dedos dela descerem pelo seu peito até abaixo do umbigo, tocando-o e guiando-o até que pudesse se posicionar. Ele viu-a fechar os olhos tão logo ele começou a penetrá-la. E abaixar a cabeça e apoiar em seu ombro. E quando ele estava totalmente dentro dela, ele apenas ficou lá por um tempo, parado. Abraçado a ela.

Por um instante ele achou que ela estivesse chorando. Mas ela não estava. Ela estava apenas suspirando mais forte. E então ele começou a se movimentar, em um ritmo lento, apenas para ouvir os primeiros gemidos tão próximos de seu ouvido.

Ritmo crescente. Gemidos crescentes. E então ele podia ouvir o seu nome.

"Seeley..."

Ela olhou para ele e então havia apenas uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo seu rosto, que ele limpou com o dedo.

Ele queria perguntar pra ela o que estava havendo, o que ela tinha que não podia contar pra ele. E então queria poder abraçá-la e confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas apenas o que ele fez foi continuar a se movimentar dentro dela, e olhar nos olhos de Brennan e ler o pedido silencioso que havia naquele brilho.

Sem perguntas por agora. Porque ela sabia e ele sabia, que não era o momento, que ela não queria e não estava pronta para lidar com nada complicado demais naquela hora da manhã.

**x.x.x**

Brennan chegou cedo no escritório aquele dia. Precisava se atualizar no trabalho. Ela passara duas semanas fora e todo o trabalho que envolvia assinaturas e burocracias se acumulara sobre a sua mesa.

Mas ela não se importava. Se todo o trabalho tivesse que se acumular por mais um mês e ainda assim ela pudesse ver o sorriso de Booth e toda a sombra de seu olhar se desfazer como quando viu dois dias atrás ao trazer Parker para casa, bem, ela estaria feliz com todo o trabalho acumulado no final das contas.

Sentou-se na cadeira, ligou o computador, puxou alguns papéis para mais perto. Alguns minutos depois, Angela entrou.

"Que bom que deu tudo certo com Parker e Booth."

"Obrigada por guardar segredo, Angie, e me ajudar nisso tudo."

"O quê? Guardar segredo enquanto você faz uma declaração de amor para o Booth? Posso fazer isso a minha vida toda, querida." – Brennan riu, vendo Ângela sentar-se logo à sua frente.

"Você foi ao médico? Ver o sexo do bebê?" – Angela colocou a mão sobre a barriga, pouco proeminente, e sorriu – "Cinco meses. Com os avanços da ciência e medicina moderna, você poderia ter visto aos dois meses."

"Oh sim. Mas eu não quis ver o sexo. Hodgins e eu fizemos uma aposta. Se for menino, eu boto o nome e faço do Jack o que eu quiser por uma semana, se for menina, ele escolhe e faz de mim o que quiser."

"E você já sabe o que vai fazer dele e o nome do bebê?"

"Anthony. Mas eu tenho certeza que será menina. Eu fiz essa aposta com o Hodgins para deixá-lo no controle um pouco, para fazê-lo pensar que tem o controle por um pouco de tempo." – Angela riu e Brennan franziu a sobrancelha.

"Como você tem certeza que é menina?"

"A gente sempre sabe, Brenn. É instinto. Quando você estiver grávida você vai saber também."

"Eu não quero ter filhos, Angie. Você sabe disso, e todos sabem disso." – Brennan virou-se para pegar alguns papéis do lado do computador, visivelmente incomodada com o assunto – "Esse veio sem remetente."

Brennan abriu o pacote pardo e tirou de lá um pequeno gravador preto. Apertou play e olhou para Angela.

"_Olá, Tempe. Nos encontramos de novo. Você não achou que ia se livrar de mim, não é? Eu, ao contrário de todos os outros, não vou te abandonar. Isso é bom pra mim. Mas mesmo que não seja pra você, eu ao menos prometerei uma boa viagem."_

Brennan desligou o gravador e jogou-o para um lado, visivelmente assustada. Aquela voz, maliciosa, lhe fazia lembrar de uma noite não muito boa em Londres.

"Quem era esse, Brenn?"

"Doser." – ela disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – "O caso em Londres era sobre ele. Booth e eu não o pegamos e ele, aparentemente, resolveu me perseguir. Mas depois de Londres, eu achei... eu simplesmente achei que ele não viria mais atrás de mim."

"Booth sabe sobre esse Doser ir atrás de você?"

"Ele ficou com o outro gravador, eu não sei o que foi feito dele. No mínimo Booth mandou para análise de digitais e coisa do tipo e não encontrou nada. Nós nunca mais tocamos no assunto..."

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Angela ficou olhando para a amiga, cujos gestos deixavam claro que ela estava nervosa.

"O que aconteceu em Londres, Brenn?" – ela ergueu a cabeça.

"Eu fui imprudente. Você sabe como eu fico quando estou trabalhando, eu perco a noção de muitas coisas. E eu achava que só porque tinha alguns quilos de marijuana no carro queimado eu poderia continuar trabalhando por horas."

"Você inalou maconha durante horas?"

"Por acidente, não conta realmente. Booth me levou para o hotel, me contou uma história para dormir." – Angela riu abertamente nesse momento.

"Que tipo de história?"

"Sobre como ele se sentiu quando morreu. Mas eu não me lembro de muitas coisas. O fato é que mais tarde, quando eu acordei, aconteceram coisas estranhas, eu ouvi coisas desse Doser, vi coisas. E quando me dei conta, eu estava debaixo do chuveiro com o Booth."

"Sexy." – Angela comentou – "Ele cuida de você, huh?"

"Booth é um macho alpha, Angela. É da natureza dele proteger e lutar pelas fêmeas pelas quais está interessado. É assim que funciona a perpetuação das espécies."

"Falando desse jeito é quase como se você dissesse que ele só faz isso para transar com você, e nós duas sabemos que não é isso."

"Ele disse que me ama, Angie. Enquanto estávamos na cama, no dia em que Parker voltou pra casa."

"E o que você disse?"

"Eu fui embora."

"O cara diz que te ama e você vai embora, Brennan?"

"Eu não sabia o que dizer, Angie. Ele disse para eu não dizer nada."

"'_Eu te amo também, Booth'_ é um bom começo e uma ótima resposta."

"Não é tão simples. Quando outros me disseram isso era fácil ficar calada e me afastar. Quando Sully me disse isso, eu não precisei me afastar, porque ele foi embora quase em seguida. Mas com Booth é diferente, porque..."

"Porque é o Booth." – a artista concluiu – "E você não quer machucá-lo, ou dar falsas esperanças. Mas sério, Brenn, o cara não mexe desse jeito com você?"

Brennan não respondeu, apenas olhou sério para Angela. A artista não precisou de uma resposta verbal. A verdade é que ela nunca realmente precisava de uma por saber perfeitamente ler as expressões das pessoas, mas ela gostava de arrancar respostas das pessoas, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas, para satisfação própria.

"Eu preciso ir." - Angela levantou-se e sorriu para a amiga – "Mostre isso para Booth, e não se preocupe, o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante sempre salva a princesa indefesa."

"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer, Angie."

"Claro que não, Brenn. Claro que não."

Angela saiu e Brennan ficou olhando para o gravador por alguns segundos. Pegou o celular e discou o número de Booth. E foi então que ela viu tudo acontecer muito rápido.

Ela colocou o celular junto à orelha, curvando o pescoço para segurar o aparelho com o ombro. E com as duas mãos apanhou o gravador. Apertou o botão para voltar a fita e ouviu um barulho parecido com uma engrenagem se movendo. Colocou o gravador sobre a mesa quando ele começou a tremer em suas mãos e aproximou-se um pouco para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Bones?"

A voz de Booth foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes do gravador explodir e ela sentir alguma coisa bater em sua cabeça, fazendo-a cair e bater a cabeça no chão.

"Bones? Bones? Temperance!?"

**x.x.x**

"_O que houve, Srta. Montenegro?"_

"_Eu não sei, ok? Eu estava com ela, e ela recebeu esse gravador maluco, que dizia coisas. E eu saí da sala dela. E cinco minutos depois eu ouvi a explosão e quando cheguei ela estava no chão com esse machucado na testa."_

"_O gravador explodiu?"_

"_Ao que parece..." – _Angela suspirou – _"Ela vai ficar bem?"_

"_Sim, claro. Talvez com uma certa enxaqueca durante alguns dias, mas ao que tudo indica, ela ficará bem. Teve sorte de ser uma explosão de pequeno alcance."_

"O que houve?" – a voz dela saiu baixa e rouca e ela teve certeza que ninguém a tinha ouvido, por isso repetiu – "O que houve, Angela?"

"Oh, querida, você está acordada."

"Há quanto tempo eu estou assim? Onde estamos?" – ela tentou se levantar da cama onde estava, mas viu tudo rodar e sua cabeça latejar.

"Estamos no hospital, querida. Aquele gravador explodiu e quando chegamos até você, bem, você já estava desmaiada. Isso faz uma ou duas horas, no máximo. Booth está lá fora, ficando louco porque não o deixaram entrar."

"E quando eu vou poder sair daqui? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir."

"Por pouco não explodiu, Dra. Brennan." – o médico aproximou-se dela – "Aqui. Nós fizemos um raio-x rápido do osso frontal do seu crânio, antes de fazer as suturas. Ao que tudo indica está tudo bem. Mas você sabe como são inconstantes os traumatismos no crânio. Os resultados dos outros exames chegarão logo." – e tudo o que ela queria era que o médico falasse mais baixo – "As dores devem continuar por alguns dias, mas os remédios te ajudarão a passar por isso sem maiores problemas."

"Eu posso ir embora?"

"Na verdade, você terá que ficar, a título de observação."

"Me dê um daqueles documentos em que eu assino e me libero sob minha autorização. Eu não vou ficar no hospital esta noite."

"Brenn, por favor..."

"Angela, eu não quero nem posso ficar no hospital. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer e tenho que falar com o Booth e arranjar um plano para pegar o Doser. Eu não vou ficar."

Angela olhou derrotada para o médico, com uma expressão que apenas dizia para ele dar os documentos para ela e deixá-la ir embora. Não adiantava nada argumentar com uma pessoa tão teimosa e geniosa –literalmente- como Brennan.

"Me desculpe, Dra. Brennan, mas o hospital só admite que o paciente se dê alta quando são casos mais leves. E uma explosão dificilmente se enquadra nesse caso." – Brennan abriu e fechou a boca por alguns segundos, mas desistiu de falar, e apenas cruzou os braços, emburrada, e olhou para o lado, evitando o olhar do médico.

"Vou chamar o Booth. Ele precisa da sua autorização para entrar, Brenn, como não é parente nem nada, nem está na lista dos autorizados..." – Brennan apenas fez um gesto de 'vá chamá-lo logo', e continuou olhando para a janela.

"Céus, Temperance." – ele parou próximo à cama antes de colocá-la em seus braços para um abraço, pois teve medo de machucá-la – "Você me assustou tanto." – ele levou o dedo indicador ao queixo dela, fazendo-a erguer o olhar e fitá-lo – "Este é um belo corte que você tem na testa."

Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, e por um instante, apenas um segundo, ela esqueceu de como sua cabeça latejava. Booth, por sua vez, viu o pequeno brilho do olhar dela se sobrepor à sombra, durante esse mesmo segundo. Até que ela fechou os olhos.

Booth se curvou levemente e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Quando ouviram um pigarro logo atrás deles, olharam e viram Angela na porta.

"Se vocês querem manter isso em segredo, bem, eu quero dizer que estão falhando miseravelmente." – ela comentou com um meio sorriso – "Brenn, querida, tome cuidado ok? Eu acho que agora você está em boas mãos, então posso voltar pra casa."

"Você não deve se esforçar tanto, Angie. Está quase entrando no sexto mês."

"Você também não deve se esforçar, Brenn, no entanto quase se explodiu e só quer saber de trabalho." – Angela olhou para Booth – "Booth, eu aconselho que você cuide dessa teimosa e não a deixe fazer nenhuma besteira."

"Eu não sou um bebê, Angela. Não preciso do Booth sendo minha babá."

"Faça como eu disse, Booth." – a artista ignorou o comentário de Brennan e apenas se virou e foi embora.

"O que você quer comer, Bones?"

"Nada." – ela disse, sentindo o estômago revirar apenas com o pensamento de comer alguma coisa – "Eu estou enjoada demais para comer. Minha cabeça está..." – ela notou o olhar preocupado dele – "...doendo um pouco, e tudo o que eu preciso é dormir um pouco. É isso." – ela ficou em silêncio um pouco, notando o olhar preocupado dele – "Como está o Parker?"

"Radiante. Ele voltou para a antiga escola. Disse que foi ótimo reencontrar os amiguinhos. Eu o deixei na casa do Will, o melhor amigo dele desde... uhm... sempre. Daqui a pouco vou pegá-lo e posso trazê-lo aqui pra ver você, tenho certeza que ele vai querer."

Booth e Brennan ficaram em um silêncio cômodo até que ela adormeceu e ele decidiu que aproveitaria o tempo para ir pegar Parker e trazê-lo ao hospital. Quando voltou, Brennan tinha acabado de dispensar uma bandeja de comida.

"Você está bem, Bones?" – foi a primeira coisa que Parker perguntou quando entrou no quarto – "Wow! Que corte você tem na sua testa." – ela riu.

"Seu pai disse a mesma coisa."

"Posso ter um destes na minha testa, também? É tão legal. Vai ficar cicatriz?"

"Por Deus, Parker, não." – Booth se exaltou e tanto Parker como Brennan riram dele.

"Está doendo, Bones?"

"Um pouco."

"Papai disse que você vai sair do hospital amanhã e ficar com a gente. E provavelmente o fim de semana também. É verdade?" – Booth viu o olhar indignado que Brennan lhe lançou, mas apenas ignorou.

"Seu pai anda dizendo muitas coisas, huh?"

"Ele disse que gosta muito de você. E que vocês estão juntos agora, como namorados." – Brennan riu, mesmo sem perceber. Aquela palavra, _namorados_, nunca lhe soara adequada. Mas por enquanto, ela estava bem com o termo.

"O que mais seu pai anda dizendo?" – ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para Booth.

"Que eu não posso falar isso pra ninguém. Porque pode ser perigoso." – Brennan riu para Parker.

"Seu pai é um homem inteligente, Parker."

"Eu sei. Ele é **meu** pai."

Booth colocou uma pequena sacola em cima do sofá e retirou de lá uma camisa meio desbotada do FBI que Brennan adorava vestir para dormir nas noites mais frias, uma calça de pijama de moletom e um par de meias coloridas, além de alguns produtos para banho.

"Passei em casa, achei que você fosse querer ficar mais confortável do que com essas roupas de hospital." – ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, Booth."

Alguns minutos depois, Angela apareceu novamente no hospital, trazendo uma sacola de coisas para Brennan e então vendo que Booth já tinha feito isso. Ela sorriu para eles, vendo a cara impaciente de Brennan para Booth, e resolveu chamar Parker para comer algo na cantina.

"O que houve com o outro gravador, Booth? O de Londres." – ela perguntou tão logo Angela e Parker saíram do quarto.

"Eu mandei para análise. De voz e digitais. E fabricação do gravador. Não voltamos com muita coisa."

Doser não deixava rastros. Foi o que Booth disse. Por isso eles não tinham pista alguma de como encontrá-lo. Ou de qual seria sua próxima vítima, muito embora estivessem todos bastante suspeitos de que a vítima em questão era Brennan. _Alvo. – Booth pensou._ Ele não gostava de pensar em Brennan como vítima. Nem em alvo, mas se tivesse que escolher um termo, seria este.

Era homem, utilizava-se de drogas para sedar as vítimas, provavelmente abusava de algum modo delas usando principalmente o medo como arma, não tinha distinção entre homens ou mulheres, não tinha período de tempo para atacar. E até onde eles sabiam, Doser era um serial killer cujo único padrão envolvia drogas e pessoas que estavam na cola dele. E aparentemente, as duas pessoas que estavam na cola dele, no momento, eram Brennan e Booth, e ela seria o primeiro alvo.

Brennan ouvia atentamente o que Booth falava, e a cada minuto sentia-se mais enjoada e sua cabeça doía mais ainda.

"Você está bem, Temperance?"

"Booth, eu tenho um corte no meu osso frontal porque um gravador quase explodiu minha cabeça. É normal eu me sentir enjoada depois disso."

"Você quer analgésicos?"

"Não precisa, eu já estou sob efeitos de alguns mesmo. Você vai me falar mais sobre o Doser? Ontem você não me falou nada."

"Aquelas pessoas que ele matou em Londres, eram pessoas que estavam atrás dele. Todas as pessoas que ele matou estavam na cola dele, Bones. Você precisa se afastar desse caso."

"E deixar você sozinho nisso? Sem chances, Booth. E você não vai me convencer do contrário."

"Eu não posso deixar você nesse caso, Bones, você tem que entender isso. Você já está machucada, de que vai adiantar ficar remoendo o caso mais ainda?"

"Eu não vou deixar você lidar com o Doser sozinho."

"Eu consigo lidar com ele sozinho, Bones." – ele ergueu a mão para tirar alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, mas ela virou o rosto – "Eu não vou permitir que você continue e corra o risco de se machucar mais."

"Eu não ligo pra isso. Eu quero ajudar. Somos uma equipe, parceiros. E ou saímos os dois, ou nenhum." – ela cruzou os braços, olhando com uma cara emburrada para Booth.

"O que você acha que eu faria se algo acontecesse com você, Bones?"

"O mesmo que você está fazendo agora. Me fazendo companhia no hospital. Não iria mudar."

"Eu não quero fazer isso, Temperance. Eu não quero ter que estar ao seu lado no hospital..."

"Então não fique." – ela sussurrou, mas não soube se ele ouviu ou não.

"...porque eu não quero que você esteja em um." – ele completou, com um tom que claramente denunciava que ele tinha ouvido o que ela dissera – "Eu não quero que você se exponha nem que corra riscos."

"Ossos do ofício, Booth." – ela disse, e riu com a própria ironia da frase.

"Você sabe que pode evitar isso, Bones."

"Evitar o meu trabalho?" – ela falou, com a voz um pouco mais alta e olhou pra ele. Ignorou quando sua cabeça latejou mais forte por causa do tom – "Você está me pedindo para evitar o meu trabalho, para parar de fazer o que eu sei e o que eu quero fazer. Você não tem o direito de me pedir isso."

"Ir a campo nunca foi seu trabalho, Bones."

"Você me diz isso agora?"

"É a verdade. Ir a campo sempre foi o meu trabalho, eu apenas permiti que você me acompanhasse."

"Três anos depois você vem me dizer isso, e agora você está me tirando essa _permissão_."

"Eu não quero que você se machuque, Bones, eu não quero que você corra riscos e seja um alvo fácil."

"Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, Booth."

"E você está no hospital por causa disso."

"Ok." – ela disse, num tom baixo e profundamente magoado – "Eu saio do caso, te deixo livre pra ir a campo, e você não precisa ficar comigo no hospital. Aliás, você pode ir embora logo."

"Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Bones..."

"Não me chame de Bones." – ela disse, pela primeira vez em quase três anos e ele sentiu seu peito afundar – "E foi exatamente o que você quis dizer. Você não quer que eu seja sua parceira nesse caso, eu entendo, mas não me peça para aceitar isso agora. Então... só vai embora..." – ela virou o rosto para a janela e apenas sentiu-o se afastar e sair.

Angela entrou no quarto e viu a amiga quieta no canto, meio emburrada, meio triste. Resolveu que era melhor não perguntar nada, pois sabia que Brennan dificilmente diria alguma coisa naquele momento.

"Os seus exames de sangue chegaram." – ela disse – "Vou deixar em cima da mesa, caso queira vê-los. Eu queria poder ficar com você, você sabe, mas não é permitido acompanhantes grávidas."

"Eu vou ficar bem, Angie." – ela disse, olhando para amiga – "Sério. Amanhã eu devo receber alta, não é grande coisa ficar sozinha no hospital."

"Eu venho te pegar amanhã então, ok?" – Brennan apenas sorriu para a amiga e voltou a encarar a janela.

**x.x.x**

Ela não olhou os resultados de seus exames. Ela sabia o que estava escrito lá, e apenas se deu ao luxo de continuar ignorando isso.

No outro dia no começo da tarde ela recebeu alta e foi com Angela para o Jeffersonian. A contra gosta de Angela, claro, que apenas queria levar a amiga para casa.

Nesse meio tempo, Booth tinha ligado para ela três vezes e aparecido no Instituto logo em seguida. Ele tentou falar algo, ela não ouviu, ou meramente ignorou. Depois de um tempo, era fácil ignorar coisas que faziam barulhos. Ou ao menos, quando sua cabeça não estava doendo tanto a ponto de qualquer barulho ser considerado um baque, era fácil ignorá-los.

"Você realmente não vai falar comigo?" – ele entrou no escritório, logo atrás dela, e fechou a porta.

"Os resultados da última investigação ainda são inconclusivos, então eu não tenho nada pra falar com você."

"Nós temos um relacionamento de quase quatro meses, Bones, você não pode ignorar isso só porque eu não quero que você continue num caso."

"Eu aceito que você não me quer num caso, Booth, eu entendo, na verdade. Mas você não pode esperar que eu vá até a sua casa e durma com você depois de você ter me tirado de um caso, baseado em sentimentos que você tem por mim."

"Querer te proteger não é o suficiente para você aceitar isso?"

"Amor nunca é suficiente, Booth." – ela sentou-se na cadeira e colocou as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça, massageando as têmporas. Sua cabeça tinha começado a doer novamente.

_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

O final de semana seguiu lentamente. Brennan não foi ao Jeffersonian simplesmente porque era difícil demais sair da cama com a cabeça doendo tanto como nos últimos dias. Às vezes ela achava que sua cabeça ia explodir de novo.

Ela tomava analgésicos, às vezes dois ou três de uma vez, e ia para a banheira. Ficava lá até sentir seu corpo dormente o suficiente, sonolento demais, e então ela saía e vestia a roupa que Booth separara para ela no hospital e dormia novamente. Comer não era algo que ela considerava nos dois últimos dias.

**x.x.x**

Na segunda-feira pela manhã ela já estava no Jeffersonian há quase uma hora quando o resto da equipe começou a chegar. Booth e mais alguns agentes do FBI entregaram um corpo logo no meio da manhã, quando todos estavam na plataforma.

"Mulher." – ela começou – "Afro-americana, entre 20 e 25 anos."

"Vítima do Doser, ao que tudo indica." – um dos agentes falou, recebendo um olhar quase mortal de Booth logo em seguida – "Foi encontrada nos fundos de um bar, com cocaína e maconha ao redor." – Brennan sorriu e olhou para Booth enquanto tirava as luvas e se virava.

"Meu trabalho acabou por aqui." – ela falou, indo em direção ao seu escritório com Booth aos seus pés.

"Bones... nós temos que conversar."

"Encontre algum corpo em que eu possa trabalhar, Booth, e então conversaremos." – ela falou e fechou a porta do escritório antes que Booth pudesse entrar.

Sentou-se na cadeira e pegou três analgésicos. Se aquilo não aliviasse a dor em sua cabeça, talvez a deixasse dopada. Em qualquer uma das opções, era melhor do que senti-la latejar o dia inteiro, sem conseguir se concentrar em nada.

Angela lhe trouxe almoço algumas horas depois e sentou-se com ela até que ela comesse pelo menos metade do sanduíche.

"Você tem certeza que não quer ir pra casa descansar, querida? Eu sei que sua cabeça está doendo, não adianta querer fingir que não está."

"Ela vai doer aqui ou em casa mesmo. Não importa."

"É claro que importa, Brenn. Você precisa de descanso, eu duvido mesmo que era pra você estar trabalhando nessas condições."

"Eu estou bem, Angie. Não é como se eu tivesse explodido literalmente ou levado mil tiros ou tivesse morrido. Eu estou bem. Posso conviver com uma simples dor de cabeça."

Angela ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo celular de Brennan. Ela atendeu prontamente.

"_Parker tem algo pra você, Tempe. E eu acho melhor você ir pegar, antes que seja tarde demais. Para ele. Ou para você."_

Brennan ainda ficou com o celular no ouvido por alguns segundos, esperando que a voz de Doser dissesse mais alguma coisa. Mas ele não disse nada. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e pegou a bolsa e as chaves do carro. Olhou para o relógio. Dez para as três.

"Telefone para o Booth." – ela disse – "Diga para ele me encontrar na escola do Parker. Agora! E peça reforços."

**x.x.x**

Quando Brennan chegou na escola, as crianças já estavam saindo. Havia um amontoado de crianças na entrada da escola, correndo para os pais ou para os ônibus escolares.

Olhou de um lado para o outro e não viu Parker. Dois minutos depois ouviu sirenes se aproximando, e com a visão periférica viu o carro de Booth e mais alguns carros policiais estacionando atrás da fila de carros.

Então, ela viu Parker na entrada da escola. Correu até ele. Ouviu a voz de Booth chamar por ela, mas ela não parou. Quando chegou mais perto, viu uma luzinha vermelha e dançante no peito de Parker. Quando ele a viu, sorriu para ela, chamando o nome dela –Bones- com entusiasmo. Ela deu mais alguns passos, correndo e ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

"Chame o seu pai." – ela disse, ou pensou que disse, e fechou os olhos.

Um segundo. E ela sentiu algo atingi-la. Dois segundos. E ela sentiu de novo outra pontada atingi-la. Não houve barulho. Mas ela sabia, no momento em que caiu para o lado e sentiu algo viscoso escorrer em suas costas, que ela tinha sido atingida por dois tiros.

Parker ajoelhou-se na frente dela no momento em que Booth chegou e colocou a cabeça dela no colo dele.

"Temperance... olhe pra mim..." – ele pediu.

Dois agentes apareceram e olharam para Booth, e ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Um segundo depois, Parker estava sendo levado em segurança pelos agentes e a ambulância tinha sido chamada.

"Está frio..." – ela sussurrou, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

"Você vai ficar bem, ok?"

"Parker..."

"Ele está bem... graças a você..."

Ela tentou olhar pra ele, e ele não viu mais nenhum brilho no olhar dela. Apenas uma sombra, que ficava cada vez maior. Ela tentou respirar, mas se ela estivesse certa, uma das balas tinha atingido a parte inferior de seu tórax, nas costas, e a outra estava alojada no seu abdômen.

"Está frio..." – ela repetiu e Booth rezou para que a ambulância chegasse logo – "Parker..."

"Shhh... meu bem, não fale nada, ok? Apenas olhe pra mim, você vai ficar bem."

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

"Desculpe... Seeley..."

Ela sussurrou, tão baixo que não soube se ele tinha ouvido. A imagem dele se desfocou bem à sua frente, e ela não soube que estava chorando. Então ela fechou os olhos, e tentou abri-los novamente. Tentou ouvir o que Booth dizia, mas estava tão baixo... e sua cabeça doía tanto, muito mais do que em qualquer um dos dias anteriores. E seu corpo doía tanto, e ela sentia tanto frio, que o mais fácil a se fazer, e o mais lógico, era desistir.

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: Como eu disse, angst**

**Mais angst por vir, só pra avisar**

**Música "Run - Snow Patrol"**

**Não concluam nada**

**Não assumam nada**

**Não tenham esperança**

**Isso é angst**

**And I'm an angst person**

**Tudo pode acontecer**


	18. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_Música: Tonight – FM Static_

_Pela letra. Não pelo ritmo._

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo quinto**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: _"É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Every You & Every Me**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance/Angst**

**Por Rebeca Maria**

* * *

**DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME**

Ele apertou o play novamente. Talvez ele gostasse de se martirizar, de sofrer. Talvez ele só precisasse de uma reafirmação para que conseguisse se reerguer e seguir em frente.

_Temperance Brennan, nascida no primeiro dia de março de 1977, morre aos 31 anos, deixando amigos e parentes inconsoláveis._

_Dra. Brennan, como era conhecida pelo mundo, ostentava diversos títulos, cujos mais importantes eram o de escritora best-seller e o de melhor antropóloga forense dos EUA e provavelmente do mundo._

_Sua história de vida não é das mais felizes. Nascida em família de classe média alta, foi abandonada pelos pais aos 15 anos e pelo irmão logo em seguida. Freqüentou inúmeras casas de adoção, mas não conseguiu se adaptar a nenhuma. Aos quase 18 anos foi encontrada pelo avô e criada por ele desde então. Freqüentou faculdade de antropologia, onde se destacou como melhor aluna desde o início. _

_Foi lá, na faculdade, que fez sua primeira grande amizade, Angela Montenegro, que cursava artes. Anos depois, entraram juntas na equipe de antropologia forense de Washington no Instituto Jeffersonian._

_Alguns anos depois, já adaptada ao Instituto e com sua própria equipe, a antropóloga e autora best-seller, foi incumbida a trabalhar com o FBI e acabou por ganhar um parceiro, Seeley Booth._

_Depois de anos de trabalho juntos, Booth e Brennan caíram em um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso, cheio de divergências e fatores que os afastaram um do outro._

_O último deles mostrou-se fatal, quando Dra. Brennan se colocou na frente de Parker Booth, 6 anos, filho de Seeley Booth, e levou dois tiros pela criança, salvando a vida dele em troca de sua própria._

Houve uma pausa.

_É isso Seeley. Eu ganho. Ela morre. Você perde. _

Ele sentiu o gravador ser tirado de sua mão e ser desligado. Ele não levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, ele sabia quem era.

"Pode me devolver, Hodgins?"

"Você não precisa ouvir mais isso, cara. Isso vai te consumir. Isso só está fazendo mal pra você."

"Eu perdi, Hodgins. Mas minha mente continua se recusando a acreditar nisso... porque eu não posso ter perdido a Bones, não a _minha_ Bones!" – ele falou, com a voz chorosa e visivelmente desesperada e com raiva – "Não ela!"

Hodgins sentou-se do lado de Booth e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

"Eu sinto muito, cara. Sinto mesmo. Brennan era... era minha amiga e eu passei por muito com ela e eu... sinto muito. Angela não sai da cama há dias, e não para de chorar e eu não sei o que fazer para acalmá-la..."

"Bones está morta. Não há mais nada o que fazer. Eu vou falar com a Angela, nós vamos fazer o que a Bones queria que fosse feito e então vamos..."

Booth parou de falar, levantou-se e, com raiva e tristeza, fechou o punho e bateu com força na parede, dando um grito quando os nós dos dedos bateram no concreto e sangraram.

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem ela."

Então ele se deixou deslizar até o chão, encostado na parede, e começou a chorar. Chorar como não chorava há muito tempo.

_I remember the days we spent together_

_were not enough_

_and it used to feel like dreamin'_

_except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you_

_here now would hurt so much_

**x.x.x**

Temperance Brennan era uma mulher de várias surpresas. Ela lidara com ossos durante grande parte de sua vida, mas não queria ser reduzida a ossos no final dela.

Seu corpo foi cremado. Suas cinzas jogadas num campo de margaridas. Em seu testamento, ela deixava a maior parte das coisas e do dinheiro para a caridade. Deixara apenas uma coisa para Booth, um livro. Na verdade, uma bíblia.

De fato, Temperance Brennan era uma mulher de muitas surpresas. Era cética, devotada à ciência e aos fatos que lhe eram apresentados. Não acreditava em Deus nem em qualquer religião, mas por algum motivo tinha uma bíblia em sua casa.

Booth não entendeu a princípio o porque de ela ter lhe deixado aquilo. Mas então, dizem que você abre uma bíblia sem pensar e lê um versículo qualquer, ela te dá uma resposta clara que pode te deixar em paz com qualquer problema que você tenha no momento. Brennan nunca deu crédito algum a nada disso, mas fazia sentido deixar aquilo para ele.

De qualquer modo, Booth olhou para a bíblia por muito tempo. Era a bíblia mais bonita que ele já tinha visto, em um tom branco prateado, com as bordas das páginas e o nome Holy Bible em azul brilhante. Como marcador, não uma fita de cetim, mas um crucifixo delicado de ouro branco.

Ele abriu a bíblia e, daquela página, caíram dois papéis. Um amarelado e outro mais branco. Ele leu o branco primeiro.

"_Se você está com isso, Booth, é porque eu morri. E não, eu continuo sem acreditar em Deus e provavelmente, a essa hora, não estou no céu, ou no inferno, mas sim num campo de margaridas. Mas você só vai ler isso quando eu morrer. _

_E bem, esse livrinho era para eu me lembrar de você quando você morreu. Quando eu me lembrei de quando você me falava sobre o seu Jesus e sobre como você me falava para não olhar para trás, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse em mim, e então talvez fosse um pouco de você que eu pudesse manter perto de mim. Um pouco da sua fé. _

_E a verdade é que eu nem deveria te dar isso, ou deixar isso pra você porque você ferrou com a minha cabeça hoje. Você não podia ter dito aquelas coisas pra mim, não podia ter cruzado aquela linha, porque agora, tudo o que eu quero fazer é ir até a sua casa e te levar pra cama. _

_Eu quero fazer isso há muito tempo. Eu deveria te odiar agora, Booth, mas o álcool afeta a percepção das pessoas e, céus, é tão difícil mentir depois de três garrafas de vinho. É tão difícil fazer qualquer coisa depois disso... no entanto, apenas o que eu consigo fazer é pensar em você. Eu queria te odiar agora."_

Ele deixou o bilhete de lado e leu o outro.

"_A sua fé me irrita, Booth._

_Me irrita tanto, e eu te odeio por me fazer querer ter fé em alguma coisa. Em você. Te odeio por me fazer querer acreditar que você vai me tirar daqui. Odeio, pela primeira vez, ter fé em alguma coisa._

_Obrigada._

_Obrigada por não me decepcionar nunca._

_Bones"_

Ele colocou os bilhetes novamente dentro da bíblia e segurou-a entre as mãos. Aquele último bilhete ele podia imaginar que tinha sido escrito quando ela e Hodgins tinham sido seqüestrados pelo Gravedigger. O primeiro, quando ele falou para ela, no escritório dela, tudo o que sentia e o que queria fazer com ela.

Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. O apartamento dela já estava quase todo vazio. A maior parte das coisas seriam leiloadas e o dinheiro revertido para caridade.

Booth lamentava-se por só ter conhecido o novo apartamento dela nessas condições. Quando o sofá de couro negro, na frente da enorme televisão na sala, estava sendo rebocado. E a mesa de mogno praticamente desmontada para que passasse pela porta. Os livros todos jogados em caixas de papelão, os artefatos antigos levados cuidadosamente para leilões ou vendidos para museus.

Foi até o quarto. Era o único lugar que ainda estava inteiro. A cama era enorme, king size, com uma colcha grossa, num tom pastel e fios bordados a ouro. Na mesinha de cabeceira, uma foto de Brennan e ele, lado a lado, nada muito pessoal, mas a química, a cumplicidade e especialmente o amor estavam marcados naquela imagem.

Talvez ninguém notasse se ele tirasse aquele porta-retratos dali. Certamente, ninguém sentiria falta. Booth abriu o guarda-roupas e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma gravata dele pendurada. Uma vermelha, com a imagem de um desenho animado na ponta. Ele nem se lembrava daquela gravata, nem muito menos se lembrava de como ela fora parar ali. E entra várias coisas dela, tinha também uma jaqueta do FBI dele, um par de meias coloridas, uma camiseta velha do FBI, uma calça moletom. E o que deveria surpreendê-lo mais, mas de fato não o deixou minimamente surpreso, uma arma. Uma SIG SAUER P226 Rail. Ele crispou os lábios, num quase sorriso. Nem ao menos deixou que sua mente se perguntasse onde ela tinha arranjado aquela arma. Não estava carregada, e até onde ele pôde verificar, não encontrou bala nenhuma.

Colocou as coisas dele no lugar onde estavam, inclusive a arma, e apenas deixou a bíblia e a foto em cima da cama dela. Fechou a porta do quarto, digitou o código de segurança para travar -26637 ou BONES-, tirou a roupa e foi para a banheira. De algum modo, ele precisava tentar aliviar a sua cabeça.

Ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia trabalhar. Por longos seis dias, desde que tudo acontecera, ele não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser nela. E era tão difícil agir normalmente perto do Parker, para não assustá-lo, para não fazê-lo querer ir embora.

[hr]

_"Então vamos conversar, até eu conseguir o que eu quero. O que te excita?" - ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo._

_"Suas mãos."_

_"Minhas mãos, huh?" - ele pressionou as duas mãos dele um pouco mais forte e deixou que um dos dedos dele deslizasse para dentro dela._

_"Sua palavra preferida." - ela sussurrou, de uma forma rouca e baixa._

_"Seeley. Booth. Seeley Booth." - ele disse, com certa descontração._

_"Isso é egocêntrico da sua parte."_

_"Você não quer saber por quê?"_

_"Oh...eu sei porque... Seeley..."_

"_O que estamos fazendo, Booth?" – ela sussurrou, e num momento apanhou as mãos de Booth, afastando-as ligeiramente de seu corpo, para que pudesse virar-se para ele._

"_É importante?" – o corpo dela tremeu, e ela fechou os olhos. Ele sorriu._

"_Muito. É importante pra mim."_

"_Isso, Temperance, é amor com paixão."_

**Amor com paixão.**

[hr]

_"Qual a sua palavra preferida, Bones?"_

_"Lógica." - ela respondeu prontamente._

_"O seu som preferido?" - ela demorou alguns segundos, e então deixou que sua mão se separasse da mão de Booth e levou-a até o peito dele. Tum. Tum. Tum. Batidas calmas, baixas, mas que ainda assim, estavam lá. E ela não precisou responder com palavras._

_"O seu?"_

_"A risada do Parker." - foi a vez de ele responder prontamente - "Mas tem outro que está mesmo empatado." - ele continuou, mas imediatamente emendou - "E o que você menos gosta?"_

_"Eu não tenho idéia." - eles riram juntos - "Tecnicamente falando, não há como eu saber o somo que eu menos gosto se eu não ouvi todos os sons do mundo."_

[hr]

Ele adormeceu. Sem nem mesmo perceber, estava dormindo e sonhando com ela novamente, para variar. E quando acordou, sentiu novamente o peito afundar quando se deu conta, pela milésima vez, que ela não estava mais ela. E que ele ainda estava na banheira dela.

Booth nunca tinha chegado a dizer qual era o som preferido dele, junto com a risada de Parker. Era a voz dela. Podia estar falando com outra pessoa, falando com ele e, especialmente, falando o nome dele, ele amava a voz dela.

Quando ela brigava com ele e reclamava que ele era tímido para falar de sexo. Quando ela teimava e, mesmo sem perceber, fazia bico e cara de zangada, como se fosse uma criança. Quando ela falava aquela frase, que era tanto dela _"Eu não sei o que isso significa"_, e então esperava que alguém lhe explicasse, de novo, como uma criança curiosa. Quando ela era tão literal e lhe perguntava se não seria estranho manter uma cara de sexo durante todo o dia. A voz dela o deixava louco.

Ele suspirou e saiu da banheira. Não poderia ficar ali eternamente, e em poucas horas o resto do pessoal de mudança viria pegar o resto das coisas dela.

Vestiu-se. Passou novamente os olhos pelo quarto e só então viu um amontoado de papéis na mesinha de cabeceira do outro lada cama. Exames de quando o gravador tinha explodido. Exames fechados. Apanhou-os e guardou no bolso interno do terno.

Olhou para o relógio. Estava quase atrasado para o trabalho.

**x.x.x**

Ele bateu com o punho fechado na mesa. O mesmo punho que ele tinha usado para bater na parede alguns dias atrás e que ainda estava machucado. Olhou atentamente para o homem à sua frente, e pôde perceber, logo de início, que era um homem frio, provavelmente sem medos.

Era negro, pouco mais baixo que ele e pouco menos forte. Não tinha expressão e tinha os olhos mais brutos e sem brilho que ele já vira. William Compton. Atirador. O assassino de Brennan.

"Você está me dizendo que não é o Doser?" – Booth perguntou, com a voz baixa e ameaçadora, por dentro tentava manter a calma para simplesmente não matar aquele cara ali mesmo na sala de interrogações.

"Eu não estou dizendo nada." – o homem falou, olhando para lugar nenhum, expressando emoção nenhuma.

"Não brinque com isso, Compton. Você matou uma mulher, de qualquer jeito você vai para a cadeia. Você pode tornar isso mais fácil ou mais difícil pra você." – Booth suspirou longamente, virando-se de costas – "Você é ou não é o Doser?"

"Não."

"Então quem é?"

"Eu não sei."

"Como não?"

"Eu sou um atirador. Pessoas me contratam para matar pessoas."

"Quem te contratou?"

"Eu não sei."

No segundo seguinte, William estava no chão, com a mão no rosto e a boca sangrando, ardendo, por causa do soco que Booth dera nele.

"Você quer fazer do jeito mais difícil, Comptom? Ok, vamos fazer do jeito mais difícil. Eu te bato e você fala. Quem te contratou?"

"Eu não sei." – mais um murro e Comptom continuou no chão.

"Quem te contratou?" – ele repetiu.

"Eu nunca conheço os contratantes, ok? Eu apenas recebo o dinheiro e o nome de quem eu devo matar. E é só. Trabalho feito."

"Por que Temperance Brennan?"

"Eu não sei."

Outro murro e Comptom estava contra a parede.

"Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, Comptom. E vai pagar por isso."

"Ele me deu 500.000 dólares por ela."

"A vida de uma pessoa vale isso, Comptom?" – Booth quase viu um sorriso de escárnio no rosto dele, mas tirou-o com outro murro.

"Você a amava. É patético." – ele sussurrou, e Booth bateu nele novamente.

"Você é patético. Me dê o número do cara que te contratou." – Comptom ficou calado, olhando para Booth com um olhar desafiador.

Booth tirou a arma do coldre e apontou para a cabeça de Comptom. Sua mão tremia, sua cabeça dava voltas, seu coração parecia querer sair pelo peito. Ele sentia toda a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias e toda a raiva fluir.

"O número, Comptom." – ele disse pausadamente e destravou a arma. Comptom permaneceu calado. E então ouviu-se um tiro.

Imediatamente dois agentes entraram na sala de interrogações. Booth estava sentado, encostado na parede e com o olhar perdido para lugar nenhum. A arma estava caída para o lado. Comptom estava deitado sem expressão nenhuma no chão. E o vidro-espelho da sala estava rachado, com um buraco de bala bem no meio.

"Agente Booth? Você está bem?" – um dos agentes ajoelhou-se na frente dele, tentando chamar atenção, mas tudo o que Booth fazia era continuar olhando para o nada – "Agente Booth?" – ele virou-se para o agente que estava na porta, e um terceiro que pegara Comptom e o tirava de lá – "Acho melhor chamar um médico."

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_and know the stars are_

_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

**x.x.x**

"_Eu tenho facilidade em dormir, Bones. Você já tentou algum relaxante ou algo do tipo?"_

"_Não funcionam."_

"_Contou carneirinhos?" – ele sugeriu._

"_Eu não sei o que isso significa." – ele riu, abertamente._

"_Céus, Bones, você nunca contou carneirinhos para dormir?"_

"_Não tem lógica nenhuma nisso, Booth. Por que contar carneiros me ajudaria a dormir?"_

"_Porque eles são fofinhos e bonitinhos e associados a coisinhas de dormir. E quando você conta, você acaba se cansando e dormindo." – ele explicou, como se explicasse a uma criança._

"_Isso não é cientificamente comprovado, é?"_

"_Contar carneirinhos não precisa ser cientificamente comprovado, Bones. Apenas funciona."_

"_Eu não vou contar carneiros."_ – _Booth riu, mais uma vez, e dessa vez, tendo uma idéia, que parecia genial de certo ponto de vista, e totalmente insana de outro, principalmente do ponto de vista dele, que acabara de ter um sonho não muito correto com ela._

"_Ok, Bones, há algo que sempre funciona com o Parker." – ele disse, levantando-se da poltrona – "Levante-se." – ela franziu o cenho, mas levantou mesmo assim._

**x.x.x**

"Você foi parar no hospital, Agente Booth. Você estava em choque."

"A última coisa que eu disse pra ela..." – Booth começou, com o olhar desfocado – "Eu não me lembro a última coisa que eu disse pra ela."

"Os agentes ficaram preocupados com o seu estado. Aliás, você deveria se preocupar também."

"Nós tínhamos brigado. Estávamos brigando desde que ela foi pro hospital. E eu não pude..."

Booth falava mais para si mesmo do que para Sweets. Na verdade, Booth sequer estava totalmente ciente da presença de Sweets na sala.

"Você não está prestando atenção em mim, Agente Booth."

"Ela me mandou ir embora... e me pediu desculpas depois... eu quem deveria ter pedido desculpas pra ela..."

"Agente Booth, eu preciso que preste atenção em mim. Eu sei que o choque é uma reação natural quando acontece algo realmente ruim com alguém importante, mas você precisa superar isso."

"Ela estava com frio..." – ele falou, levantando-se e saindo da sala de Sweets – "E ela perguntou pelo Parker... e estava com frio..."

**x.x.x**

"_Temperance, olhe para mim. Só para mim. Não olhe para eles, só para mim." – ela travou o seu olhar ao dele – "Essa é a minha garota." – ele tocou os ombros dela, e dessa vez ela deixou-se ser tocada – "Eu estou aqui, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem."_

_Ela fechou os olhos e, então, abraçou-se a ele. Começou a tremer, sem perceber, e sentiu frio. Muito frio. Booth sentiu-a tremer em seus braços e apertou-a ainda mais contra o corpo. Deixou que seu rosto tocasse gentilmente a face dela e então ele sentiu a pele dela. Estava queimando._

"_Você está ardendo em febre, Bones..." – ele sussurrou – "Está queimando." – ela tremeu ainda mais em seus braços e ele pensou que se ela tremesse mais, ela poderia ter uma síncope. Ou algo do tipo – "Bones" – ele fez um breve esforço para levantar-se, sem afrouxar o abraço – "Eu preciso esfriar você, antes que você piore, ok?"_

"_Eu estou com frio, Booth..." – ela sussurrou contra o peito dele, encolhendo-se ainda mais contra o seu corpo._

"_Eu sei, querida, mas é preciso. Será rápido."_

_Booth andou com ela até o banheiro e entrou no box, ficando em pé com ela debaixo do chuveiro. Respirou fundo, apoiando o corpo dela com um só braço e então abriu lentamente a água._

_Ela apenas encolheu-se ainda mais quando sentiu a água morna em seu corpo. E tremeu um pouco mais quando a água esfriou._

"_Está frio, Booth." – ela sussurrou e ele abriu mais a água, que agora já molhava inteiramente tanto ela como ele._

"_Shh. Eu sei. Eu estou com frio também, mas eu preciso esfriar você, ok?"_

_Lentamente, Booth escorregou pela parede, levando o corpo de Brennan consigo, apoiando-a sentada entre suas pernas enquanto ele apoiava suas costas na parede. Continuou abraçada a ela, e ela encolhida nos braços dele, ainda tremendo. A água ainda caía sobre ambos._

"_Eu preciso que você converse comigo, Bones." – ele pediu, a voz carregada de preocupação._

"_Você não vai me deixar aqui, Booth?" – ele riu, ligeiramente. Ela parecia não saber exatamente o que falava, mas era bom que continuasse falando._

"_Nunca, Bones. Eu não vou sair de perto de você."_

**x.x.x**

Ele saiu do J. Edgar Hoover Building, estava frio, muito frio do lado de fora. O vento soprava, anunciando uma tempestade iminente. Mas ele não sentia frio, porque àquela altura, ele mal sentia alguma coisa.

Estava escuro, e ele precisava ir até a casa do amigo de Parker para pegar o filho e levá-lo para casa. Decidiu ir andando. E da casa de Bill, pegaria um táxi para casa.

Andar era uma das melhores coisas a se fazer para tentar manter-se são. Não funcionava para tentar esquecer, mas funcionava bem se ele quisesse não perder o controle por causa da situação.

**x.x.x**

"_Estou com frio. E não consigo dormir." – ela falou, honestamente – "Tudo ainda está rodando, e quando fecho os olhos... roda ainda mais. Vejo dois de você."_

"_Um Seeley Booth não é o bastante para você, huh?" – ele aproximou-se da cama dela e tocou-lhe a face. Estava fria, como nunca ele havia sentido antes._

"_Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth." – ele sorriu e olhou-a com uma intensidade que ela desconhecia._

"_O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Com o frio e o mundo rodando eu digo." – ela afastou-se para um lado da cama e olhou para ele._

"_Me faça dormir... como da outra vez." – ela pediu – "Por favor."_

_E ela não sabia mesmo que não precisava pedir por favor. Ele sorriu e deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, de frente para ela._

"_Eu acho que isso é proibido no hospital. Eu deveria dormir no sofá." – ele comentou, olhando para ela._

"_Maconha é proibida na Inglaterra. Eu não ligo." – ela trouxe o edredom para cobrir os dois._

"_Olhe para mim, Bones." – ela enrolou, sem perceber, as suas pernas às dele, buscando calor e conforto – "Olhe para mim, Temperance." – ela colou os olhos aos dele – "Não olhe para os lados. Para mim. E o mundo vai parar de rodar."_

_Ela espalmou a mão no peito dele. Tum. Tum. Tum. Sorriu, e imaginou que ele não tinha notado o sorriso dela. E ela não soube por que sorrira. Sua palma subia e descia de acordo com a respiração dele, e então a respiração dela estava ritmada com a dele. Não havia mais frio. Não havia tontura. Havia ele. Sempre ele._

_Booth não perdia os detalhes dela. Nenhum. Ele gostava de observá-la, e fazia isso com tanta naturalidade que às vezes sequer percebia que estava fazendo com intensidade demais._

_Ele não deixara de notar o olhar dela quando ele quase mandou que ela olhasse para ele. Diamantes. Ou o sorriso, tão singelo e tão naturalmente dedicado a ele, que apareceu nos lábios dela quando ela espalmou a mão em seu peito. O mais belo sorriso._

**x.x.x**

Os momentos em que Parker estava com ele eram os únicos momentos em que ele podia dizer que tinha um pouco de paz. Ver o sorriso do filho, ouvir a voz dele, era tudo o que ele precisava para tentar se acalmar e tentar não pensar no que não queria.

Parker não perguntava nada, não insistia. Ele se contentava em abraçar o pai e contar como foi o seu dia na escola, contar que tinha desenhado na aula de artes e acertado soletrar todas as palavras no Spelling-Bee. Dizer que tinha uma menina na sala dele que ele gostava de conversar e que ela era linda e nem parecia tanto com as meninas chatas da escola.

E então, Booth preparava algo rápido e fácil para Parker comer, como um sanduíche e um copo de leite, e o colocava para dormir. E perdia a conta de quanto tempo ficava olhando para o filho enquanto ele dormia. Até que decidia ir para o quarto.

**x.x.x**

"_Você me ensinou a ser seu parceiro." – ele disse, e os dedos dele brincaram com o limite da calcinha dela – "Me ensinou a ser seu amigo." – ele baixou o tecido fazendo com que deslizasse pelas pernas dela e ela respirou fundo – "Eu quero que você me ensine a ser seu amante." – então ele levou sua mão até entre as pernas dela._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a mão dele, mas não foi capaz de impedir o gemido. E ela, por instinto, abriu ligeiramente as pernas, dando mais espaço para ele._

_Brennan sentiu a mão livre de Booth sobre a sua e olhou para ele, que sorria, extasiado pela reação dela, pelas reações do corpo dela. Booth guiou a mão dela até ficar sobre a sua, entre as pernas dela._

"_Quero que me ajude a evoluir." – ele sussurrou e pressionou a mão entre as pernas dela, e ela, com a própria mão sobre a dele, pressionou ainda mais, e quando ele sentiu a pressão dela em sua mão, ele colou o corpo ao de Brennan – "Me ensine seu ritmo, Temperance."_

_Ela gemeu. Seu corpo tremeu junto ao dele. E a mão dela, sobre a dele, pressionou mais uma vez, e outra. E ela teve uma sensação maravilhosa. Sentir a mão de Booth entre as suas pernas, de um modo tão íntimo, tão prazeroso, e a mão dela guiando o ritmo era algo melhor do que ela poderia imaginar. E ela mal podia controlar os gemidos e suspiros. Era fantástico._

"_Eu amo você, Temperance." – ele curvou-se e disse, no ouvido dela e sentiu o corpo dela tremer, as pernas dela se apertarem contra a cintura dele e as unhas dela fincarem suas costas ainda mais forte, tão logo ele se declarou para ela – "Você não precisa dizer nada" – ele se antecipou – "Nem pensar sobre isso agora. Nem considerar nada. Apenas... apenas saiba que eu também estou tentando fazer as coisas darem certo."_

**x.x.x**

Ele estava com medo. Todos os dias, quando deitava em sua cama, ele sentia mais medo do que em qualquer outro momento em sua vida. Medo de desistir e não conseguir.

Poderia ser besteira, poderia ser drama de alguém profundamente apaixonado. Mas para ele, só havia duas pessoas no mundo mais importantes do que ele próprio. Parker e Temperance. Quando um dos dois não estava mais em sua vida, ela perdia o equilíbrio, e ainda assim, ele tinha que lutar para ainda estar ali.

Levar a vida. Cuidar de Parker. Estar lá para ele. Conviver com perdas, por maiores que fossem. Guardar as melhores lembranças, esquecer as que te fizeram sofrer, por mais que seja difícil.

Mas ainda assim, à noite ele olhava para o lado e a cama estava vazia. Ele olhava para a janela e tudo o que via era escuridão. E sentia medo.

_Antes do amanhecer a noite fica mais escura. Ela sabia disso. Ele sabia disso. E ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira a noite escurecer, num nível quase assustador, antes de finalmente o sol aparecer no horizonte e clarear tudo._

"Booth?" – ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo – "Booth?" – ele desviou o olhar da janela e captou o olhar de Angela.

Ela estava visivelmente cansada, com manchas escuras ao redor dos olhos, e estivera chorando há poucos minutos.

Booth olhou novamente para a janela, vendo o sol nascer do lado de fora. E olhou novamente para Angela, meio transtornado, meio sonolento.

Ele tinha realmente dormido naquela cadeira?

"Onde está o Parker?"

"Com o Jack, lembra?" – ela estendeu a mão para ele e ele pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dela – "Vem."

_I remember the days we spent together_

_were not enough_

_and it used to feel like dreamin'_

_except we always woke up_

**x.x.x**

_Se perguntassem para ela quanto tempo durou, ela diria que não mais que alguns segundos. _

_Se perguntassem para ele quanto tempo durou, ele diria que tinha durado por toda a sua vida e por mais um dia._

_Se perguntassem para ela o que ela tinha sentido, ela diria frio. Não havia medo ou tristeza, apenas frio._

_Se perguntassem para ele o que ele tinha sentido, ele diria que tinha sido como morrer de novo._

**x.x.x**


	19. Dying Changes Everything

_E este é só mais um capricho meu e de todo o meu angst acumulado  
E agora eu entendi porque eu esperei até hoje para postar este capítulo _

* * *

_Música 1 Letting the cables sleep – Bush  
Porque a letra em algumas partes era a melhor. Obrigada._

_Música 2 Black Tables – Other Lives  
__Pelo ritmo. __E pela letra._

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo sexto**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 16**

**Dying Changes Everything**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**DYING CHANGES EVERYTHING**

_You in the dark_

_You in the pain_

_You on the run_

_Living a hell_

_Living your ghost_

_Living your end_

_Never seem to get in the place that I belong_

_Don't wanna lose the time_

_Lose the time to come_

**x.x.x**

Booth parou na porta do quarto e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele prendeu a respiração e, por um segundo, fechou os olhos enquanto seus ouvidos tentavam entender aquele som.

Temperance Brennan estava sentada na cama do hospital, com as mãos firmes nos lençóis enquanto ela chorava, como nunca tinha chorado antes. Um choro de desespero, de angústia e perda. Um choro alto.

Angela foi até a amiga e tentou levar a mão até o rosto dela, mas Brennan não deixou que ela a tocasse.

"Eu não..." – Brennan tentou dizer, com a voz mais triste e quebrada que Booth já ouvira – "Eu não..." – e quanto mais ela insistia em dizer e não conseguia efetivamente falar nada completo, mais ela chorava.

Ela estava com o rosto contorcido, e pouco se importava se as enfermeiras e a Angela e ele estivessem vendo que ela estava chorando e que estava desesperada. Naquele momento, ela apenas conseguia pensar em chorar.

"Ela não consegue parar de chorar." – uma das enfermeiras falou o que provavelmente Brennan tentava falar – "Dra. Brennan, a senhora quer água?"

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, tentou falar algo em meio ao choro. Agora ela parecia com raiva, como se se condenasse por não conseguir parar de chorar. Ela estava desesperada, mais a cada segundo.

"Faça parar." – ela pediu, implorou, quando passou a chorar mais.

Booth deu alguns passos até a cama, parando de frente para Brennan. Ela não parou para olhá-lo. Ela sequer tinha total consciência de que ele estava ali. Ele ergueu uma mão.

"Não toque nela." – Angela falou. Ela já tinha tentando tocar em Brennan, bem como as enfermeiras já tinham tentado a mesma coisa, mas ela sempre as afastava e chorava ainda mais.

Mas ele insistiu. Ele tocou-a no ombro e foi repelido. Uma abordagem mais direta funcionaria melhor. Booth sabia que se ninguém fizesse alguma coisa, Brennan não ia parar de chorar tão cedo. Então ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava e deixou-a largada na poltrona do lado da cama. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos enquanto seus ouvidos tentavam não se concentrar no choro desesperado de Brennan. Então ele a abraçou.

Passou os dois braços em volta dela, mantendo-a presa junto ao seu corpo, numa posição confortável e segura. Ela relutou, chorou e se debateu e bateu no peito de Booth, querendo distância. Em uma ocasião normal, em que ela realmente não quisesse ser tocada, ela o teria derrubado em questão de segundos. Mas ela queria, e precisava que ele a abraçasse, apenas não admitiu isso nos primeiros três minutos em que lutou contra os braços dele.

Ela parou de lutar contra ele. E apenas ficou ali, aconchegada ao peito dele, enquanto chorava. Seu corpo estava tremendo, e ela sentia uma descarga enorme de emoções, fazendo com que seu corpo quisesse chorar ainda mais.

Booth fez um gesto para Angela e as enfermeiras e, uma a uma, saíram do quarto. Em pouco tempo, apenas Booth estava lá, abraçado a Brennan enquanto ela ainda chorava contra o seu peito. Minutos depois ele fez um movimento e ela segurou a camisa dele, para que ele não se afastasse dela.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum, Temperance." – ele sussurrou e curvou-se um pouco, de movo que ele conseguir deitar-se na cama e colocá-la contra ele, numa posição ainda mais confortável.

O quarto estava escuro por conta das cortinas fechadas e ele não soube quanto tempo ela permaneceu chorando com o rosto afundado em seu peito. Provavelmente horas. Naquele momento, ela apenas suspirava. Booth sabia que ela ainda estava chorando, mas ela parecia mais calma àquela altura.

"Parker?" – foi apenas um sussurrou, que apenas alguém que estivesse tão próximo dela, como Booth estava, poderia ouvir.

"Assustado. Mas bem, graças a você." – ele falou, dando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela, apertando-a mais contra o peito.

Ela mexeu-se, virando de costas para ele, puxando o braço dele para que pudesse abraçá-la e apoiar suas costas no peito de Booth. Ele sentiu-a tremer em seus braços, e apertou-a mais.

"Eu vi os exames... eu..." – ele começou, baixinho, sem poder se conter.

Hora errada. Ele sabia. Ele apenas sentia aquele aperto horrível no peito e não podia se controlar. Ele ouviu-a recomeçar a chorar, baixinho.

"Desculpe, Seeley..." – ela sussurrou.

Palavras que saíram misturadas ao barulho do choro. Desesperado de novo. Como quando ele entrou no quarto e a viu pela primeira vez depois de seis dias em que ela estivera desacordada.

Dessa vez, o choro veio acompanhado de tremores. O corpo dela tremia, e Booth se lembrou de quando ela tremeu na banheira. Mas daquela vez era pior. Ali, deitado na cama com ela, ele podia ouvi-la chorar e senti-la tremer, de dor, de perda. E então, por mais que ele tentasse confortá-la com seu corpo, ela não parou de chorar. Não parou de tremer. Por horas incontáveis.

Booth não viu quando Angela entrou no quarto. Apenas percebeu a presença dela quando ela já estava perto o suficiente da cama. Ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro. Um olhar desesperado e preocupado sem saber o que fazer para confortar Brennan e fazê-la parar de chorar. A artista estava com um olhar igualmente preocupado, mas segundos depois, apanhou um dos fios de um dos soros que estava na mão de Brennan e apenas liberou um pouco mais de calmante e analgésico para o organismo dela. Em questão de segundos o choro parou e Booth percebeu que Brennan tinha adormecido.

"Ela..." – Booth começou, com a voz cansada.

"...está em choque." – Angela comentou, e instintivamente colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

"Que horas são?"

"Está escurecendo. Você está aqui há muito tempo. E eu sei que o que você menos quer é deixá-la, Booth, mas você pode voltar amanhã, ok? Vá para casa, fique com Parker um pouco. Ela está sedada o suficiente para dormir até amanhã. E então veremos como ficam as coisas."

Booth fez como Angela dissera. Deixou Brennan no hospital, com dois agentes do FBI parados a noite toda na porta do quarto dela, e foi para casa com Parker. De fato ele estava mais aliviado, e falou para Parker que a Bones iria ficar bem e que logo ele poderia vê-la. O garoto sorriu e foi apanhar alguns papéis e lápis de cor para desenhar algo para ela.

Mais uma vez ele não conseguiu dormir direito de noite. Cochilava e acordava um tempo depois, sobressaltado, lembrando-se do pesadelo que vinha tendo com ela há uma semana, em que ela estava morta e ele estava sozinho.

Então ele se levantou da cama e ligou a luz do quarto. Apanhou a bíblia que ele encontrara no apartamento dela que, Booth lembrava a todo momento, não fora revirado para tirar as coisas dela para serem leiloadas, e sim para procurar pistas que o levassem até Doser. Do lado da bíblia havia um gravador, idêntico ao de Londres, e provavelmente idêntico ao que explodira, que fora deixado por alguém para Parker. O gravador que dizia que Temperance Brennan estava morta. Mas dessa vez Booth não apertou o botão para ouvir de novo. Ele sabia que não era verdade.

**x.x.x**

Quando Booth chegou ao hospital naquela manhã, logo depois de deixar Parker na escola –com dois agentes do FBI cuidando da proteção dele-, Angela estava na porta do quarto, olhando para lugar nenhum com uma expressão desanimada e triste no rosto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Booth perguntou, preocupado.

"A médica está com ela. Fizeram mais alguns exames. Ela não..." – Angela parou de falar e olhou para Booth, fazendo um sinal para que entrasse no quarto – "Eu vou ficar aqui."

Booth entrou. A médica estava parada na frente da cama. Brennan estava de costas para a porta, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, olhando para a janela. A expressão dela estava vazia e, pela primeira vez, apenas o que Booth podia ler no rosto dela era tristeza.

A médica olhou para Booth de uma forma séria e acenou para que ele sentasse na poltrona ao lado da cama de Brennan. Ele sentou-se e ela continuou sem se mover da posição em que estava e sem olhar para ele, e quando Booth tentou tocá-la, Brennan apenas retirou a mão e continuou calada e imóvel.

"Eu expliquei a situação para a Dra. Brennan, Sr. Booth, e ela me pediu para explicar para você, porque vocês estavam juntos." – _estavam? – _"Uma das balas perfurou o tórax dela pelas costas, atingindo uma costela e se alojando logo abaixo do pulmão. Por sorte não atingiu o pulmão nem a coluna vertebral, e o dano à costela foi mínimo e a bala foi retirada." – Booth segurou o ar e fechou os olhos.

"E a outra bala?" – o semblante da médica ficou ainda mais sério e Booth percebeu que Brennan tinha se movido para mais para a beirada da cama, mais longe de onde ele estava.

A médica olhou de Booth para Brennan, franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para Booth, que se mantinha rígido na poltrona, sem perceber apertando o braço da cadeira com mais força do que o necessário.

"Podemos conversar na minha sala, Sr. Booth?" – ele olhou para Brennan, que não se moveu ou reagiu de qualquer forma à frase da médica e se levantou, dirigindo-se à porta e seguindo a médica até a sala dela.

Quando Booth passou por Angela, na porta, apenas fez um sinal para que ela entrasse e ficasse de olho em Brennan. Perguntou-se se Angela sabia de alguma coisa, e por isso estava tão triste e desanimada. E alguns segundos depois deu-se conta de que com certeza a artista tinha participado da primeira conversa que a médica teve com Brennan.

"Como eu disse, Sr. Booth, eu já tive essa conversa com a Dra. Brennan."

"É por isso que ela está daquele jeito?"

"Ela ainda está em choque, o corpo dela sofreu muito nesses últimos dias. Teve uma descarga altíssima de adrenalina, o que a ajudou a passar por isso, de fato, mas teve também uma descarga hormonal muito grande, o que a faz ficar mais sensível a tudo o que aconteceu." – ele afundou o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou profundamente – "Durante a cirurgia, Sr. Booth, nós retiramos primeiro a bala que atingiu o abdômen dela, a segunda bala. Geralmente balas perfuram algum órgão na cavidade abdominal, como baço e fígado. No caso da Dra. Brennan, essa bala entrou num sentido lateral ao corpo dela." – a médica estava enrolando, Booth sabia disso – "A Dra. Brennan disse que o senhor não sabia da situação dela, e que ela própria tinha descoberto há alguns dias apenas."

"Ela..."

"Estava grávida, sim, de seis semanas. A bala perfurou o útero da Dra. Brennan causando um aborto forçado por conta do choque."

O peito de Booth afundou e ele lembrou-se de quando apanhou os exames dela e leu os resultados e descobriu que ela estava grávida. E por um instante, em meio a toda aquela bagunça, ele ficara feliz pela possibilidade de ter um filho com a mulher que amava, de formar uma família com ela. Por um instante apenas.

"Ela vai ficar bem?"

"De uma forma geral, sim. Nós fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para tentar reparar os danos, principalmente no útero, mas eu creio que dificilmente a Dra. Brennan poderá engravidar novamente. E se isso acontecer, ela terá que ser cuidadosamente assistida durante toda a gravidez e suspensa totalmente do trabalho durante esse período."

"Então há uma chance?"

"O senhor acredita em milagres, Sr. Booth?" – ele não respondeu, mas religiosamente ele acreditava em milagres – "A Dra. Brennan disse que não queria ter filhos, e que este não era planejado." – ela fez uma pausa e apanhou alguns exames na gaveta e mostrou para ele – "Estes são exames da Dra. Brennan, feitos aqui durante a última semana. E estes outros são exames que eu requeri de um hospital em Londres quando fiz levantamento da ficha médica dela. Há sinal de drogas ilícitas nos exames de Londres. Maconha, ecstasy."

"Isso foi..."

"Um acidente, é, eu já soube disso. Durante a recuperação dela, aconselho a não deixar mais que esse tipo de acidente aconteça. E recomendo que ela fique de repouso o máximo possível." – e de tudo que Booth podia pensar em perguntar para a médica naquele momento, ele só queria saber uma coisa.

"Como ela está?"

"No momento, bem e estável, fisicamente falando. Ontem, logo que acordou, o corpo dela transmitiu tudo o que estava sentindo ao cérebro, por isso ela reagiu chorando. Porque era muito. Hoje, quando os níveis de hormônio estão tentando se regularizar, ela está mais calma, mas as notícias não são boas e ela está abalada. Eu diria que psicologicamente ela ainda tem muito mais que recuperar."

"Bones não acredita em psicologia." – ele sussurrou, mais para ele do que para a médica – "Quando ela vai poder sair do hospital?"

"Os ferimentos que a bala deixou ainda estão cicatrizando, bem como aquele corte na testa dela. Se eu soubesse que ela vai se cuidar fora desse hospital, eu poderia deixá-la ir em um dia ou dois. Mas a amiga dela, a Srta. Montenegro, me deixou ciente de que tão logo ela saia do hospital, não vai se dar conta de que precisa descansar e provavelmente vai se sobrecarregar." – Booth deixou que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no rosto. Era bem típico de Brennan fazer isso mesmo – "Então vou mantê-la aqui até que as suturas não corram risco de arrebentar, ou se arrebentarem não gerem tantos problemas, como uma hemorragia, por exemplo." – a médica reparou no olhar derrotado de Booth – "Eu sei que é muito para agüentar, Sr. Booth. Eu sinto muito."

**x.x.x**

Ela podia ficar muito tempo sem falar com ninguém. Porque não queria, nem tinha vontade de falar com ninguém. Nem com Angela, nem com Booth, nem com seu pai ou seu irmão quando ligaram da Califórnia querendo saber notícias. Ela podia simplesmente ficar imóvel, por horas e horas a fio, enquanto desligava sua mente do mundo ao redor e se isolava com seus próprios problemas.

Frases como "quer água, está com fome, está sentindo alguma coisa" não faziam muito sentido para ela desde que seu cérebro trabalhava no automático. Então, apenas o que ela dizia era "eu estou bem". E nada mais.

Ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de Booth e no rosto de Angela, e talvez ela quisesse dizer para eles não se preocuparem, mas se limitava a dizer que estava bem e ficar calada, porque de alguma forma, ela sabia que não estava pronta para lidar com os sentimentos deles diante de tudo aquilo, quando os próprios sentimentos dela já eram demais para agüentar.

E a essa altura ela não se lembrava nem quando nem como tinha descoberto que estava grávida, e tudo que ela conseguia se lembrar era das suspeitas e da preocupação. Em seguida, tudo se dissipava e ela caía em sua nova realidade, em que não estava grávida, nem provavelmente nunca estaria. Em condições normais ela pensaria que não era algo assim tão triste quando não se queria ter filhos, porque definitivamente ela não queria ter filhos. Mas quando seu corpo está cheio de hormônios bagunçados, a idéia de perda e de não haver nenhuma possibilidade, e mesmo de não ter uma opção, a incomodava um pouco. Bastante. O suficiente para deixá-la triste como nunca se sentira na vida.

"Você não vai poder não falar com a gente pra sempre, você sabe, Brennan."

_Silence is not the way_

_We need to talk about it_

Brennan reparou nos olhos de Angela na altura dos seus, olhando-a de forma preocupada e na expectativa de que ela se rendesse e falasse algo. Mas ela não falou.

Angela afastou-se e foi até a porta, para perto de Booth. Ele, por sua vez, tinha deixado de insistir com Brennan dois dias atrás. Se ela não quisesse falar naquele momento, bem, ele respeitaria, e continuaria a falar sozinho até que ela respondesse alguma coisa. Em algum momento, ela voltaria a falar com eles, tão logo ela se sentisse bem para isso.

**x.x.x**

Nem Angela nem Booth podiam ficar durante a noite com ela. Ela sabia. Angela porque estava grávida e não era permitido. Booth porque tinha que ficar com Parker.

No final do quinto dia, tudo o que Brennan queria fazer era se levantar e ir embora do hospital. Queria ir pra casa, tomar um banho, ficar horas e horas na banheira e dormir em sua própria cama. E no outro dia, acordar cedo e ir trabalhar até não agüentar mais, até que sua mente implorasse por descanso novamente e ela pudesse dormir sem sonhar, passar o dia sem pensar em tudo aquilo, acordar sem lembrar.

"Bones, você tem visita."

Ela ouviu a porta abrir e a voz de Booth soar. Mas não saiu da posição em que estava, virada de costas para a porta, olhando para a janela. Em questão de segundos, uma pequena figura apareceu no seu campo de visão. Olhos castanhos e alegres, sorriso infantil, cabelo loiro e encaracolado. E antes de ouvi-lo falar qualquer coisa, ela sentiu um beijo em seu rosto.

"Eu trouxe isso pra você, Bones." – Parker falou, passando-lhe uma folha de papel.

Brennan olhou. O desenho era bastante detalhado e bastante bom para uma criança de 6 anos. E mostrava ela e Parker dentro de um avião, perto da estátua da Liberdade, e no outro canto, ela, Parker e Booth comendo pizza.

"É um desenho muito bom, Parker." – ela falou, com a voz gentil e meio embargada pela falta de uso. Angela e Booth se olharam surpresos – "Onde aprendeu a desenhar assim?"

"Eu gosto de desenhar, vou ser artista."

"Nesse caso, você deveria conversar com aquela moça ali do lado do seu pai. Ela é uma artista."

"Sério?"

Brennan não soube porque falou com Parker. Ela apenas achou que ele era alguém melhor para se conversar naqueles dias do que Booth ou Angela, ou qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse mais de 10 anos.

Mas não demorou muito até que, novamente, ela estivesse sozinha e calada. Angela tinha ido embora com Hodgins e Booth com Parker, com a promessa de que voltariam no dia seguinte.

**x.x.x**

Brennan assinou os papéis cedinho, liberando-se do hospital algumas horas antes do esperado. Saiu antes que Angela ou Booth chegassem. Pegou um táxi para casa e lá apanhou o carro para o canil, onde apanharia seu filhote. Estava dois dias atrasada.

Resolveu que aquele era o melhor momento para apanhar o filhote, pois ao menos ele seria uma companhia que não faria perguntas, que apenas estaria ali com ela.

Apanhou sem falar muito, apenas tentou sorrir. Doc era um filhote grande, e ao que os donos do canil disseram, bastante obediente, calmo e dócil. Era o que ela precisava.

Chegou em casa e deixou o cãozinho à vontade, com as coisas que ela tinha conseguido para ele, entre comida e brinquedos e lugar pra fazer xixi, e ele a seguia para todos os lados.

Ela não achou ruim quando foi para a banheira e Doc deitou do lado, com a cabeça num dos degraus olhando para ela. Nem reclamou quando ela vestiu a camisa velha de Booth e o moletom e deitou-se na cama e o filhote subiu sem cerimônias e deitou-se com a cabeça em suas pernas.

Seu celular tocou em algum lugar na sala, mas ela não se levantou para atender. O telefone de casa tocou em seguida e ela esperou que caísse na secretária eletrônica. Antes que pudesse ouvir a mensagem inteira de Booth, ela adormeceu.

Ela acordou com o cheiro de comida. Ela não estava com fome, na verdade, mas o cheiro a deixava curiosa. Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi Doc olhando para ela. A segunda coisa foi Booth parado na porta do quarto segurando uma bandeja de comida.

"Você sabe onde eu guardo a chave da minha casa, eu sei qual é a senha da sua casa." – ele falou e aproximou-se – "Você não devia ter saído do hospital sozinha, Temperance."

"Eu estou bem, Booth." – ela disse, como sempre, a única coisa que dizia para ele e Angela.

"Você fala tanto isso que nem parece mais uma frase." – ele sentou-se na cama quando Doc desceu e ficou apenas sentado num canto olhando os dois – "Coma." – ele falou, sério, colocando a bandeja ao lado dela.

"Eu não estou com fome, Booth."

"Isso também mal parece uma frase, Bones. Você precisa comer. Aposto como não comeu o dia inteiro." – ela franziu o cenho e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Já quase meia-noite. Ela tinha dormido o dia inteiro.

Brennan olhou para Booth e apanhou o garfo do lado do prato de macarrão. Deu uma garfada, levou à boca e colocou o garfo novamente na bandeja.

"Pronto, comi. Satisfeito?" – ela deitou-se novamente e se cobriu, virando de costas para Booth.

"Não haja como uma criança, Bones."

"Eu só quero ficar sozinha, Booth. Por favor."

"Ok."

Booth não ia insistir. Ele sabia que só ia deixá-la com raiva e frustrada se ele continuasse insistindo em ficar com ela ou em saber como ela estava. Ela não estava bem, ele sabia disso, e por mais que quisesse ajudá-la e estar com ela, ia respeitar a decisão dela por enquanto, e esperar até que ela fosse atrás dele. Para conversar, para ficar na companhia dele, para qualquer coisa.

**x.x.x**

Chegou ao Jeffersonian antes das 7 da manhã. Não tinha ninguém ainda, e ela pôde aproveitar o tempo para trabalhar sozinha na plataforma. Angela e Hodgins chegaram quase às 8, e Angela a bombardeou de perguntas sobre o porque de ela estar trabalhando ao invés de descansar. Brennan apenas respondeu que não agüentaria ficar em casa por mais tempo sem fazer nada. Um dia já tinha sido o suficiente.

E no final das contas, ela tinha corpos a identificar, crimes a resolver. E isso ocuparia sua mente e não a deixaria pensar naquilo que não queria.

Booth não apareceu no Jeffersonian naquele dia, nem no dia seguinte. E ela ficava no laboratório até quase meia-noite, ia para casa, pegava Doc para passear por mais de uma hora durante a madrugada –que estava fria, por conta do inverno, mas nem ela, nem muito menos Doc se importavam-, e voltava para casa. Dormia e estava no laboratório antes das 7 novamente.

Durante o terceiro e quarto dias em casa, não conseguiu dormir. Tentou ler, tentou escrever, mas não adiantou. Apanhou uma garrafa de vinho e sentou-se no sofá. Bebeu quatro taças antes de finalmente conseguir dormir e, dessa vez, chegar depois das 9 no laboratório.

No quinto e sexto dias, ela levou Doc cedinho ao lugar onde ele começaria o treinamento para cão de guarda e de busca de corpos. Seria de grande ajuda para o Jeffersonian e ela considerava uma boa idéia. Ele ficaria com o treinador por três dias, durante os quais Brennan não voltou para casa, ficando em tempo integral no laboratório.

Nem Booth nem Angela sabiam disso, do contrário, cairiam em cima dela com uma preocupação exagerada. Ela, por sua vez, continuava clínica e fria, como era já há alguns vários dias. Angela não perguntava mais se ela estava bem, mas oferecia a toda hora alguma comida para Brennan. Booth apenas observava e tentava de alguma forma conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa, mas ela não queria parar para prestar atenção. Na verdade, ela simplesmente não queria parar.

No final do sétimo dia, já depois de meia-noite, ela estava no limbo analisando os ossos de provavelmente uma das milhares de vítimas de guerras, quando percebeu alguém parado no alto da escada. Ela olhou e viu Booth descendo até ela e parando bem à sua frente.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao pescoço dela e ela fechou os olhos. Ele apertou levemente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele desceu a mão pelas costas dela e tocou levemente a cicatriz no meio das costas, sentindo os pontos que ainda não tinham sido tirados. Colocou a mão um pouco mais para o lado e apertou, não com tanta força, mas o suficiente para Brennan abafar um gemido.

"Você está com dores, Temperance." – ele constatou, quando ela abriu os olhos – "E tem se esforçado demais. Eu sei que você está nesse laboratório há dias. E que você não tem se cuidado direito, nem faz a mínima questão disso."

"Eu não sou uma criança, Booth, não preciso de babá."

"Você está agindo como uma. Você é teimosa, não descansa, não dorme, não come, não conversa comigo. Somos parceiros, lembra?"

"Agora você quer ser parceiro?"

"Nós somos mais do que isso, Temperance, você sabe." – ela deu um passo para trás e ele não a acompanhou, apenas deixou que ela se afastasse – "E se você não quer conversar comigo sobre tudo o que você está pensando, tudo bem. Mas ao menos, converse com alguém." – então ele se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos em seus ombros – "Mas só hoje, me deixe ser seu parceiro novamente e te levar para casa e cuidar de você nem que seja por alguns minutos até você dormir, tudo bem? E me prometa que amanhã você não vem trabalhar, que vai ficar em casa, sem fazer nada, aproveitando a companhia daquele seu cachorro."

"Doc. O nome dele é Doc."

"Ok. Então eu estou te levando para casa, Bones."

**x.x.x**

Quando chegaram na casa de Brennan, Booth não deixou que ela fosse limpar a cozinha, ou arranjar qualquer coisa para fazer, como ela usualmente faria.

Eles foram para o quarto, Brennan deixou-se sentar na cama enquanto ele ia até o banheiro, encher a banheira de água.

"Vem." – ele estendeu a mão para Brennan e guiou-a até o banheiro.

Booth levou seus lábios aos lábios de Brennan e as mãos ao limite da camisa que ela usava, levantando-a levemente, tocando a pele dela por baixo do tecido. Ela se arrepiou e se retraiu por um segundo.

"Booth..." – ela reclamou. Seu corpo e sua cabeça estavam doloridos demais para ela pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse tomar um banho e cair na cama.

"Shh.. eu não vou fazer nada, Temperance. Apenas relaxe, ok?"

Ele tirou a camisa dela. E o sutiã. Desabotoou a calça e fez com que o tecido deslizasse até o chão, junto com a calcinha. E quando ela estava nua na frente dele, ele apenas colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, levando-as até o pescoço e depois descendo pelas costas. Os dedos dele eram firmes, e apertavam e massageavam pontos particularmente tensos, sem tocar as partes mais sensíveis que ainda estavam com pontos. Ela relaxou um pouco sob as mãos dele.

"Viu?" – ele sussurrou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela – "Vamos para o seu banho."

Booth guiou-a até a banheira, fazendo-a entrar e relaxar. Ela encostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos, sentindo a água morna aquecê-la e relaxá-la ainda mais.

"Eu volto em alguns minutos, ok?"

Ele apagou a luz do banheiro e acendeu a do quarto, para deixar o ambiente mais relaxante para Brennan. Foi até o armário dela, tirou de lá uma das camisas dele que ainda estava na casa dela, e uma calça de pijama e meias. Apanhou lençóis e um edredom limpos e trocou a roupa de cama dela, ajustou o aquecedor e fechou as cortinas da janela. Foi até a cozinha e apanhou uma jarra de água e um copo, e no armário da despensa pegou alguns analgésicos recomendados.

Voltou para o banheiro e estendeu um roupão para que Brennan saísse da água. Levou-a até o quarto, vestiu-a como se estivesse vestindo uma criança. E então ele pôde realmente perceber como ela estava fragilizada com tudo aquilo, e que ela estava apenas tentando ser forte durante todos esses dias. Ele viu que ela queria desmoronar, talvez chorar novamente e conversar, mas ele sabia que ela não faria isso naquele momento.

Colocou-a deitada na cama, cobriu-a com o edredom e sentou-se ao lado dela, estendendo o copo de água e os comprimidos para ela. Ela virou o corpo e olhou para ele, enlaçando a mão na mão de Booth.

Ela não precisava nem queria falar nada naquele momento. Ele sabia que não conseguiria nada dela além do que ele já tinha conseguido naquela noite. Aquele ainda não era o momento dela para conversarem. Ainda não.

"Você não vai ficar, vai?" – ela sussurrou, com os olhos já fechados.

"Você não quer que eu fique, Bones." – ela crispou os lábios num quase sorriso. Ele estava certo – "Eu só vou ficar quando você quiser que eu fique, e então você vai ter que pedir."

"Obrigada, Seeley." – ele sentiu a mão dela se afastar da sua e não soube se Brennan sabia realmente o que estava falando. Ele levantou-se e foi até a porta do quarto, apagando a luz.

"Obrigado você, Temperance." – e foi embora.

_Whatever you say its alright__  
__Whatever you do its all good__  
__Whatever you say its alright__  
__Silence is not the way__  
__We need to talk about it__  
__If heaven is on the way__  
__If heaven is on the way_

**x.x.x**

Ela não gostava de acordar no meio tarde, com a sensação de que tinha dormido demais e perdido um dia inteiro de trabalho. Mas ela também não gostava da sensação de impotência que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. Ela não gostava de ter que fugir das perguntas de todo mundo porque doía respondê-las. Ela não gostava de muitas coisas ultimamente.

O gosto recorrente de álcool em sua boca a deixava enjoada, conseqüentemente ela não conseguia comer. Ou mesmo não tinha vontade de comer. Não conseguia escrever. E apenas o que ela ainda conseguia fazer direito era trabalhar. Se esconder no trabalho, por horas a fio, mesmo depois de Booth ter pedido para ela não fazer mais isso.

**x.x.x**

"Não conseguiu nada com ela, Booth?" – Angela perguntou, enquanto Booth olhava meio perdido para o escritório de Brennan.

"Eu achava que sim, mas ela está fazendo a mesma coisa, Angela. Ela continua querendo se esconder aqui." – ele soltou um longo suspiro – "E agora é como se o nosso relacionamento tivesse regredido. E nós nos tornamos meros conhecidos."

Angela colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Booth e observou um entregador de flores chegar ao Jeffersonian e se dirigir ao escritório de Brennan com um buquê de margaridas.

"Este sou eu tentando convidá-la para a festa de Natal de confraternização do Jeffersonian com o FBI." – Booth falou, apontando para as flores, ao que Angela sorriu e, minutos depois, Brennan encontrou o olhar deles do escritório, ostentando um sorriso triste e um olhar aéreo – "E esta é ela recusando o meu convite."

"Ela quase morreu, Booth. Talvez isso a tenha afetado mais do que a gente pensa."

"Não, Angela. _Quase morrer_ não muda nada." – ele suspirou longamente, fechou os olhos e continuou – "_Morrer... morrer_ é que muda tudo."

Booth fechou o punho e se conteve por um minuto. Ele estava com raiva. Por ela ter se afastado dele. Por ele ter deixado. Por ele não saber o que fazer para tê-la de volta. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo-se derrotado, e saiu do Jeffersonian, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra a Angela.

**x.x.x**

Ela estava cansada. Ela estava profundamente cansada de tudo isso. Ela estava exausta, e ela queria parar. Ela queria um banho longo, e queria dormir decentemente –talvez por 12 horas seguidas-, e ela queria realmente um jeito de começar de novo. Mas ela não conseguia. Ela não conseguia parar. Ela queria esquecer. _Belo sonho – _ela pensou, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

"_Dra. Brennan, é psicologicamente compreensível esse seu afastamento dos seus amigos"_

Ela ouviu a voz de Sweets bem perto. Mas não olhou pra ele. Doc resmungou, deitado no chão da sala. Brennan continuou olhando para a janela. O lado de fora estava escuro, ventava forte, anunciando uma tempestade.

Ela tinha tomado decisões erradas diversas vezes em sua vida. E ela estava muito fundo agora, não sabia como voltar, não sabia como sair de sua própria escuridão. Ela não podia apagar as últimas semanas.

"_Quando acontecem coisas do tipo, grandes perdas, você tem essa necessidade de se esconder no trabalho. Foi assim com o Agente Booth, quando você pensou que ele estava morto."_

Às vezes, quando ela não estava cansada demais, quando ela não estava com muita raiva, quando ela não simplesmente exagerava no vinho quando não conseguia dormir, durante as últimas semanas, ela desejava que ela soubesse. Que ela tivesse descoberto antes. Que ela tivesse tido coragem. Mas a grande verdade era que ela sempre estava cansada e com raiva demais, e que nunca conseguia dormir. E então, a realidade apenas a abatia.

"_Mas perder um filho, deve ser bem mais complicado do que perder um parceiro, no final das contas. Por isso, eu entendo a sua raiva. Mas você precisa parar de se esconder."_

Ele não entendia a raiva dela. E isso só a deixou com mais raiva. Mas ela não falou nada quando a expressão triste abalou ainda mais o seu resto e ela continuou a olhar pela janela.

Pouco mais de uma semana atrás ela tinha percebido como a vida dela estava errada. Como a vida dela se tornara errada no último mês. E ela tinha chorado -ironicamente, como um bebê-, até anoitecer. E fora sedada, felizmente, muito embora, depois que acordara, não sentira alívio nenhum e apenas chorou novamente. Enquanto ainda podia chorar, ao invés de se esconder. E ela nunca tinha se sentido mais solitária do que nesta ocasião. Por mais que ela não estivesse sozinha. E desde então, ela tinha dado um jeito de se esconder, no trabalho, na negação, no vinho.

"_Você vai precisar encarar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, Dra. Brennan. O processo de negação não é algo que dure para sempre. Em algum momento, ele te consome."_

Ela não era sempre tão auto-destrutiva, era? Ela costumava ser racional, em algum momento, saudável, madura e responsável. _Feliz._ Ela costumava ser feliz. E os últimos cinco meses antes do último mês que passara, tinha sido provavelmente os meses mais felizes da vida dela.

Mas doía. Doía muito pensar naquela bolha de felicidade em que ela vivia até muito recentemente. Então, ela apenas não pensava, a não ser quando ela se sentia muito deprimida, e então era inevitável. A quem ela queria enganar no final das contas? Ela mesma?

"_Você não está prestando atenção, Dra. Brennan. É muito importante que você preste atenção às nossas sessões individuais para que haja algum progresso."_

Ela desviou a atenção da janela para o relógio na parede. _Hora de ir_. – pensou. Levantou-se sem falar nada, ou mesmo sem olhar para Sweets. Apanhou a coleira de Doc e saiu com ele. Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão, tinha alguém a encontrar, talvez conseguir a sua felicidade novamente.

**x.x.x**

"Bones!" – ela ouviu a voz familiar e logo viu Parker olhando para ela e para Doc – "Você tem um cachorro."

"Você pode cuidar dele para mim enquanto eu converso com o seu pai? O nome dele é Doc."

Brennan tentou manter a voz firme e calma, mas era meio difícil quando se estava toda molhada por ter andado uns 3km debaixo de uma tempestade gelada de inverno.

O garotinho afirmou e correu para apanhar uma toalha para enxugar o cão, enquanto Brennan entrou no quarto de Booth. Ouviu o som do chuveiro e foi para o banheiro. Ao longo do caminho, deixou que o seu casaco caísse no chão e tirou os sapatos e as meias. Entrou no Box, mesmo de roupa, e abraçou-se a Booth por trás. Eles ficaram assim por dez segundos até Booth se virar e abraçá-la com força.

"Céus, Temperance, você está tremendo."

_When the whites of your eyes come through  
You'll see something new  
With your body and mine raised up  
It's good to see you back home_

Sim, ela estava tremendo. E ela também estava chorando, mas ele não percebeu isso até fazê-la erguer o rosto e encará-lo. Por um segundo apenas. Em que ela pôde ver um alívio imenso passar pelos olhos dele. E ele pôde ver, finalmente, a sombra do olho dela se dissipar.

_When the life in your eyes wants black  
Things return  
You've come back  
With your body and mine raised up  
It's good to see you once more_

Ela abraçou-se a ele novamente, mais forte, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele. Ela queria pedir desculpas, por tudo. Queria falar mil coisas. Mas apenas o que ela conseguiu falar foi...

"Eu amo você, Seeley."

x.x.x  
**  
N/Rbc: obrigada à minha linda maravilhosa inteligente perfeita irmã menor adotiva por ter me inspirado na parte final do capítulo. **


	20. The Temperance in Keithy

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo sétimo**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 17**

**The Temperance in Keithy**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**THE TEMPERANCE IN KEITHY**

"_Keithy quis se esconder, fugir. Quis esquecer. Mas era impossível, porque não se esquecia uma coisa daquelas. Mas mesmo assim ela quis se afastar. Por muito tempo._

_Mas então, Andy estava lá. E Anne também. E todos os outros estavam lá. Esperando que ela voltasse, de um jeito ou de outro._

_E ela voltou, apenas para ele, por enquanto. Era o suficiente e era o que ela precisava._

_Abraçar-se a ele debaixo do chuveiro. Dizer que o amava. De verdade. Mais do que amava a si mesma. Repetir, pelo menos três vezes até que ele a calasse a beijasse. Ele não precisava falar que a amava também, porque ela sabia disso._

"_Por favor, Andy..." – ela pediu, com a voz tão baixa que ele mal pôde ouvi-la._

_Ele sabia do que ela falava. Ele sabia que, da forma dela, ela estava pedindo por ele. Um pedido quase desesperado. Triste. Ela estava trêmula nos braços dele. Chorando. Não era o momento certo, por mais que o próprio corpo dele estivesse reagindo tão intensamente à proximidade do corpo dela. Tanto tempo..._

"_Keithy..." – ele chamou, segurando-a pelos ombros. Ela não abriu os olhos para olhar para ele – "Keithy... não é o momento certo pra você. Não agora, nesse segundo, por mais que você pense que seja."_

_Ela baixou a cabeça, apoiando no peito dele, deixando que a água do chuveiro caísse sobre eles por infindáveis minutos. Estava quentinha, e aos poucos, com a ajuda do corpo dele abraçado ao seu, ela parou de sentir frio por conta da chuva que tinha apanhado quando estava indo para a casa dele._

"_Eu senti sua falta." – ele sussurrou, beijando o alto da cabeça dela._

"_Eu quero que você fique, Andy." – ela murmurou de volta, finalmente olhando para ele e juntando os lábios, num beijo doce e gentil._

_Andy considerou falar alguma coisa. Considerou beijá-la novamente e até mesmo deixar-se levar pelo pedido anterior dela. Mas apenas continuou abraçado a Keithy._

_Depois de alguns minutos ele desligou o chuveiro e embrulhou a ambos com uma mesmo toalha. Deixou que ela escolhesse uma roupa dele para dormir e depois escolheu a sua própria._

"_Me prometa que não vai se matar no trabalho." – ela olhou para ele, e ele percebeu um olhar bem mais leve e divertido do que os outros que ele acostumara-se a ver._

"_Este não é o meu trabalho, me matar, você sabe." _

_Ela ensaiou um sorriso para Andy, mas não chegou a alcançar seus olhos. Sorrir não era algo que ela fazia muito nos últimos tempos, talvez tivesse que re-aprender a fazer isso novamente. Algum dia._

"_Você precisa se cuidar, comer, dormir melhor." – ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro com o que ele disse. Ela sabia que era verdade e que ele tinha razão – "Você não tem feito muito isso ultimamente." – e ela odiava quando ele tinha razão, porque significava, basicamente, que ela não tinha razão nenhuma nessa história._

_Ela não queria retrucar por uma causa perdida. Já tinha pedido para ele ficar, e implicitamente para ele cuidar dela. Ela queria e precisava disso. Precisava desesperadamente que alguém fizesse algo que ela não conseguia fazer por si mesma._

_Há muito tempo ela não comia tão bem como comera naquele dia. Há muito tempo ela não se sentia tão confortável num ambiente tão familiar e doméstico como se sentira durante o jantar. Mas o melhor de tudo foi sentir que o dia finalmente acabara quando ela se deitou na cama e se aconchegou nos braços de Andy. Aquele longo dia, desesperador e profundamente triste. Aquele dia em que ela se viu perdida, por ter perdido. Finalmente acabara._

"_Durma." – ele sussurrou – "E amanhã eu te darei o que você quiser." – era uma promessa de que tudo ficaria bem._

_**x.x.x**_

_Keithy abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos de Andy. 'Bom dia', ele disse apenas movendo os movendo os lábios, sem emitir som algum, e logo depois se inclinou para beijá-la._

_Era aquele beijo longo e demorado, profundo e sensual que Keithy sentira tanta falta. Aquele beijo que dava vida à promessa de Andy da noite anterior. O toque dos lábios, seguido pelo toque da mão dele subindo lentamente pela lateral do corpo dela, por baixo da roupa, aproveitando para tirar a camisa que ela usava e logo em seguida deixando que ela tirasse a dele._

_Ele parou com os dedos bem abaixo da curva do seio dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e inspirar profundamente, antecipando o toque verdadeiro._

"_Eu senti sua falta, Keithy."_

_Aquilo dava a Keithy uma estranha sensação de dejà vu. Uma boa sensação._

_Andy deixou que seu polegar apenas tocasse e circulasse o mamilo dela, provocando pequenas reações em seu corpo. Arrepios, gemidos baixinhos. E ele apenas ficou olhando, tão fascinado pela reação dela, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Incontáveis vezes sempre seriam a primeira vez. Sempre._

"_As manhãs são nossos melhores momentos." – ele sussurrou, bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e ficar mais próxima a ele – "Você é o meu melhor momento." – e ela pensou, por um segundo, que já tinha ouvido Andy dizer aquilo para ela uma vez, em algum momento._

_Ele espalmou a mão no seio dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava profundamente. Ela derreteu-se nos braços dele. Deixou-se levar ainda mais pelo beijo de Andy._

_A janela do quarto se abriu de repente, deixando uma rajada gelada de vento entrar e bater nos corpos deles. Eles se arrepiaram. Ela tremeu. E ambos sorriram. Andy ameaçou levantar-se para fechar a janela, mas Keithy o impediu, fazendo-o voltar a ficar em cima dela, apanhando a boca dele uma vez mais. O contraste gelado/quente foi apreciado pelos dois, tornando tudo ainda mais intenso._

_Não demorou mais do que alguns minutos até que Andy retirou toda a roupa de Keithy e deixou a sua própria esquecida, jogada num canto. Olhou intensamente para ela e sorriu. _

_Ele ajeitou-se sobre ela, prendendo os pulsos de Keithy com uma de suas mãos, impedindo-a que o tocasse. A mão livre ele apoiou no colchão, e depois, unir-se a ela da forma mais genuína possível, fazendo-a gemer e suspirar, fechar os olhos e sentir._

_Beijou-a durante longos, infindáveis minutos, enquanto movia-se sobre ela, permitindo que ela pudesse tocá-lo e arranhá-lo enquanto vocalizava a sensação que ele provocava no corpo dela e que há muito tempo ela não sentia._

_E então ele parou, e imediatamente ela abriu os olhos, fitando o brilho do olhar escuro de Andy, perguntando-se 'por quê?'. Ele apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso que lhe dizia o quanto ele a queria, que completava o brilho sacal dos olhos dele. _

_Simplesmente porque ele queria parar. Ele queria vê-la pedir por mais apenas com o olhar. Queria relembrar-se de como era fazer amor com ela. De como era tê-la em seus braços, em sua boca, em sua pele, em seu corpo, em sua alma. _

_Andy beijou a curva do pescoço dela, deixando uma marca ali, como as marcas que ela deixara em suas costas. A seguir, desencaixou-se do corpo dela, e viu um olhar questionador por parte de Keithy. Novamente o sorriso._

_Um ato depois e não havia mais aquele olhar questionador. Havia sim uma expressão contorcida no rosto dela, olhos fechados, o lábio inferior entre os dentes, cabeça jogada para trás, o corpo arqueado, as pernas flexionadas._

_Uma trilha de beijos desejosos e longos, passando por seus seios, sua barriga, descendo para as coxas e subindo, num ritmo tortuoso, quase inacreditável, até a virilha. E ali ele ficou, por longos minutos, permitindo que ela sentisse o calor da língua dele e se deliciasse da melhor forma possível._

_As mãos dela buscavam algo em que se segurar, queriam algo para apertar, para suportar e fazer perdurar todo aquele prazer. Apenas encontrou os cabelos dele, e puxou-os. Ele sequer reclamou. Ela queria apenas sentir, por um tempo eterno, incalculável, a língua dele brincar com ela, enquanto, agora, as unhas dele roçavam por suas pernas, tentando puxá-la, para ter mais algum contato._

_E foi então que, pela segunda vez, ele parou. Mas dessa vez por um segundo apenas. Foi num ato brusco que Andy ficou novamente por cima de Keithy. Beijou-a de uma forma necessitada e novamente encaixou-se no corpo dela. Era o que bastava, para ambos. Sentiram, quase que instantaneamente, os corpos vibrarem, juntos e unidos, por tempo suficiente para deixá-los prostrados, satisfeitos, aproveitando, ainda, aquele gostoso contraste que o vento gelado que entrava pela janela provocava no corpo quente deles._

_Eles pararam. O corpo deles parou. E eles apenas permaneceram ali, unidos e quietos aproveitando o conforto que apenas conseguiam quando estavam juntos. Por muito tempo, até que Andy refugiou-se para o lado, saindo de dentro dela, puxando-a para que pudesse virá-la e ficar de frente para ela, mas ainda assim próximos, com as pernas entrelaçadas._

_Olharam-se. Enquanto os dedos dela tocavam o braço dele e os dedos dele tocavam a lateral do corpo dela. Toques suaves, calmos."_

**Poisoned Bones**

**Por Temperance Brennan**

Booth terminou de ler e virou-se na cama, fitando Brennan, que apenas sustentava um sorriso calmo e um olhar quase adormecido. Ele estava profundamente extasiado com o que ela escrevera, sobre o que acontecera entre eles quando ela voltara para os braços dele algumas noites atrás.

"Me falta o final do capítulo." – ela sussurrou.

Ele sentou-se na cama e apanhou uma caneta e um papel na gaveta do criado-mudo e escreveu algo enquanto falava com ela.

"Quer dizer que o Agente Especial Andy Lister sempre foi baseado em mim?"

"Sempre foi sobre mim e sobre você Booth. Não tudo, óbvio, já que não tínhamos um envolvimento sexual quando eu escrevi os primeiros livros, mas as cenas com conteúdo sexual obviamente tinham algum fundo de lógica com relação ao meu relacionamento com você."

"Como é que mesmo com tanto sono você ainda consegue falar coisas tão complicadas?"

"Meu cérebro não distingue palavras complicadas das não-complicadas, Booth, mesmo com sono." – ele riu e curvou-se para beijar levemente os lábios dela.

"Hei..." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, baixinho – "...eu ainda quero que seja tudo sobre nós." – e quando terminou de falar, passou o papel para ela ler – "Seu final."

"_Temperance gostava de olhar para Booth e analisar a incrível boa estrutura óssea do rosto dele. A simetria. A beleza invejável que isso causava. Gostava de passar os dedos na tão bem formada e trabalhada massa muscular do corpo dele. Era admirável._

_Seeley gostava de olhar para Temperance e ver a alma dela através do brilho de seus olhos. Ele gostava de ver a bela e maravilhosa mulher que se escondia atrás da cientista fria e calculista, a Temperance Brennan que havia na personagem Keithy Reichs. Ele gostava de enxergar o amor que ela tanto escondia atrás de um muro de pedras criado ao longo do tempo. E gostava mais ainda quando finalmente ele pôde estender a mão e tirá-la de trás desse muro."_

Quando ela terminou de ler, apenas olhou para ele, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ela nunca era tímida. E Booth achou adorável vê-la dessa forma.

E apenas o que ele fez foi colocar a sua mão sobre a dela, entrelaçando os dedos e curvando-se para dar um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

Olharam-se por mais alguns minutos, até que Brennan adormeceu e Booth continuou observando e admirando alguém que ele tanto amava.

"Ainda será tudo sobre nós, Temperance..."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: estudar é para os fracos. xD**


	21. Blackout

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo oitavo**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 18**

**Blackout**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**BLACKOUT**

_Booth passou os dedos nas costas de Brennan, fazendo-a se arrepiar debaixo do chuveiro. Abraçou-a por trás, colando seus lábios na curva do pescoço dela._

"_Nós vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho, Booth, e ainda temos que deixar o Parker na colônia de férias. E de novo, vamos perder o café-da-manhã."_

"_Adoro você pelas manhãs. Toda hora, mas principalmente pelas manhãs. E a gente pode sempre usar aquela sua desculpa..." – ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para ele, e levou seus lábios aos seios dela – "Qual é mesmo?"_

"_Tes..." – ela fechou a boca quando sentiu a língua dele em seu seio esquerdo, a mão dele entre as suas pernas e a água do chuveiro caindo em seu corpo – "Testosterona. Os níveis de testosterona atingem seu ápice de manhãzinha, por isso o sexo é melhor."_

"_Isso" – ele intensificou as carícias no corpo dela á medida em que falava, pontuando cada palavra com um toque mais forte e provocante – "Eu amo a testosterona."_

_Brennan gemeu o nome de Booth. Puxou-o para que a beijasse e colocasse contra a parede do Box._

"_Eu não quero ser sua namorada, Booth." – ela disse, entre um beijo e outro, enquanto ele tentava posicioná-la da melhor maneira para que pudesse se unir a ela._

"_Ok, Bones, dizer que não quer um compromisso comigo enquanto eu tento te dar um orgasmo não é a melhor maneira de..." – ele foi parado quando ela o beijou profundamente._

"_Eu não falei que não quero um compromisso com você." – ela deixou que ele a erguesse e ela passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu-o começar a unir-se a ela – "Eu falei que não quero ser sua namorada, porque é um nome bobo e infantil." – ela o prendeu imóvel quando sentiu-o inteiramente dentro dela – "Eu quero ser sua amante, Booth." – ele olhou confuso para ela, pronto para retrucar – "Antes que você fale, o termo __**amante**__, por definição e em primeiro lugar, refere-se a todo ser humano que __**ama**__. E é isso que eu quero ser pra você, não alguém com um termo de colegial."_

_Booth sorriu. Ela ganhara o argumento. Como ganhava na maioria das vezes. E depois disso, ele não quis retrucar mais nada, apenas quis dar para ela aquele orgasmo que ele prometera alguns minutos antes._

**x.x.x**

"Como assim nós estamos sem energia?" – Booth perguntou, logo depois de Brennan ter feito a mesma pergunta quando chegaram ao Jeffersonian.

"Nós?" – Brennan virou pra ele – "Como assim _nós_, Booth. Você não trabalha aqui." – ele ergueu o cartão de acesso do Jeffersonian.

"Mas eu tenho um cartão, viu? Que _você_ me deu." – e sorriu.

"É, você ainda me deve uma arma por isso." – ela disse e virou-se para Angela e Cam – "Você quis dizer totalmente sem energia?"

"Nós só temos as luzes de emergência. Houve um problema na fiação interna do prédio e os geradores não funcionaram. A perícia está investigando para descobrir se foi algo criminoso ou não, e a segurança inteira foi reforçada." – Cam explicou – "Enquanto isso, temos que nos virar."

"Bom, eu consigo fazer boa parte do meu trabalho sem precisar necessariamente de energia elétrica. Mas para Angela e Hodgins é um pouco mais complicado." – Brennan pensou por um segundo – "Hoje à noite não era a Confraternização do FBI e do Jeffersonian no salão de festas lá em cima?"

"Ainda é hoje à noite. Espera-se que o problema esteja resolvido até lá."

"Bom, Angela, fale com Hodgins, vocês podem tirar o dia de folga hoje."

"Oh, ótimo, querida! Minhas costas estão me matando." – Angela falou, pegando logo a sua bolsa e indo atrás de Hodgins – "Cam, eu vou para o limbo atualizar alguns registros e adiantar algumas identificações." – Cam fez um aceno e saiu, e Booth apanhou o braço de Brennan e levou-a até próximo à escada que dava para o limbo.

"Você vai me acompanhar na festa de hoje?" – Brennan baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior – "Isso é um não?"

"Eu só... não tinha pensado sobre o assunto, Booth. Eu não..."

"Ok. Você tem dez horas para pensar sobre isso, e eu te espero no salão de festas."

"E o Parker?"

"A mãe da Rebecca vai ficar com ele esse final de semana. Então teremos dois dias inteiros só para nós."

"Sobre isso..."

"Shh." – Booth olhou para um lado e para o outro, vendo se alguém os observava e curvou-se rapidamente para dar um selinho em Brennan – "Nós não vamos conversar sobre isso agora. Ok? Apenas pense na minha proposta."

"Ok."

Ela desceu para o limbo, que estava claro o suficiente apenas com as luzes de emergência. Seguiu pelas fileiras de catalogação de ossos. Algumas das gavetas já tinham identificação de nome, outras só tinham o ano em que chegaram ao Jeffersonian. Um nome, em especial, chamou sua atenção: Isabella Antonelli – 2002.

Apanhou a gaveta e se surpreendeu ao ver os ossos de uma criança, de no máximo 5 anos. Junto a eles havia uma pasta. Ela abriu e encontrou a foto de uma menina de mais ou menos 5 anos de idade e a foto de Matteo Antonelli.

"Causa da morte: overdose." – ela leu, intrigada.

Aquele não era um perfil de assassinato, mas também não dizia mais nada além do nome do pai, Matteo, e da causa da morte. Pegou o celular e ligou para Angela.

"Oi querida, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, Angela. Eu só preciso que você me faça um favor e acesse os arquivos do Jeffersonian pelo seu computador. Nós ainda estamos sem energia aqui e eu fiquei intrigada com um arquivo morto."

"Apenas me dê uns minutos." – Brennan ouviu o som de teclas sendo digitados e depois uma confirmação breve de Angela, indicando que ela podia continuar.

"O nome é Isabella Antonelli, número do caso 04B2811."

"Antonelli não é o sobrenome daquele advogado com quem você ficou por um tempo?"

"O arquivo diz que Isabella é filha dele. Mas ele nunca me disse nada sobre ela, nem eu nunca vi nenhuma foto dela na casa dele. Queria checar se há mais alguma coisa nos arquivos do Jeffersonian."

"Aqui diz que Isabella Antonelli morreu no dia 28 de novembro de 2002, vítima de overdose. Na época desconfiou-se que tivesse sido assassinato e que o pai estava envolvido" – Brennan segurou o ar, mesmo sem perceber – "pois foi a mesma época em que Matteo estava com problemas de vício em drogas ilícitas, entre elas ecstasy, maconha, e até mesmo morfina."

"Algo mais?"

"A mulher de Matteo, Andrea Antonelli, morreu um ano antes, também de overdose. Não registra fotos de Andrea no arquivo. E Matteo nunca chegou a ser acusado nem ir a julgamento por falta de provas, em ambos os casos."

"Eu não tinha idéia disso, Ange."

"Espere, tem mais. Aqui no histórico diz que as investigações dos dois ocorridos, a morte de Isabella e da mãe, foram comandadas por uma equipe do FBI. E adivinha."

"Não me diga que..."

"Seeley Booth na época fazia parte da equipe, foi ele quem achou o corpo da mãe de Isabella durante outra investigação em que ele estava no presente momento."

"Booth nunca me falou nada sobre o Matteo, Ange."

"Eu posso te explicar por que." – a artista falou e continuou lendo – "Booth estava como um dos encarregados das investigações de Andrea e, posteriormente, de Isabella. Na época não havia nenhum Matteo Antonelli, mas sim um George Warren."

"E...?"

"George Warren era marido de Andrea e pai de Isabella, e depois da morte delas ele assumiu o papel de Matteo Antonelli, porque achava que assim, tendo as mesmas origens da família, estaria mais perto das duas. Ele se viciou em drogas um pouco antes da morte de Andrea e quase morreu de overdose depois da morte da filha. Um ano depois ele resolveu parar quase completamente e nos dois anos seguintes manteve-se sóbrio. Caiu de novo em 2005, quando re-abriram investigações e o processaram e indiciaram. Ele está respondendo em liberdade às acusações, e já foi liberado de muitas delas. Entrou no Jeffersonian, como advoga adjunto, em 2001. Por falta de provas que o condenassem, o Instituto não tem direito de despedi-lo."

"Aí diz sobre o que ele vem sendo acusado, Ange?"

"Diz... acesso restrito." – Brennan suspirou de um lado da linha, meio impaciente – "Brenn, querida, eu não vejo qual é a importância disso tudo. Matteo nem mesmo está mais na sua vida. Você não o vê a o quê? Dois meses? Não é como se ele fosse um stalker ou coisa do tipo. O meu conselho é que você sai desse laboratório sem luz e vá para casa descansar para poder agüentar muito bem a festa de hoje à noite. Eu percebi hoje que mesmo você estando muito melhor do que no último mês, ainda está cansada."

"Eu nem mesmo sei se vou para essa festa, Angela. Não vejo qual é o ponto."

"Oras, Brennan, se divertir, dançar, agarrar o Booth." – a artista riu e Brennan a acompanhou – "Não é como se tivesse algo melhor para você fazer se o Booth não estiver com você, não é mesmo?"

"Talvez você tenha razão."

"É claro que eu tenho razão, Brennan. Eu sempre tenho."

Brennan se despediu de Angela e guardou a gaveta com os ossos e o arquivo no lugar. Não havia mesmo motivo para ela sentir-se tão instigada por esse caso em especial, sendo que ele já estava fechado há tanto tempo. E mesmo quando ela tentava achar uma explicação para a sua própria curiosidade com relação a isso, apenas uma resposta vinha à sua mente: instinto. E isso não tinha lógica nenhuma para ela.

Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto rápida para Booth.

"_Vou para casa descansar. _

_Te encontro à noite no Jeffersonian. _

_Bones"_

Subiu até a plataforma do laboratório e passou no seu escritório para pegar algumas pastas e o seu laptop antes de ir para a garagem. Nem mesmo sabia há quanto tempo seu carro estava na garagem do Jeffersonian, pois geralmente ia para o trabalho com Booth.

Ela pegou uma das pastas e abriu, olhando alguns arquivos do corrente caso _Doser_. Começou a ler, andando no automático sem prestar atenção realmente no caminho. Quando percebeu, ela tinha embatido com alguém que vinha na direção oposta e acabou se desequilibrando. A pessoa pegou o braço de Brennan, impedindo-a de cair. Os papéis, tanto dela como dele, estavam no chão.

"Oh, céus, Dra. Brennan, me desculpe... eu..." – era um garoto ainda, de mais ou menos 23 ou 24 anos, trajando o jaleco do Jeffersonian e um crachá, que ela não conseguiu ler.

"Tudo bem" – ela falou, sentindo meio tonta, como se tivesse batido a cabeça, muito embora ela não tivesse lembrança de tê-la batido – "A culpa foi minha... eu estava distraída." – o garoto abaixou para apanhar os papéis e separou os da Dra. Brennan.

"Aqui." – ele devolveu os papéis e o laptop – "A senhora está se sentindo bem, Dra. Brennan?"

"Estou. Eu só..." – ela pausou por um momento, procurando as chaves do carro dentro da bolsa – "Eu só preciso comer alguma coisa e descansar. Só isso."

"Ok. Dirija devagar." – o garoto sorriu para ela e acenou, distanciando-se.

Ela foi até o carro, sentou-se, colocou a chave na ignição e ligou. Encostou a cabeça por um momento. Sentiu seu corpo formigar. Fechou os olhos. Apenas por um segundo.

**x.x.x**

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Sentiu seu rosto afundado num travesseiro macio e cheiroso. Erva doce. Era o cheiro do travesseiro dela. Um edredom grosso e igualmente macio cobria seu corpo, mantendo-a aquecida do inverno.

Seu quarto entrou em foco. As cortinas fechadas, ambiente escuro. Mas ainda assim, seu quarto. Ela sentou-se na cama, perguntando-se por um momento como chegara em casa. Nada veio à sua memória.

"Às vezes, quando estamos muito acostumados a fazer algum trajeto, nossa mente entra no piloto automático e paramos de perceber e notar enquanto percorremos esse trajeto." – sua mente falou, lhe dando uma explicação bastante válida.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa, e também não se lembrava de quando fizera isso. E, aparentemente, tinha dormido a tarde inteira, pois já eram mais de 18h. Perguntou-se se tinha comido algo, e sua resposta veio tão logo seu estômago reclamou. Deixaria para comer na festa do Jeffersonian.

Levantou-se, seu corpo mais relaxado do que estivera em dias. E então ela percebeu que talvez estivesse realmente muito cansada, e apenas não percebeu por conta da descarga freqüente de endorfinas em seu corpo.

Levou cerca de uma hora e meia para se arrumar completamente. Entre vestido, sapato e maquiagem. Apanhou as chaves do carro no suporte de chaves na entrada de casa e desceu para a garagem.

**x.x.x**

Booth viu o exato momento em que ela entrou no salão. E foi como se tudo ao seu redor parasse. Ele levantou-se e caminhou até a bela mulher de vestido preto e cabelos soltos que sorria para ele.

"Você está linda, Temperance." – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir.

Nunca fora de seu feitio ficar tímida, nem mesmo retraída ou boba com alguns gestos e galanteios vindos de homens. Nunca mesmo. Mas com Booth era diferente. Booth podia fazê-la se sentir como nunca se sentira em sua vida. Ora tímida, ora retraída, ora boba, ora eufórica. Às vezes, tudo de uma só vez.

Booth levou-a para mesa, ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champagne e alguns aperitivos que passavam em bandejas regularmente. Ela aceitou, e depois da segunda taça de champagne não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Booth.

"Quer dançar?" – Booth perguntou, estendendo a mão quando uma música lenta e suave começou a tocar.

Ela aceitou, mesmo sabendo que não sabia dançar. Mas conseguiu a coragem necessária para tentar quando viu o brilho no olhar de Booth, tão desejoso.

Ele passou a mão ao redor da cintura dela e segurou a mão esquerda dela. Trouxe-a mais para perto de seu corpo, segurando-a firmemente, como se soubesse o que, exatamente, estava fazendo.

"Não olhe para os pés." – ele disse, fazendo-a olhar para ele – "Olhe para mim, e você vai saber o que eu vou fazer."

"Eu não sabia que você dançava, Booth." – ela comentou – "Quer dizer... eu já dancei com você desse modo..."

"Não, Bones, você nunca dançou desse modo comigo. A primeira vez que dançamos juntos eu estava tentando te proteger de caipiras ninfomaníacos numa cidade muito estranha." – ela riu – "Nos conhecíamos há muito pouco tempo. Mas agora, é diferente. Agora eu estou realmente dançando com você."

Ela não tinha percebido quando seu corpo tinha começado a se movimentar tão harmoniosamente com o de Booth. E quando se deu conta de que estava realmente dançando, sorriu.

E então ela fez algo que não imaginava fazer tão cedo. Que até algumas horas atrás ela pensava que não faria. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Booth, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-o.

Beijou-o, talvez, como se sua vida dependesse única e exclusivamente daquele beijo. Beijou-o de uma forma tão necessitada que apenas fez com que seus braços se apertassem mais ainda contra ele, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto, fazendo com que ele retribuísse o beijo de igual forma. Beijou-o sem pensar em nada, ela não queria pensar em nada, fazendo-o não pensar em nada, porque ela queria que ele pensasse em nada com ela. Beijou-o sem notar o mundo ao seu redor, sem notar os olhares curiosos de algumas pessoas, ou os olhares reprovatórios, especialmente de Cullen.

Beijou-o e então se sentia extasiada, eufórica, tímida, boba. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para ele quando deixou que seus lábios se afastassem dos dele, e viu nos olhos de Booth, o brilho mais bonito e mais intenso. Era um brilho de... liberdade. Ela entendia isso, porque sabia que seus próprios olhos refletiam esse brilho. O que dizia que eles não precisavam mais negar de forma alguma, nem para eles nem para ninguém. Eles não tinham mais que se esconder atrás das cortinas, ou fugir no meio do dia, ou dizer para as pessoas que eram _apenas parceiros... apenas amigos._

Porque eles sabiam que eles não eram apenas parceiros, nem apenas amigos. Eles não eram _apenas_. E agora, todo mundo sabia disso.

"Vem." – ela sussurrou, com a voz suave e baixinha, para apenas Booth ouvir, estendendo a mão para ele e puxando-o para a saída do salão.

"Para onde?"

"Você vai ver."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: estudar ainda é para os fracos, principalmente quando você tem aquela inspiração incontrolável para escrever fanfic. Eu arranjei um plot para a história Doser. Quer seja ideal ou não. Quer gostem ou não. Quer eu tenha gostado ou não. Ainda é um plot. **


	22. Another Point of View

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o décimo nono**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 19**

**Another Point of View**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**ANOTHER POINT OF VIEW**

_A coisa mais estranha que uma pessoa pode passar é ver sua própria vida bem à frente dela, como se estivesse vendo pelos olhos de outra pessoa, e não soubesse, não tivesse noção, de que momento era aquele. Se é passado, presente, futuro, ou apenas um delírio._

**x.x.x**

O caminho estava escuro, mas se havia um lugar que Temperance Brennan conhecia tão bem como conhecia a própria palma da mão, esse lugar era o Jeffersonian. Não demorou até que ela entrasse em seu escritório, com Booth logo atrás de si.

Aquela parte do Instituto ainda estava sem energia. A pouca luz que iluminava o local, ou vinha da luz lua, que entrava pelas enormes janelas da plataforma, ou vinha das poucas luzes de emergência espalhadas pelo local.

Ela parou e virou de frente para ele, enquanto ele fechava a porta. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar. Ela não queria parar de olhar para ele. Não quando ela se sentia aquecida e o seu corpo formigava, e seu coração acelerava apenas com o pensamento dos lábios dele nos seus, das mãos dele em seu corpo. Ela tremeu. E percebeu no olhar dele para ela, intenso e verdadeiro, que ele também não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

Sempre que ele a olhava daquela maneira, com todo aquele brilho no olhar, e todo o charme em um pequeno sorriso, ela sentia-se como se não conseguisse respirar. De uma maneira boa. Ela não queria que ele parasse de olhar para ela. Nunca.

Brennan queria que ele olhasse apenas para ela, como ele sempre costumava pedir para que ela olhasse só para ele. Sem saber que, no final de tudo, mesmo quando tudo estava indo bem, ou quando tudo desmoronava, ele era só o que ela conseguia ver.

Booth aproximou-se dela, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço dela, puxando-a para um beijo. Tão necessitado como o que trocaram no meio do salão de festas, mas muito mais ofegante, intenso e excitante. Era um beijo que não pedia palavras para deixar claro qual era a intenção dele a partir dali. Ou a intenção dela.

Ergueu-a levemente, colocando-a sobre a mesa e se posicionando de pé entre as pernas dela, o mais próximo possível. Deixou que seus lábios saíssem da boca dela e beijassem seu rosto, trilhando um caminho lento até a orelha e depois até o pescoço. Deteve-se ali por algum tempo, ora beijando mais forte, ora apenas passando a língua. De uma forma ou de outra, fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe mais espaço para continuar com as carícias, e arrancando longos suspiros dela.

Ele colocou as mãos no cabelo dela, puxando-os de leve quando ela encontrou um espaço para ela própria beijar o pescoço dele e depois voltar com os lábios para a boca dele, num beijo ansioso, rápido.

Quando ela levou as mãos ao terno dele, tirando-o e jogando no chão, ele levou as mãos por sob o vestido dela. Ela tremeu, sentindo os dedos dele dedilhando a coxa dela até chegar ao limite da meia calça, fazendo-a rolar pelas pernas dela, junto com a calcinha. E ela própria não conteve as mãos ao deixá-las pousar no peito dele e descer vagarosamente até o cós da calça. Booth levou as mãos às alças do vestido dela, baixando-as enquanto seus dedos trilhavam a pele do braço dela, arrepiando-a. E então ele percebeu que ela estava sem sutiã.

"Por favor, Seeley." – ela sussurrou, passando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo-o ficar mais próximo dela, mas não tão próximo como ela gostaria.

Ele só precisava, então, descer os lábios até o colo dela e deixar que sua boca envolvesse os seios de Brennan. Primeiro um, depois o outro. Fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido, enquanto segurava-se aos ombros dele.

Voltou aos lábios dela, beijando-a de uma forma apaixonada. Ela segurou-o firme contra si, fazendo-o ficar tão próximo dela quanto possível, tão logo ele deixou-se deslizar inteiramente para dentro dela.

Plenitude. Era o que ela sentia quando eles estavam assim, irremediavelmente unidos. E então ele olhava para ela e sorria, e recebia um gemido em resposta, um suspiro mais longo, um arrepio. E aquele era o momento, para ele, em que era tudo sobre ela.

Ele gostava de olhá-la, observá-la, ouvi-la. Ele gostava de fazê-la tremer em seus braços, instigá-la, provocá-la. Gostava de dar sensações, prazer... amor. No final das contas, era tudo sobre amor. Gostava de amá-la. Gostava quando ela permitia que ele a amasse.

Moveu-se. Ela ditou o ritmo, ora segurando-o mais perto quando travava as pernas ao redor dele, ora deixando-o ir mais rápido. As mãos dele subiam e desciam pelo corpo dela, passando pelos seios, pescoço, prendendo-se atrás da cabeça dela quando ele dava-lhe um beijo mais profundo. Ela arfou, tremeu e se arrepiou nos braços dele. Chamou por ele infinitas vezes, ouviu-o chamar por ela o mesmo tanto.

Ela o apertava mais contra si a cada instante que passava, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, mais lento, mais forte. Ele a segurou com força quando sentiu o corpo inteiro dela começa a tremer, mas não parou de se mover ritmicamente dentro dela. Brennan apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Booth, com o rosto voltado para o pescoço dele. Arfava inquietamente, suspirava e gemia.

Então eles pararam. Caíram. Agarraram-se um ao outro. E só o que havia era o silêncio, cortado pelas respirações ofegantes de ambos. Por muito tempo eles ficaram dessa forma, unidos, abraçados.

Booth olhou para ela, sorriu e beijou o rosto de Brennan até chegar aos lábios.

"Foi bom você ter vindo." – ele disse.

"É." – ela sorriu para ele – "Não vi Angela nem Hodgins ou Cam no salão."

"Angela pediu dispensa, você sabe... o... a..."

"Você pode falar, Booth."

"As costas dela estavam doendo mais cedo, por conta da gravidez. Mas você sabia disso."

"Porque eu sabia não quer dizer que você tem que ter medo de falar." – ele moveu-se ligeiramente, quase saindo de dentro dela e ela segurou-o, fazendo com que ele voltasse a ficar bem próximo – "Ainda não." – pediu.

"Eu não sei por que Cam não veio, ela estava bastante animada com a festa."

"Acho que eles teriam gostado do que aconteceu no salão. Angela e Hodgins pelo menos. Eu não sei sobre a Dra. Saroyan."

"Cam é uma mulher que percebe o que está bem à frente dela, Temperance. Ela provavelmente já sabe que nós estamos juntos há muito tempo, mesmo antes de estarmos juntos."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Eu quero dizer" – ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo nos lábios dela – "que ela já sabe sobre nós e não liga para o fato que eu já estive com ela e agora estou com você" – ele deu um beijo particularmente mais profundo nela – "porque eu sempre estive mais com você do que com qualquer outra mulher. E ela entende isso." – e então, lá estava a Brennan tímida e boba que só Booth conseguia fazer aparecer.

"Nós podemos ir para o meu apartamento hoje?" – ela perguntou, visivelmente tentando não ficar tímida ao mudar de assunto.

"Claro. Você vai me deixar passar o final de semana?"

"Ok."

"Sério?"

"Sério." – ela passou a mão no rosto dele, sentindo a barba por fazer que ela tanto adorava – "Meu carro está na garagem, você pode me seguir até em casa."

"Podemos ir no mesmo carro."

"Ou... eu posso ir no meu carro e preparar algo para quando você chegar." – ela pontuou, beijando os lábios e o pescoço dele.

"Ok, então."

"Ótimo."

Brennan deixou que ele se separasse dela. Viu-o se alinhar, colocar a camisa para dentro da calça, arrumar a gravata e colocar o terno antes de descer da mesa e vestir a calcinha e a meia-calça e arrumar o vestido.

Eles já tinham marcado presença na festa, não precisavam voltar lá de qualquer maneira. Todos já os tinham visto, e muito bem. E tudo o que eles queriam era ir para casa. Sozinhos.

Separaram-se na plataforma, quando Brennan foi para a garagem e Booth dirigiu-se ao estacionamento externo, cada um para seu carro.

A garagem estava vazia, exceto por um casal de funcionários que estava indo para seu próprio carro. Brennan acenou para eles e entrou no automóvel. Saiu e viu Booth parado na saída do estacionamento, começando a segui-la para casa.

"Olá, Tempe."

Ela ouviu uma voz fria e cortante, conhecida, vinda do banco de trás do carro. E junto à voz, sentiu um dor no braço direito, como se uma agulha a tivesse espetado. Olhou para o braço por instinto, e viu que era realmente uma agulha. Sua visão embaçou e ela sentiu-se dormente.

"Continue dirigindo." – o homem que estava no banco de trás estava encapuzado, e colocou a mão sobre a mão dela no volante para ajudá-la a dirigir – "Não queremos nenhum acidente, não é? _Ainda_ não."

"O que... quem é você?" – ela perguntou, sua voz saindo bastante eufórica, mas bastante confusa também – "O que você injetou em mim?" – ela riu. Definitivamente, não era o momento certo para rir.

"Que bom que você gostou." – por trás da máscara dava para ver que ele estava rindo também – "Mais um pouco?" – e antes que ela pudesse responder, sentiu uma picada no outro braço e, segundos depois, sentiu-se ainda mais tonta e mais eufórica – "Ouça, eu não tenho motivos para vir atrás de você. Ó, não, eu tenho, mas vamos fingir que você é apenas mais uma vítima do _Doser._ Nome bem estúpido, na verdade. Mas olhe, talvez esta seja a última vez, e então tudo terá acabado. Talvez não, e eu prefiro que não, porque eu ainda quero ver até onde você pode ir."

Ele falava coisas sem sentido. E a sua mente dizia que ela conhecia aquela voz. Sua visão embaçou, seu corpo estava tão pesado que ela nem mesmo percebeu quando pisou fundo no acelerador e fechou um cruzamento.

"Eu vou deixar isso aqui." – ele mostrou para ela um gravador, que ele botou numa das gavetas do carro – "As pessoas vão achar, vão me culpar e bla bla bla. Mas o melhor. Vão culpar você também."

"Eu não tenho culpa de nada." – ela disse, como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse dizer. Ouviu o celular tocando. Pelo toque, era Booth.

"Seu namorado está ligando. Não é muito clichê vocês dois? Quer dizer, parceiros pela justiça, parceiros pela vida e pelo amor? Patético. Um advogado cairia muito melhor pra você, mais inteligente e culto. Mas essa é a minha opinião." – o telefone parou de tocar e recomeçou – "Ok, vamos ser breves. Eu tenho que sair daqui logo mesmo. Seu namorado está seguindo a gente. O gravador está aqui, eu já dei o meu recado, duas vezes hoje. Eu tentei ser brando, mas você é difícil, Tempe. Se você tivesse entendido, talvez não tivéssemos que chegar a esse ponto."

Ela tentava entender cada palavra que ele dizia, mas com seu corpo inteiro formigando e pesando, era difícil. Sua mente estava lenta, sua visão estava desfocada e ela mal podia ver a rua à sua frente. Ela virou-se para olhar o homem no banco de trás, bem quando ele tirou a máscara, sorriu para ela e, muito rápido, bateu com alguma coisa muito dura na cabeça dela.

Brennan não viu quando o homem abriu a porta e saltou do carro. Ela também não viu quando sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e ela fechou os olhos, inconsciente. E ela também não viu quando ultrapassou um sinal vermelho e um ônibus bateu no carro dela, fazendo com que o carro capotasse três vezes antes de parar de cabeça para baixo.

**x.x.x**

Booth percebeu quando ela virou uma avenida antes do que o normal. E percebeu quando ela aumentou consideravelmente a velocidade. Algo estava errado. Ela fechou um cruzamento e alguns carros pararam logo antes de colidirem. Ele pegou o celular e discou o número dela. _Atenda, Temperance._

Aumentou a velocidade, tentando acompanhá-la. Tentou ligar novamente. E então, segundos depois, deixou o celular cair quando viu alguém saltando do carro. Um homem, vestido de preto. Ele não sabia quem era e, por um segundo, pensou em guinar o carro e ir atrás do cara. Mas então, algo chamou a atenção dele.

Um barulho de metal colidindo e amassando contra o asfalto. Ele virou a cabeça para onde estava o carro de Brennan um minuto antes e viu-o parando no asfalto, de cabeça para baixo. Um ônibus alguns metros de distância.

Ele pisou no freio. Desceu correndo do carro. Seu coração tão acelerado que ele nem percebeu quando segurou a respiração até chegar do lado da janela de Brennan e se ajoelhar.

"Temperance!" – ele chamou, quase gritando.

Ela estava meio pendurada pelo cinto de segurança e entre o air-bag e o banco. À primeira vista ele não viu muito sangue, a não ser por um corte no braço e um corte maior e aparentemente mais profundo na testa.

"Temperance..." – ela não respondeu.

Ele esgueirou-se para dentro do carro e desafivelou o cinto de segurança, segurando-a com cuidado para que ela não caísse. Tirou-a de dentro do carro e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo, tentando acordá-la. Ao longe, ouviu as sirenes da ambulância chegando.

**x.x.x**

_Eu estava delirando. Essa era a única explicação lógica para eu estar me vendo deitada no colo de Booth, no meio da rua, sem saber por que eu estava lá. Eu definitivamente estava delirando._

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: estudar ainda é para os fracos. Angst é para os fortes. Doser está em processo de acabamento. xD**


	23. Temperance's Head

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 20**

**Temperance's Head**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**TEMPERANCE'S HEAD**

"_Eu fui drogada?" – eu perguntei, meio estarrecida. _

Obviamente ninguém me ouviu. Ninguém sequer estava me vendo, na verdade. Muito embora eu estivesse me vendo, em dobro. Era assustador, e ia contra qualquer lógica que minha cabeça pudesse criar.

"Quanto dessa droga?" – Booth perguntou ao médico que parou bem ao lado da minha cama.

"Mais do que o recomendado para uma pessoa do tamanho e peso dela."

"Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Ela bateu com a cabeça, muito forte. Fizemos exames para ver se havia hemorragia, mas até onde pudemos ver está tudo bem. Como foi bem no lobo frontal, pode ser que ela fique confusa nos próximos dias, mas ela ficará bem. E acordará logo."

_Confusa? Sério? Experimente sair do seu corpo e se ver na minha situação. Totalmente um outro ponto de vista. Eu estou delirando. Só pode. Bebi demais na festa, fiz sexo com o Booth no meu escritório. Céus, eu até mesmo o beijei na frente de todo mundo. Fato. Estou delirando e nada disso está acontecendo._

Booth sentou-se ao lado da minha cama, e eu sentei no sofá, olhando para mim e para ele. Nós fazíamos um casal bonito, eu tenho que admitir. Mais do que isso. Nós dois parecíamos como um desses casais de filme antigo -os únicos filmes que eu tenho costume de assistir, diga-se-, tipo Audrey Hepburn e George Peppard. Mas ainda assim, era estranho eu estar nesse ponto de vista, sem que ninguém me visse.

Algumas pessoas diriam que isso é uma experiência de quase morte. Há relatos de pessoas que passaram por um trauma muito grande e, quando inconscientes, se viram fora do próprio corpo, como se estivessem flutuando. Mas obviamente eu não estou flutuando. E o que é uma experiência de quase morte por conta de um acidente de carro para quem já passou por coisas muito piores?

Não. Essa era apenas uma experiência muito bizarra, que logo acabaria quando eu acordasse. Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo, tentando me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Mas a última coisa que eu lembrava era de estar no meu escritório, conversando com Booth numa posição bastante íntima e confortável. E então... nada.

E quando eu abri os olhos, Booth estava segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã bem à minha frente. Ele sorria para mim na cama, estendendo um copo de plástico com suco e alguma coisa parecida com um pão. Deliberadamente ele pegou o pudim para comer.

"O que houve?" – eu perguntei, percebendo que eu já não me via mais em dobro, mas mesmo assim, o ponto de vista ainda era estranho.

Eu me sentia nauseada, levemente tonta, e ainda podia sentir meu corpo formigando. Minha cabeça doía muito e ao toque na minha testa eu senti alguns pontos. Eu já não tinha conseguido pontos o suficiente na cabeça naquele ano? Melhor, eu já não tinha sofrido acidentes o suficiente?

Isso fazia com que eu percebesse o quanto meu trabalho era realmente perigoso.

"Eu esperava que você me dissesse."

Eu tentei forçar a memória. E de novo, a última coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar era da conversa com Booth no escritório. Eu disse isso a ele, e ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, colocando os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto entre as mãos.

"Nós saímos do Jeffersonian, em carros separados. Eu sabia que eu não devia ter concordado em ir em carros separados. Você saiu da garagem e estava tudo bem, mas daí você começou a correr e fechar cruzamentos, e um cara saltou do seu carro e, bem... um ônibus bateu em você. Seu carro capotou. Você teve sorte por estar de cinto e o seu carro ter air-bag."

"Eu... não me lembro de nada disso, Booth."

Ele suspirou profundamente. Eu conhecia aquele suspiro, e aquela expressão do rosto dele, quando os músculos da face dele se contorciam e ele erguia a sobrancelha, enrugando a testa. Ele estava impaciente e com raiva. De mim?

"Desculpe." – eu tentei, sem saber exatamente porque eu estava me desculpando.

"Não é culpa sua." – ele disse rápido, mas do que o que soaria normal, ele estava se defendendo – "Fizeram perícia no seu carro, e encontraram uma coisa."

"Que seria?"

"Duas seringas de um anestésico qualquer, acho que o nome era propofol... ou algo parecido, uma ponta de beque e um gravador. A equipe que está investigando perguntou se você era viciada nesse tipo de droga, eu disse que não, porque você não é, certo?"

_Oh, agora eu era uma viciada em anestésicos alucinógenos e marijuana e sabe-se lá o que mais. Eu nem mesmo sabia por que Booth ainda perguntava esse tipo de coisa._

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Booth."

"O FBI já está de posse do gravador."

"O que ele diz?"

"Eu só o ouvi uma vez. Era o Doser, óbvio. E dizia que ele estava com a Cam. E que só você saberia dizer onde ela estava e quem ele era. Ele disse que estava cansado disso tudo, mas que não conseguia parar, mas queria parar. Depois ele disse que não queria parar, e que você era importante pra ele, costumava ser, até você não querer mais estar com ele. Ele não quer machucar a Cam, mas não consegue não fazê-lo..."

"Eu não... eu não sei onde está a Cam, Booth."

"Ele disse que conversou com você aquele dia, mais cedo, na sua casa." – eu o vi fechar o punho e bater no braço da cadeira – "Disse que você estava linda, mais linda do que nunca. O que ele quis dizer com isso, Temperance?"

_O que ele quis dizer com isso? Eu me perguntei. Eu não sei o que isso significa, não sei do que ele está falando. E tenho dúvidas se quero descobrir._

Fechei os olhos e virei o rosto para o lado contrário ao que Booth estava. Reprimi algumas lágrimas, sem saber exatamente porque eu queria chorar. Seria porque justamente quando eu retomava minha vida ela afundava de novo? Seria por conta do tom acusatório das palavras de Booth? Ele estava com raiva, eu não sabia por que.

E agora, ele me dizia que Cam tinha sido seqüestrada e que eu sabia onde ela estava. E, pelo resto que ele dissera, provavelmente eu tinha feito sexo com alguém. E não sabia quem, nem mesmo me lembrava disso.

"Eu estou fora do caso." – ele disse, me fazendo olhar para ele, curiosa – "Cullen não gostou muito de saber que estamos juntos e me tirou desse caso por envolvimento pessoal com a vítima."

_Vítima. Agora eu era tratada como uma maldita vítima. E eu nem mesmo estava morta. Pobre Temperance Brennan. Pro inferno, isso sim._

Booth me olhava de um jeito estranho. Não parecia ele. Parecia alguém magoado, machucado e profundamente triste. O olhar dele ainda tinha aquele brilho confuso e acusatório, de alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era. Talvez nem mesmo ele tivesse noção de que sustentava esse olhar pra cima de mim. Mas mesmo assim, magoava.

"Ele vai nos separar?" – eu perguntei, com a voz falhada, e olhei para o lado de novo. Só então eu percebi que Booth ainda não tinha me tocado, de qualquer forma que fosse. Fosse um beijo ou um toque de mãos. Não havia nada. Ele também não tinha me chamado de Bones.

"Eu estou suspenso do FBI, Temperance. Por tempo indeterminado, porque eu escondi o nosso relacionamento do diretor, e porque agora ele acha que eu estou muito envolvido pessoalmente com você e posso botar a sua vida em risco e pode afetar meu trabalho."

"Nosso trabalho." – eu consertei, antes que pudesse me conter.

"Nosso trabalho." – ele repetiu – "Estamos separados, por tempo indeterminado."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Booth?" – eu olhei para ele e pisquei.

_Eu não devia ter piscado._

Eu olhei para os lados. Eu estava no corredor do meu apartamento, de pé, quase de frente para a porta. Mas então, eu também estava encostada à porta do meu apartamento.

De novo, eu estava vendo a minha vida com os meus próprios olhos. Uma experiência sem lógica nenhuma, mas igualmente fascinante e assustadora. Se não fosse tão irônico, eu diria que eu poderia estar de fato drogada.

Um homem estava colado ao meu corpo, e eu senti um leve cheiro cítrico vindo dele. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro.

"Você está tão linda, Tempe. Mais do que quando eu te deixei. Eu disse que eu ia voltar. Eu disse..." – ele parou e suspirou – "Talvez eu nunca tenha sido o Doser para os outros. Mas para você eu era o Doser, sempre fui... porque quando eu quis ser alguma coisa antes, você não deixou." – e eu conhecia aquela voz.

Eu o vi passar a mão por sob o tecido da minha roupa e apertar meu seio com força. Não era Booth. Nem alguém que eu pudesse reconhecer, por conta da figura embaçada.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e eu vi Doc olhando em direção ao homem. Os olhos vermelhos, dentes à mostra, rosnando, os pêlos do pescoço eriçado, postura armada. Pronto para atacar.

Alguém bateu no meu ombro, eu ouvi meu nome. Pisquei e olhei para o lado. Angela estava parada ao meu lado, me olhando preocupada. Eu olhei ao redor, e então eu estava no meu escritório no Jeffersonian.

"Você está bem, Brenn?" – eu não respondi – "Você não parece bem. É por causa do Booth?"

"Porque seria por causa do Booth, Angela?" – ela me olhou curiosa.

"Bem, vocês brigaram, eu imaginei que isso tivesse te deixado abalada."

"Eu não briguei com o Booth, Angela." – _Briguei? Eu me perguntei logo em seguida._

"Não é culpa sua a Cam ter sido seqüestrada, Brenn, e o Booth apenas não soube expressar isso direito quando disse que você precisava se lembrar onde ela estava."

Ou Angela não estava falando coisa com coisa, ou eu estava realmente confusa. E analisando os últimos fatos na minha vida, eu apostava que eu estava realmente confusa.

Eu olhei para a plataforma pelo vidro do meu escritório e vi Booth lá, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto eu estava parada com os braços cruzados de frente a uma das mesas de exames.

Esse negócio de ficar me vendo em dobro me deixava ainda mais confusa do que o que eu já estava.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Booth." – eu me ouvi dizer quando Booth parou bem à minha frente.

"Você precisa se lembrar, Brennan." – ele disse, com raiva, jogando um saquinho de evidência à minha frente

_Brennan_. Booth nunca me chamava de Brennan. A não ser quando ele estava com raiva de mim, ou quando estávamos tendo uma competição idiota em Guitar Hero. Mas honestamente, eu não me lembrava da última vez que ele estivera com raiva de mim, ou da última vez que havíamos jogado Guitar Hero.

Eu olhei o saquinho de evidência. Parecia um pedaço de carne e sangue. Com um olhar um pouco mais apurado eu reconheci como sendo a cartilagem da ponta de uma orelha.

"Está vendo porque você precisa se lembrar?" – ele apontou – "Primeiro é a orelha dela, depois um dedo e uma mão. Daqui a pouco estaremos com a cabeça dela." – ele gritou, a plenos pulmões, a última parte. Eu me retraí um pouco, por receio e mágoa, não por medo – "Você precisa se lembrar onde ela está!" – ele gritou mais uma vez.

"Você está me culpando." – eu juntei toda a frieza que consegui reunir e o fuzilei com os olhos, apontando um dedo pra ele.

Eu esperava que ele dissesse que não, que não estava me culpando. Mas ele ficou calado. E aquilo só me magoou ainda mais. Que culpa eu tinha de não me lembrar do plano maligno que um psicopata me contou enquanto me drogava com um anestésico alucinógeno qualquer? Droga esta que, inclusive, me provocou amnésia. Como eu disse, não era minha culpa não lembrar. Por que ele não culpava o a droga? Ou o Doser? Ele não gostava de culpar a testosterona pelo ótimo sexo durante as manhãs? Que culpasse o anestésico pela minha amnésia.

"Quer saber, Booth?" – ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes – "Eu não quero saber o que você está pensando. Eu não ligo se você me culpa ou não. Mas eu realmente não preciso de ninguém me fazendo sentir culpa como você está fazendo. Então, é melhor mesmo ficarmos separados por um tempo. Seja no trabalho, seja de qualquer outra forma." – eu virei as costas para ele e desci os primeiros degraus da plataforma.

"Brennan não me dê as costas quando eu estou falando com você..."

"NÃO ME CHAME DE BRENNAN!" – eu gritei, sem virar pra ele – "IDIOTA!" – a plenos pulmões.

Eu pisquei várias vezes, me vendo desaparecer para a saída do laboratório. Booth ficou parado na plataforma. Angela já não estava mais ao meu lado, nem eu estava no escritório.

Doc lambeu meus pés, abanou o rabo, latiu, correu, pegou uma bola e colocou no meu colo. Eu olhei para ele, que tinha uma cara brincalhona e gentil, e joguei a bola para ele ir pegar.

A minha sala estava visivelmente mais ampla e meio vazia. Com a chegada de Doc em casa, algum tempo atrás, eu tomei o cuidado de deixar apenas objetos grandes e não quebráveis espalhados. Dessa forma eu podia jogar a bola dele sem que acertasse algum vaso ou alguma das minhas relíquias e antiguidades.

A campainha tocou. Doc parou com a bola na boca e olhou para porta. Sentou-se, como tinha sido ensinado a fazer toda vez que a campainha tocasse e alguém fosse entrar. Esperou até que eu fosse atender.

Booth entrou antes que eu sequer o deixasse entrar. Ele estava visivelmente cansado, como se não dormisse há dias, e tinha uma aparência maltrapilha. Roupas surradas, cabelo meio bagunçado e barba por fazer.

"Você veio me mostrar um dedo dessa vez?" – eu perguntei, com a voz fria.

Ele avançou contra mim, rápido e certeiro, como um predador ataca uma presa, e me prendeu contra a parede. Ele respirava fundo, meio descompassado. E eu senti, nas roupas e no hálito dele, um leve cheiro de charuto e uísque. Tentei afastá-lo.

Booth não estava no seu melhor estado, nem eu estava, para falar a verdade. Eu ainda estava com raiva. Ele ainda estava com raiva. E de novo, por mais que eu tentasse lembrar, eu não sabia por que ele estava com raiva. Muito embora eu soubesse por que eu estava com raiva dele.

Doc latiu, mas não avançou. Ele conhecia Booth, e até gostava dele. E bom, até ali, Booth não era exatamente uma ameaça. Ele nunca seria, na verdade.

Booth me olhava de um jeito estranho, meio alheio, meio intenso demais. Os olhos dele brilhavam, admirados por qualquer coisa que ele estivesse vendo no meu rosto. Os dedos dele passaram gentilmente pelo meu rosto. Primeiro pelos meus lábios, pelo meu nariz e parando em cima das suturas na minha testa. Aquele gesto me fez amenizar ligeiramente a postura rígida que eu sustentava entre ele e a parede atrás de mim.

A perna dele estava entre as minhas pernas, a outra mão dele na minha cintura, subindo pelo meu corpo sob o tecido da blusa e parando quando envolveu meu seio. A mão dele estava gelada, e meu seio e meu corpo reagiram ao toque. Eu tentei me afastar de novo, empurrá-lo, mas ele não deixou, me segurando mais forte.

"Você não vai sair daqui." – ele disse, com a voz quase numa ordem, ríspida – "Você não vai sair daqui, Brennan, até que eu deixe você sair."

Então, ele tirou rapidamente a mão do meu seio e levou as duas mãos para os botões da minha blusa, fazendo-os abrirem de uma só vez. Com certa agilidade ele desabotoou meu sutiã, tendo acesso aos meus seios.

A mão dele no meu seio apertou, com certa força, me fazendo vibrar e fechar os olhos. A mão que antes estava no meu rosto desceu por entre o meu corpo e o dele, passando por sob a minha calça e parando bem entre as minhas pernas, me tocando sem receios, deixando que dois dedos deslizassem para dentro de mim sem cerimônias.

Eu abri os olhos. Eu sabia que havia um brilho desafiador nos meus olhos. Encarei o brilho raivoso dele.

Me movi um pouco, tentando ainda sair daquela posição entre ele e a parede. Mas de novo, ele apenas usou mais da força dele para me prender.

"Você não vai querer fazer isso, Booth." – eu disse, quando ele tirou a mão do meu seio e apanhou a minha mão, levando-a até que eu o tocasse quase da mesma forma que ele me tocava, exceto que eu o tocava por sobre o tecido da calça, e ele me tinha, literalmente, na mão dele.

"Você percebe como eu _quero_ fazer isso, Brennan?"

Ele fez com que eu o tocasse com mais força, do mesmo jeito que ele começava a mover os dedos em mim, com força, rapidez e ritmo. Meus olhos diziam para ele que eu não queria aquilo. Meu corpo e meus gemidos diziam o contrário. Eu me odiava por ser traída tão facilmente pelo meu corpo.

Eu pensei em pedir para ele parar. Pensei em falar que aquilo era errado, estava sendo feito do modo errado. Que a gente não podia simplesmente brigar, ele me culpar de algo que eu nem tinha noção do que era, e então ele vir me seduzir como se ele tivesse o direito de fazer isso sem sequer pedir desculpas. Não, não seduzir. Aquilo não era sedução. Ele estava apenas meio bêbado e excitado, se sentindo miserável pelo que tinha feito.

Não pedi que ele parasse. Eu não queria que ele parasse. Era contraditório. Por mais que eu estivesse com raiva dele, eu já não queria que ele parasse, não queria que ele se afastasse, não queria que ele estivesse com menos raiva. Porque aquele toque, com mais força, sem cautela, e sim, com raiva e desejo e certa angústia, era diferente pra mim, e diferente pra ele.

Eu baixei a cabeça até apoiar no ombro dele e comecei a beijar com força o pescoço de Booth. E então ele soube que eu já tinha consentido com aquele ato. Mas mesmo assim, ele não foi menos rude com os dedos rápidos e indelicados em mim. Não foi com menos força quando beijou meu pescoço e deixou uma marca. Não mediu palavras quando me chamou de Brennan, ou quando disse que queria me fazer gozar na mão dele, que queria me ouvir e implorar por ele depois disso.

Eu deixei. Eu quis. Por um momento eu precisei. E então eu gemi no ouvido dele, pedi que ele fosse com mais força e que juntasse um terceiro dedo aos dois que já se moviam em mim. Chamei por ele, não medi forças quando deixei uma marca em seu pescoço, como ele tinha deixado no meu. Eu me deixei levar e deixei que ele me desse um orgasmo daquela forma. E por um instante eu me senti aliviada.

Booth parou de mover os dedos em mim, mas não os tirou. Seu corpo me mantinha firme e de pé contra a parede e contra ele. Eu estava trêmula e deixei que minha cabeça continuasse apoiada em seu ombro enquanto eu acalmava a minha respiração.

"Desculpe, Temperance." – ele disse, beijando de leve o local onde havia a marca no meu pescoço e deixando que a mão dele saísse de dentro da minha calça.

Eu sabia que ele não estava pedindo desculpas pelo sexo, ou pelo modo como ele avançara contra mim. Eu sabia que eram desculpas pela acusação e pela culpa que ele botara em mim.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para ele e falar alguma coisa. Quem sabe sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas então eu percebi que eu estava entre Booth e um colchão macio. E estávamos no quarto dele.

O corpo dele estava nu sobre o meu e eu podia senti-lo relaxado dentro de mim. E eu soube que aquele era um momento pós-sexo, quando ele apenas ficava unido a mim enquanto eu o olhava e ele conversava qualquer coisa amena comigo.

"Seeley." – eu sussurrei e ele sorriu – "Há quantos dias eu saí do hospital e há quantos dias nós brigamos e você foi ao meu apartamento?" – ele me olhou curioso, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

"Você saiu do hospital no sábado, brigamos na segunda, fui ao seu apartamento na quarta. Hoje é sexta."

"E a Cam?"

"O Jeffersonian recebeu um vídeo ontem, aparentemente ela está bem e viva, e inteira. Estão analisando para ver se descobrem algo. Você não..."

Ele olhou profundamente nos meus olhos. Eu tremi, dessa vez não por conta de alguma reação que ele pudesse ter provocado no meu corpo, mas sim por medo. Eu fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando me lembrar de coisas, me forçando a lembrar de coisas.

"Seeley..." – eu chamei, de novo, ainda com os olhos fechados e com a voz trêmula.

"Temperance, olhe pra mim." – ele pediu e eu senti os dedos dele tocarem de leve a minha face – "Por favor, Temperance, abra os olhos." – eu abri e eu o vi seguir com o olhar a lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos.

"Eu acho que estou um pouco confusa."


	24. Temperance's Thoughts

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo primeiro**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 21**

**Temperance's Thoughts**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**TEMPERANCE'S THOUGHTS**

"Eu te disse que eu fazia muitas coisas, Tempe. Quando se faz uma coisa por muito tempo isso se torna obsessivo. Eu sei disso, sempre soube. E eu conseguia parar de fazer aquela coisa quando eu me via ficar obsessivo. Eu parava. E fazia outra coisa. Mas não com você." – ele falou, com os lábios tão próximos ao meu ouvido que eu senti meu pescoço se arrepiar, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse se sentindo totalmente dormente – "Eu te disse que nunca ia te abandonar. Eu não fui embora porque eu quis, Tempe. Eu fui porque eu precisava diminuir a obsessão que eu já tinha por você, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Mas não adiantou de nada, não é? Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse aceitado meu pedido."

Eu via aquele homem tão perto de mim e ainda assim não conseguia saber quem era. Nem podia pensar em qualquer pessoa plausível.

"Quem é você?"

"O seu Doser."

Eu pisquei.

"Não enrugue a testa, Dra. Brennan." – Sweets pediu, quando eu enruguei a testa, me sentindo incomodada com aqueles eletrodos – "Isto vai ler algumas de suas ondas cerebrais e especificar o que pode estar errado."

"Eu não sei o que a psicologia tem a ver com o meu cérebro, Sweets."

"Esta é uma parte muito importante do estudo da Psicologia, Dra. Brennan."

"Meu cérebro?" – perguntei.

"Não exatamente o _seu_ cérebro, mas o cérebro no geral. Agora fique quieta."

Ficar quieta não era bom. Nunca era. Um segundo em que eu estava quieta e então eu já não estava mais no mesmo lugar ou situação que eu lembrava estar antes de ficar quieta.

Eu estava cansada de tentar não piscar. Eu estava cansada de não dormir. Mas eu estava mais cansada ainda de não lembrar.

Não era só não lembrar o que tinha acontecido dentro do carro antes do acidente, mas de não lembrar muitas coisas depois disso. E uma antes disso.

Booth disse que Zack tinha sido chamado para ajudar no caso de Doser, e que ele até tinha ido ao Jeffersonian analisar as evidências. Booth foi bem específico quando disse que eu tinha falado com Zack, sorrido para ele, dado um tapinha no ombro dele com a mão aberta e apresentado as evidências que nós tínhamos. Obviamente eu não me lembro disso.

E a próxima coisa de que me lembro, logo após dizer ao Booth que eu estava confusa, é um momento no hospital, fazendo exames para terem certeza que eu não tinha nenhum edema, concussão ou qualquer coisa no cérebro. Bem, não havia nada.

"House." – eu ouvi a voz de Sweets e olhei para ele.

Booth estava ao meu lado, Sweets sorriu. A situação parecia a mesma, exceto a falta de eletrodos na minha testa e a diferença das roupas.

"Citar um seriado televisivo não vai ajudar em nada, Sweets. O médico que pensa ser Deus só porque sabe diagnosticar bem não existe."

Ele estava impaciente. Booth, eu quero dizer. Ele andava impaciente nos últimos dias, desde o acidente, desde que fora suspenso do FBI e estava sem arma, sem distintivo e sem carro. Ele estava com raiva também, porque eu sei, mesmo ele não me dizendo, que ele estava se sentindo inútil por não poder ajudar no caso. Não diretamente, pelo menos.

"Eu quero ir pra casa agora." – eu comentei, chamando a atenção dos dois homens, e levantei.

Booth levantou-se logo em seguida, vindo atrás de mim como ele sempre fazia nos últimos dias. Eu nunca estava sozinha, então tudo o que eu lembrava agora envolvia Booth de alguma forma.

Abri a porta do escritório de Sweets e saí. E então entrei em casa. Olhei para Booth, com o olhar perdido que já se tornara tão característico em mim desde que toda essa bagunça começara.

"Aconteceu de novo?" – ele perguntou, se aproximando.

"Sempre." – eu me sentei no sofá, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos – "Eu estou cansada disso tudo, Booth. Uma hora eu estou num lugar, no segundo seguinte eu estou em outro completamente diferente sem me lembrar de como cheguei lá. Aposto que quando eu levantar a cabeça eu vou estar no Jeffersonian ou algo assim."

Eu ergui a cabeça. E eu ainda estava em casa, com Booth sentado numa cadeira bem à minha frente. O telefone de Booth tocou antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa. Ele atendeu e colocou no viva-voz.

"Hei, querida" – eu reconheci a voz como sendo de Angela – "Eu acho que descobri o que você tem e como podemos dar um jeito nisso."

"Não enrole, Angela." – Booth falou e eu o olhei e pedi, apenas movimentando os lábios, que ele tivesse um pouco de paciência com Angela.

"Stress pós-traumático com bloqueio de memória."

"Ok... e isso quer dizer o quê?" – Booth perguntou.

"Que o subconsciente da Brennan bloqueou todas as memórias que envolvem o Doser. Ou pelo menos, todas a partir de um estímulo traumático específico, que até onde eu pude identificar, foi logo antes da festa do FBI na semana passada."

"E o que explica os lapsos de memória dela?"

"Ainda efeitos do stress, e provavelmente da pancada na cabeça. É como se a mente dela estivesse suprimindo memórias que ele acha que podem fazê-la se lembrar do Doser. Porque toda vez que ela pensa no Doser, uma parte do cérebro é ativada..."

"Como um alarme." – eu concluí – "E minhas memórias são bloqueadas. O que pode ter causado isso, Angela?" – ela ficou calada por um tempo – "Fale."

"A mente encontra diversas formas de se defender de estímulos traumáticos, Brenn. Os casos que mais envolvem stress pós-traumático com bloqueio de memória são os de vítimas de estupro." – eu segurei o ar e vi Booth fazer o mesmo, por apenas um segundo.

"Então, o que a Bones deve fazer para tentar ter as memórias de volta?" – Booth atropelou as últimas informações de Angela, e eu percebi que ele tinha fechado o punho com força e franzido a testa. Lá estava ele com raiva de novo.

"Se fosse no meu caso, eu desenharia. No caso da Brenn, ela deve escrever. Tudo, absolutamente tudo. Uma vez que a informação estiver no cérebro dela, ela vai escrever em todos os momentos, mesmo os que ela não se lembra. E bem, depois ela pode ler, ou nós podemos. E então acabar com isso."

"E as memórias voltam?"

"Ao que tudo indica, assim que o fantasma Doser for apanhado."

Booth me deu um caderno e uma caneta, e mandou que eu não me separasse nunca deles. No final das contas, aquela idéia poderia mesmo dar certo, e pelo menos ela fazia algum sentido na minha cabeça.

Mas não foi como se ele tivesse realmente funcionado nas minhas próximas duas lembranças. Numa delas eu estava na porta do meu apartamento, com Booth logo atrás de mim, na seguinte eu estava no carro com Booth, indo para o Jeffersonian. E o meu caderno continuava em branco.

Eu fiquei no meu escritório a tarde inteira. Pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, eu vi Zack –e me lembrei de tê-lo visto naquele momento-. Observei todo mundo trabalhar na plataforma. Angela veio duas ou três vezes me perguntar se eu tinha escrito algo. Talvez a idéia não fosse tão boa assim.

Aquele dia foi o dia em que eu mais estive consciente. Vi mais evidências chegarem, um novo corpo vítima de Doser, um bilhete, quase desesperado pedindo que o parassem.

Sweets comentou que ele poderia ter um tipo de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. E bem, algumas pessoas têm TOC de números, de passos, de mantras. Outras, as que são conhecidas como psicopatas, tem TOC de assassinatos seriais. E pessoas que tem TOC, em algum momento, tendem a procurar ajuda, de alguma forma, quando o transtorno começa a realmente interferir em sua vida e a pessoa começa a perceber isso e passa a não aceitar, mas também não consegue parar. Às vezes a psicologia não era tão difícil de ser entendida, mas nunca ninguém me ouviria admitir isso em voz alta.

Booth não me deixava sozinha. Quase nunca, na verdade. Resultado que eu não ficava mais em casa, e Doc e eu tínhamos praticamente nos mudado para a casa dele. Parker estava adorando a nova situação. E eu tinha que admitir que, pelo menos as partes que eu conseguia lembrar e realmente viver, eram até certo ponto fascinantes. O clima família, o conforto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu vi uma árvore de Natal ser montada. Parker era todo sorrisos. Booth tentava sorrir perto do filho, para não preocupá-lo. Mas a verdade é que ele estava triste, pela situação no FBI, pelo desaparecimento de Cam... Por mim.

Meu caderno continuava vazio.

"Bones, vem tirar uma foto!" – Parker chamou.

Eu me levantei do sofá, colocando o caderno de lado. Fui até Booth, que estava pronto para entregar a estrela da ponta da árvore para Parker. Ele ergueu o filho e depois o colocou no chão, pedindo que ele fosse pegar a câmera.

"Sorria para a foto, Booth." – eu pedi, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha dele.

Parker chegou, arrumou a câmera no tripé, de frente para a árvore. Ajustou o timer. Pegou o gorro de Natal de Doc e ficou entre mim e Booth, junto com Doc. Sorrimos. E o flash disparou.

Eu estava com sono, e a cama de Booth estava tão quentinha e macia que era quase impossível manter os olhos abertos. Eu sabia que assim que eu me deixasse levar pelo sono, quando eu acordasse eu estaria em qualquer outro lugar, menos na cama.

A porta do quarto abriu e Parker entrou. Ele subiu na cama e deitou de frente para mim, sorrindo, os olhos inocentes brilhando cheios de esperança que só os olhos de uma criança têm.

"Papai foi passear com Doc. Ele não me deixou ir porque está muito frio lá fora. Mas ele disse que vamos ficar bem, porque tem dois policiais lá fora cuidando da gente." – eu apenas sorri para ele, levando a minha mão para acariciar os cabelos louros e cacheados do garotinho.

Parker era uma criança maravilhosa. Eu não era exatamente a maior apreciadora de crianças, fato. Mas eu tinha que admitir que Booth tinha feito um ótimo trabalho ao criar Parker.

"Quer assistir TV?" – ele perguntou, apanhando o controle remoto da TV do quarto de Booth – "Seu laptop está ligado, Bones." – ele comentou, olhando para mim e vendo que eu já estava quase dormindo – "Posso desligar?"

Eu pisquei.

"Eu estou bem à sua frente e você é incapaz de me reconhecer." – eu ouvi a voz dele e o vi bem à minha frente. Me senti nauseada e tonta quando a mão dele pousou na minha cintura e subiu lentamente até cobrir o meu seio direito. Meu corpo se retraiu um pouco – "Não reconhece o meu toque porque o toque de Booth já está tão gravado na sua pele que você esqueceu todos os outros. Eu não vou te abandonar. Isso é uma promessa." – abri a boca para falar alguma coisa e então vi a figura de Parker se formar bem à minha frente.

Olhei curiosa para Parker. Ele falava algo sobre meu laptop estar ligado. Por que o meu laptop estava ligado? Eu nem mesmo me lembrava de tê-lo usado. Há muito tempo, na verdade, eu não o usava. Mas então, fazia sentido que ele estivesse ligado. Eu não estava acostumada a escrever em cadernos. Eu sempre tinha bloqueios com cadernos. Então eu escrevia em computadores.

"Parker?" – eu fechei os olhos de novo, cansada demais para me levantar.

"Uhm?"

"Diga para o seu pai mandar meu computador para Angela dar uma olhada." – e então eu adormeci.


	25. Temperance's Memories

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo segundo**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 22**

**Temperance's Memories**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**TEMPERANCE'S MEMORIES**

"De acordo com os registros, Brennan já vem escrevendo desde que saiu do hospital, antes mesmo de ela dizer que estava confusa." – Angela deu mais alguns cliques, abrindo o décimo documento no computador de Brennan.

"Então está tudo aí, Angela?" – Booth apontou para a tela. Um projeto de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

"Você quer ler?"

Ele afirmou. Angela levantou-se da cadeira, dando espaço para ele, e saiu da sala, deixando Booth sozinho. Era um momento dele.

Os documentos estavam em ordem de acontecimentos, Booth percebeu. O primeiro deles, no entanto, não tinha nada a ver com Doser, e estava nomeado como _'Booth's Heart'_.

**x.x.x**

_Eu não dormi aquela noite. Nem várias seguintes. A voz de Cullen continuava soando na minha cabeça, martelando, me lembrando a todo momento que Booth não estava mais lá. Nem estaria._

_Angela falou alguma coisa sobre me levar pra casa, me tirar daquele corredor de hospital. Mas eu não queria ir. Eu ainda tinha esperança de que alguém saísse do centro cirúrgico e me avisasse que tudo era apenas um pesadelo, e que eu acordaria logo e Booth ainda estaria vivo._

_Eu estaria na minha cama e a campainha ia tocar antes das 7 da manhã. Eu atenderia e veria Booth, impecavelmente arrumado, segurando dois copos de café e ostentando um sorriso debochado. Eu perguntaria o que ele queria tão cedo de manhã e ele diria 'minha parceira', olhando nos meus olhos e ainda sorrindo. Era assim que tinha que ser. Tinha._

_Eu não dormi aquela noite. Eu não fiquei no meu apartamento. Eu precisava parar de pensar. Andei até o Jeffersonian, fazendo questão de desviar o caminho só para passar na frente da casa de Booth. Por um instante, apenas um segundo, eu tive a impressão de que a luz da sala estava acesa. Mas era apenas um truque da minha mente. Eu passei em frente à casa de Booth todos os dias no caminho para o Jeffersonian. E era horrível ver sempre as luzes apagadas._

_Passei dias no Jeffersonian. Dormi no meu sofá. Acordei com aquele maldito pesadelo que reproduzia toda aquela cena na minha mente. A música. O tiro. Os gritos. Os pedidos. O olhar vazio de Booth. Ou então, o outro pesadelo era pior, porque me fazia acreditar que Booth estava muito mais perto de mim antes de eu vê-lo ir embora._

_Era este que me atormentava quase todos os dias. Quando eu estava prestes a acordar todas as manhãs, depois de um sono quebrado e ruim, e eu podia sentir a claridade do quarto. Mas eu também podia sentir minha mão espalmada no peito dele e minhas pernas entrelaçadas às dele. E eu podia ouvir o coração dele batendo. Tum. Tum. Tum._

_Eu abria os olhos e a primeira coisa que eu via era o olhar dele sobre mim. Eu sempre sorria. Tum. Tum. Tum. Booth piscava algumas vezes e então eu percebia que ele fazia um esforço enorme para abrir os olhos novamente. _

"_Booth, olhe pra mim." – ele olhava. Mas era nossa hora que os olhos dele ficavam tão escuros e vazios como estiveram naquela noite no karaokê-bar. _

_Ele sempre colocava a mão dele sobre a minha depois disso, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. E eu o sentia gelado e via o sangue começar a se espalhar entre os nossos dedos. E meu coração falhava uma batida, junto com o dele. Tum. Tum._

"_Booth, por favor, não..."_

_Ele fechava os olhos lentamente e eu fechava os meus, sentindo as lágrimas descerem no meu rosto. E quando Booth abria os olhos de novo, eu estava com os olhos nele. _

_Mas então, de repente, eu não conseguia mais olhar para ele. De repente não havia para onde olhar. Porque ele não abriu mais os olhos. Eu fechava os meus, tentando acreditar que aquilo não era real._

"_Booth, por favor. NÃO!" – Tum._

_Era sempre nessa hora que eu acordava de verdade, chorando, me contorcendo na cama sem conseguir respirar por conta das lágrimas. E eu percebia que ainda era madrugada. O céu ainda estava escuro e longe de amanhecer. E eu certamente não voltaria a dormir. Eu não dormia nessas noites de pesadelo. Nem em nenhuma noite. Durante duas semanas. Porque todas eram noites de pesadelo. Todos os dias não pareciam reais._

_Esse pesadelo me atormentou mesmo depois que eu descobri que Booth ainda estava vivo. E de vez em quando, raramente agora, ele ainda insiste em aparecer na minha mente. Mas sempre que eu acordo de noite eu posso realmente sentir que Booth está ao meu lado. E vivo._

**x.x.x**

Booth suspirou profundamente. Ele queria ler aquele documento de novo. Mas não agora. Botou para imprimir e seguiu para um próximo documento, sem nome.

O que ele leu o deixou com mais raiva do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse se lembrar.

**x.x.x**

"_Eu te disse que eu fazia muitas coisas, Tempe." – ele falou, com os lábios tão próximos ao meu ouvido que eu senti meu pescoço se arrepiar, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse se sentindo totalmente dormente._

_Tentei virar a cabeça e olhar para o banco de trás, mas não consegui. Quando eu percebi, depois de piscar algumas vezes, eu estava no banco do passageiro e um homem estava no banco do motorista. Olhei, tentei reconhecê-lo. _

_Cabelos lisos, escuros, batendo no meio do pescoço, com uma franja sobre os olhos. Pele bronzeada. Sorriso charmoso, um tanto singelo. Voz conhecida. Esses foram os traços que eu consegui ver. Mas a minha visão embaçada e minha mente confusa não me permitiram analisar mais do que isso. _

"_O que você me deu?" – eu sussurrei, pausadamente._

"_Um anestésico que te permite ficar acordada, mas me garante que você não vai lembrar da nossa conversa. Propofol. É muito usado em neurocirurgias em que é necessário manter o paciente acordado para testar algumas coisas enquanto se investiga o cérebro." – eu franzi o cenho, forçando a respiração. Vi-o sorrir – "Eu te disse que fazia muitas coisas, Tempe." – ele repetiu._

"_O subconsciente guarda coisas, você sabe." – eu falei, quase que automaticamente._

"_Mas a questão é como o subconsciente traz coisas à tona. Essa é a parte difícil."_

"_Quem é você?" – eu perguntei, e ele riu mais uma vez. Uma risada que eu reconhecia e me era bastante nostálgica._

"_Eu não sou o Doser, Tempe. Mas eu o conheço. Eu não mato pessoas. Mas ele mata. Eu apenas tenho esse problema..."_

"_Problema?"_

"_Eu faço muitas coisas por pouco período de tempo." – eu o vi parar o carro num estacionamento entre dois prédios e de repente ele estava inclinado sobre mim – "Quando se faz uma coisa por muito tempo isso se torna obsessivo. Eu sei disso, sempre soube. E eu conseguia parar de fazer aquela coisa quando eu me via ficar obsessivo. Eu parava. E fazia outra coisa. Mas não com você."_

"_Comigo?"_

"_Eu não vi a linha passar. Eu não vi quando você, Tempe, se tornou a minha obsessão. O mais engraçado foi que eu parei. Nós paramos."_

"_Nós?"_

"_Mas a obsessão ainda estava lá, dia após dia. Eu pensei. Mas não saía da minha cabeça que tudo tinha sido por causa do Booth. É sempre ele, não é? E é sempre você. Nunca era sempre nós. Eu. Você. Ele. E ele de novo. E de novo. Ele é a sua obsessão, não é? Eu te disse que nunca ia te abandonar. Eu não fui embora porque eu quis, Tempe. Eu fui porque eu precisava diminuir a obsessão que eu já tinha por você, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Mas não adiantou de nada, não é? Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse aceitado meu pedido."_

"_Eu não sei do que você está falando."_

"_É claro que sabe, Brennan. Você sabe de tudo..." – ele suspirou, fechou os olhos e olhou para mim novamente – "Oh, não... as únicas coisas que você não sabe são aquelas que estão bem à sua frente."_

"_Não..."_

"_Eu estou bem à sua frente e você é incapaz de me reconhecer." – eu senti a mão dele pousar na minha cintura e subir lentamente até cobrir o meu seio direito. Meu corpo se retraiu um pouco, apenas o tanto que o anestésico deixou – "Não reconhece o meu toque porque o toque de Booth já está tão gravado na sua pele que você esqueceu todos os outros." – eu quase podia sentir realmente o toque dele sobre o tecido da minha camisa quando ele forçou mais o toque – "Eu não vou te abandonar. Isso é uma promessa."_

_Alguns segundos depois ele se afastou e voltou a ficar sentado direito no banco do motorista. Eu podia ouvir a respiração pesada dele. A consciência que me restava tentava analisar qualquer coisa, qualquer pista que pudesse me dizer quem era ele._

"_Eu não sou o Doser. Não o Doser original, pelo menos. Ele é apenas um louco que me apareceu na hora certa para os meus propósitos. A obsessão, você sabe. Mas bem, talvez eu nunca tenha sido o Doser para os outros. Mas para você eu era o Doser, sempre fui... porque quando eu quis ser alguma coisa antes, você não deixou." – ele suspirou, meio cansado – "Infelizmente, nós temos algo em comum."_

"_Eu." – eu concluí, sem que ele precisasse dizer – "Por quê?"_

"_No meu caso porque eu não consegui parar. Eu não consigo parar, Tempe. E eu quero, antes que isso...Não, eu não quero parar, nem vou." – a mão dele pousou na minha coxa e subiu um pouco, quase tocando a minha virilha – "E você teve a infelicidade de se parecer extremamente com Andrea, a mulher dele. Eu tive a felicidade de encontrá-lo e fazê-lo tão obsessivo quanto eu. Ele não tem culpa... ele nunca quis te machucar, mas ele vai. Ele quer parar. Eu não quero parar. Mas parar já não é uma opção para nenhum dos dois. Querendo ou não."_

"_Me machucar?"_

"_Você e a Dra. Saroyan. Ele não segue padrões. Ele não seguiria o seu, justamente porque você se parece muito com a Andrea. Mas a Dra. Saroyan sempre esteve nos planos dele, isso ele me disse. Eu diria para você procurá-la no porão da casa dele, do Doser, eu digo, mas você não vai se lembrar disso."_

_Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo a mão dele desabotoar o botão da minha calça. E quando eu abri, eu não estava mais no carro. Eu estava no corredor do meu apartamento, encostada à minha porta com o corpo dele colado ao meu, me mantendo de pé, coisa que eu dificilmente conseguiria fazer sozinha._

_Senti a respiração dele no meu pescoço. E eu creio que só estava fraca porque meu corpo não estava respondendo tão bem a qualquer estímulo._

"_Você está tão linda, Tempe. Mais do que quando eu te deixei. Eu disse que eu ia voltar. Eu disse..."_

_Tentei afastá-lo, mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi colocar meus braços sobre os ombros dele. Baixei a cabeça até apoiá-la, sem querer dando espaço para que ele beijasse meu pescoço._

_O cheiro cítrico invadiu minhas narinas. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro. Eu conhecia aquela voz._

_Ele me tocou novamente. E eu creio que não tenha sido um toque leve, mas eu agradecia pelo anestésico fazer parecer dessa maneira. Quase inexistente no meu seio. Na minha barriga. Por cima da calça._

_Meu celular começou a tocar quando ele começou a digitar o código de entrada no apartamento._

"_Finja que é o oceano." – ele sussurrou pausadamente, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo no meu pescoço, orelha, lábios._

_E então, tudo aconteceu num segundo. Um piscar de olhos._

_Minha mente estalou. Eu ergui a cabeça. Eu sabia quem ele era. O alarme estalou. A porta do apartamento se abriu. Doc avançou._

_Ele se afastou, eu escorreguei até o chão. Doc parou entre mim e ele. Os olhos vermelhos, dentes à mostra, rosnando, os pêlos do pescoço eriçado, postura armada. Pronto para atacar._

**x.x.x**

Booth chegou ao final do documento ainda sem saber quem era o Doser, mas agora tinha algo mais em que pensar.

Angela bateu na porta alguns segundos depois que ele abriu o terceiro documentos. Dessa vez, não um documento de texto, mas sim de imagens.

"Eu sei que você não está nas investigações, mas estou repassando informações do Hodgins." – ela começou, tirando a atenção de Booth da tela do computador – "A perícia chegou com os resultados de todos os gravadores que temos até agora."

"E?"

"Há dois padrões de voz no último gravador. Há o padrão comum de todos e mais outra pessoa. A pessoa que diz que está cansada e que quer parar e que está com Cam, mas que não machucá-la é o padrão diferente."

"Isso explica o último documento da Bones. Nele ela deixa claro que são duas pessoas. Uma que esteve com ela antes da festa e outra antes do acidente." – Angela parou diante da tela do computador e olhou.

"Uau!"

A primeira imagem era de uma mulher extremamente parecida com Brennan. Exceto pelo cabelo, que era meio loiro claro, e pelo formato do rosto, que era ligeiramente mais arredondado. Mas principalmente os olhos, eram os mesmos.

Embaixo a legenda: Andrea Antonelli.

A segunda imagem era de uma menina de 5 anos, muito parecida com Andrea. Esta era Isabella Antonelli. E a terceira imagem era de George Warren/Matteo Antonelli.

Booth se martirizou internamente na hora em que viu a foto e associou o nome. Como ele fora tão burro em não reconhecê-lo? Não que ele tivesse tido participação direta no caso de George Warren 6 anos atrás, mas ainda assim...

"O ex-namorado da Brennan é o Doser?" – Angela meio perguntou, meio afirmou.

"No momento, ele é o maior suspeito de ser."

Booth falou enquanto pegava o telefone da sala de Angela e discava o número do FBI.

"Mande uma equipe de busca para a casa de Matteo Antonelli, advogado do Jeffersonian. O endereço é..." – ele olhou na tela do computador e viu o endereço logo embaixo da foto. Seu celular tocou. Era Brennan.

Ele passou o celular para Angela. Brennan parecia eufórica, assustada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. E a primeira coisa que Angela perguntou foi se ela estava bem. Ela disse que sim, mas também disse que tinha se lembrado de muita coisa.

"Booth já mandou uma viatura para a casa do Antonelli, Brenn." – Angela informou e ouviu Brennan suspirar fundo antes de dar mais uma informação para ela.

Angela deixou que o queixo caísse. Estava chocada e assustada.

"Você ainda está com o FBI?" – ela perguntou para Booth, vendo-o fechar o punho com raiva, já esperando alguma má notícia – "Aproveite e peça um mandado de busca e prisão para Tim Sullivan."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: ****bom, quer queiram quer não, aqui acaba a história do Doser. Fim do Doser. Não quero dar mais explicações sobre ela porque eu to puta com ele e essa era pra ser uma fic só b/b. O Doser entrou de intrometido que é.****  
****Teria ficado melhor se eu revisasse o capítulo e acrescentasse algumas coisas, mas enfim, se eu não colocasse esse capítulo hoje, só colocaria na terça de noite SE eu estiver de bom humor. Porque até lá eu vou ter que me matar de estudar numa matéria pra não correr risco de eu cair fora da facul. E isso tá me deixando angustiada e com medo e puta.****  
****Torçam para eu passar, porque se eu não passar, vocês vão realmente saber o que significa o meu apelido "Angst-Queen". E não vai ser nada legal. *vontade de chorar***

_**"É a vida. E a vida é triste."**_**- meu lema.**


	26. Slow Dance

_Música 1: Assassin's Tango_

_Música 2: Slow Dance - John Legend (e eu realmente recomendo que ouçam essa junto com a cena)_

_Obs: Qualquer semelhança da cena inicial com qualquer fanfic minha de HP não é mera coincidência. xD_

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo terceiro**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 23**

**Slow Dance**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**SLOW DANCE**

_Os passos felinos e o apuro duvidoso do par anunciaram aos presentes um acontecimento quase que metafísico: um tango! Ela, bela, com os cabelos presos, rodopiaria numa saia justíssima, onde se abria uma generosa fenda. O ritmo sincopado e malevolente que escutavam ao fundo era de um bandoléon soluçante, de um violino e de um piano. Executavam então, os dois, o mais lascivo dos balés que se conhecia._

_Ao enlaçá-la na pista de dança, não seria a alegria que o moveria, nem a ele, nem a ela._

"Pode me explicar de novo porque estamos aqui?"

"Estamos disfarçados, Bones. Shh."

_Ele segurava violentamente a cintura dela, fazendo-os ficarem tão próximos que ninguém realmente teria certeza se eles estavam mesmo separados por algum ínfimo espaço._

_Ela sentia o hálito fresco dele, convidando-a para um toque ousado, um beijo, ou quem sabe algo mais que isso. O olhar dele era penetrante, despia-a sem pudor, fazia-a corar._

"Onde está o corpo?"

"Shh, Bones. Você vai vê-lo logo. Agora apenas fique calada."

_Ele pedia, silenciosamente e com urgência, que ela parasse com aquela tortura visual, e que parasse de roçar os dedos levemente no corpo dele enquanto ela própria escorregava até o chão, a perna esticada, as mãos erguidas, pedindo que ele a guiasse._

_Ela levantou-se e se sentiu novamente arrebatada nos braços dele, numa posição ousada, o rosto dele afundado em seu pescoço, os lábios dele em contato íntimo com sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos, e apenas deixou-se levar pelo corpo dele._

"Isso é excitante."

"É tango, Booth. Shh."

_As pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas, e era daquele jeito que eles dançavam com perfeição e malevolência. Um jogo mútuo de sedução, estrategicamente feito para que eles se deliciassem naqueles passos árduos e rápidos._

_Era fácil, entretanto, olhar para aqueles olhos frios e vê-los brilhando diante de tanta lascívia. Provocá-lo com um beijo insistente no pescoço, fazendo-o ficar agressivo com os toques em seu corpo, e dar passadas mais largas e rápidas, como se implorasse para que ela parasse com aquilo... ou continuasse._

"Booth, isso é realmente excitante."

"Foco, Bones."

_Ele afastou-a, num gesto brusco, fazendo-a rodopiar alguns passos. Puxou-a novamente para junto de seu corpo, fazendo-a parar de costas para ele. E então ela deixou que ele a tocasse._

_Os dedos dele deslizaram sutilmente pela cintura dela, e passaram de forma agressiva pelo pescoço dela, seguido dos lábios. Um beijo. Daquela vez, foi mesmo um beijo que ele dera em seu pescoço. Ela tremeu, virando-se violentamente para ele e empurrando-o, a passos certos, medidos e calculados, até que ele bateu com as costas numa pilastra, e ela pôde finalmente sentir o seu próprio corpo colado totalmente ao dele._

"Bones?"

"Shh."

_Sentiu-o conduzi-la. Dessa vez eram passos lentos, que não exigiam toques ousados para que cada um sentisse o torpor que a situação exigia._

_A música foi ficando mais baixa, e os passos deles mais lentos. E quando a música terminou, ela sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre ela, à medida que passava com seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e sua mão descia até a fenda do vestido, onde ficou por alguns instantes, enquanto a mão dele assegurava-se em fazê-la erguer a perna até a sua cintura._

_E então pararam. E a música parou._

_Ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para ela. Um olhar profundo e sedutor. Fê-la voltar à posição ereta, antes de distanciar-se, vagarosamente, ainda buscando tocar a pele dela, e permitindo por um instante o toque singelo entre seus dedos._

"UAU!"

Brennan levantou-se da poltrona na primeira fileira e começou a bater palmas, olhando extasiada para o casal de dançarinos no meio do palco à sua frente. Booth, por sua vez, manteve-se enfeitiçado por aquele brilho no olhar dela, e aquela expressão de felicidade e leveza que agora, quase dois meses depois do Natal, já eram tão constantes no rosto dela.

Ela respirava forte, descompassada. E ele próprio podia perceber que sua respiração estava da mesma forma. Booth sabia que ela estava sem fôlego por conta da apresentação, e ele sabia também que para Temperance Brennan, não era um casal qualquer que estava dançando tango. Na mente dela, eles eram o casal.

"Há algum tempo eu não te via assim, Temperance." – ele chamou a atenção dela quando a chamou pelo nome. Sempre acontecia.

"Assim como, Booth?"

Ela olhou para ele, curiosa e sorridente. E ele imaginou que aquela idéia de levá-la para uma apresentação de Tango num dos melhores teatros de Washington com a desculpa de ser uma investigação de assassinato, tinha sido uma das melhores idéias que ele já tivera.

Fazia algum tempo que ele não via Brennan sorrir daquela forma despreocupada. E se ele fosse contar, dariam exatamente 53 dias. Era a esse tempo que eles tinham fechado o caso Doser, com a prisão de Matteo Antonelli e Tim Sullivan. Era a esse tempo que ela tinha recuperado as memórias escondidas no subconsciente e lidado com elas da forma como ela geralmente lidava com coisas do tipo: ignorando.

Mas ele sabia, e sabia que ela sabia, que aquilo não resolvia nada. Ao menos ele agradecia que dessa vez ela não tinha se afastado. Ela o deixara ficar por perto e cuidar dela quando ela precisou, quando o assédio de Sully a abatera. E Booth ficava com tanta raiva nessas horas, raiva do homem que um dia dissera que amava Brennan e então voltava para machucá-la, que tudo que ele pensava era em como poderia acabar com a vida dele. Mas então havia coisas mais importantes a se fazer, prioridades.

"Você vai ficar aí me olhando, Booth?"

Ele saiu do transe por um minuto e a lembrança de Sully e do caso Doser evaporou de sua mente. Ele tinha que continuar com o plano, ou todos os seus esforços –e de Angela também- iriam por água abaixo.

"Nós temos que esperar todo esse pessoal sair, Bones. Não podemos sair por aí falando com os suspeitos na frente de um monte de civis que não tem nada a ver com o ocorrido."

Brennan sorriu e sentou-se novamente, levando uma mão ao rosto dele e então curvando-se para que seus lábios colassem aos dele, num beijo lento e delicado.

"Fale-me mais sobre o caso." – ela pediu e ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"A Companhia Pasiotango está na cidade há duas semanas. Há uma o dançarino principal desapareceu. Hoje foi achado um corpo, que ao que tudo indica, é do tal dançarino."

"E nós estamos disfarçados por que...?"

"Porque nós teremos que nos infiltrar na equipe de dançarinos para descobrir quem matou o cara. E como eles são argentinos, nós não temos jurisdição direta sobre o caso, mas como aconteceu em território americano, nós temos alguma autonomia."

"E como vamos entrar para a equipe?"

"Com isso." – ele tirou do bolso um cartão.

Nele, Brennan viu Booth e ela agarrados numa posição típica de tango. Ela vestindo um vestido vermelho, fendado. Ele com um terno de risca de giz e um chapéu típico de tangueiros.

"Tecnicamente nós somos o melhor casal de tango dos EUA. Temos até um site só nosso." – Booth explicou.

"Mas isso não é verdade, Booth."

"É por isso que é chamado _disfarce._ Não é para ser de verdade. E além do mais, nós vamos descobrir o assassino antes que descubram sobre nós."

Booth levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que Brennan se juntasse a ele. Os dois andaram de mãos dadas até o dono da Companhia, que estava próximo à porta do teatro, recebendo congratulações dos espectadores pela ótima apresentação da noite.

Quando passou por ele, Booth apenas apertou a mão do homem, deixando o cartão na mão dele.

"Gracias." – Brennan disse e sorriu, sendo puxada por Booth para fora do teatro – "É só isso?"

"Ele vai entrar em contato." – ele disse, confiante – "Vamos para casa."

Ela parou e olhou para ele. Desconfiada.

"O que há com você, Bones?"

"Você não está com nenhum plano de dia dos namorados, não é? Eu te disse que eu acho essa data meramente comercial e totalmente falsa."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Bones. Vamos para casa." – ele disse de uma maneira bastante convincente.

"Para a minha casa." – ela disse – "Eu não quero chegar na sua casa e encontrá-la decorada com motivos de dia dos namorados."

"Ok." – ele confirmou calmamente, para surpresa dela.

Booth não tinha realmente noção de como todo o caso Doser abatera Brennan. Ela não tinha se fechado atrás de um muro de pedras como quando levara dois tiros. E ela continuava agindo normalmente no trabalho, continuava deixando que ele se aproximasse e a tocasse como ele queria. Mas ele sentia falta dos sorrisos leves dela. Aqueles sorrisos que atingiam os olhos e os faziam brilhar como dois diamantes.

"E o Parker?" – ela o ouviu perguntar.

"Rebecca está na cidade. Ele vai ficar com ela até voltar para a Irlanda."

Booth olhou para Brennan pelo canto do olho. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no vidro, fazendo aquela cara típica de quando estava pensando. Ele parou para prestar atenção no vestido dela, estampado em preto e branco, colado ao corpo, com um decote que tirava toda a sua atenção da rua. Deixou que seus olhos se forçassem a olhar mais para baixo, para as pernas dela e observá-la enquanto ela estava mexendo nas botas de cano alto. Extremamente sexy.

"Se você não olhar para a rua vamos acabar batendo, Booth." – ele ouviu e olhou para ela.

"A culpa é sua." – ele falou, rindo e levando uma mão para a coxa de Brennan.

Ela digitou o código de entrada do apartamento e abriu a porta. Acendeu as luzes, deixou a bolsa esquecida em cima da mesa. Booth tirou o terno e a gravata e desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Brennan olhou desconfiada para ele.

"O quê?"

"Você está me falando sobre o dia dos namorados há um mês."

"E você repetindo que não quer nada."

Brennan ainda olhou desconfiada para ele antes de ir até a adega e pegar um vinho e duas taças. Ela chegou perto dele com as duas taças cheias, estendeu uma para Booth e sentou-se no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo. Inclinou a cabeça e o beijou. Um beijo longo. Lento.

Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas tão logo se sentiu envolvido pelo beijo, passou a retribuí-lo com igual intensidade.

"Você está tentando me seduzir?" – ele perguntou, quando ela o olhou e deixou que suas mãos começassem a passear pelo corpo dele – "Você sabe que esse é o meu papel."

"Essa é uma visão totalmente machista, Booth."

"Mas eu gosto de te seduzir."

Ela ignorou o comentário dele e o beijou. Dessa vez um beijo mais intenso e rápido, mas igualmente profundo. A mão dela fez seu caminho lentamente até o peito dele, espalmando logo em cima do coração de Booth.

_Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. _Repetidas vezes. E muito rápido. Era sempre muito bom sentir aquela palpitação.

"Vem." – ela sussurrou, afastando-se e levantando-se.

Apanhou a mão dele e o puxou para o corredor. Mas antes que alcançassem a porta do quarto dela, Booth a abraçou por trás. Afastou o cabelo dela para o lado e beijou a nuca de Brennan, enquanto sua mão seguia seu caminho até envolver o seio dela. Ela arqueou o corpo, deixando que suas costas se apoiassem mais contra o peito dele.

"Eu amo você, Temperance." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, ao mesmo tempo que abriu a porta do quarto.

Brennan segurou o fôlego. Seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente e Booth apertou-a mais contra o seu peito. Ele deu um passo com ela para dentro do quarto e apanhou um controle que estava logo acima da mesinha do lado da porta. Em questão de segundos uma música começou a tocar. Ela ainda olhou para um lado e outro, apenas para ter certeza que todas as pétalas de margaridas coloridas ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão e pela cama, e ela quase não podia ver o piso de seu quarto. Apenas via pétalas laranjas, rosas, brancas e amarelas...

Booth era um romântico. E a essa altura, Brennan já deveria saber disso, e saber que ele nunca deixaria uma data como aquela, o primeiro dia dos namorados que eles passavam juntos, passar em branco. No entanto, ela ainda assim se deixou ser pega de surpresa.

"Seeley..." - ela virou-se para ele e sussurrou.

Ela sorriu para ela e deixou que seus lábios encostassem nos dela no mesmo instante em que uma música começou a tocar no quarto. Era um beijo profundo e dolorosamente lento. Aquele beijo que Booth gostava de compartilhar com ela, fazendo-a tremer em antecipação, fazendo os joelhos de Brennan falharem, e então ela se agarrava mais ao pescoço de Booth, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e ela própria acelerasse um pouco o ritmo.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, Booth." - ela sussurrou, claramente não acreditando na própria voz. Ele riu novamente pra ela e começou a apenas mover os lábios, cantando silenciosamente a música que começava a preencher o quarto.

_Yea, sing it with me yall, oh yea yea  
Can we wait just a minute  
Slow it down for a minute now baby  
Your talkin loud  
Your wilding out  
Don't seem like my old lady  
Lets go and play the song we used to play  
Can we reignite the flame  
Cause things just ain't the same_

Ela aproximou-se para beijá-lo novamente, e ele apenas abraçou-a com força e girou o corpo até que deixasse o corpo dela entre a parede e ele. Brennan encontrou os lábios dele e beijou-o, com força, intensidade e paixão. Ele retraiu-se quando ela quis acelerar o beijo e ela o olhou curiosa. Booth fitou os olhos dela e deixou que suas mãos encontrassem as de Brennan e fizessem com que ela erguesse os braços acima da cabeça. Ela ainda estava curiosa, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida -e então começar a bater rapidamente em seu peito- quando viu-o se aproximar e deixar que os lábios tocassem a pele dela. Primeiro o pescoço, o colo e subindo até a orelha, onde sussurrou, numa voz baixa e impossivelmente sexy, a letra da música em seu ouvido.

_We can talk about the baby  
We can talk until we're crazy  
We can focus on it now  
Or we can focus on it later  
We can start another fight  
We can argue and fuss all night  
But I propose that we go to the floor and we slow dance_

E a cada verso dito, ele deixava que sua mão passasse mais pesadamente pelo corpo dela. Primeiro os braços, depois no pescoço. Atentou-se aos seios dela por vários instantes. Viu-a fechar os olhos e deixar escapar o primeiro gemido. E ao fim do último verso, ele estava com os dedos no zíper do vestido dela, abaixando-o lentamente e logo depois fazendo com que o tecido caísse no chão. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos, depois disso, para ele apanhá-la nos braços e colocá-la deitada no chão, sobre um monte de pétalas coloridas.

Ele tirou o sutiã, a calcinha e as botas dela. Deixou-a nua à sua frente, exposta para ele. Para ele tocá-la. Com os dedos tão lentos mas tão pesados no corpo dela que o contraste tornava impossível para ela não gemer e arquear ainda mais o corpo. Brennan tentou colcar a mão sobre a dele, fazê-lo ir mais rápido, fazê-lo tocá-la mais rápido e onde ela realmente queria. Mas tudo o que ele fazia era deixar tudo mais lento e, para a própria surpresa dela, mais prazeroso.

Os dedos dele desceram dos seios até tocarem entre as pernas dela. E ele deixou que apenas um dedo deslizasse para dentro dela, no mesmo instante em que ele curvou-se sobre ela, deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos dela. Ele esperou que ela abrisse os olhos, quando ele não fez mais nenhum movimento, e então sussurrou para ela, com a mesma voz baixa e sexy que usava desde que entraram no quarto.

_Tonight I wanna dance  
Can you do that with you man yea  
Tonight I wanna groove  
And let the music make you move  
Move yea_

"Deixe que a música faça você se mover, Temperance." - ele falou, quando deixou um segundo dedo deslizar para dentro dela.

Ela arqueou o corpo com força e sentiu a boca dele envolver seu seio. Ela gemeu e tremeu nos braços dele. E com alguma força, levou as mãos até o peito dele, desabotoando a camisa dele e fazendo-a ficar apenas caída sobre os ombros dele. Ela sempre achava injusto quando ele conseguia seduzi-la daquele modo e deixá-la nua com tanta facilidade quando ele ainda tinha todas as roupas no corpo.

"Booth, por favor..." - ela pediu, assim que conseguiu desabotoar a calça dele.

Ele sorriu e deixou que seus dedos -e mais um- se movessem ao mesmo ritmo da música. A outra mão dele envolveu o seio de Brennan. E os seus lábios juntaram-se aos dela. Ela abraçou-se a ele, tentou mais uma vez tirar a camisa dele, mas com a mão dele nela era impossível. Arranhou as costas dele quando ele moveu os dedos um pouco mais rápido. Arqueou o corpo. Arfou. Tremeu. E finalmente, parou o beijo e gemeu longamente quando sentiu o orgasmo atingi-la.

_Can we wait just a minute  
Turn that tv off for a minute  
Now politics and talkin shit aint really none of my buisness  
Lets go and play the songs we used to play  
On that old school radio  
Let the music soothe your soul_

Ela ainda sentiu os choques percorrerem seu corpo, mesmo quando Booth deixou que suas mãos se afastassem do corpo dela. "Let the music soothe your soul", ele falou, junto com a música, apenas olhando para ela enquanto ele tirava a camisa, a calça e os sapatos e meias. Ela sorriu quando ele se deitou sobre ela, afastando as pernas dela lentamente para que ele pudesse apenas se posicionar. Ele a provocou, sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela, enquanto deixou-se deslizar para dentro dela apenas um pouquinho, e segundos depois deixou-se sair. Ela o olhou curiosa, meio frusrada e, para ele, profundamente divertida. Booth repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes, penetrou-a apenas um pouquinho e tirou. E reparou em cada uma de suas expressões. Os olhos fechados, lábios mordidos, expressão contorcida, olhar frustrado. Mas apesar de frustrado, estava escuro e brilhante, cheio do que ele pôde ver ser desejo, prazer e uma felicidade que ele não via há algum tempo nela. Booth deslizou uma quarta vez. De novo, apenas um pouquinho. Mas dessa vez parou e olhou para ela até que ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

_Forget about the world  
Im groovin with my girl  
Forget about the news  
Lets put on our dancin shoes  
Lets not talk about the war  
Do we know what they fightin for  
I propose that we go to the floor and we slow dance_

Booth então, deixou-se deslizar inteiramente para dentro dela. Lentamente. Nunca desviando o olhar do dela, nunca perdendo o ritmo da música, nunca deixando que ela fosse mais rápido, como ela queria fazer. Ele moveu-se no mesmo ritmo lento, cadenciado e passional. Ele continuou sussurrando os versos da música no ouvido dela. De alguma forma ele continuou a seduzi-la, a cada instante, a cada novo gesto, novo sorriso, novo gemido.

_Tonight I wanna dance  
Can you do that with you man yea  
Tonight I wanna groove  
And let the music make you move  
Move yea yea  
Move yea yea_

Ela forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Queria olhar para ele. Os olhos de Booth sempre diziam algo para ela, e ela sabia que os dela também diziam algo para ele. Ela podia ver qualquer coisa através deles. E nesse momento o que ela via era amor. Havia também desejo, prazer, carinho e tantas outras emoções e sentimentos. Mas sobretudo, amor. Ela não precisava ser um gênio -por mais que ela fosse um- para saber que estavam fazendo amor. Para sentir. E era nesses momentos que ela realmente entendia cada palavra que Booth lhe dissera ao longo de quase quatro anos. Palavras por vezes amigáveis, por vezes carinhosas. Eram palavras que sempre lhe ensinavam algo sobre a vida, sobre as pessoas e sobre ela mesma, que depois de um tempo ela pôde reconhecer.

Mas nesses momentos em que ela estava unida a Booth, em que ela apenas conseguia pensar e lidar com toda a emoção envolvida, as palavras que mais faziam sentido para ela eram aquelas sobre fazer amor. E era quando ela se dava conta que apenas com ele ela conseguiria fazer amor. Porque seria apenas com ele que ela estaria completa. E seria apenas com ele que ela acreditaria em milagres. Milagre de se tornar um. Uma só alma. Não apenas ela. Não apenas ele. Nesses momentos, tudo o que existia era _um_.

"Eu amo você, Seeley." - ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

_I love it  
I love it  
I love it we're slow dancin together  
I love it  
I love it  
I love it we're slow dancin together  
I love it  
I love it  
I love it we're slow dancin together  
I love it  
I love it  
I propose that we go to the floor and we slow dance_

E então essa era a segunda vez que ela dizia isso para ele. E ele amava quando conseguia fazê-la superar algumas barreiras. Afinal, não era ela quem não acreditava em amor? Ou melhor, que acreditava que o amor fosse apenas um conjunto de reações químicas do organismo. Ou pelo menos, ela gostava que os outros acreditassem nisso. Mas não Booth. Booth conseguia ver além. Conseguia ver mais de Temperance Brennan. Conseguia ver quem ela era e quem ela podia ser se se abrisse um pouco mais para ele.

Ele aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, mas ainda seguiu as batidas da música. Ele viu quando ela parou de lutar e finalmente fechou os olhos e contorceu o rosto. Ele parou. Voltou a se movimentar. Parou e movimentou-se novamente. Seguindo os versos da música e os tremores do corpo de Brennan. Ela levou as mão até as costas dele, segurando-o mais profundamente sempre que conseguia, arranhando a pele dele.

Finalmente, ele viu quando ela parou de se mover, parou de tremer e de gemer. Ela simplesmente parou. E um segundo depois ela o abraçou tão forte -com os braços e as pernas- que ele pensou que nunca estivera tão profundamente nela como estava naquele momento. E foi com esse pensamento que ele ouviu o gemido dela em seu ouvido. Rouco, alto, profundo e longo. E o corpo dela começou a tremer, fazendo com que ele próprio atingisse o orgasmo com ela. E, de alguma forma, prolongando os tremores dela, e os gemidos.

"Temperance." - ele chamou. Ela não respondeu. Continuou de olhos fechados, abraçado a ele, tremendo e vibrando sob o corpo dele.

Booth já tinha visto -e sentido- essa reação dela três vezes. Quando ela não conseguia parar de tremer. Duas vezes em momentos delicados e tristes. A outra vez, quando estavam juntos na banheira. Ele não entendia porque às vezes ela tremia tanto, mas ele supunha que fosse quando ela não conseguia controlar todas as emoções, sensações e sentimentos de um determinado momento. Fossem eles tristes ou alegres.

Ele girou o corpo, sem sair de dentro dela, e ficou deitado de costas no chão, com ela por cima. Depois de alguns segundos ele deu um jeito de se sentar com ela e abraçá-la ainda mais forte contra seu peito. A essa altura o corpo dela apenas tinha tremores de tempos em tempos. Ela respirava pesadamnte contra o ombro dele, e nem um nem outro falou nada durante o que pareceu muito tempo.

Brennan, depois de um tempo, começou a cantar baixinho a música que, ela percebeu, estava se repetindo diversas vezes. Slow Dance. Aos poucos ela se dava conta de que era daquele modo, lentamente, que ela gostava de fazer amor com Booth. E mesmo fazer sexo. Ela gostava de fazer qualquer coisa com ele naquele ritmo.

E ela não percebeu quando ele se levantou com ela e colocou-a na cama. Deitou-se com ela, um de frente para o outro, sorrindo. Nunca desviavam o olhar. Nunca falavam nada, porque naquele momento eles conseguiam saber exatamente o que cada um estava pensando.

Booth apagou a luz, abaixou o som, puxou o edredom sobre o corpo deles, trançou as pernas nas dela. Sentiu os pés gelados dela, mas dessa vez não reclamou. Viu-a adormecer, com a mão no peito dele. Antes de adormecer, puxou-a para que ela ficasse ainda mais próxima dele. E pela primeira vez em quase sete meses, ele sentiu que não era mais tudo sobre ela, nem tudo sobre ele. Era algo mais.

**x.x.x**

Ela ouviu muito ao longe o seu celular tocar. Abriu os olhos e viu Booth dormindo calmamente junto ao corpo dela. E segundos depois pôde se concentrar no barulho de seu telefone. Olhou ao redor, constatando primeiramente que ainda estava escuro, ou seja, ainda era madrugada. E em segundo, deu-se conta de todas as pétalas de flores espalhadas pelo chão de seu quarto e em sua cama. Sorriu.

O celular parou de tocar e recomeçou. Ela se levantou. Afinal, qualquer pessoa que ligasse a essa hora da noite, com certeza era algo importante. Apanhou a camisa de Booth para se proteger do frio e encontrou seu celular em cima da mesa da sala. Olhou o visor, era Hodgins.

"Hodgins, aconteceu alguma coisa?" - ela perguntou, no mesmo instante que sentiu Booth abraçá-la por trás e beijar seu pescoço.

"Angie está no hospital."

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: Yeeii! Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo. Estava com um bloqueio terrível depois da minha prova-bomba da facul -que eu passei inclusive, obrigada-. Ahnn, quero avisar que agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos pra essa fic terminar. E este e os próximos 3 capítulos tem banners ilustrativos -que eu vou botar o link no meu perfil-, e é isso. **

**Feliz Ano Novo xD**


	27. Piano Sex

_Música: Bella's Lullaby_

_De novo: qualquer semelhança com qualquer fic de HP não é mera coincidência._

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo quarto**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 2****4**

**Piano Sex**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**PIANO SEX**

Booth viu o rosto de Brennan se contorcer numa expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e feliz. E ele viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela assim que ela abriu a boca para falar "Vamos ao hospital, Booth. Angela...". Ela não terminou de falar. De qualquer forma, Booth sabia do que se tratava.

Em questão de alguns minutos Booth estacionou o carro na frente do hospital. Brennan demorou alguns segundos para descer do carro, e mais alguns segundos olhando para a entrada do hospital. Parou a alguns passos de entrar e Booth olhou para ela.

"Você pode ir." – ela disse, e Booth não percebeu emoção nenhuma na voz dela, e foi isso que o assustou – "Eu preciso..."

De um tempo. Ele completou mentalmente. Às vezes Booth admitia que não sabia lidar com Brennan em algumas situações. Na maioria das vezes ele agia por instinto. Abraçá-la quando ela estava tremendo era instintivo. Bem como protegê-la de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-la. Mas em diversas vezes ele não sabia como agir, como quando ela ficava com aquela expressão dura e sem emoção nenhuma, olhando diretamente para um ponto qualquer. Ele não sabia se podia abraçá-la, tocá-la, falar com ela. E então ele apenas fazia o que ela pedia: se afastava.

Brennan não viu quando Booth entrou no hospital. E ela também deixou passar o olhar confuso –e um tanto preocupado e triste- enquanto ele se afastava. Ela respirou fundo, diversas vezes. Tentou reprimir lembranças, mas era inevitável quando elas sempre estavam tão presentes no seu dia-a-dia.

Ela não contava a Booth, claro. Mas ela pensava tanto no que acontecera há dois meses como pensava em seu trabalho. Era como se seu tempo fosse dividido em apenas três coisas: quando ela pensava em como resolver assassinatos, quando ela pensava em tudo o que acontecera com ela –especialmente nos últimos seis meses-, e quando ela pensava em nada.

O que mais machucava, obviamente, era a falta de opção. Às vezes ela fingia que tudo aquilo tinha sido um pesadelo. Mas naquele momento, diante do hospital e enfrentando tantas memórias tão reais, tornava tudo igualmente real. E então ela sabia que aquilo era um fato. E ela sabia que _ignorar_ que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido já não era mais uma opção.

* * *

"_Quando acontecem coisas do tipo, grandes perdas, você tem essa necessidade de se esconder no trabalho. Foi assim com o Agente Booth, quando você pensou que ele estava morto."_

* * *

A voz de Sweets soou em sua mente, dessa vez mais alto e claro do que das outras vezes em que ela pensava no assunto. Ela virou o rosto, procurando Sweets em algum lugar próximo. Seus olhos viram claramente o psicólogo sentado num banco na frente do hospital.

* * *

"_Mas perder um filho deve ser bem mais complicado do que perder um parceiro, no final das contas. Por isso, eu entendo a sua raiva. Mas você precisa parar de se esconder."_

* * *

"Eu não estou me escondendo. Eu não estou com raiva." – ela disse, baixinho, para si mesma.

Ela piscou duas vezes. Respirou fundo antes de abrir seus olhos novamente depois de piscar a segunda vez. E então viu Sweets bem ä sua frente, sorrindo daquela forma irritante que ele sempre sorria quando queria provar um ponto.

* * *

"_Você vai precisar encarar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, Dra. Brennan. O processo de negação não é algo que dure para sempre. Em algum momento, ele te consome."_

* * *

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então a figura de Sweets se dissipou bem à sua frente, como névoa. E antes que ela pudesse entender o que acontecera, ela sentiu uma mão entrelaçar-se à sua.

"Eu estou aqui, Temperance." – ela ouviu, bem próximo ao seu ouvido – "Com você, ok?"

Brennan sorriu, e então se abraçou a Booth. Ele abraçou-a com força, tentando fazê-la sentir que ele estava realmente ali com ela. Ela tremeu em seus braços. E ele não pôde deixar de pensar que aquilo estava se tornando bastante recorrente. Bem como não deixou de perceber que daquela vez ela tremia de tristeza.

"Temp..."

"Não." – ela não o deixou terminar.

E então ela não falou mais nada. Ficou abraçada com ele por alguns minutos, se acalmou. Segurou a mão de Booth e entrou no hospital. Ela não tinha opção, no final das contas. Ela tinha que lidar com isso.

**x.x.x**

Booth percebeu a hesitação de Brennan ao entrar no quarto de Angela. Percebeu a felicidade dela quando viu Angela segurando Julie com todo o cuidado do mundo em seus braços, mas também percebeu a sombra no olhar dela quando ela se aproximou.

"É um belo nome, Angela." – Booth comentou – "Posso segurá-la?"

Hodgins foi até a Angela e apanhou a filha com cuidado. Passou-a para Booth segundos depois.

Brennan percebeu o brilho no olhar de Booth quando aninhou a pequena em seus braços. Percebeu a felicidade dele quando ela se remexeu e colocou a mãozinha –extremamente pequena- em seu peito, e adormeceu, mas também percebeu a sombra no olhar dele quando os olhos de Booth se encontraram com os dela e o sorriso dele se dissipou.

Ela se aproximou dele e beijou seus lábios rapidamente. Ela não soube por que. Ele teve certeza que ela quase pedira desculpas para ele através daquele gesto.

"Nós decidimos..." – Angela começou, com a voz alegre e um sorriso que atingia claramente seus olhos – "...que queremos que vocês sejam os padrinhos da Julie."

Ambos Booth e Brennan olharam surpresos para Angela. Booth devolveu a criança para a mãe e beijou longamente a testa da artista, num gesto de profundo carinho.

"Nós estamos profundamente lisonjeados, Ange."

Booth sorriu para Brennan, e então, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram no hospital, ele não viu nenhuma sombra no olhar dela. Nem ela viu no dele.

"Nós estamos, Ange." – Brennan repetiu, indo até a amiga e dando um beijo no mesmo local que Booth dera, e repetindo o gesto em Julie – "De verdade."

**x.x.x**

Brennan encostou-se no vidro da janela do carro. Pensativa e alheia demais para notar o olhar preocupado de Booth. Ela sequer percebia que estava respirando pesadamente, de uma forma meio descompassada, e que a sombra em seu olhar estava mesmo presente.

"Se eu tivesse que adivinhar porque você está assim" - Booth começou - "eu diria que é por causa do... nosso bebê."

Brennan olhou para ele, e pela segunda vez naquela noite, o olhar dela não mostrava emoção nenhuma. E isso definitivamente o assustava. Ela não falou nada e voltou à posição que estava. Ele estacionou na garagem dela e ela não esperou que ele abrisse a porta para ela. Desceu do carro e subiu mesmo de escadas, o mais rápido que pôde. Booth subiu atrás e encontrou a porta dela aberta. Sinal que ela já tinha entrado. Encontrou-a no banheiro do quarto dela, encostada à parede, sentada no chão e abraçada aos joelhos. Ela não chorava, mas também, Booth constatou, não expressava emoção nenhuma.

"Você não precisa fugir de mim." - ele sussurrou, abaixando-se na frente dela, sem tocá-la - "Se você quiser que eu vá embora, é só falar. Se você quiser que eu fique, é só pedir."

Ele fixou o olhar no dela, tentando conseguir qualquer resposta que fosse. E quando nenhuma veio, ele levantou-se e girou nos calcanhares para sair do banheiro. Quando estava na porta, ouviu a voz sussurrada dela, meio falhada, meio hesitante.

"Eu estou feliz pela Ange." - ele apenas virou e olhou nos olhos de Brennan de novo - "Estou realmente feliz por ela, e por Hodgins, e pela Julie." -- Booth deu alguns passos e parou exatamente na mesma posição que estava antes, abaixado na frente dela, mas ainda sem tocá-la.

"Mas?" - ele tentou incentivá-la a continuar falando.

"Minha mente não pára, Booth. Nunca." - ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes - "Exceto quando... exceto quando _nós_ estamos fazendo amor."

_Nós. _A cabeça de Booth repetiu aquela palavra algumas vezes, como se se desse conta de que raramente Brennan usava a palavra 'nós'. Era sempre 'você e eu'. Era.

"São os únicos momentos em que eu não penso em nada, Booth." - ela suspirou profundamente - "Mas daí, depois, minha cabeça volta a pensar em tudo. Volta a pensar no trabalho, volta a pensar no Matteo, e em Sully e em tudo o que aconteceu... e..."

Ele sentiu os dedos de Brennan tocarem sua mão e ele apenas girou a mão para segurar a dela, encorajando-a a continuar.

"...e eu nunca quis ter um filho." - ela disse, e essa foi a primeira vez que a voz dela saiu decidida - "Você sabe." - a voz dela falhou novamente e inconscientemente Booth apertou a mão dela contra a sua - "E agora... mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não... ele me tirou isso, Booth. Me tirou a opção. Não importa mais..."

Booth acompanhou uma lágrima solitária escorregar pelo rosto de Brennan. Ele ergueu o indicador para secá-la. Ele queria falar algo, mas então, o que se fala numa hora dessas? Ele não sabia. Ele não tinha passado por isso, ele não sabia como era. Mas então, ele não precisou dizer nada quando viu Brennan se levantar e puxá-lo pela mão até o box do chuveiro. Ela ligou numa temperatura morna e abraçou-se a ele. Em silêncio. Eles sentiram a água cair em cima deles e molhar suas roupas, e ficaram calados, abraçados, pelo que Booth pensou ser uma hora ou mais. Então ele ouviu-a chorar e se abraçar mais a ele.

"Eu perdi nosso bebê, Seeley... me desculpe." - e antes que ele pudesse realmente absorver a informação, ela chorou mais contra o peito dele. O som sendo abafado.

Ela não tremeu dessa vez. Mas ela chorou por muito tempo, como se ela tivesse recebido a informação de novo e tudo tivesse caído em cima dela depois de tanto tempo. Ele abraçou-a com mais força. E ela ainda chorou por muito tempo. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava apenas suspirando, ele fechou a água do chuveiro e deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

"Não foi sua culpa, meu amor." - ele sussurrou, tão baixo que ele não tece certeza se ela ouvira.

Eles saíram do chuveiro. Booth apanhou uma toalha, secou Brennan, tirou a roupa dela e vestiu-a com uma roupa dele de dormir, mesmo que ela estivesse relutando para fazê-lo sozinha. Deitaram-se abraçados na cama, com o edredom por cima deles. Ambos ainda no meio de muitas pétalas de margaridas, já que não tinham tido tempo de arrumar nada. Nem quiseram arrumar nada.

"Seeley..." - Brennan falou, com a voz meio sonolenta.

"Uhm."

"Aquela história do assassino do Tango..." - ele riu e beijou a curva do pescoço dela.

"Eu tinha que te levar para um programa de namorados no Dia dos Namorados de alguma forma, Temperance." - ela aconchegou-se aos braços dele e bocejou longamente.

"Você é esperto." - continuou, ainda mais sonolenta.

"Isso também."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso."

"Eu quero dizer que eu te conheço, meu amor." - ele deu outro beijo na curva do pescoço dela - "Durma."

"Ok..."

Ela virou-se nos braços dele. E sem perceber, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Booth e espalmou a mão no peito dele. E só depois conseguiu dormir.

**x.x.x**

Angela estava de recesso há dois meses. E ainda faltavam outros dois pela frente até que ela voltasse ao Jeffersonian. Brennan estava atarefada. Sem Angela na equipe, a resolução dos casos de assassinato acabavam demorando mais do que o costume, e às vezes se acumulavam.

Brennan e Booth podiam lidar com dois casos acumulados. Um mês atrás eles podiam lidar até com três. Mas quando mais coisas começavam a se juntar, ficava mais complicado.

"Você tem certeza que não vai poder vir, Booth?"

A voz de Brennan estava cansada. Qualquer um perceberia a exaustão a quilômetros de distância.

"Desculpe, Temperance."

Ela desligou o telefone e jogou-se no sofá de seu escritório, afundando o rosto entre as mãos e soltando um longo suspiro.

Booth estava fora do estado há duas semanas, embrenhado em qualquer lugar da Califórnia investigando qualquer pista de qualquer caso que, por acaso, na era nenhum dos dois que estavam nas mãos dela e do Jeffersonian. E ele não voltaria por pelo menos mais uma semana. Ou seja, ela ficaria por mais uma semana em casa sozinha, já que Parker estava com a avó materna há mais de uma semana.

Seu telefone tocou na mesinha à frente do sofá e ela atendeu sem olhar quem era.

"Dra. Brennan, está tudo confirmado para a leitura hoje."

"Claro." – ela disse, sem excitação nenhuma na voz.

"Mas o local foi mudado. Será no Hotel Hyperion, na Avenida..."

"Eu sei onde é. Obrigada." – ela cortou e desligou.

x.x.x

Brennan viu as portas do Hyperion, o imponente e luxuoso hotel, abrirem-se para ela. Os funcionários sorriram e a cumprimentaram, com uma educação impecável, indicando o caminho do salão de eventos.

Ela olhou-se refletida no espelho numa das paredes do hotel e perguntou-se porque mesmo ela era obrigada a estar ali. Contrato. A mente dela lhe disse. Ela tinha que estar ali, ler um capítulo de seu livro ara centenas de pessoas –como se elas não soubessem ler sozinhas-, dar autógrafos para essas mesmas centenas de pessoas, mantendo sempre um belo sorriso no rosto para a publicidade, e depois de horas de burocracia tediosa, ir para casa mais exausta do que antes.

O vestido era elegante, preto e tomara que caia, longo, com um detalhe trançado na frente e decorado com brilhantes, mais apertado no busto e cintura e solto no quadril. Era lindo.

Ela passou por um funcionário, que lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha e sorriu, indicando a grandiosa porta de carvalho detalhado bem à frente dela.

Brennan seguiu para a porta e parou assim que entrou. Era o salão de festas. Enorme e escuro, a não ser por uma parte ao fundo, onde havia um piano de cauda preto e um homem, que tocava gentilmente as teclas, produzindo uma singela melodia. Era Booth.

* * *

_Se através das melhores surpresas do mundo ele te desse momentos únicos, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *

Temperance olhou para Seeley enquanto ele tocava. Ela deu mais um passo e as portas do salão se fecharam. Mas ela não percebeu. Continuou olhando para o elegante Booth. Ela não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tocar piano. Ela sequer sabia que ele tocava piano. E ouvi-lo tocar naquele momento era uma sensação incrível. Sempre cheio de surpresas.

* * *

_Se através de um olhar ele pudesse te dizer o quanto te ama, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *

Booth virou o rosto e olhou pra ela. Um olhar intenso que a fez perder o chão e parar de respirar por alguns segundos. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida antes de começar a bater aceleradamente no peito, e ela não percebeu quando caminhou até ele e só parou a alguns centímetros do piano.

Ele não parou de tocar, assim como não parou de olhar pra ela. Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

* * *

_Se através de um gesto ele pudesse te dar o mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos novamente. Ele intensificou a música. A outra mão dela apoiou-se sobre o piano, e também sobre um pequeno e delicado objeto brilhante. O anel era pequenino e de uma beleza imensurável. A pedra tinha um brilho prateado, quase no tom do brilho dos olhos dela. A inscrição dizia apenas _'nós'_.

* * *

_Se com um beijo ele pudesse te proporcionar a melhor sensação do mundo, você resistiria a ele?

* * *

_

A música parou de repente. Ela sentiu os lábios de Booth apanharem os seus. Um toque suave e arrebatador. Um deslizar lento dos lábios e busca incessante de línguas.

* * *

_Se com um toque ele pudesse te fazer sorrir e delirar, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *

As mãos de Booth estavam frias, e as pontas dos dedos dele trilhavam a pele do ombro e pescoço dela como se tocassem as teclas de um piano, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tremer.

Ele ergueu-a e colocou-a sobre o piano. As teclas voltaram a ser tocadas, mas não havia melodia. Ele curvou-se sobre ela, trilhando beijos pelo pescoço e colo, enquanto seus dedos abriam o vestido, despindo-a ainda mais, dando-lhe espaço para beijar os seios dela como ele queria. Atentava-se a um dos seios com a boca e tocava-lhe o outro com as mãos. Brennan deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Booth retirou o vestido da mulher e deixou-o esquecido no chão. As mãos dele ainda passeavam pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente. Sua boca encontrou novamente os lábios de Brennan, e as mãos dela encarregaram-se em desabotoar a camisa dele.

Os beijos desceram pelo queixo e pescoço, e permaneceram um tempo nos seios e na barriga.

Booth puxou o delicado tecido preto pelas pernas de Brennan e jogou-o para junto do vestido. E seus dedos subiram pela parte interna das coxas dela e encontraram um pequeno espaço ali, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, fazendo-o delirar com sua reação.

Ele afastou as pernas dela e levou seus lábios, beijando-a demoradamente ali, fazendo-a menear a cabeça e delirar. As mãos de Brennan encontraram os cabelos de Booth, apenas incitando-o a continuar com a carícia.

Brennan puxou-o para cima de repente, e novamente as teclas do piano foram tocadas desordenadamente. Ela puxou-a para um beijo, inquieto e inebriante. Ela vacilou, num instante em que novamente as mãos de Booth encontraram o pequeno nicho entre as suas pernas.

E as mãos dela encontraram o cós da calça dele, abrindo-o, e liberando-o das roupas.

Ele queria perdurar o momento. Queria fazê-la delirar mais alguns instantes antes de finalmente estar dentro dela.

Era prazeroso para ele ver a expressão ensandecida do rosto dela, contorcida em gemidos, enquanto seu corpo tremia diante de suas carícias e pedia por mais. Ele queria tocá-la e sentir o gosto dela, beijá-la e fazê-la suspirar. Queria fazer amor com ela.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a mão dele, apertando-a, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais o seu toque. Sua boca abriu-se num gemido rouco, abafado por um beijo.

Então ele cessou o toque de suas mãos e de seus lábios e puxou-a contra o seu corpo, unindo-se a ela de repente. Ele pôde ouvir mais teclas de pianos sendo tocadas pelo movimento dos corpos, seguido de um gemido alto em seu ouvido. O corpo dela tremeu violentamente contra o seu, e ele sorriu satisfeito, sentindo o seu próprio corpo vibrar em seguida.

Eles permaneceram abraçados e unidos. Ele ouviu-a suspirar diversas vezes. Ela o olhou e espalmou as mãos em seu peito, sentindo a respiração dele se normalizar.

* * *

_Se com algumas palavras ele pudesse te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *

"Seeley, você sabe que..." – ela começou a falar, olhando para o anel em seu dedo.

"Temperance." – ele cortou-a – "Você é a pessoa mais literal que eu conheço, e quando eu preciso que você seja literal de verdade..." – ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente – "Um anel é o que um anel é, ou seja..."

"Apenas um anel." – ela completou.

"Apenas um anel." – ele repetiu – "Eu posso dar um anel pra você, certo?"

Ela remexeu-se um pouco, ouvindo novamente as teclas do piano e, em seguida, a música que ele estava tocando começou a tocar sozinha. Sorriu para ele e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, numa gostosa gargalhada.

"Piano elétrico, Booth?" – ela sussurrou, ao pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha – "Eu quase acreditei que você sabia tocar piano. Até achei sexy."

"Eu posso te mostrar muitas outras coisas mais sexys do que tocar piano."

"Tipo o quê?" – ela provocou.

"Tipo isso..."

* * *

_"Se você soubesse quem é o amor da sua vida, você resistiria a ele?_

* * *


	28. Sometimes a Miracle

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo quinto**

**Completa: Não**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 25**

**Sometimes a Miracle**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**SOMETIMES A MIRACLE**

Como todo bom católico, Seeley Booth acreditava em milagres. E podia até dizer, em mais de dez anos de trabalho como Agente do FBI e mais alguns como franco atirador, que já tinha visto alguns milagres. Ele nunca tinha presenciado nenhum milagre religioso, por assim dizer, mas milagres de vida.

Certa vez, durante a segunda vez em que fora mandado para o Iraque, ele estava à frente de um batalhão de vinte e cinco homens, vasculhando uma das poucas escolas que ainda estavam de pé. Encontraram três crianças -entre cinco e sete anos- e logo saíram quando ouviram aviões de bombardeio sobrevoando o local. Quando estava na porta, Booth ouviu um grito, fino e assustado, vindo de dentro da escola. Ele tentou voltar, mas um dos soldados o puxou à força bem quando um dos aviões lançou uma bomba.

Tudo o que Booth ouviu foi um estrondo forte e paredes de concreto se quebrando. E depois silêncio. Por muito tempo depois do bombardeio tudo o que ele ouviu foi o silêncio. Era incômodo. Era como se não houvesse mais vida alguma no meio daquela fumaça de concreto. Não havia mesmo. Nem som. Nem vida. Nem nada. E foi com esse pensamento que Booth ouviu, quando parte da fumaça já havia se dissipado, um choro assustado vindo dos escombros.

Tihfani Salih tinha três anos e nenhum arranhão. Booth a apanhou nos braços com cuidado e com um sorriso no rosto, murmurando um "Vai ficar tudo bem, princesa" -mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia nada-, logo antes de começar a orar o Pai Nosso. Para ele, isso era um milagre.

Seeley Booth acreditava em milagres.

**x.x.x**

"Você está bem?"

Brennan sorriu. Amarrou o cabelo num alto rabo-de-cavalo e olhou calmamente para Booth, que estivera passando as últimas duas horas debruçado sobre a mesa de análises olhando para ela.

"Pela quarta vez, Booth, eu estou bem."

"É, você me parece bem." - ele levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e deu a volta, abraçando Brennan pela cintura - "Mas fiquei sabendo que não comeu nada hoje. Nem saiu de perto dessa mesa."

"Angela tem me denunciado muito pra você esses dias."

"Ela está preocupada com você, Bones."

"Mas ela não precisa ficar te contando o que eu comi ou deixei de comer."

"Eu agradeço que ela conte." - e então Booth mostrou o sorriso charmoso para ela, fazendo-a sorrir de volta.

"Não me mostre esse sorriso, Seeley Booth." - ela avisou e ele deu dois passos até parar de frente para ela e colocar as mãos em sua cintura.

"Você não resiste a ele, admita." - ele sussurrou, aproximando-se lentamente até que seus lábios apenas roçaram os dela.

"Nunca." - ela provocou, e ele sabia que aquele 'nunca' dizia que ela nunca ia admitir nada sobre o sorriso dele.

"Eu posso conviver com isso." - e então ele beijou-a, fazendo-a agarrar-se ao pescoço dele para aprofundar o contato.

Brennan sentia-se tonta. Talvez arrebatada pelo beijo de Booth. Ela sentia-se trêmula. E quando ela deixou que seus lábios se afastassem dos dele, ela demorou cinco segundos para fazer a imagem de Booth à sua frente parar de rodar.

"Você está bem, Temperance?" - ela abraçou-se a ele e estava preste a dizer que sim quando sua barriga roncou alto o suficiente para que Booth ouvisse.

"Com um pouco de fome." - ela falou sorrindo. E Booth ia falar algo quando seu celular tocou.

"Booth."

Brennan viu a expressão dele passar de calma e sorridente para uma parcialmente preocupada, talvez nervosa. Ele franziu a testa e ela perdeu a conta de quantos "Ahan" ele falou. Por último ele falou "Estou indo agora mesmo." e desligou o telefone.

"Parker." - ele disse, diante do olhar curioso de Brennan - "Tem aqueles garotos na escola dele, que se auto denominam 'Os Valentões'. A direção da escola nunca deu bola para eles, porque enfim, eles têm sete anos. O que crianças de sete anos podem fazer de tão ruim, certo?"

"Eles bateram no Parker?" - ela perguntando, agora compartilhando do tom preocupado de Booth.

"Eu sempre ensinei ao meu filho a não bater em ninguém, especialmente meninas. Nunca bater em meninas, por mais que ela fosse chata com ele."

"Então ele bateu em uma menina?" - Booth piscou duas vezes e olhou alarmado para ela.

"Céus, Bones, não. Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?"

"Ouvi, mas eu achei que..."

"Muito literal, Bones. Muito literal. Parker não bateu numa menina. Ele brigou com os meninos que estavam querendo chatear a menina."

"Ele está bem?"

"Ele ainda conseguiu bater em um dos garotos e desviar de outro antes de levar um soco do terceiro e cair no chão. E foi quando um dos professores interveio e separou antes que acontecesse algo pior."

"Então seu filho é um herói?" - ela perguntou, com a maior simplicidade do mundo.

"Bater nos amiguinhos não é ser herói, Bones."

"Mas salvar a mocinha indefesa é, não é? Quero dizer, eu já ouvi a Angela mencionar isso pra mim..." - ela fez uma cara confusa e Booth olhou-a carinhosamente, tamanha inocência ela mostrava.

"Não fale para o Parker que ele foi um herói, ou ele vai achar que bater nos amiguinhos é algo bom. E não é."

"Ok."

**x.x.x**

"Bones?"

Ela parou na porta do banheiro e olhou para Parker, enrolado num roupão azul. Ele sorriu levemente para ela e Brennan achou bastante graça no contraste entre o sorriso dele e seu olho roxo.

"Papai está bravo, não está? Sobre hoje..." - ela o encarou por alguns segundos antes de apanhar uma toalha em cima da pia e ajoelhar-se na frente dele, começando a secar o cabelo de Parker com cuidado.

"Ele não está." - ela disse com sinceridade - "Ele só não gosta que você brigue na escola, não importa o motivo."

"Mas eles iam bater na Kate."

"Eu acho que você fez bem."

"Sério?"

"Quando tem algum homem querendo mexer comigo, seu pai faz a mesma coisa." - Parker sorriu - "Mas você vai aprender isso com o tempo. Como ser um macho alfa. Vai aprender com o melhor." - ela parou por um minuto e fitou os olhos do garoto - "E quanto ao que eu venho te ensinando..."

"Os golpes de artes marciais?"

"É, sobre isso... vamos manter em segredo por enquanto, ok?"

"Um segredo só nosso?"

"Só nosso." - Parker sorriu para Brennan novamente. Um sorriso cúmplice - "Agora vá se arrumar para a festa da Julie."

**x.x.x**

Ela era linda. E ele nunca, em momento nenhum, se questionou porque ela era tão linda. Ele simplesmente aceitava isso como um fato. E da mesma forma que ela sabia tudo -e mais um pouco- sobre o trabalho dela, ele sabia sobre ela.

Ela a observava sempre que podia. E como ele mesmo dizia, ele gostava de observar a alma dela através do brilho de seu olhar. Observava como o olhar dela era intenso e compenetrado enquanto trabalhava. Percebia a mudança sutil na cor do olho dela quando ela passava de um humor sério para um humor mais relaxado. De cinza para azul. Era uma mudança bastante sutil e gradual. E ele se perguntava se mais alguém percebia.

"Refrigerante, senhor?" – um garçom parou bem na frente dele, com uma bandeja de refrigerantes. Booth pegou um copo e agradeceu com um sorriso.

Quando voltou a olhar para Brennan, ele a viu seriamente atenta a um grupo de crianças que brincava um pouco mais à frente no enorme jardim da Mansão de Hodgins. Ele sabia, mesmo sem ver, que o olhar dela estava cinza. Compenetrado. Atento. Alheio a qualquer outra coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao redor dela.

Ele aproximou-se o suficiente para abraçá-la pela cintura e apoiar seu queixo no ombro dela. Ela deixou-se encostar no peito dele e aconchegar-se em seu abraço. A essa altura do relacionamento deles, ela já estava mais acostumada a demonstrações públicas de carinho.

"Você ainda pensa nisso, não é?" – ele perguntou, baixinho, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para o grupo de crianças.

Eles tinham entre três e quatro anos, e o mais noivo parecia ter pouco menos de três. Booth olhou por alguns segundos para o menor, em especial, um loirinho que andava desajeitadamente com as perninhas tortas.

"Aquele ali é o Andy." – ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, apontando para o menor do grupo.

"Wow." – Booth falou, claramente surpreso – "Eu nunca adivinharia... ele está..."

"Com dois anos e meio." – ela completou – "Faz tanto tempo desde que o tiramos daquela árvore." – ela suspirou longamente e Booth apertou mais o abraço em volta dela – "Às vezes eu penso..."

Booth fez com que o corpo dela girasse até que ela estivesse de frente para ele. Os olhos dela fixos no dele mostravam um tom azulado e triste. Era nostálgico e doloroso. E por um segundo ele viu aquela sombra que ele só via em poucos momentos no olhar dela.

"...que seria interessante." – ela completou, abraçando-se novamente a ele e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Booth.

"Você está sentimental de novo, Bones. Até parece que está virando uma garota." – ele comentou, com tom brincalhão, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Culpa sua." – ela sussurrou, sorrindo, antes de beijá-lo suavemente.

"Pai..." – Booth ouviu o chamado baixinho e alguém balançar a barra da sua calça. Ele olhou e viu Parker – "Quer ir brincar nos palhaços comigo?"

Booth fez uma cara que seria trágica se não fosse tão cômica. Ele contorceu o rosto numa expressão estranha de surpresa e repugnância e nem Parker nem Brennan deixaram de sorrir dele.

"Eu vou com você, Parker." – Brennan falou, apanhando a mão do garoto – "Vamos deixar seu pai lidar com o medo dele sozinho."

"Papai tem medo de palhaços?"

"Eu não tenho medo de palhaços. Eu só não gosto deles."

Quando Parker levou Brennan até onde ele queria brincar, ela começou a rir e achar que realmente deveria chamar Booth para brincar com eles.

"Você sabe atirar, Bones?" – Parker perguntou, apontando os revólveres de chumbinho em cima do balcão – "Você só precisa acertar e derrubar os palhaços, e dependendo de quantos você derrubar, você ganha um brinde."

Ela pensou por alguns segundos. Bom, para falar bem a verdade, ela tinha permissão de caça armada em três estados dos EUA. Tinha feito dois cursos de tiro ao alvo com revólver e espingarda e um curso de arco-e-flecha. Ela inclusive tinha uma Magnum 44 que carregava vez ou outra na bolsa –a contragosto de Booth-. Ela só não tinha permissão de porte de arma. Legalmente falando. Mas de todo modo, ela diria que sim, que ela sabia atirar.

Parker apanhou um dos revólveres e entregou outro para Brennan. Os dois sorriram e apontaram para a frente. Parker olhava maravilhado para ela, tentando imitar todos os movimentos e expressões que ela fazia.

Brennan atirou uma, duas... sete vezes. Até terminar o pente de chumbinhos. E então havia sete palhaços derrubados. Parker fez o mesmo, mas acertou apenas dois tiros.

"Você algum dia vai me ensinar a atirar desse jeito?" – ela sorriu para a criança.

"Vamos ficar apenas nas artes marciais por enquanto, ok Parker? Se seu pai descobrir isso já teremos problemas o suficiente." – Parker sorriu de volta para ela, concordando – "Escolha seu brinquedo e vamos encontrar seu pai."

**x.x.x**

"Você viu a Brennan?" – Angela perguntou para a décima pessoa que passou por ela no Jeffersonian. E recebeu a mesma resposta negativa.

O celular dela tocou e ela atendeu tão rápido quanto possível.

"Nana, eu já disse, Julie não pode fazer o que ela bem entender." – pausa e um suspiro longo e profundo – "Não, Nana, ela não pode comer biscoito de chocolate antes do almoço. Ela só tem um ano, por favor, ela não pode estar te dizendo que a vida dela depende de um biscoito de chocolate." – Angela encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos – "Almoço com suco. E se ela comer direitinho, ela pode ganhar um pedaço de biscoito de chocolate. E depois dormir. Você pode deixá-la andar atrás dos cachorros um pouco, para ela cansar. Assim ela vai dormir mais tempo." – outro suspiro e um segundo depois Hodgins estava na frente dela, com a mão em sua barriga, os dedos trabalhando para desabotoar o jaleco.

"Vamos para a seção egípcia." – ele sussurrou – "Eu consegui que os seguranças tirassem as câmeras de lá." – ele desabotoou três botões e colocou a mão dentro da camisa dela.

"Ok... Nana." – Angela disse desajeitada quando sentiu a mão de Hodgins em seu seio – "Eu tenho...uhm... que desligar."

"Algum problema?" – ele perguntou, depositando um beijo no pescoço dela.

"Sua filha... ela está espantando a babá nova."

"Ela só tem um ano." – Hodgins olhou descrente para Angela – "Ela não pode ser assim tão ruim, pode?"

"Ela não é ruim, querido. Ela só é hiperativa. Mesmo para um ano."

"Então o que acha da seção egípcia?" – Angela levou a mão até o rosto de Hodgins.

"Que tal mais tarde? Eu estou procurando a Brennan. Estou preocupada com ela. Desde o mês passado, no aniversário da Julie, que ela anda estranha."

"Estranha como?"

"Estranha do jeito dela. Lembra como ela estava na época do Doser?"

"Eu não acho que ela esteja naquele estado de novo."

"Não naquele estado, Jack. Mas ela... bem... eu preciso falar com ela e saber antes de te contar, ok? Você a viu?"

"Da última vez ela estava na plataforma, mas isso faz pelo menos uma hora. Você já procurou no banheiro?" – Angela abriu um enorme sorriso e beijou profundamente Hodgins.

"Você é um gênio, Jack!"

**x.x.x**

Quando Angela entrou no banheiro feminino do Jeffersonian, não esperava mesmo encontrar Brennan do jeito que a encontrou. Talvez retocando a maquiagem, quem sabe lavando as mãos, tudo bem. Mas não esperava vê-la sentada no sofá, de pernas cruzadas sobre o assento, olhando atentamente para a parede, com um papel esquecido nas mãos.

Ela ainda ficou durante quase cinco minutos observando a amiga, e nada dela se mexer ou mesmo perceber que ela estava ali.

"Brennan?" – Angela chamou, baixinho, mas ela não se mexeu – "Você está bem, querida?" – nada.

Angela deu alguns passos e ajoelhou-se de frente para Brennan. Ela tinha um olhar perdido, como o de alguém que não soubesse o que fazer. Ela já tinha visto aquele olhar em Brennan, uma vez, quando se conheceram no último ano da faculdade e Brennan não sabia o que fazer depois disso. Era um olhar assustado.

"Brenn, querida..."

Brennan fez um movimento e encontrou os olhos de Angela, que viu como a amiga estava perdida.

"Rebecca mandou um documento pra mim hoje." – ela começou.

"Ela quer o Parker de volta?"

"Ela concedeu a guarda total dele para mim e para o Booth." – Angela sorriu.

"Isso é bom, não é? Para você e para o Booth."

"Ela abdicou do filho dela, Ange. Ela... ela abriu mão dos direitos dela como mãe." – Angela ficou calada e viu uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo rosto da amiga.

Brennan não era sentimental. E Angela podia se lembrar de apenas uma vez em que ela estivera daquele jeito.

"É por isso que você está assim?" – Brennan estendeu o papel em sua mão, entregando-o para Angela, que o leu rapidamente – "Brenn, isso é..."

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Ange. Eu não... estava preparada pra isso. Não era para eu estar. Objetivamente falando, isso não era..."

"Brenn?"

Ela parou de falar e olhou para a amiga. Angela abraçou-se a ela, com força. E Brennan deixou-se ficar confortável naquele abraço por alguns minutos.

"Eu tenho que falar com o Parker..."

"E com o Booth." – Angela completou, com um sorriso reconfortante.

Angela levantou-se primeiro e estendeu a mão para a amiga, que se levantou em seguida. As duas foram juntas até a sala de Brennan, onde Angela apanhou o celular e discou o número de Booth.

"Booth?" – Brennan apanhou o celular da mão de Angela e começou, com certa hesitação – "Eu posso ir pegar o Parker na escola hoje e te encontrar na sua casa de noite?"

**x.x.x**

"Quer sorvete, Parker?" – ela perguntou, casualmente, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com o garoto.

"Eu sei porque você está assim, Bones." – Brennan olhou curiosa para Parker – "Você não precisa ficar assim pra me contar sobre a minha mãe."

"Eu já tinha me acostumado com o seu pai lendo meus pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que isso não é cientificamente possível. Mas com você é uma sensação nova." – ele sorriu o mesmo sorriso do pai e levou Brennan até o banco mais próximo.

"Mamãe me ligou há alguns dias. Ela me disse que vai ter um filho do Capitão Fantástico." – apesar do tom apressado e meio alheio de Parker, ele também carregava um tom alegre pela mãe – "Me perguntou se eu queria voltar a morar com ela na Irlanda. E eu não quero ir. Eu gosto daqui. Eu gosto de morar com o papai."

"Então está tudo bem pra você?"

"Ela não vai deixar de ser minha mãe, Bones."

Era incrível como Parker, com sete anos, falava com a maturidade de alguém bem mais velho. Mas então, pensando, Brennan com sete anos agiria da mesma forma matura que o garoto demonstrava.

"E eu não vou deixar de amar a minha mãe, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Você pode ser a minha mãe de vez em quando, Bones?" – Brennan segurou a respiração, não esperando uma pergunta daquelas – "Eu vou entender se..."

"Você sabe que eu não tenho muito jeito pra isso não é, Parker? Que eu tenho habilidades sociais limitadas... e eu não sei como..."

"Você é engraçada." – ele a cortou – "E você deixa o meu pai feliz e me ensina a me defender. Não é isso o que mães fazem?"

Brennan sorriu maravilhada para Parker. Ela sabia que ele era uma criança especial, mas até aquele momento não conhecia o real significado de tudo isso. Ela abraçou-se desajeitadamente a ele.

"Quer dividir outro segredo comigo?"

"Só nosso?"

"Por essa tarde sim. Mas de noite ser meu, seu e do seu pai."

"Ok."

Os dois seguiram andando até uma loja próxima. Parker tinha parado e comprado dois sorvetes enormes, e conversava alegremente com Brennan sobre como os meninos de sua escola tinha parado de mexer com algumas das meninas, e sobre como os professores estavam elogiando os desenhos dele.

"Posso ajudar?"

"Eu tenho algo bastante específico em mente." – Brennan começou e Parker olhou ao redor – "Eu preciso olhar as meias. Quanto mais coloridas, melhor."

"Que tal essas, Bones?" – Parker mostrou um par de meias listradas com vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul.

"Perfeito, querido!" – ela pagou e saiu da loja – "Vamos comprar algo para você agora. Qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Foi o que eu disse, certo?"

**x.x.x**

Brennan acordou assustada. Olhou ao redor. Estava na cama de Booth e ele dormia calmamente ao lado dela. Ela estava com uma camisa e boxers dele, e um par de meias, e assumiu que ele a tivesse trocado quando chegara.

Ela não o viu chegar. Espero até dez horas por ele e então decidiu jantar com Parker e colocá-lo para dormir, e então esperar por Booth no quarto. Claramente ela tinha adormecido.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, olhou-se no espelho durante vários minutos. Olhou a hora e viu que ainda era meio da madrugada. Sentou-se na beira da banheira de Booth, pensativa. Ele ainda não sabia das novidades, e considerou se era justo ou não acordá-lo a essa hora e contar.

Viu a bolsa dela jogada na pia do banheiro e a pequena caixa de presente mostrar-se para fora. Apanhou a caixinha e saiu do quarto. Chegou perto da cama, do lado de Booth e ajoelhou-se.

"Booth..." – ela chamou baixinho, apenas tocando a ponta dos dedos no ombro dele – "Seeley... acorda..." – ele abriu os olhos, confuso.

"Já é hora de acordar?"

"Não... apenas... ouça..."

Ela contou sobre o documento de Rebecca. Sobre Parker e o pedido dele para ela, sobre ela ser a mãe dele de vez em quando. Pediu opinião sobre como seria dali para frente. Sentou-se na cama de frente para ele e passou-lhe o mesmo papel que Angela lera mais cedo. Os olhos dele correram o papel atentamente, lendo linha por linha.

* * *

_"Ela vai ficar bem?"_

"_De uma forma geral, sim. Nós fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para tentar reparar os danos, principalmente no útero, mas eu creio que dificilmente a Dra. Brennan poderá engravidar novamente. E se isso acontecer, ela terá que ser cuidadosamente assistida durante toda a gravidez e suspensa totalmente do trabalho durante esse período."_

"_Então há uma chance?"_

"_O senhor acredita em milagres, Sr. Booth?"_

* * *

Quando ele olhou para ela, ela tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto, quase sério. E segurava uma caixinha de presentes, que ele pegou e abriu. Tirou de lá um par de meias coloridas. Pequeno o suficiente para caber num recém-nascido, talvez um bebê de no máximo três meses. Ele olhou para as pequenas meias por alguns segundos, certificando-se de que cada pé cabia apenas em um dedo dele.

E então Booth petrificou. Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão engraçada, seus olhos focaram um ponto além de Brennan, suas mãos se esfregaram uma na outra, a boca dele entreabriu-se. E assim ele ficou, por vários minutos, depois dos quais sua expressão mudou para a de um bobo emocionado.

Ele piscou e olhou para Brennan e viu que ela tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto. Abraçou-a. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas chorar não era algo que ele se permitiria fazer naquele momento, ou então seria ele e ela chorando e nada sairia dali.

Mas ele tinha o direito de se emocionar, de ficar petrificado e depois de sorrir e abraçá-la com toda a força que podia reunir num gesto de carinho. E podia beijá-la com intensidade e paixão e amor. Podia sentir o gosto dela de uma forma diferente, como se algo nela estivesse diferente, e certamente estava.

Ele podia deitar-se sobre ela na cama e podia fazer amor com ela, que daquela vez seria diferente. Porque aquela seria a primeira vez que ele faria amor com ela sabendo que ela estava grávida. E aquilo tornava tudo mais doce e mais prazeroso, de certa forma. Tornava tudo ainda mais significativo por ele saber que tinha o seu próprio milagre pessoal bem à frente dele.

E talvez a emoção trêmula de tirar a roupa dela e jogar para o meio do quarto, ou talvez o fato de não ter conseguido tirar a camisa que ela vestia e tê-la rasgado ou, pela primeira vez, não ter conseguido desabotoar o sutiã dela usando apenas dois dedos, nem mesmo usando as duas mãos, o fizessem aproveitar mais o corpo dela, e não exatamente ir rápido demais.

Mas, afinal de contas, ele nunca ia rápido demais. Ele sempre gostava de tocá-la e senti-la, de fazê-la tremer antes de tudo, e gemer baixinho perto do seu ouvido, e ficar sem fôlego com um beijo mais arrebatador. Mas daquela vez era diferente.

Ele quis tocá-la com mais carinho e atenção do que antes, e percebeu que a expressão do rosto dela, ao sentir os toques sutis das pontas dos dedos dele em volta de seus seios, mudara um pouco. Ela parecia estar bem mais sensível, e talvez por isso ela esquivasse a barriga ao mínimo toque dele, e arqueasse mais o corpo quando sentia a mão dele subir pela sua coxa e parar, casualmente, em sua virilha. Ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dele apanhavam os dela num beijo carinhoso, lento, com quebra de contato, e a seguir ele apenas passava a língua sobre os lábios dela...

Aquilo a enlouquecia. E ela não sabia se odiava o beijo lento e demorado dele, e a esquiva dos lábios dele e depois a língua roçando os seus lábios ou se amava... ou odiava amar aquilo tudo, porque cada movimento, cada gesto dele era mais excitante que o anterior. E ele sabia como excitá-la. Sempre soubera.

Ele sabia a hora certa de encaixar-se perfeitamente no corpo dela, e que ritmo tomar no começo, no meio e no fim. Sabia ser lento e calmo no começo, um pouco mais rápido no meio, novamente lento... sabia retardar um momento que ambos esperavam.

Mas a espera era sempre a melhor parte. Nenhum dos dois sabia porque. Apenas sentiam, no fim, que tinha valido à pena. Sempre valia quando os corpos deles vibravam, quando ele enlaçava seus dedos nos dela, e ouvia o gemido rouco dela, preso na garganta. O coração dela batia tão aceleradamente quanto possível, e ele sentia o corpo dela grudado ao seu, e o cheiro dela impregnava o seu nariz e o inebriava.

Ela sentia os dedos dele passarem pesados em seus braços até enrolarem-se entre seus dedos. A respiração dele era descompassada, forte. Não havia gemidos por parte dele. Ela sempre soubera que ele gostava de ouvi-la gemer, de fazê-la gemer. Ela gostava de ouvir a respiração dele, porque assim, podia sentir o coração dele também.

Booth costumava parar o seu corpo sobre o dela por um instante, até ouvi-la ronronar e pedir por mais, e novamente ele voltava a se movimentar, num ritmo inicialmente calmo, mas muito rápido e intenso depois. E ele gostava de analisar as expressões dela, por isso sempre podia saber se ela gostava ou não. E por isso ele conhecia Temperance Brennan.

Daquela vez ele precisou saber muito mais do que apenas tirar um sutiã com dois dedos. Ele precisava saber como fazer de Temperance Brennan a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque naquele momento, ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo. E a felicidade era tão sufocante que ele precisava, necessitava, tinha a urgência de dividi-la com a mulher que mais amava no mundo.

Ela gostava de senti-lo relaxado dentro dela. Ele sempre soubera disso, por isso, não fazia menção de se separar dela até que eles adormecessem e se aconchegassem lado a lado, geralmente um de frente para o outro, com Brennan apoiada em seu peito.

Naquele dia, ele ficou relaxado dentro dela até não estar mais. Olharam-se durante todo o processo. Sem palavras. Ele apenas via a alma dela refletida no brilho intenso do olhar de Brennan. E ela, pela primeira vez, pôde ver a alma dele também. Porque naquele momento, naquele momento único dos dois, eles compartilhavam as mesmas sensações, os mesmos sentimentos, o mesmo amor. A mesma alma.

"Eu amo você, Temperance." – ele sussurrou, pela segunda vez desde que estava com ela, quando Brennan já estava adormecida em seus braços.

**x.x.x**

Booth não entendia o que, exatamente, estava se passando na cabeça de Temperance Brennan. Naquele mês em questão, o quarto mês de gravidez, Brennan não parecia exatamente normal. Não é que durante a gravidez ela parecesse normal, mas no quarto mês ela, definitivamente, não estava nem um pouco normal.

Mas do que Booth podia reclamar? Ser atacado no banheiro não era algo do que se reclamar. Fazer amor nas escadas, muito menos. Então ele descobrira que o Jeffersonian tinha lugares bastante agradáveis e escondidos que ele jamais pensaria existir, e a bancada da cozinha podia ser perfeita para qualquer tipo de banquete, inclusive aqueles menos organizados, que misturavam chocolate, morangos, alguns doces e mel. O tapete na frente da lareira fazia o romance perdurar e então eles faziam amor a noite inteira. O elevador do apartamento dela era um lugar estratégico para as preliminares, e os locais mais públicos garantiam o sexo rápido.

O carro esporte de Brennan tinha bancos mais confortáveis do que ele imaginava, e o banco de trás da SUV dele era tão silencioso quanto possível. Fazer amor entre as estantes de livros de Brennan ou sobre a mesa do escritório na casa dela poderia ser algo bem educativo, no sentido mais amplo da palavra.

Mas o melhor lugar era a banheira. Fazer amor com ela, lentamente, na banheira, era tudo o que Booth mais gostava. Poder olhar nos olhos dela, tão perto, e ler cada expressão que passava em seu rosto, cada sorriso, ouvir cada gemido como se fosse único, sentir cada arrepio que ele provoca nela. Aquela era a melhor parte.

"Eu amo você, Booth." – ela disse, quando sentiu seu corpo tremer intensamente pela terceira aquela noite.

Ela não dizia isso muito pra ele. O contrário também não ocorria. Eles sabiam que se amavam, e sabiam que a vida deles dependia um do outro. Não precisavam reafirmar isso a cada hora. Era algo irrefutável. E se eles quisessem buscar alguma lógica nisso, ou achassem que deveriam declarar o amor que sentiam a toda hora, uma hora, em algum momento, a expressão "eu amo você" perderia o sentido. Então eles apenas sabiam que se amavam, e estavam confortáveis e felizes com isso.

"Você é louca, Temperance. Sabe que deveríamos parar de fazer isso um pouco, para não te forçar. Você sabe como é arriscado."

"Fazer isso?" – ela perguntou, alheia, quando começou novamente a se mover para cima e para baixo, fazendo a água da banheira se movimentar – "Eu não sei o que isso significa, Booth."

"Fazer amor. Fazer sexo. Você sabe que deveríamos manei..." – ele foi calado por um beijo.

Aquele beijo que eles não sabiam mais se era característico dele ou dela. O beijo lento, demorado, profundo, que sempre fazia o coração deles falhar uma batida antes de começarem a bater num ritmo intenso. O beijo de Brennan e Booth.

Quando ela parou de beijá-lo, fitou o olhar escuro de Booth. Era um olhar feliz e carinhoso, que ela aprendera, aos poucos, a amar mais do que muita coisa. Era um olhar gentil com ela e duro com qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar demais ou oferecesse qualquer risco a quem ele amava. Um olhar belo, por vezes frio, por vezes quente demais, como naquele momento.

O olhar dele aquecia-a de uma forma inexplicável e maravilhosa. Eventuais arrepios passavam pelo seu corpo, como se o olhar de Booth fosse capaz de provocar isso. Ele deixava-a trêmula, sorridente e imensamente feliz.

Foi naquela noite, enquanto fazia amor com Seeley Booth na banheira, durante o seu quarto mês de gravidez, que ela admitiu para si mesma que amava aquele homem mais do que amava a si própria, que teve a certeza de que queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Ela queria que ele a protegesse e que a amasse como ele a tinha amado naquela noite, e incontáveis outras ao longo de mais de um ano –e em outro sentido, mais de quatro anos-. Queria que ele sempre sorrisse para ela como fazia naquele momento, queria que ele dissesse que ela era louca, mas que cometesse loucuras com ela...

**x.x.x**

Booth gostava de tocar gaita. Não tocava muito, fato, mas ele gostava na mesma. Quando Parker era bebê, ele sempre tocava para que o filho dormisse. Funcionava, na maioria das vezes. Com Luccas era diferente. Ele nunca dormia quando Booth tocava gaita para ele. Apenas parava de chorar e ficava atento, olhando para o pai, como se o analisasse enquanto tocava.

Ele parou de tocar e colocou a gaita de lado. Debruçou-se sobre o berço do filho e tirou-o de lá. Eram três horas da manhã. Brennan estava adormecida no quarto, exausta depois de passar o dia inteiro cuidando do filho recém-nascido. À noite, Booth fazia as honras no que ele podia.

Quando chegou ao quarto de Brennan, no apartamento dela, viu Parker e Doc adormecidos juntos com ela na cama. Riu diante da cena e conversou com Luccas sobre isso até que viu Brennan abrir os olhos e sorrir para eles.

"Que horas são?" – ela perguntou, sonolenta o bastante para Booth desconfiar que ela não estava tão ciente de que estava acordada.

"Três e uns quebrados." – ela sentou-se na cama e estendeu os braços, apanhando o filho.

Booth voltou-se para o outro lado da cama, pronto para pegar Parker e levá-lo para o quarto dele, mas Brennan apenas olhou para ele e fez um gesto para que o deixasse lá.

"A cama é grande o suficiente para todos nós, Booth. E você sabe que Parker não está tão confortável com o Luccas como deveria."

"Ele está fazendo drama."

"Não é isso, Booth. É normal os irmãos mais velhos sentirem ciúmes dos mais novos por pensarem que vão perder o amor dos pais. Nós temos que demonstrar para ele que independente de o Luccas ter chegado ou não, nós nunca deixaremos de amá-lo." – Booth sorriu de um jeito estranho para ela – "O quê?"

"Você fala como se fosse mãe do Parker. E como se fôssemos os pais dele." – ele viu as bochechas dela corarem, coisa que raramente acontecia, e ela sorriu timidamente para ele – "Isso dói?" – ele apontou para Luccas enquanto mamava avidamente. Ela inclinou o rosto até alcançar os lábios dele e o beijou.

"Eu reclamo quando você faz isso?"

**x.x.x**

Como todo bom católico, Seeley Booth acreditava em milagres. E podia até dizer, em mais de dez anos de trabalho como Agente do FBI e mais alguns como franco atirador, que já tinha visto alguns milagres. Ele nunca tinha presenciado nenhum milagre religioso, por assim dizer, mas milagres de vida.

Dois anos atrás ele viu a mulher de sua vida passar por coisas que poucas pessoas agüentariam. Ele a viu perder a esperança e chorar por isso em seus braços. Ele a viu, por muito tempo, com uma sombra no olhar que o incomodava mais do que qualquer coisa. Principalmente porque ele tinha, para ele, que os olhos de Temperance Brennan tinham sido feitos para sempre brilhar. E a falta do brilho o deixava incomodado.

Hoje, ele via a mulher e os dois filhos –e um cachorro chato que não os largava de jeito nenhum- fazerem parte de seu próprio milagre.

"O senhor acredita em milagres?"

Como um bom católico, ele diria que sim. Mas o mais importante, era que como um bom homem, e principalmente um homem que ama mais do que a ele mesmo, ele diria que sim.

Seeley Booth acreditava em milagres. Porque algumas vezes, eles realmente aconteciam.

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: e agora só falta um.**


	29. Every Us

**Every You & Every Me**

**Autor: Rebeca Maria**

**Categoria: spoilers até a 3ª temporada e alusão da 4ª.**

**Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.**

**Classificação: M/MA - Nc17**

**Capítulos: E este é o vigésimo sexto**

**Completa: Sim**

**Sinopse: "É sempre tudo sobre você e tudo sobre mim, Temperance! Sempre. Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"**

* * *

**Every You & Every Me**

**Capítulo 2****6**

**Every Us**

**Booth & Bones**

**Romance**

**Smut**

* * *

**EVERY US**

"_É sempre tudo sobre mim e tudo sobre você, Temperance." – ele falou, com a voz rouca e baixa. Sexy. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela – "Sempre!" – ele baixou os lábios e beijou levemente a curva do pescoço dela para depois voltar a olhar para ela, com a boca a centímetros de distância da de Brennan – "Eu quero fazer com que seja tudo sobre nós!"_

_Ele fechou os olhos, e Brennan pôde parar por alguns segundos para olhar o rosto dele. Estava meio tenso, meio contorcido. Os músculos numa expectativa que ela podia ler apenas pela expressão dele._

_Ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dele. Booth não abriu os olhos, mas virou levemente a face até que sua boca beijasse a palma da mão dela. Brennan passou a mão por todo o rosto dele. Sentindo a pele e a barba por fazer. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo nariz e pelos lábios de Booth, e sentiu-o prender a respiração. Então ela retraiu a mão por alguns segundos, em que ele permaneceu com a respiração presa e com os olhos fechados._

_Então ela espalmou a mão sobre o peito dele, por cima da camisa, do lado esquerdo.__Tum. Tum. Tum.__Repetidas vezes. Muito rápido. Ela baixou a cabeça, olhou para a própria mão._

"_Faça." – ela sussurrou, com a voz tão baixa que só quem estivesse tão perto dela, como Booth estava, ouviria. E então ela ouviu-o soltar a respiração._

* * *

"O que é isso?"

"Partículas de terra."

"Ok, partículas de terra no fêmur. E o que significa?"

"Que a vítima foi encontrada num lugar com muita... terra."

"Certo."

"Eu já tenho o desenho do rosto da vítima."

Doc farejou ao redor. Latiu uma vez. Sentou e ficou olhando para os ossos. Um segundo depois ele ergueu-se, colocando as patas em cima da mesa de análises e, rapidamente, apanhou o fêmur com certo cuidado entre os dentes e saiu correndo. Parou quando chegou à frente de Temperance Brennan e largou delicadamente o osso aos pés dela.

"DOC!!!!" – ela ouviu as crianças gritarem e olhou para a plataforma, onde estavam Parker, Julie e Luccas próximos à mesa de análises, vestindo jalecos azuis iguais aos que ela usava.

No mesmo instante, Booth apareceu na porta e andou até as escadas da plataforma, parando quando viu os dois filhos e a afilhada olhando para ele.

"Oh, Deus, vocês transformaram meus filhos em _squints_."

Por trás de Booth, Angela apareceu com um jaleco azul e colocou sobre os ombros dele.

"Você devia saber que nós transformamos todos vocês em _squints. _E você foi o primeiro, só não era oficial até agora." – Booth sorriu e subiu com Angela até a plataforma – "Vem, vamos tirar uma foto." – ela posicionou uma câmera no tripé e mandou-os se organizarem.

Booth abraçou-se a Brennan, e Parker e Luccas ficaram à frente deles. Hodgins abraçou Angela e segurou Julie no colo. Doc pegou um lugar bem no meio. O flash disparou.

"E este, pessoal, é o _esquadrão squint._"

**x.x.x**

"_Todas as crianças crescem. Peter Pan não. Ele mora na Terra do Nunca e junto com a fada Sininho ele foi visitar seus amigos: Wendy, João, Miguel e a cachorra Naná. Peter levou-os para conhecer a Terra do Nunca. E com a mágica de Sininho eles saíram voando._" – ela parou e franziu o cenho.

Parker e Booth pararam junto à porta e observaram Brennan na cama de Luccas, com ele apoiado em seu peito e ela lendo o livro dele de Peter Pan. Doc entrou no quarto e subiu na cama de Luccas, ficando ao pé dos dois, acomodando-se para, ao que parecia, continuar ouvindo a história.

"Você sabe que é impossível alguém não crescer, certo? Quer dizer, salvo anões, que tem um problema de crescimento, mas fora isso, é impossível parar o tempo e não crescerem. Você sabe disso, não sabe, Luccas? E você sabe, ninguém pode voar. Quero dizer, não sem a ajuda de um avião ou um objeto adequado para o vôo. E não existe o pó de..." – ela correu os olhos rapidamente no livro e voltou a olhar para o filho – "...Pirililimpimpim."

O garoto olhou para a mãe e sorriu abertamente. Ergueu-se um pouco e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e depois voltou à posição em que estava, apoiada no peito da mãe.

"Papai conta histórias melhor que você." – ele disse, divertido.

"Mas isso é errado, Luccas. Como pode um lugar fazer parar o tempo só porque um capitão com um gancho quebrou todos os relógios?"

"Eu conto história melhor que você, mamãe."

Brennan parecia indignada de verdade e sua expressão mostrava o rosto de uma criança confusa sobre alguma coisa que era difícil demais para entender. Na porta, Booth e Parker riram com gosto, chamando a atenção dos dois na cama. Luccas juntou-se às gargalhadas e Brennan olhou para eles ainda mais indignada.

"Sério, o tempo não para, e pessoas não param de crescer por causa de relógios quebrados. Isso é errado."

**x.x.x**

"Vocês não moram juntos, Brenn. Vocês não são casados. Não está na hora disso mudar?"

"Casamento é uma instituição falida, Angela. Mais de 50% deles terminam em divórcio. E o Booth entende que eu preciso do meu próprio espaço às vezes. Os meninos também entendem isso. E de qualquer jeito, nos últimos 5 anos eu não me lembro de termos dormido separados muitas noites."

"Vocês tem dois filhos, se amam e não moram juntos. E eu lembro que alguns anos atrás você nem mesmo queria ter filhos. Por que não pode mudar de opinião quanto a casamento também?"

"A gente conseguiu chegar até aqui desse jeito, Ange, e está tudo funcionando bem. Não vamos mudar agora. Além disso, você sabe muito bem que a opção _ter filhos_ foi algo bem delicado pra mim."

"Ok, eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, mas vocês deveriam dar o próximo passo, sei lá, qualquer coisa." – Brennan suspirou, olhando para a amiga e dando um meio sorriso.

"Eu vou pensar nisso, ok? Mas antes preciso aprender a contar histórias para o Luccas antes de dormir."

"Qual foi a dessa vez?"

"Uma sobre o tempo não passar porque relógios foram quebrados e crianças pararam de crescer. Elas voavam também. Era meio absurdo. E totalmente errado."

"Peter Pan?" – Brennan confirmou – "Brenn, querida, você deveria parar de questionar as histórias e simplesmente contá-las."

Brennan parecia ter uma resposta pronta, e estava prestes a falar quando seu celular tocou e ela atendeu.

"Eu estarei aí em alguns minutos, Sra. White."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É o que eu vou descobrir assim que chegar na escola." – Brennan disse, retirando as luvas e jogando no lixo – "Se Booth aparecer, não conte para ele onde eu estou. Eu converso com ele de noite."

"Ele ainda não sabe que Parker sabe todos aqueles golpes e coisas do tipo, sabe?"

"Na verdade não. Ele também não sabe que Luccas sabe um pouco."

**x.x.x**

_Flashback_

_Luccas olhou atentamente para o beco entre um prédio e outro da sua escola. Todos os dias ele via aquele menino estranho passar para o lado de lá. Parker já tinha contado sobre isso. O nome do garoto era Robert Milles, e era um dos que sempre enchia o saco de Parker desde antes de Luccas entrar na escola._

_Decidido, o pequeno entrou no beco e passou até o outro lado, a parte dos fundos, onde ninguém ia, e ele tinha certeza que era até proibido. Quando chegou ao fundo, viu Milles parado de frente para a grade, segurando um pedaço de madeira, e viu um pequeno gato amarrado perto dele._

_Milles ergueu a mão que segurava o pedaço de madeira e Luccas deu alguns passos à frente, parando e então cruzando os braços._

"_Você sabia que a maior parte dos assassinos adultos maltratava animais quando eram pequenos?"_

_A mão de Milles parou a meio caminho e abaixou lentamente. O garoto girou nos calcanhares e olhou curioso –e ameaçador- para Luccas._

_Ele era visivelmente maior do que Luccas, e o pequeno pensou que era até maior do que Parker. Milles andou alguns passos até parar de frente para ele._

"_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, moleque?"_

"_Você não devia fazer isso."_

"_Você vai impedir?" – Milles perguntou, curvando-se um pouco para baixo até que seus olhos estivessem bem à frente dos de Luccas._

_Luccas sorriu. Era um sorriso fino e que sempre indicava que ele ia aprontar alguma. Ele descruzou os braços, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Milles e, antes que ele pudesse perceber, o pequeno garoto enfiou dois dedos nos olhos dele, fazendo-o cair para trás._

_Sem perder tempo, Luccas correu até o gatinho preso e soltou-o, e antes que pudesse levantar-se e fugir, sentiu Milles cair por cima dele e fazê-lo rolar no chão. Agora ele estava com o garoto maior por cima, segurando seus braços e quase o impedindo de se mover. Ele podia usar as pernas, mas eram curtas demais e a posição não ajudava com o movimento, nem muito menos com a força._

_Foi então que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente, Luccas viu um vulto passar, carregando Milles para longe. O garoto caiu de costas no chão e havia outro garoto, loiro, em cima dele. Parker._

"_Não se mete com o meu irmão." – Parker falou, com raiva, acertando um soco no rosto de Milles, que tentou defender e acertar um soco em Parker, mas teve a mão detida a tempo – "E quando você for chorar para a diretora" – ele continuou, pausadamente e se levantando – "Se você citar o nome do meu irmão, eu pego você depois. Essa briga é minha e sua, Milles."_

_Milles saiu correndo em direção ao beco. Parker virou-se e ajoelhou na frente de Luccas, verificando se estava tudo bem._

"_Você está bem? Ele te machucou?"_

"_Eu estou bem."_

_Parker levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos, passando a mão nos cabelos e no rosto, tentando aliviar a raiva que sentia no momento. Quem conhecesse o pai de Parker e Luccas, veria que o gesto era bastante característico._

_Então ele parou e olhou seriamente para o irmão. Luccas se retraiu um pouco, mas manteve a postura orgulhosa e o olhar de desafio herdado da mãe._

"_Você tem que parar com isso, Luccas." – Parker falou, um pouco mais alto do que planejara e um pouco mais brusco também – "Você precisa parar com isso, porque você não tem idade nem força pra bater nos meninos mais velhos. E eu não vou te defender o tempo todo."_

"_Eu podia me defender sozinho. Eu ia conseguir!" – Luccas parecia bastante convicto do que dizia._

"_Claro que podia, pirralho." – havia um tom de brincadeira na voz de Parker, escondido em algum lugar atrás de toda a seriedade do assunto – "Eu vi quando você estava prestes a virar jogo, se você sobrevivesse ao soco que Milles ia dar."_

"_Eu ia derrubá-lo antes." – Parker deu um tapinha na cabeça de Luccas._

"_Cresce, pirralho. Depois você fala em derrubar alguma coisa."_

"_Mas mamãe me ensinou a colocar o dedo nos olhos de alguém. Isso... desarma, foi o que ela disse."_

"_É, mas ela nunca te disse para não arrumar briga quando não fosse necessário."_

"_Ela já disse isso pra você?"_

"_Bom, não. Quem disse isso foi o papai. Ele também disse que mamãe nunca diria isso, porque ela não tem senso de perigo."_

"_Papai também nunca me disse isso." – Parker agarrou Luccas pelo pescoço e esfregou a cabeça dele com o punho fechado._

"_Eu estou dizendo isso a você_, Luc."

"_Ai, Parks, isso dói. Para!"_

"_Promete que não vai mais brigar." – ele disse, repetindo o gesto na cabeça do irmão._

"_Eu vou tentar. Agora para!" – Parker fez uma terceira vez – "Ai, Parks, eu vou contar pra mamãe!"_

"_Bla bla bla, Luc!"_

**x.x.x**

"A senhora entende que isso não pode mais acontecer, Sra. Brennan?"

"Dra. Brennan." – ela consertou.

Brennan ponderou o que a diretora dizia. E para falar a verdade, ela não entendia porque aquilo não devia mais acontecer, quando na verdade quem era o culpado não era Parker. Ou Luccas.

"A senhora está me dizendo, Sra. White, que eu devo punir os meus filhos porque Parker quis proteger o irmão mais novo de um garoto que obviamente tiraria vantagem do Luccas?" – a Sra. White piscou alguma vezes, mas não falou mais nada – "Porque até onde eu entendo, a situação não tem a ver com Parker sendo agressivo, mas sim com o garoto Milles sendo agressivo com uma criança de quatro anos. Não é justo punir o Parker porque o Milles não sabe bater."

"Você está estimulando a agressividade do seu filho, Dra. Brennan. Partir para a violência nunca é a melhor solução."

"Eu suponho que você tenha chamado os pais do Milles aqui, certo? Para falar que o filho deles estava querendo bater no meu filho de quatro anos e o irmão o protegeu."

"Bom, eu..."

"A senhora disse que houve uma briga?" – Brennan levantou-se exasperada – "Mas não disse o motivo da briga?"

"As coisas não func..."

"É claro que as coisas funcionam desse jeito, Sra. White. Eu já passei por muita coisa para saber que muitas vezes só se resolve dessa forma. É uma questão de evolução. Os machos lutam entre si, as fêmeas lutam entre si e só os mais fortes sobrevivem. E no caso da espécie humana, muitas vezes, os mais fortes lutam para proteger os mais fracos. E isso não mostra um caráter agressivo, mas sim um caráter extremamente bem apreciado pela população. Honra. Dignidade. Lealdade. Proteção. A senhora não entende isso?"

Brennan não deu tempo para a diretora falar. Ela simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu. Parou no corredor, em frente ao garoto loiro –de mais ou menos doze ou treze anos- que estava sentado de cabeça baixa.

"Você está com raiva." – Parker disse – "Não precisa mentir. Você é péssima mentindo e até o Luccas sabe quando você está mentindo." – ele fitou o olhar de Brennan e sorriu. Segundos depois ela sorriu de volta.

"Não use esse sorriso charmoso comigo, Parker."

"Mas meu pai usa ele sempre, e costuma funcionar."

"É, eu também já falei pra ele não usá-lo, mas não adianta. Vocês Booths são terríveis, até o Luccas já sacou que esse sorriso funciona comigo." – Parker riu.

"_Sacou_?"

"Não é assim que vocês usam?" – ela perguntou confusa – "Como em _'Sacou, bro'_ ou _'Sacou, mano'_? No sentido de _entender_?" – Parker riu abertamente.

"Você está menos _squint_, Bones." – ela o olhou, meio divertida meio indignada.

"Até tu, Parker?"

**x.x.x**

Brennan passou na sala de Luccas e o tirou da escola mais cedo, junto com Parker. Os três foram sorridentes para o carro e para casa.

"Mamãe, por que a gente vive de uma casa pra outra?" – Luccas apoiou-se no meio entre os bancos do motorista e passageiro e olhou atentamente para a mãe. Os olhinhos azuis brilhando, esperando por uma resposta.

"Porque nós não somos casados, Luccas."

"O que é casados?"

"É casamento. É uma instituição falida que a maior parte da população ainda insiste em seguir, atrasando a evolução da espécie humana." – Luccas franziu o cenho e então olhou para o irmão, no banco do passageiro.

"Mamãe quis dizer que é quando duas pessoas vão numa igreja, dizem sim para um padre, vão morar juntas na mesma casa, e usam um anel."

"Mamãe usa um anel." – ele apontou para o dedo da mãe, mostrando o anel que Booth lhe dera alguns anos atrás.

"Mas papai não."

Quando Brennan estacionou o carro na garagem de seu apartamento, Luccas saiu correndo para ficar apertando o botão do elevador e Parker foi checar a caixa de correio. Ela passou uma a umas as cartas e, além de cobranças, apenas uma sobre a viagem dela de expedição para as Ilhas Galápagos dali alguns meses e outra sem remetente, mas com o nome dela como destinatário.

Booth chegou cerca de duas horas depois, trazendo comida tailandesa para ele e Brennan e sanduíche para os meninos. Sentaram-se à mesa, conversaram, sorriram.

Brennan sempre aproveitava esses momentos entre os três homens de sua vida. Doc latiu. Quatro, por assim dizer. Parker não era seu filho, e se ela fosse analisar, eles não tinham nenhum parentesco na verdade. Mas ao longo de seis anos eles tinham se aproximado a ponto de parecerem mãe e filho, e ela sempre sorria quando ele a chamava de _mãe_. Luccas era uma cópia cuspida de Booth, exceto pelos olhos, que eram tão claros como os dela. Mas o sorriso e as expressões, e mesmo o gosto por meias exuberantes e super coloridas, não negavam o parentesco entre eles. O gênio do caçula, ao contrário, não negava o parentesco com Brennan. Booth era um caso a parte. Porque até hoje, depois de seis anos de relacionamento e nove de parceria no trabalho, ele ainda era o seu melhor amigo, o seu amante... e algo mais, que ela nunca soube nomear. Ele sempre seria algo mais.

"Posso mostrar uma mágica?" – Luccas falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos para ele.

"Não existe esse negócio de mág..." – Brennan começou e Booth imediatamente a calou, olhando para o filho.

"Ela quis dizer 'vá em frente, filho'." – ele falou com um sorriso – "Você sabe como sua mãe fala complicado de vez em quando."

Luccas levantou-se da cadeira e chamou todo mundo para sentar no sofá. Ele ficou de frente para os pais e o irmão. Apanhou um saquinho de papel pardo vazio em cima da mesa e um vidro de ketchup.

"Não vá quebrar o vidro, Luccas." – o menino sorriu.

"Eu tenho o saco e o vidro, e vou fazer o vidro desaparecer." – ele mostrou cada um e mostrou o saco vazio e botou o vidro de ketchup dentro do saco – "Alacazam. Sinsalabim!!! Abracadabra!"

"Essas palavras não exis..." – e mais uma vez, Booth calou-a.

Luccas olhou para eles e então virou o saco, segurando-o pelo fundo. Nada caiu de dentro dele.

"Ninguém vai acreditar nesse truque, Luccas." – Brennan falou, dando-se conta logo em seguida quando Booth a olhou de cara feia.

"Não gostaram?" – o menino fez uma cara triste, suspirou e então amassou o saco e o jogou no colo da mãe.

Eles olharam para o saco, desamassaram e abriram. Não havia nada lá dentro. Olharam para Luccas novamente e ele estava de braços cruzados, sorrindo largamente para eles.

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum." – Brennan ponderou, ainda olhando para o saco vazio – "Nenhum."

"Bones, isso é uma mágica, não é pra fazer sentido mesmo."

"Como você fez isso, Luccas?"

"Um grande mágico nunca conta seus segredos, mãe."

**x.x.x**

"Eles já foram dormir?"

Booth olhou para Brennan, vestida apenas numa das camisetas dele, e sorriu. Avançou três passos e colocou-a contra o seu corpo. Beijou-a longa e tortuosamente, por vários minutos, até que ambos se separassem sem fôlego.

"Ok, vou assumir que isso seja um sim."

Ele colocou-a contra a parede, pressionando todo o seu corpo contra o dela. E então as mãos dele estavam em todos os lugares. No pescoço, nos ombros, na cintura, tirando a camiseta do corpo dela e então tocando ambos os seios. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás bem quando sentiu os lábios de Booth em um de seus seios. Mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo que um gemido escapasse.

"Quão silenciosa você pode ser, Temperance?"

Esta era uma pergunta corriqueira agora. Ele sempre perguntava isso para provocá-la, e sempre aparecia com uma coisa nova para desafiá-la a ser mais silenciosa. Poderia ser um beijo no pescoço, mais longo que o habitual, poderia ser um toque mais profundo e sexy, poderia ser alguma palavra, poderia ser um olhar. Algo novo e inesperado sempre aparecia para fazê-la gemer um pouco mais alto.

Ela tinha certeza que Booth não tinha intenções de acordar nenhum dos meninos e fazê-los entrar no quarto deles enquanto eles estavam fazendo sexo –ou fazendo amor-. Brennan sabia quão constrangedor era ser pega num desses momentos por uma criança –ingênua e inocente, diga-se.

**x.x.x**

_Flashback_

"_Trancou a porta?"_

"_Quão silenciosa você pode ser, Temperance?"_

_Ele olhou para ela, deitada na cama, e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que dizia a ela que ele estava aprontando alguma. Aquele sorriso que a deixava nervosa apenas pela expectativa que ele trazia._

_Booth deitou-se na cama sobre ela, puxando o lençol por sobre o corpo dele, e beijou-a tão suave e lentamente que apenas isso fez o coração dela acelerar e sua mão tremer. Ela aceitou e retribuiu o beijo, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e, instintivamente abrindo um pouco as pernas e flexionando os joelhos. Dessa forma ele poderia se encaixar bem melhor nela –se eles não estivessem de roupa, claro._

_Ela sentiu as mãos dele passarem por baixo do cós da calça que usava e da calcinha. Ele tocou-a gentilmente, apenas provocando. Ele viu a expressão dela mudar, os olhos se fecharem, o sorriso nos lábios aparecer._

"_Mais..." – ela disse, apenas num fio de voz, que só Booth, por estar tão perto, poderia ouvir._

_De alguma maneira ele conseguiu tirar a camiseta que ela estava usando. E então Booth pôde tocá-la com a mão entre as pernas dela, com os lábios trilhando beijos do ouvido dela, passando pelo pescoço até parar num dos seios, enquanto a outra mão passeava pela lateral do corpo dela até o pescoço, e descia novamente até envolver o outro seio._

_Aquilo era 'mais', certo? Não para Booth. Não para o que ele conhecia de Brennan. Ele deixou que dois dedos deslizassem para dentro dela. Devagar. Gentilmente. Ela arqueou o corpo, fazendo com que Booth envolvesse ainda mais o seio dela com a boca e apertasse um pouco mais forte o outro com a mão._

_Ela gemeu. E imediatamente mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se que não podia gemer tão alto._

_E então os toques cessaram, e Brennan sentiu apenas os lábios de Booth nos seus. Num beijo que contrastava com todos os toques dele até ali. Não era um beijo gentil, nem calmo, nem suave. Era quase agressivo._

_Esse beijo percorreu por todo o corpo dela. Demorou-se no pescoço, deixando uma marca ali. Atentou-se a um e depois o outro seio. Desceu pela barriga enquanto as mãos de Booth tiravam com que a calça e calcinha que ela vestia. E por último ela sentiu aquele beijo, agressivo, forte, demorado, entre as pernas dela. E dessa vez ela não foi capaz de impedir o alto e longo gemido que escapou de seus lábios._

_Booth parou o beijo quando sentiu que ela estava bem perto do orgasmo. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela, que o olhava confusa e na expectativa. Então ele levou os lábios até a boca dela e beijou-a. Daquela primeira forma suave e gentil e profunda. Ela tentou tornar o beijo mais rápido, mas ele não deixou._

_Antes que ela percebesse, e enquanto ele a beijava naquele ritmo lento e tortuoso, ele deixou que três dedos deslizassem para dentro dela, rápidos, ritmados, fortes. De uma certa forma, agressivos como o beijo dele naquele local tinha sido._

_O beijo dela parou. As unhas dela fincaram nas costas dele. O corpo dela tremeu. E o gemido dela só não foi bem alto porque foi abafado pelos lábios dele. Aquilo, como ele gostava de chamar, era o efeito surpresa que ele tinha sobre Temperance Brennan._

_Ela respirou profundamente, ainda sentindo o orgasmo fazê-la tremer e vibrar. Abriu os olhos e sentiu quando Booth tirou os dedos de dentro dela e sorriu. O sorriso charmoso. As mãos dele foram para as pernas dela, fazendo-a abri-las um pouco mais para, então, unir-se de verdade a ela._

_Ele moveu-se uma e duas vezes, olhando para ela. E quando começou um ritmo mais forte e acelerado e profundo, ela fechou os olhos. Booth levou os lábios até o ouvido dela._

"_Mamãe?"_

_Brennan congelou. Abriu os olhos em horror, apenas para encontrar Booth de olhos fechados e com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. E ela podia jurar que tinha lido nos lábios dele as palavras "Por favor, senhor, meu filho não"._

"_Mamãe?"_

_Ela ouviu de novo. E a voz era bem infantil e chorosa. Era Luccas. E ela não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo e fingir que estava dormindo, certo?_

_Booth mexeu-se, desencaixando-se de Brennan e rolando para o lado, tomando o cuidado para que o lençol não saísse de cima do corpo dele nem, com o movimento, de cima do corpo dela. _

_Eles se olharam. Um olhar de pânico e constrangimento. Sentaram-se na cama juntos, ela levando o lençol para cima do corpo para cobrir os seios. Olharam para Luccas, no auge de seus 3 anos, que os olhava, além de choroso, com uma curiosidade enorme aparente em seus olhos._

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa, parceiro?" – Booth tentou manter a voz o mais casual possível, mas ele teve certeza que ela saiu trêmula._

"_Sonho ruim. Posso dormir com vocês?" – ele olhou na expectativa para o pai e a mãe e, quando Booth olhou de um lado para o outro à procura das roupas, Luccas seguiu o olhar dele._

"_Luccas, querido..." – Brennan começou – "Papai e eu estávamos... uhm... bom, você pode esperar apenas alguns minutos lá fora para seu pai e eu organizarmos o seu lado da cama?"_

_Luccas sorriu e Brennan tinha certeza que havia algo mais naquele sorriso do que ela podia perceber. Ele saiu sem reclamar, fechando a porta atrás de si. Booth levantou-se, apanhando as roupas dele e as dela._

"_Não deveria ser tão ruim depois da primeira vez que isso acontece." – Brennan comentou, enquanto se vestia._

"_Quando Parker pegou a gente, tivemos que explicar muita coisa."_

"_É, aquela posição não ajudava muito para escondermos algo, e ele já tinha o que? Sete anos?"_

"_Oito." – Brennan fez um movimento com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior - "Ele não vai ficar traumatizado, vai?" _

"_Sexo é uma coisa natural. Em uns dez anos ele vai estar consciente disso." – ela finalizou, num tom cético._

_Ela vestiu a última peça de roupa que faltava e checou se Booth tinha feito o mesmo. Ele foi até o armário e apanhou uma roupa de cama nova e começou a trocar os lençóis. Então ela abriu a porta e Luccas saltou nos seus braços._

"_Quer me contar sobre o pesadelo?" – ela perguntou, colocando-o na cama e deitando-se de frente para ele. Booth deitou-se do lado de Luccas, e ficou olhando para o filho e para Brennan._

"_Não." – ele negou, num sussurro. Luccas apoiou-se nos braços de Brennan e colocou uma das pernas sobre o corpo dela. Ela sorriu para o filho e depois olhou para Booth – "Vocês estavam fazendo coisas de adulto, não estavam?"_

**x.x.x**

"Trancou a porta?" – ela perguntou.

Booth parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela. Sorriu. Afastou-se, foi até a porta e trancou. Depois voltou a pressionar o corpo dele contra o dela. Brennan levou as mãos até a calça dele, fazendo-a deslizar pelas pernas de Booth junto com os boxers. Ela estava apressada, e ele podia dizer isso apenas pelo brilho no olhar dela. Um brilho mais escuro e uma expressão um pouco mais agressiva do rosto dela diziam tudo o que ele precisava fazer.

Erguê-la contra a parede. Beijá-la. Unir-se a ela sem cerimônias. Rápido. Forte. Profundo. Nunca parar de beijá-la. Dessa forma, os gemidos dela –e os dele- eram abafados e quase inaudíveis.

E esse era um daqueles momentos rápidos. Em que não era preciso falar nada, nem seduzir, nem enrolar. Era quando eles queriam apenas estar perto um do outro, queria sentir tudo o que sentiam quando estavam daquela forma. E queriam rápido. Agora. E depois também.

**x.x.x**

Brennan deixou a cabeça pender para trás, numa risada gostosa e solta. Para os outros era bastante raro ver Brennan agir assim. Para Booth era algo natural e profundamente belo.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela e girou até que pudesse olhá-la. Naquela posição em que estavam, na banheira do apartamento dela, com ele apoiado no peito dela, não era muito fácil fazer isso. Mas o costume era algo que agia a favor deles. E o tamanho da banheira ajudava nos movimentos também.

"Eu prefiro quando você está apoiada em mim." – ele disse, beijando-a de leve. Ela manteve o belo sorriso no rosto.

"Isso é comum em todo macho alpha." – ela bebericou um pouco mais do vinho e sorriu novamente – "Porque dessa forma, vocês podem abraçar a fêmea. É um gesto protetor. Como eu disse, comum de macho alpha."

Dessa vez Booth riu junto com ela. Pegou a taça da mão dela e bebeu o resto do vinho. Ela inclinou-se um pouco na borda da banheira para apanhar a segunda garrafa de vinho, e a esvaziou ao encher a taça novamente.

Ela bebeu mais um gole. Depois levou os lábios até o pescoço de Booth. Ele deixou a mão passear na coxa dela enquanto sentia o beijo dela, forte, demorado. Certamente haveria uma marca ali no dia seguinte. Depois, junto com o beijo, sentiu a mão dela no seu peito, bem acima do seu coração. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Ela nunca se cansaria de fazer aquilo. Os dedos dela foram gentis até o lado direito do peito dele e tocaram de leve a cicatriz dele. Era outra coisa que ela fazia algumas vezes.

Os dedos dela tocaram a água e brincaram por meros segundos ali, depois subiram até o rosto de Booth, e ele apanhou um dos dedos com a boca, chupou-o com vontade, fazendo Brennan deixar de beijá-lo e olhá-lo, quase em êxtase. Ele deixou o dedo dela e olhou-a. Ela estava sorrindo e os olhos dela brilhavam. Ela o fez tomar um generoso gole de vinho e depois tomou o que restou na taça. Ele a observou beber o vinho por alguns segundos. Ela sempre bebia com elegância, e olhando para ele. Viu a taça nas mãos dela brilhar. Viu os olhos dela brilharem ainda mais.

Ela estava levemente alta. Ele estava levemente alto. Era o suficiente para o corpo deles estarem aquecidos, meio trêmulos, inebriados. Brennan inclinou o rosto para beijá-lo. E ele levou as duas mãos para o rosto dela. Aquele beijo, aquele beijo eterno que os elevava e os fazia perderem a atenção em qualquer coisa que não fossem eles próprios. Aquele beijo do qual eles nunca se cansavam. O beijo que os fazia perder o chão e desejar nunca voltar a tê-lo.

Booth ainda tinha as mãos no rosto dela, impedindo-a de quebrar o encanto do beijo. Brennan aproveitou para passar as mãos dela nos ombros dele, nos braços, e afundar-se na água, tocando o peito e a barriga até envolverem suavemente o membro dele. Ele apertou um pouco mais o rosto dele, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo –se fosse possível- quando sentiu as mãos dela subindo e descendo, num ritmo suave e lento que era intensificado pelo movimento da água morna e agradável da banheira.

Ela parou o beijo e olhou para ele. Os olhos dele brilhavam numa intensidade arrepiante. Ela sorriu, como sorrira antes. Leve. Solta. Feliz. As mãos dela não pararam, tocaram-no até que ele pusesse a mão sobre as dela e a fizesse parar. E com uma das mãos e uma expressão suave no rosto ela disse a ele que não pararia. Não queria parar.

"Somos _nós dois_, Booth. Como sempre tem sido. _Sempre nós._ Tendo _nossas_ conversas, matando o tempo, tentando resolver os mistérios de assassinatos. Fazendo amor. Criando _nossos _filhos. Tentando fazer do mundo um lugar melhor." - ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Booth apenas olhava - "Como anda sua vida, Seeley?"

Booth contorceu o rosto numa expressão confusa por um segundo, principalmente quando viu uma lágrima solitária descer pelo rosto dela e juntar-se à água da banheira. De alguma forma ele soube que a pergunta era retórica. E ele tinha certeza que aquela lágrima era de felicidade.

_Nós dois. Como sempre tem sido. Sempre nós._ – as palavras ecoaram diversas vezes na cabeça dele e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Ela aumentou o ritmo de uma das mãos dela, enquanto a outra buscou algo fora da banheira. Booth não percebeu o movimento dela. Estava mesmerizado, encantado e fascinado pelo olhar de Brennan.

Então o movimento da mão dela cessou. Ela ergueu-se ligeiramente e passou por Booth na banheira, ficando de frente para ele, e ainda assim bem próxima. Ela apanhou uma das mãos dele entre a sua e Booth pôde sentir um pequeno objeto metálico entre a mão dele e a dela.

Ainda olhando para ele, ela guiou-o para que ela pudesse deixá-lo deslizar para dentro dela, dessa forma ficando sentada no colo dele.

Ela olhou para Booth e sorriu. Um sorriso manhoso que ela apenas usava com ele, e mais ninguém. Ela deixou a mão dele e levou as duas mãos para os cabelos, soltando-os e deixando-os cair em cascata sobre os ombros. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, subiu lentamente até apenas tocar de leve a curva dos seios, os ombros e o pescoço, e desceu até onde poderia posicioná-la para poder guiar seu ritmo.

Brennan colocou as duas mãos sobre as dele, entrelaçando os dedos de Booth com os seus. E então ela o fez erguer as duas mãos, ainda entrelaçadas às dela. Ela olhou para a mão direita dela, junto com a esquerda dele e viu o anel que ele lhe tinha dado alguns anos atrás. Ele a seguiu com o olhar.

"_Nós."_ – ela apenas movimentou os lábios, sem emitir qualquer som.

Depois ela olhou para a mão esquerda dela. Então ele viu o brilho prateado em seu próprio dedo. E olhou surpreso para ela.

"_Nós." –_ ela disse, dessa vez num sussurro.

Quando aquele anel tinha ido parar no dedo dele? Ele não podia precisar, mas se fosse dar um palpite, tinha sido quando ele colocara a mão sobre as dela tentando fazê-la parar de tocá-lo. Ou então, quando ela entrelaçara os dedos aos dele debaixo d'água. É, com certeza um desses momentos.

Ele sorriu para ela, admirando o anel prateado em seu dedo, quase igual ao dela, exceto que o dele não tinha uma pedra brilhante. Mas tinha a mesma inscrição: _Nós._

Brennan tirou a atenção dele do anel quando começou a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, num ritmo que foi acelerando a cada segundo. Até voltar a ser lento e tornar-se cadenciado. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris dela, fazendo-a parar cada vez que ele estava o mais profundo nela. Ele sabia que ela gostava disso.

A cabeça dela pendeu para trás, dando a Booth o acesso que precisava para levar seus lábios ao pescoço de Brennan. Alguns segundos depois ela o afastou e o fez olhar para ela.

Ela gemeu quando ele a fez subir e descer e parar quando ele estava o mais profundo dentro dela. E quando ele fez isso uma vez mais, o corpo dela tremeu violentamente. E o corpo dele seguiu-a no orgasmo.

Ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo. Ele abraçado a ela e vice-versa. Sentindo as respirações se acalmarem.

"Temperance?" – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a olhá-lo – "Eu am..." – ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar.

"Shhh. Não diga." – ela disse, com a voz mais suave e inebriada que ele já tinha ouvido – "Se você disser muito, vai perder o sentido e nem mesmo vai parecer real." – ela pausou e beijou-o brevemente.

"Mas você sabe, não sabe?"

"Eu sei." – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e depois prosseguiu – "E você sabe que um anel é só um anel, certo?"

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Olharam-se, cúmplices. Levantaram-se, e Booth a ajudou a sair da banheira para que ela não caísse por conta de todo o álcool em seu sangue. Embrulharam-se na mesma toalha. Ele vestiu a cueca samba-canção e ela uma das camisetas dele. Deitaram-se em silêncio, um de frente para o outro.

Ele com a mão na cintura dela. Ela com a mão no peito dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum._

**x.x.x**

Ela acordou assustada. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente e sentiu sua cabeça rodar e doer. Abraçou-se aos joelhos. Respirou profundamente. A imagem de Booth ainda era bastante vívida.

Sentiu uma mão tocar suavemente seu ombro e ergueu a cabeça para fitar Booth com uma expressão preocupada ao seu lado.

"Sonho ruim?" – ele perguntou, baixinho e com a voz gentil.

A resposta dela foi a que ele esperava. A mão dela tocou o peito dele, bem acima do coração. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Ela respirou profundamente, com os olhos fechados.

"Fazia tempo que não acontecia." – ela falou, quando se abraçou a ele.

"Eu estou aqui, ok? E não vou a lugar nenhum." – ele reafirmou, colocando o dedo sob o queixo dela e fazendo-a erguer a cabeça até que o encarasse.

"Ok."

E ela mal terminou de falar quando eles ouviram um grito vindo do lado de fora. Brennan e Booth levantaram-se rápido e correram até o quarto de Luccas. Parker já estava na porta e Doc estava parado imóvel ao lado do pequeno de 4 anos. Ele estava abraçado aos joelhos e chorava audivelmente.

Brennan abaixou-se perto dele, tocando-o de leve no ombro, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

"Papai..." – ele disse, ainda olhando para a mãe.

"Eu estou aqui, parceiro." – Booth entrou no campo de visão de Luccas e o garoto atirou-se no pescoço dele, abraçando-o.

"Sonho ruim, meu amor?" – a voz de Brennan soou suave perto dele e olhou mais uma vez para a mãe e depois para o pai.

E então ele faz algo que chocou tanto Booth quanto Brennan. Levou a mãozinha delicada até o peito de Booth, do lado esquerdo. _Tum. Tum. Tum._ E não falou mais nada. Quando ele se certificou de que o pai estava ali, apenas abraçou-o mais forte, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele. Chorou durante muito tempo. Até que o choro e a s lágrimas foram reduzidos a longos e profundos suspiros.

"Vamos pra cama." – ela sussurrou – "Ele pode dormir com a gente hoje."

Booth passou com o filho pela porta e por Parker e Doc e foi para o quarto de casal. Brennan passou por Parker e olhou para ele com um sorriso, apanhando a mão do garoto.

"Você teve um pesadelo com meu pai também, não teve, mãe?" – Parker perguntou.

Ela olhou-o curiosa. Parker não era seu filho, mas ela encantava-se cada vez que ele a chamava de mãe. Para ser bem sincera, tinha sido Parker que a tinha ensinado a ser mãe. E ela ficava fascinada cada vez que ele conseguia ler os pensamentos dela como Booth fazia.

"Eu tive, Parker, mas não é nada, ok?" – ela abaixou-se até ficar da altura dele e sorrir olhando nos olhos de Parker. Ele sorriu de volta, com o mesmo sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem do pai dele – "Vamos dormir?"

Quando Brennan e Parker chegaram ao quarto, Booth estava deitado com Luccas apoiado em seu peito. Luccas segurava um livro à frente dos olhos e aparentemente lia uma história para o pai.

"_E então, quando Lady estava em perigo, Vagabundo apareceu para salvar a cadelinha. Lady se encantou com a bravura de Vagabundo e começou a se apaixonar."_ – Luccas parou de ler e olhou para o pai – "Bravura?"

"Coragem." – Brennan disse, chamando a atenção dos dois e sorrindo e logo ela e Parker juntaram-se a eles na cama – "Continue a história, querido. Você conta melhor que eu." – o pequeno sorriu e voltou ao livro.

"_Vagabundo levou Lady a uma cantina de seu amigo Tony. E naquele em dia em especial, Tony preparou uma deliciosa macarronada e cantou para os dois. E ali começou um grande romance."_

Luccas parou de ler e olhou para o pai. E então viu que ele olhava para a mãe, e vice-versa. E sorriam um para o outro também. O garoto estava acostumado a ver aquele olhar entre os dois. Ele ainda não sabia tão bem o que significava, mas gostava na mesma de observá-los.

Ele deixou o livro sobre o colchão e virou-se, apoiando a cabeça no peito do pai, chamando a atenção dele. Booth olhou para o pequeno, que já fechava os olhos, e sorriu, e depois olhou para Parker, que já dormia abraçado a Brennan. Ele sorriu para ela mais uma vez, calmo e gentil, e acomodou-se na ponta da cama, enquanto Brennan deitou-se do outro lado.

"Isto é _nós_, Booth." – ela falou, gesticulando e mostrando os filhos e eles.

Doc apareceu na porta e resmungou algo, chamando a atenção deles. Booth e Brennan olharam, apenas para dar de cara com o olhar de cachorro abandonado do enorme pastor alemão. Booth sorriu, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e mandando o cachorro subir na cama com eles. Doc subiu e acomodou-se aos pés das duas crianças. Booth olhou divertido para Brennan.

"Seu cachorro é chato." – ele disse – "E _isto_" – ele gesticulou novamente para todos que estavam na cama – "É que é _nós._"

Brennan abraçou-se a Parker, Booth abraçou-se a Luccas e, de alguma forma, as mãos de Booth e Brennan se encontraram no meio e se entrelaçaram.

_Nós._

**x.x.x**

**FIM**

**Este final é um cliché. Mas se eles não funcionassem, eles não seriam considerados clichés, certo? xD**


End file.
